Breathe FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction de la fic de knitchick. Basé sur le film de 2005. Que ce serait-il passé si ils s'étaient rapprochés de 15 cm durant la scène de la proposition sous la pluie et respirés au lieu de s'éloigner.
1. Chapitre 1

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

* * *

Le souffle de Lizzy sortit de façon hachée après sa déclaration enflammée, elle n'épouserait_ jamais_ cet arrogant, cet homme imbu de lui-même... , cet ... homme séduisant ...séduisant_ ?_

Même dans sa colère, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était un homme très beau, elle y'avait pensé dès leur première rencontre, mais ensuite il s'était montré si désagréable qu'elle avait rapidement enfouie ce fait au plus profond de son subconscient. Après tout, quelle femme voudrait être attirée par un homme qui la trouvait à peine tolérable ? Elle pouvait maintenant honteusement s'avouer que son amour-propre avait été blessé. Un amour-propre qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé posséder jusque-là.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle avoir une quelconque forme d'amour-propre avec Jane pour sœur et Fanny Bennet pour mère ? Eh bien, à l'exception peut-être de Lydia, phénomène à elle seule, certainement personne.

Mais ici et maintenant, ses vêtements adhérant à son physique imposant et ses intenses yeux sombres rendus presque noirs mais qu'est-ce qui les assombrissaient de la sorte : La colère ... oui, l'indignation ... certainement, la douleur ? ... oui, même elle pouvait voir cela, et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, ça la préoccupait. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le faire souffrir … ou peut-être un petit peu quand même.

Mais elle voyait aussi autre chose dans ses yeux et cela l'effrayait un peu car elle n'avait pas de nom pour cette chose, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette chose faisait battre son cœur plus fort et bloquer son souffle dans sa poitrine et de lui provoquer un tiraillement dans le bas-ventre.

Pourtant, c'était le regard qu'il portait toujours sur elle quand elle arrivait à le soutenir, le regard qu'elle supposait être chargé de mépris lorsqu'il devait recenser ses défauts…mais elle n'en connaissait pas encore la véritable signification.

Mais vu de près, ce regard prenait un tout autre sens, et ce surtout à la lumière de sa récente et déconcertante révélation. Elle avait été prise au piège de son regard et elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, comme tirée par un filin invisible. Même l'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux.

Elle sentait que sa respiration se faisait erratique et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres pleines, le contemplant inspirant et expirant et se demanda sans raison ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsque ses lèvres se poseraient sur les siennes. Ce qui en soit était complétement absurde aux vues de son intention de le haïr à jamais. Mais elle n'arrivait pas mettre une entrave à cette pensée.

Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait désir ? Etait-ce là les sensations même du désir. Elle en était certaine maintenant, dans ses yeux il n'y avait pas que du mépris, mais du désir. Du désir… pour elle ? Cette prise de conscience eut pour effet de lui nouer l'estomac et de lui faire sentir que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres qui lui parurent plus proches à cet instant.

Elle finit par réussir, mais le regard tentateur la captura de nouveau. Ses yeux semblaient percer son âme et pendant un moment, elle oublia tout. Elle fut soudainement remplie de son odeur et de sa présence et elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle quand une vague de désir déferla sur elle. Un désir si intense qu'elle sentit ses jambes faiblir et qu'elle trébucha en avant, seulement pour être rattrapée par des bras forts et maintenu fermement contre son torse.

Elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui, ils faisaient fi déjà de toutes les règles de bienséance en étant ici que tous les deux. Si quelqu'un les voyaient ainsi, sa réputation serait ruinée ... mais présentement, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde. C'était tellement agréable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

Elle savait intuitivement qu'elle serait en sécurité et protégée dans ces bras, mais le feu s'était emparé de chaque partie de son corps qui était en contact avec le sien et qui, en plus de cela dévorait sa raison, lui faisant oublier tous ses griefs à son encontre et elle fut forcée d'admettre, bien que ce fût à contrecœur, qu'elle était passionnément attirée par cet homme.

On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour et même si elle avait du mal à imaginer le mot amour, elle savait que l'intensité de ses réactions face à celle de M. Darcy dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un avec tant de vigueur, pas même ce flagorneur de M. Collins.

Elle essaya de se rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait dédaignée son offre, mais le contact de son corps sur le sien rendait toute pensée cohérente presque impossible. Ses mains agissaient de leur propre initiative, se frayant un chemin sous son gilet pour caresser son dos puissant dont elle sentait les muscles sous la chemise mouillée. Elle sentit qu'il avait retenu son inspiration face à tant d'audace.

« Elisabeth ? » chuchota-t-il avec espoir et presque trop doucement.

Elle se sentit soudainement puissante et excitée face à la réaction de Darcy. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais choisie en première, ne l'avait désirée plus qu'une autre et ce sentiment était irrésistible.

Que cet homme fier, arrogant, viril et très courtisé se retrouve à genoux devant elle ... une fille de la campagne, n'ayant pas fait son entrée en société, sans dot, et aillant une famille qui _était_ une source d'embarras par moment, fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine .Elle lutta pour verbaliser ses sentiments.

« Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. « Je voudrais tellement vous haïr, mais j'en suis incapable…et il se trouve que je…je… ». Elle n'avait que très rarement du mal à mettre des mots sur ses pensées et ses sentiments, quelque chose que M. Darcy n'ignorait pas. Mais là, elle luttait pour trouver les mots justes et même trouver des mots tout court.

« Sssh… » Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le mot quitter sa bouche plutôt que de l'entendre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de répondre leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Son baiser était doux et tendre, comme une question, une demande timide.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre à son contact et répondit en le tirant à elle.

Elle perçue son gémissement quand ses bras la plaquèrent fermement contre son corps en approfondissant le baiser. Ses lèvres s'étaient enflammées au contact des siennes et elle frémit quand elle sentit sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvrit instinctivement ses lèvres à cette sensation exquise.

La sensation de sa langue touchant la sienne envoya un autre frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle enroula ses deux mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher, fourrageant dans son épaisse chevelure.

Pendant que leurs langues se mouvaient dans une danse sensuelle, elle sentit ses mamelons se durcir contre son torse et une chaleur humide envahissant son intimité. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie quelque chose de semblable auparavant ; elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de ressentir quoi que ce soit ressemblant même de loin à cela.

Cela lui ouvrait donc de nouvelles perspectives, qui honnêtement parlant, avaient effacés sa répugnances vis-à-vis du mariage et de ce qui entourait le lit conjugal. Un jour, elle avait fortuitement entendu sa mère et sa tante Phillips parler du devoir conjugal avec un dégoût évident. Les relations entre un homme et une femme étaient un acte barbare et douloureux, quelque chose que l'épouse devait endurée pour qu'un héritier soit assuré.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle ressentait présentement était l'exact opposé de la barbarie et du dégoût. C'était électrique ... merveilleux ! Si c'était cela que d'avoir des relations intimes avec une autre personne, elle comprenait la nécessité de suivre des règles de bienséance. Les choses pourraient rapidement dégénérer si d'autres personnes expérimentaient ce genre de chose avant de s'être mariées.

Dans une dernière pensée cohérente elle se demanda si cette connexion passionnée que M. Darcy et elle semblait partager était chose commune. Elle doutait sincèrement que M. Wickham puisse susciter quelque chose qui ressembla de près ou de loin à ce que M. Darcy lui avait fait ressentir. S'il s'agissait d'une norme pourquoi sa mère et sa tante auraient-elles appelé cela la «corvée redoutée» comme s'il s'agissait d'un fardeau. Si les sensations restaient les mêmes, elle songea qu'elle en viendrait à apprécier cet aspect du mariage.

Il avait abandonné ses lèvres qui se sentirent soudainement froides et délaissées mais avant qu'elle puisse protester, elle sentit sa bouche chaude se poser sur sa carotide, juste au-dessous de son oreille, ce qui l'a fit gémir de contentement.

Ses hanches se collèrent instinctivement contre quelque chose de significativement dur. Elle avait vécu dans une ferme assez longtemps pour savoir que l'appendice masculin se durcissait avant l'accouplement, mais sentir sa dureté contre son bas-ventre y provoquèrent de nouveaux frissons.

« Tellement belle ... tellement douce ...» murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres traçaient un brûlant chemin de baiser le long de son cou jusque vers son corsage ouvert. Elle se rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres cherchant n'importe quel endroit disponible de peau à toucher, elle s'installa sur les lignes tendues de son cou au-dessus de son Ascot.

Elle l'embrassa et le lécha, goûtant à la pluie et la sueur qui se mêlaient à son propre parfum masculin unique. Elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir assez de lui et très vite elle suçait son cou pour absorber d'avantage de son goût délicieux. Il gémissait bruyamment et il les retourna, il la pressa contre le pilier et se serra plus fermement contre elle.

Elle savait qu'ils ne devraient pas être ici, qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça au grand jour où n'importe qui pouvait les voir, et surtout après qu'elle ait si catégoriquement refusé sa demande en mariage.

Elle savait que son attitude pouvait la faire passer pour capricieuse ou provocatrice, mais présentement elle s'en souciait guère. Ses raisons de la haïr lui parurent futiles et elles devaient être bien faibles si quelques baisers brûlants suffisaient à la faire changer d'avis. Etait-elle sur de son opinion sur lui ? Pouvait-elle s'être méprise sur lui et ses intentions ?

Elle luttait à séparer l'homme tendre et passionné qui l'enlaçait et celui qu'elle croyait être fier et arrogant. S'était-elle trompée à ce point ? Est-ce que son jugement était tellement erroné qu'elle avait mésinterprétée la situation dans son ensemble ? Si oui, sur quoi d'autre s'était elle aussi fourvoyée ? Pourrait-elle s'être trompée au sujet de Wickham ? À propos de Jane et Charles ?

Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, mais ses mains s'étaient arrêtées sur ses seins et toute pensée rationnelle la quitta quand ses doigts effleurèrent son mamelon tendu et elle cria de plaisir.

« Elisabeth ...» gémit-il à son oreille dans un souffle chaud qui contre sa peau lui causa des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je vous aime tellement ... J'ai rêvé de vous dans cette position pendant si longtemps» Ses dents pincèrent le lobe de son oreille et elle frissonna, incapable de répondre à des mots qui la réchauffait autant que ses mains et ses lèvres.

« Mais mes rêves ... n'arrivaient pas à la hauteur de la réalité ... de vous toucher ... et de vous avoir maintenant ... et de vous embrasser ...» chaque mots étaient ponctuées par un autre baiser chaud sur la peau sensible de son cou et de sa poitrine. Elle le sentit délacer sa robe et ses mains tirèrent sur la manche sur son épaule pour que ses lèvres puissent avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau.

« S'il-vous-plaît ...» la pria-t-il doucement, sincèrement. «S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez ma maladresse d'auparavant et dites que vous serez mienne ... dites que vous allez me laisser vous aimer et prendre soin de vous».

Il leva la tête et rencontra ses yeux une fois de plus, sa voix était suppliante. «Dites que vous serez ma partenaire dans la vie ... Mon égale ... Ma seule ... Mon unique ... Ma femme. »

Elle vit la tempête de sentiments derrière ses yeux et se retrouva de nouveau captivée. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était vraiment très tentée d'accepter cette offre. Son corps criait pour lui et elle voulait que ses lèvres reprennent leur torture exquise, sa peau avait mal pour lui ... était-ce l'amour ?

Pourrait-elle trouver ça avec une autre ? D'une certaine façon, elle savait que même si elle pourrait ressentir le plaisir avec un autre ça ne serait jamais comme ça ... jamais si intense et passionné. Son histoire entière avec M. Darcy avait été intense et passionné ... Est-ce que l'amour était vraiment si proche de la haine ? Pourrait-elle lui faire confiance et se laisser aller et tout _ressentir_ ?

« Qu'en est-il ...», elle se racla la gorge après que les premiers mots soient sortis comme un grincement « Qu'en est-il de Jane ? »

Elle ne voulait pas ... elle _ne pourrait pas_ être heureuse si Jane souffrait. Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager de se marier avec lui avec une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête.

«J'ai eu tort» dit-il avec fougue, ses mains vinrent caresser son visage, ses yeux la suppliaient de lui pardonner, de comprendre. « Je pensais aider un ami ... quelqu'un qui est comme un frère pour moi ... J'ai eu tort. Je lui avouerai mon intervention dès que nous partirons d'ici et lui dirais les vrais sentiments de votre sœur à son égard ... Je vous jure que je ferais cela comme il se doit ! »

Sa déclaration passionnée toucha son cœur et elle savait qu'il en pensait chaque mot.

Elle prit conscience soudainement que les autres discussions pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient besoin de parler de Wickham et de sa famille, mais ils auraient cette discussion à un autre moment, maintenant que le malentendu avec Jane était réglé, ils pourraient revenir ultérieurement aux autres problèmes.

« S'il vous plaît Elisabeth ... Je vous aime» s'écria-t-il désespérément, interprétant mal son silence.

« Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre heureuse si vous me laisser faire. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas encore, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, vous y arriverez. Permettez-moi de vous prouver que je peux être un homme meilleur ... avec vous à mes côtés et j'essayerais tous les jours de tenter de vous mériter. S'il vous plaît ... » murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle sentit son cœur se briser à cette vue. Que cet homme fier et calme possède un cœur ... et qu'il lui offre tout cela, son cœur et tout ce qu'il possédait ... _à elle_ ... brisa tous ses doutes et ses craintes et la touchèrent profondément.

Devrait-elle laisser une chance à cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir tout si intensément ? Pourrait-elle-même laisser une chance à cet homme ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la fit se relever et la plaqua contre le pilier pour lui faire en sorte que d'un baiser qui l'ébranla jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même disparaisse le doute ou toute autre raison.

Sa langue explora sa bouche comme s'il cherchait tous les endroits inexplorés pour les faire totalement siens. Ses mains descendirent vers ses fesses, écrasant sa dureté toujours présente contre elle où elle ressentit une chaleur brûlante.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle pouvait à peine former une pensée cohérente et encore moins lui répondre ... Ce qu'elle soupçonnait être son but, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, pas quand toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses vibraient avec plaisir et que son corps brûlait pour être possédé par cet homme.

Haletant fortement il se dégagea et posa son front contre le sien, ils avaient tous deux du mal à reprendre leur souffle, « S'il vous plaît Elizabeth ... Je ne saurais supporter de vous perdre. Je peux à peine respirer sans vous. »

Le désespoir et le désir qui transparaissaient dans sa voix la secoua presque autant que le baiser et elle savait que quoi qu'il soit de son avenir serait fait, elle voulait y inclure cet homme.

«Oui ...» murmura-t-elle, elle l'obligea à lui faire face et embrassa légèrement son front, «oui ...», puis chacune de ses joues, «oui ...», puis son menton, «oui ...», et enfin ses lèvres.

Il la rapprocha d'elle dans une étreinte et elle se sentit tout un coup tourner en rond quand il cria joyeusement.

« OUI! »

Elle n'avait jamais vu le stoïque M. Darcy rire avant, ni vu un tel magnifique et grand sourire sur ses traits, sinon elle se serait aperçue plutôt de ses sentiments à son égard. Peu importe, elle se mit à rire avec lui et il l'embrassa chaleureusement une fois de plus avant de finalement la reposer, mais il ne la libéra pas de son étreinte.

« Oh ma chère, charmante Elisabeth » commença-t-il essoufflé «Vous avez fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. S'il vous plaît dite que nous aurons de _très_ courtes fiançailles, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je peux survivre sans vous dans mes bras ... et dans mon lit », grogna-t-il chaudement à son oreille, provoquant un autre délicieux frisson dans son corps.

« Eh bien » répondit-elle tout aussi haletante « Je suggère que nous retournions vers le presbytère afin que vous puissiez remettre une lettre à mon père pour moi quand vous irez lui demander la permission de m'épouser. »

Elle se recula et le regarda sévèrement : «Bien sûr, je vous demande de faire aussi une halte chez les Bingley sur votre route vers Londres pour arranger les choses entre Jane et M. Bingley. Je ne peux pas être heureuse alors que ma sœur souffre.»

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre, « Je vais le faire, j'espère seulement que Charles pourra me pardonner d'être intervenu. Je crains que cela puisse mettre en péril notre amitié, mais c'est la bonne chose à faire ... J'ai été la cause de trop de malentendus et de souffrances et j'ai beaucoup à expier. »

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus ; lentement et doucement, avant de se reculer et de parler avec plus vigoureusement «Je suis très heureuse que vous alliez avouer votre rôle dans toute cette affaire, mais vous étiez tout simplement le catalyseur. Mr. Bingley est un homme cultivé et il est capable de prendre ses propres décisions et de connaître son propre cœur et son esprit. Il aurait pu vous ignorer vous et ses sœurs et suivre son cœur, mais il ne l'a pas fait. En fin de compte, c'est toujours sa responsabilité de faire les choses correctement, et j'espère que Jane le fera ramper devant elle suffisamment avant de l'accepter. »

Il la regarda dubitatif et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand elle lui coupa la parole.

« Je trouve difficile à croire que vous seriez influencé si facilement une fois que vous avait décidé quelque chose. Est-ce que _vous_ laisseriez quelqu'un vous empêcher de m'épouser ? Que faire si votre tante menace de renier tout lien de parenté avec vous pour m'épouser ? Qu'en-est-il de votre oncle ? Que faire si Mr. Bingley menace de ne plus être votre ami si vous maintenez vos liens avec moi ? Que faire si la société fuit votre choix ? Ou Georgiana ? »

Elle savait qu'elle le mettait au pied du mur mais elle essayait de lui faire comprendre ... une question en était rapidement devenue plusieurs car c'était là le reflet de ses véritables préoccupations et elle retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ses questions et elle se demandait s'il avait pleinement pris en compte tous les tenants et aboutissants de sa demande. Il avait dit qu'il avait lutté contre sa volonté, malgré lui, contre son devoir ...

Allait-il changer d'avis ? Elle savait qu'il était trop honnête pour rétracter sa proposition, mais elle le libérerait de sa promesse s'il lui demandait ... Même si il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle se refusait d'envisager.

Que ses sentiments aient changé si radicalement en seulement une heure l'étonna et l'effraya. Peut-on traverser le fossé entre l'amour et la haine si facilement ... ou si elle avait seulement désespérément mis son ressentiment comme protection contre un tel résultat comme celui-ci ?

Ayant eu un avant-goût du nectar le plus délicieux qu'on puisse imaginer, elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle manquerait si elle venait à le perdre ... et ce n'était pas pour la réjouir.

Est-ce que n'importe quel autre homme pourrait jamais se mesurer à lui ? Allait-elle le perdre avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure d'achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé ici aujourd'hui ?

Son corps protesta contre cette pensée et elle repoussa l'envie de sentir ses bras autour d'elle et de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça devait être sa décision. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux si elle le forçait à rester dans une position intenable.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir de l'argent ou une position sociale élevée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter, pendant un instant, être née dans une situation différente de sorte que leurs différences sociales ne soit pas un problème.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et banni la pensée dès qu'elle entra dans sa tête. Elle savait qui elle était et elle était heureuse de cela. Elle était la fille d'un gentilhomme indépendamment de l'absence de dot ou de relations en vue et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Si ce n'était pas assez pour lui alors il ne la méritait pas. Elle redressa les épaules et releva le menton défensivement. Elle était ce qu'elle était et elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour cela.

Le silence commençait à lui peser alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Elle savait que c'était un homme qui prenait des décisions prudentes et si le résultat n'avait pas un tel impact vital sur son bonheur futur, elle respecterait sa diligence et sa considération, mais l'attente commençait à être longue et elle en eut finalement assez.

Si c'était aussi difficile pour lui de répondre, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec elle et que ça serait mieux si elle s'éloignait maintenant avant qu'elle souffre davantage.

Elle se recula de lui et combattit le sentiment de vide quand ils se séparèrent. Elle se retourna et le regarda une fois de plus avant de partir. Ses jambes étaient fragiles, mais elle était déterminée à repartir avec la tête haute et elle ne faiblirait pas. Quand elle parla sa voix sortit plus sévèrement que prévu, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il était de loin préférable de paraître hautaine que de lui faire savoir ce que ça lui faisait.

« Eh bien, je vois que votre choix est clair. Je vous libère de toute obligation envers moi», sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença rapidement à marcher.

Elle ne le laisserait pas la voir pleurer, il lui restait encore une certaine fierté.

« Elisabeth? ... NON! ... ATTENDEZ! » Elle entendit son cri quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sente sa main forte autour de son bras et la faire retourner pour lui faire face. Elle vit l'angoisse sur son visage et la peur dans ses yeux et elle ressentit une lueur d'espoir dans sa poitrine.

« Non, je suis désolé si je vous ai fait croire que j'avais changé d'avis, j'essayai simplement de visualiser la situation sous tous les angles comme vous le suggériez. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je ne prenais pas cela au sérieux » sa voix implorant sa compréhension.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute dans votre esprit quand je vous dis que _rien_ de tout cela compte » il attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes et la rapprocha.

« _Rien_ mis à part vous ! Ça serait pénible de perdre l'amitié de Charles, mais je ne pense pas que cela se produira. Ma sœur est la seule autre opinion qui compte vraiment pour moi et je suis sûr qu'elle va vous adorer autant que moi » dit-il tendrement en entourant de ses mains son visage « et si elle ne le fait pas, il n'y aura pas de problème, je _vous _choisirais encore parmi eux. J'ai besoin de _vous_ ... De personne d'autre. »

Il la rapprocha et l'embrassa, un doux baiser pourtant intense qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la profondeur de son amour et de son désir d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'envoler à ses mots et son baiser, et elle savait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle pourrait surmonter n'importe quoi.

Elle recula et lui saisit la main, ses yeux étaient illuminées d'amour et d'espoir, elle leva un sourcil de cette façon impertinente qu'il adorait tant et répondit d'un air mutin :

«Venez donc Mr. Darcy, Allons affronter les dragons afin que nous puissions revenir à la bienséance. »

Il lui sourit largement avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de la suivre.

* * *

**Coucou, me revoilà avec une traduction d'orgueil et préjugés j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Q****u'avez-vous pensés de ce premier chapitre? j'attend à tous vos reviews, pour les anonymes n'oubliez pas de laisser votre nom ça sera plus simple pour vous répondre.**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 2 bisous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction.**

**Marie: **Merci je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

* * *

Il fixait le plafond en essayant de s'endormir, mais les événements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et il savait que le sommeil serait long à venir.

Oh quelle journée ... pleine d'espoir, de douleur, de frustration et de colère ... mais aussi et surtout de joie pure.

_Nous allons nous marier ! Elle a accepté de m'épouser !_

Cela atténuait la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait encore face aux sarcasmes de sa tante à la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles. Il avait soupçonné qu'elle réagirait mal à cette nouvelle, mais il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, elle aurait accepté sa décision et être, même si elle ne s'en réjouissait pas, au moins courtoise envers sa future épouse.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la tempête que leur annonce avait déclenchée. On aurait pu croire que les sept furies de l'enfer avait été lâchées dans Rosings Park et que sa tante était devenue une diablesse tant elle était scandalisée. Il frissonna en se souvenant de la haine pure qui s'étalait sur son visage quand elle lui reprocha son union future avec Elisabeth. La perte de Pemberley, que sa tante croyait qu'il lui appartiendrait une fois qu'il aurait épousé Anne, l'avait frappé durement et elle n'allait pas abandonner sans se battre.

Et quel combat ça avait été !

Et sa courageuse et belle Elisabeth avait tenue jusqu'au bout contre le démon et avait refusée de faire marche arrière. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée plus qu'à ce moment. Elle était comme Boadicée, la reine guerrière, féroce et protectrice ; le regard flamboyant, les joues colorées et les cheveux presque crépitant d'électricité, alors que toutes les insultes et insinuations de sa tante semblaient glisser sur elle et rebondir.

Un désir inattendu inonda son corps à ce souvenir. Oh comme il avait voulu la prendre à ce moment-là et ce même au mépris des convenances. Même Richard regardait avec une fascination mêlée de crainte cette femme merveilleuse qui osait défier sa tante aussi vivement, il pouvait presque sentir le désir de son cousin mais il pouvait difficilement le blâmer.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait de la chance.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple, il semblait s'être enivré de bonheur. Ce qui avait été assez long, car ils avaient profité de chaque petit vallon et arbres dans l'ombre pour s'embrasser.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui teste autant ses limites auparavant. Il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas faire quelque chose qui puisse paraître inconvenant ... mais avec Elisabeth, il semblait perdre toute raison. Chaque once de bon sens ou de respects des convenances qu'il possédait venait à lui manquer quand elle était dans ses bras et il lui avait fallu lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la déflorer entre les massifs.

Il devenait dur, même maintenant, juste en y pensant.

La façon dont elle collait son corps contre le sien, ses petites mains délicates l'enflammant en toute innocence partout où elle le touchait, et ses baisers ... il pourrait se perdre dans ses baisers et mourir en homme heureux.

Il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait ressentir cela avec une autre personne ; il n'avait jamais eu un tel désir de posséder quelqu'un, comme si son âme aussi avait envie d'elle. Il se sentait complet quand elle était dans ses bras et il ne pouvait presque plus respirer quand elle se reculait.

Il se sentait à la fois euphorique et effrayé.

Il avait toujours gardé le contrôle de ses émotions, agissant comme il savait que son père le ferait, dans l'espoir de se montrer digne du nom de Darcy. Il en avait endossé le manteau de la responsabilité avant d'être prêt, et pourtant il s'était efforcé de faire tout ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il avait appris très tôt que la plupart des gens voulaient se servir de lui, alors il restait en retrait et permettait à très peu de gens de percer sa carapace. Charles, Richard et Georgiana avaient été les seules exceptions ... jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'une digue s'était rompue et que toutes les émotions qu'il avait contenu si longtemps, les sentiments qu'il avait cru être incapable de ne jamais éprouver, et ce dans une vague si forte qu'elle lui avait presque coupé le souffle, le bouleversant.

Il n'était pas innocent pour autant, Charles et lui avaient visités quelques endroits _intéressants _au cours de leurs années d'université. Il avait donc découvert le corps d'une femme et les nombreux plaisirs qui pouvaient en découler.

Mais après la mort de son père, il ne s'était jamais permis cette faiblesse. Il est indéniable qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'offres car il n'y avait pas de pénurie de femmes prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour mettre le grappin sur un homme riche, mais il avait toujours résisté.

Après tout, il était presque impossible de garder le silence sur ce genre de chose quelle que soit la discrétion dont vous fassiez preuve, et il ne voulait pas que le récit de ses frasques arrive jusqu'à Georgie . Il ne voulait pas qu'elle, ou son père, soient déçus de lui, alors il s'était déterminé à réprimer ses désirs physiques jusqu'au mariage.

En conséquence, il était en excellente forme grâce à l'escrime, la boxe et l'équitation qu'il avait utilisé comme un exutoire pour tous ses excès ... _d'énergie_ ... au fil des ans.

Malheureusement, la charge de Pemberley couplé avec son dégoût pour la société l'avait fait passer beaucoup trop de temps dans sa maison de campagne où les rares femmes avec qui il s'était entretenu étaient soit déjà mariées, soit à peine sorties de la salle d'étude ... ou encore être l'une sœur de Charles.

Il frémit en pensant à la collante et minaudante Caroline Bingley.

Il s'était rendu compte assez tôt qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui ... dès qu'elle avait eu connaissance de son patrimoine financier pensa-t-il cyniquement.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvé séduisante, mais très vite sa vrai personnalité superficielle et son sentiment d'estime d'elle-même excessif l'avait rebuté et il avait été déterminé à préférer mourir seul plutôt que de se passer la corde au cou en l'épousant.

Ça avait été un défi au cours des années qui suivirent de rester courtois envers elle et ce uniquement par égard pour Charles, surtout une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Netherfield, mais il pensait avoir réussi la plupart du temps.

Et même sans penser à Caroline, il se demanda pourquoi aucune femme n'avait jamais suscitée son intérêt ou son désir depuis si longtemps. Il avait appris très rapidement à éviter les mères entremetteuses de Londres, dont certaines feraient n'importe quoi ... _n'importe quoi_ ... pour qu'il épouse leurs filles.

Il avait échappé de justesse à quelques mauvais pièges élaborés dans le but de lui forcer la main, et par conséquent il avait appris à garder son «masque» à chaque fois qu'il était en public.

En y repensant, il pouvait honnêtement dire que bien qu'il ait été attiré physiquement par quelques femmes, il n'y en avait pas eu une seule avec qui il pouvait s'imaginer passer un après-midi, et encore moins une vie ... jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elisabeth Bennet.

Elisabeth Bennet avec son père indifférent et sa mère agaçante ...

Il se sentit soudain coupable en se rappellent de ses paroles désobligeantes à l'égard de Mme Bennet. Elle n'avait pas été pire que les autres mères qu'il exécrait, mais en raison de son extraction sociale et de ses manières rustres, il avait été encore plus repoussé par elle.

Il pouvait voir maintenant à quel point il avait été injuste envers elle. Pas étonnant qu'Elisabeth ait été tellement en colère.

Et c'était l'ironie de la situation. Il avait enfin trouvé une femme qui avait sut titillé et garder son intérêt, une femme qui le défiait et l'intriguait dès le premier jour, une femme qu'il désirait et qu'il voulait, et pourtant il avait presque permis à son orgueil ... ses préjugés... de la faire fuir. Et tout cela parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ces flatteuses que la société approuvait qu'il avait toujours méprisées.

Son hypocrisie et son mépris avaient failli lui coûter son bonheur, et il remercia Dieu avec ferveur pour avoir intercéder en sa faveur.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que sa vie serait maintenant sans Elisabeth.

Ce serait une vie sans lumière et soleil, sans musique et harmonie, sans toucher ou le goût ... sans amour. Parce qu'elle était l'amour sous toutes ses formes, elle était sa critique la plus acérée et sa plus féroce protectrice, elle le défiait et le calmait, elle l'entrainait vers les plus hauts sommets et le rattrapait lorsqu'il tombait. Elle avait sut briser sa coquille et pour lui montrer ce que signifiait vraiment vivre.

Elle était son cœur.

Elle était sa vie.

Et elle avait dit oui!

Malgré la façon dont il l'avait insulté elle et sa famille, elle avait dit oui !

Que les femmes jeunes et moins jeunes le courtise de saison en saison le rendait encore plus cynique et réservé, mais surtout, ça avait confirmé son opinion de lui-même et son idée de sa position élevée parmi ses pairs. Il se voyait modeste et magnanime et savait qu'il était un bon parti que toute jeune fille serait honorée d'accepter.

Pourtant, son refus initial de sa proposition avait été comme une gifle et il était encore sous le choc. S'il avait réagi sous le coup de la colère et qu'il s'était éloigné comme il en avait eu l'intention au lieu de répondre au désir qu'il percevait en elle.

Il frémissait en imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait maintenant si elle n'avait pas accepté sa seconde proposition. Il avait presque permis à son orgueil blessé de dicter ses actions, et ça aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses.

Cette vague de désir l'avait autant surpris qu'elle et elle aurait été en droit de le gifler pour son audace lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Mais il avait eu besoin de sentir ses lèvres douces et tentantes, même qu' une seule fois ... en valait vraiment la peine. Même s'il ne devait jamais la revoir, ce baiser aurait été gravé dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie.

Et les baisers qui avaient suivis ... Oh Seigneur ... il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable, d'aussi intense avec l'une des courtisanes hors de prix dont il avait acheté les services. Les femmes qui avaient dévouées leurs vies au plaisir des hommes ne l'avaient pas touché, mais cette jeune fille innocente de la campagne l'avait mis à genoux.

Il aurait dû s'en douter plutôt ; sa réaction physique envers elle avait été forte dès le début ... Pensait-elle qu'il ne regardait par la fenêtre que pour l'attrait du paysage ? Pas même son argent aurait protégé sa réputation si quelqu'un avait aperçu la preuve visible de son … _intérêt_ ... affichée aux yeux de tous.

En parlant d'intérêt, il avait réussi à contenir son envie de se soulager de son état car il savait qu'il reviendrait dès lors qu'il penserait au visage fin et aux lèvres douces d'Elisabeth. Bon Dieu, c'était inutile !

Il y'avait aussi un souci avec sa tante, mais il allait s'arranger.

Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il refusait de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, il serait _persona non grata _chez elle. Mais le problème était qu'il était celui qui avait assuré à sa tante de rester solvable ces dernières années. Lors de sa visite annuelle, le gestionnaire du domaine et lui planifiaient le budget de l'année à venir comme sa tante n'accordait que peu d'attention à ces questions triviales.

Il avait engagé le gestionnaire actuel car le précédent avait non seulement très mal géré le domaine mais aussi détourner des fonds sans qu'elle n'en ait cure.

Il lui avait fallut sept mois pour qu'elle lui pardonne de lui avoir prouvé que l'homme qu'elle avait engagée était un escroc.

Il avait découvert lors de cette visite que l'homme qu'il avait embauché avait des difficultés à essayer de faire vivre Lady Catherine à un train de vie qui correspondait à ses moyens. Des dépenses excessives en divers produits exotiques, des achats extravagants pour le manoir déjà plus qu' ostentatoire et un nouveau carrosse quand l'ancien était encore en parfait état, n'étaient que quelques-uns de ses soucis.

Il avait essayé de soulever ces questions avec sa tante, et été même allé jusqu'à lui expliquer qu'elle serait à court d'argent si elle continuait à dépasser son budget ... mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait un problème, et elle s'était hérissée d'avoir été «réprimandée comme une enfant récalcitrante» par son neveu.

Puis il y avait eu l'éclatement.

Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'intervenir dans la dispute entre Elisabeth et sa tante, elle lui avait pressé la main pour l'en empêcher, il soupçonnait qu'elle essayait de lui permettre de sauver le semblant de relation qu'il avait avec sa tante s'il restait silencieux.

Il avait lutté pour ne pas intervenir car bien que la sachant plus que capable de se défendre seule, il avait perdu tout contrôle lorsque sa tante avait qualifié Elisabeth de : « fille de joie cherchant avidement argent et position sociale et qui aurait mieux fait d'utiliser ses ruses dans les lupanars de Londres, ce qui serait vraiment au-dessus de sa position sociale actuelle. » Et là, la situation s'envenima.

Il finit par claquer la porte après son admonestation virulente qu'elle ne serait plus la bienvenue ni à Pemberley ni à sa résidence de Londres et qu'il suspendrait ses visites jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit excusée auprès d'Elisabeth et qu'elle l'accepte comme son épouse.

Il se doutait qu'il se passerait longtemps avant que cela n'arrive, mais tant qu'il avait Elisabeth à ses côtés il en avait cure. Richard ou son oncle auraient à se charger du domaine mais il s'en lavait les mains maintenant.

Son valet avait préparé ses malles en un temps record et Elisabeth et lui étaient partis pour Londres dans l'heure. Elle était maintenant confortablement installée dans la maison de son oncle sur Gracechurch Street, et il était de retour à Darcy House ... seul.

Richard était partis aussi, décidant qu'il serait mieux à bonne distance du Kent jusqu'à que la colère de sa tante s'apaise. Il soupçonnait qu'il ferait un arrêt pour voir sa maîtresse, maintenant que sa visite de courtoisie avait été inopinément interrompue.

Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point sa tante s'était trompée au sujet de son mariage avec Anne. Il s'inquiétait d'une certaine manière pour sa cousine, du moins, il s'était toujours senti désolé pour elle, être obligée de vivre avec une telle femme année après année, mais il ne l'avait jamais aimé ou jamais considéré de l'épouser.

Comment le pouvait-il, elle n'avait jamais exprimée une seule opinion ... sur rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas, il ne lui restait que l'avis de sa tante dans les domaines dans lesquels Anne aurait excellée si elle en avait eu l'occasion.

La liste était assez vaste si son état de santé lui avait permis ... ou plutôt, si sa mère lui avait permis.

En outre, toute personne avec des yeux pouvait voir à quel point Anne allait mal et son état empirait chaque année. Il doutait qu'elle serait même capable de s'acquitter du devoir conjugal, et qui plus est d'être suffisamment forte pour produire l'héritier requis.

Etait-il possible que sa tante ait été aveugle à ce point ? Et qu'elle se soit aussi fourvoyée sur la santé de sa fille … Il aurait presque pu avoir pitié d'elle, si la situation ne le rendait pas tellement en colère.

La réaction d'Anne le perturbait…avait-elle accordé du crédit à toutes les lubies de sa mère ? Il se rappela son espèce de grimace quand il avait annoncé qu'Elisabeth et lui étaient fiancés, il aurait juré avoir vu la colère et la douleur avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard.

Est-ce qu'Anne se souciait de lui?

Cette pensée le troublait énormément. Il avait fait attention durant les dernières années de ne jamais lui montrer d'attentions excessives au-delà de la courtoisie et de toujours maintenir la plus haute convenance autour d'elle afin de ne pas encourager sa tante. Par ailleurs, les rares fois où ils avaient conversés, ils avaient discutés de sa santé ou de celle de Georgiana. Aucun sujet destiné à inspirer des sentiments amoureux.

De toute évidence sa distance et sa réserve avaient été vaines et il serait sincèrement chagriné s'il avait blessé sa cousine de quelque manière que ce soit... mais il ne l'épouserait jamais.

Peu lui importait, il avait envoyé une lettre à son oncle pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et l'avertir qu'il ne pardonnerait sa tante que si elle présentait d'abord ses excuses à Elizabeth. Il lui expliqua également qu'il ne s'occuperait plus de la gestion du patrimoine de sa tante, et que l'argent des Darcy ne serait plus utilisé pour éponger ses dettes quand elle outrepassait le montant alloué, ce qui était assez fréquent. Par ailleurs, en tant que chef de famille, ne devrait-il pas, en étant son frère, être celui qui s'occupe de ses finances?

A dire vrai, c'était une corvée dont il était heureux d'être débarrasser. Ça avait été un vrai casse-tête. Mais maintenant, ça serait le problème de son oncle.

Il bâilla quand l'heure et l'excitation de la journée le rattrapèrent finalement. Il n'avait pas dormi dans la voiture sur le chemin de Londres, il avait passé tout le trajet avec Elisabeth à essayer d'éclaircir six mois de malentendus.

Il avait été mortifié de découvrir qu'elle l'avait entendu faire cette observation blasphématoire à l'assemblée et lui présenta ses excuses sincèrement et abondamment. Quand il lui expliqua la situation avec Wickham et l'incident de Ramsgate comme la raison de son déplaisir cette nuit-là, elle lui pardonna facilement.

Elle avait été horrifiée de voir à quel point elle l'avait mal jugé lui et Wickham et elle aurait continué à injurier son propre jugement imparfait si il ne l'avait pas fait taire d'un baiser ... qui les conduisit à un autre ... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent d'un côté de la voiture pour préserver le peu de pudeur et de bienséance qu' ils conservaient encore.

Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

Il la respectait trop pour prendre son innocence dans une voiture sur la route de Londres ... mais ça avait été à une chose près.

Bon Dieu, cette femme testait sa détermination à rester un gentleman en sa présence. Elle le conduisait à des hauteurs qu'il ne savait pas existé jusqu'à ce que sa retenue et son sens des convenances s'effritent comme de la poussière à ses pieds.

Il serait nécessaire qu'ils restent à l'écart l'un de l'autre jusqu'au mariage ou bien alors se marier rapidement. Il allait s'arranger. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de la laisser changer d'avis et revenir en arrière. Elle semblait avoir hâte de l'épouser et encore plus hâte de l'union dans le lit conjugal, mais elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'amour.

Il voulait l'épouser, mais il désirait qu'elle l'aime comme il le faisait.

Il décida qu'il lui ferait la cour jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il pouvait être romantique ... pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ce que les femmes voulaient ? Mais Elisabeth n'était pas comme les autres femmes, de sorte que cela voulait dire peut-être que ...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il avait besoin de dormir, penser à cela plus longtemps ce soir ne l'aiderait pas. Il était prévu qu'il se rende à Gracechurch Street dans la matinée pour voir l'oncle d'Elisabeth, mais il voulait faire une halte à la maison Bingley en chemin.

Peut-être pourrait-t-il même convaincre Charles de l'accompagner. Il espérait que Charles lui pardonnerait une fois qu'il lui aurait avoué son rôle dans le plan de le séparer de miss Bennet, mais peu importe, il devait essayer d'arranger les choses pour elle et Charles. Il espérait seulement que Caroline ne soit pas là. Après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prêt à une autre confrontation avec une femme irritable.

Il bâilla encore une fois avant de se blottir plus profondément dans son oreiller en souhaitant qu'Elisabeth soit là avec lui.

Bientôt, elle serait avec lui tous les soirs.

Elisabeth.

Son Elisabeth.

Pour la première fois depuis un temps très long, il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensés? J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite des aventures de Darcy et Lizzie. Bon Week-end bisous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

* * *

Elle vit les arbres se rapprocher et elle savait que cela signifiait qu'elle n' était plus très loin de chez elle. Le voyage de Londres à Meryton n'était pas particulièrement long, mais le trajet lui avait donné un peu de temps pour réfléchir dans le calme ce qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué ces deux derniers jours. ... et elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver ce calme une fois qu' elles auraient annoncés deux grandes nouvelles inattendues.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sœur, Jane, qui restait belle même lorsqu'elle dormait. Le petit sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres témoignait de l'objet de ses rêves. Lizzie eut un sourire elle aussi, heureuse du bonheur de sa sœur qui était tout pour elle.

M. Darcy avait tenu sa promesse et avait parlé à Charles. Charles qui avait tout laissé en plan en apprenant que son «ange» l'aimait toujours et il avait accompagné son … fiancé ... quand il était venu la voir hier.

La joie qui avait illuminée le visage de Jane quand elle avait vu M. Bingley lui avait réchauffé le cœur et presque faite pleurer. Elle n'avait pas pu également s'empêcher d'être touchée par la mine contrite de M. Darcy quand il avait réalisé l'étendue de sa folie d'avoir gardé les deux amoureux loin l'un de l'autre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jane et M. Bingley reprennent leurs habitudes et s'isolent dans un coin du salon, enfermés dans leur cocon et comme coupés du monde. À la fin de la visite, il était clair que tout était pardonné et que les deux voulaient la même chose.

Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'obtenir l'accord de se marier de M. Bennet et il fut décidé que M. Bingley ... (Charles, comme il lui avait dit de l'appeler aujourd'hui, car qu'ils seraient frère et sœur,) et M. Darcy passeraient un jour ou deux à Londres pour se procurer les papiers nécessaire à présenter à M. Bennet , et se rendraient à Meryton dès que possible.

Lizzy était sincèrement heureuse pour Jane et Charles, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que sa sœur lui avait pardonné trop facilement et avec trop peu d'explications. Elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet la nuit dernière pendant qu'elles se préparaient pour aller au lit, mais il était presque impossible d'obtenir un mot de Jane.

Sa sœur était perdue dans des rêves d'amour, de mariage et de bébés. Elle avait finalement renoncé après avoir été que Jane lui ait répondu qu'il ne valait pas la peine de «s'inquiéter pour des questions si peu importantes quand tout le monde semblait animé des meilleurs intentions possibles. »

Comment pouvait-elle la faire changer d'avis après une telle déclaration ! Elle s'inquiétait parfois pour Jane, sa douce et innocente Jane, qui voyait le meilleur en chacun et refusait de penser du mal de quelqu'un. Elle priait de tout son cœur pour que rien ne puisse jamais la forcer à perdre cette douceur et que le monde ne lui donnerait pas d'épreuves qu'elle ne pourrait surmonter.

Elle espérait que Charles soit l'homme qui la comblerait, mais parfois il semblait tout aussi insouciant des contingences matérielles et des réalités du monde que Jane.

Elle savait que c'était un peu méchant de sa part, et bien qu'elle n'ait probablement pas pu trouver un homme meilleur pour sa chère Jane, elle en aurait préféré un qui soit mieux pour elle. Même si il lui plaisait énormément et qu'elle savait qu'il serait un bon mari et un bon père, Charles ne lui avait jamais paru être un homme «refuge dans la tempête », quelqu'un sur qui Jane pourrait s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles.

Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était influençable et très manipulable, que ce soit par M. Darcy ou par ses sœurs revanchardes et malveillantes, se laisserait-il faire aussi facilement par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle se consola en se disant, qu'au moins, il ne battrait jamais Jane, et le fait qu'il l'adorait aidait à atténuer ses dernières craintes.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire c'était un fait accompli et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'être là pour sa sœur si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et elle était à peu près certaine que M. Darcy serait là pour Charles.

M. Darcy.

Son Mr. Darcy.

Son nom seul suffisait à la faire frémir. Les derniers jours avaient été un tel tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris son souffle et quand elle pensait à son comportement dévergondé avec M. Darcy, elle voulait exploser de honte.

Comment avait-elle pu le laisser prendre de telles libertés avec elle ?

Comment avait-elle pu prendre de telles libertés avec lui ?

Comment avait-elle pu, par le passé, ne pas avoir envie qu'il la touche ?

Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler autour de lui ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait goûté du chocolat. Doux, délicieux, fondant dans la bouche. Elle savait que trop en manger était mauvais, mais elle était insatiable.

M. Darcy était _son_ chocolat.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ressentait les choses plus fortement que la plupart des gens; elle avait une joie de vivre que sa mère avait qualifiée à plusieurs reprises de peu digne d'une _lady_ et carrément inconvenant pour son âge, mais elle avait toujours ignoré cette façon de voir les choses avec lesquelles elle était en désaccord.

Sa tante Gardiner avait même plaisantée en disant qu'il faudrait un homme fort pour l'apprivoiser ... et apparemment elle avait raison.

Sauf qu'au lieu de l'apprivoiser, elle et son caractère passionné, il l'avait libéré et laissé en liberté, elle était comme une enfant sauvage courant pieds-nus en tenue très légère dans un endroit inconnu avec aucune idée de comment elle y'était arrivée ni même de comment en repartir ... et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus libre ; elle appréciait d'être libérée des contraintes de la bienséance.

Mais elle n'était pas libre et indépendamment de ses désirs, elle était enchainée aux diktats de la société qui régissaient le comportement d'une dame et elle avait mal agi. Elle avait défié toutes les restrictions que lui imposait la société simplement parce qu'elle avait permis à ses désirs d'outrepasser son esprit rationnel.

Elle avait honte de son comportement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir un quelconque remords.

Elle avait eu presque peur de lui faire face quand il lui avait rendu visite chez son oncle. Elle s'était persuadée qu'il devait la croire inférieure à lui après la façon dont elle s'était comportée. Elle l'avait raillé au sujet de leur supposée égalité, lui montrant qu'elle ne valait guère mieux que les souillons des tavernes de Londres. Honteuse, elle n'avait pu aligner deux mots.

Son oncle était inquiet sa nièce habituellement pleine de vie était presque docile et douce comme un agneau. Il remarqua les regards furtifs entre elle et M. Darcy et prit les devants : il invita M. Darcy dans son bureau et s'attendait à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Comme Jane et Charles semblait oublieux de ce qui les entouraient, sa tante avait saisi cette occasion pour interroger Elisabeth. Elle avait été loin de s'attendre à l'effusion de mots et d'émotion que ses questions allaient susciter chez sa nièce préférée, elle avait écoutée avec surprise et amusement accompagné d'une pointe d'inquiétude, l'incroyable récit qui lui fut fait.

Sa tante les avait alors toutes les deux excusées, bien qu'elle doutait que Jane ou Charles ne remarque leur absence et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour une discussion plus en détail.

Elle fut rassurée d'entendre que sa nièce n'avait pas été complètement compromise par M. Darcy et même si elle avait admise à contrecœur être allée plus loin que la bienséance le permettait pendant qu'il la courtisait.

Mrs Gardiner insista pour que le comportement inapproprié entre Elisabeth et M. Darcy soit suspendu jusqu'au mariage, de peur que sa réputation soit ruinée, et la même occasion que la réputation de sa famille n'en souffre.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à expier sa honte et sa confusion, mais exprima sa reconnaissance envers sa tante qui était enfin assez détendue pour répondre à ses nombreuses questions et préoccupations sans censure, mais en précisant qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement qu'après le mariage.

Sa tante lui avait fait comprendre que bien que des sentiments agréables entre un homme et une femme dans le lit conjugal était tout à fait préférée, ça n'était pas habituellement la norme et la passion qu'elle partageait avec M. Darcy était rare et qu'il fallait la chérir ... après mariage.

Les orientations et les conseils de sa tante lui avaient permis de se pardonner pour son comportement antérieur et elle fit le vœu de se comporter avec la plus grande bienséance à partir de maintenant ... en supposant que M. Darcy veuille toujours l'épouser.

Ses craintes avaient été presque aussitôt résolues quand sa tante et elle était retournées dans le salon ; son oncle l'avait pris de côté et l'avait informée que M. Darcy avait fait ses intentions très clair à son égard et après avoir admis pendant l'interrogatoire, avoir pris quelques libertés avec sa personne, avait exprimé son profond amour pour elle et leur désir partagé pour des fiançailles de courte durée.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentie que M. Darcy veuille encore l'épouser était immense et à ce moment-là leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et son sourire illumina son cœur.

Son oncle avait les larmes aux yeux en la serrant contre lui et il lui chuchota à l'oreille à quel point il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un tel homme bon qui de toute évidence l'aimait beaucoup et qui prendrait soin d'elle.

Après avoir entendu cela, elle trouva finalement le courage de s'approcher de lui, en sachant qu'il ne détenait pas son comportement précédent contre elle. Mais presque aussitôt qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle se sentit tirée, comme s'il était le soleil et qu'elle entrait dans son orbite, attirée par lui contre son gré ... ou bien volontiers dans son cas. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et su qu'il le ressentait aussi.

Puis il lui donna un de _ces_ regards.

Celui qui faisait fondre ses entrailles et rendait ses genoux faibles.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, perçant les remparts et faisant éclater la forteresse autour de son cœur. La chaleur l'inonda et tout à coup elle savait ce qu'était qu'aimer. L'amour était cet homme. Ce merveilleux, viril et bel homme.

Elle l'aimait !

Et il était sien.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, car elle vit le moment où il reconnut ce qui brillait dans ses yeux et les siens s'écarquillèrent en premier de surprise, puis de joie et enfin avec un amour flamboyant si fort qu'il semblait remplir la pièce d'intensité.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient perdu à se contempler l'un l'autre, mais finalement le monde fit intrusion et ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient besoin de se plier aux dictats sociaux et d'agir comme un couple respectable en compagnie des autres. Elle lui donna un dernier sourire secret puis ils rejoignirent sa famille pour le thé.

Elle souriait maintenant en se souvenant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa main quand il lui avait dit au revoir hier soir. La façon dont il s'était attardé, comme si il essayait d'imprimer son souffle sur sa peau très doucement et le contact de ses lèvres sur ses doigts qui fit passer un frisson à travers elle et elle avait rapidement retirée sa main avant d'agir avec fougue ... encore une fois.

Son sourire quand il s'était redressé lui avait dit qu'il avait vu sa réaction et ses yeux exprimaient sa volonté de faire plus ... beaucoup plus ... à une date ultérieure.

Oh, mais il était un démon venu la tenter ... et ça marchait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas céder à la tentation, elle ne céderait pas à ses désirs. Elle serait forte et resterait ferme ... ferme comme les muscles qui ondulaient sur son dos ... ferme comme la façon dont il la tenait quand ils s'embrassaient ... ferme comme ...

NON !

Elle ne penserait pas à ça ! Elle ne se laisserait pas penser à ces choses-là ... elle ne pouvait pas.

Et comme elle n'avait aucune maîtrise d'elle-même lorsqu'il était dans les parages, elle aurait juste à s'assurer qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls. Avec quatre sœurs ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver un chaperon.

Elle joignit ses mains tremblantes fermement sur ses genoux et se força à penser à quelque chose ... _quelque chose_ ... d'autre.

Elle tourna ses pensées vers son cousin M. Collins, qui a lui seul pourrait refroidir les ardeurs les plus chaudes.

Mais penser à cet homme ramenait toujours ses réflexions vers sa chère amie et elle se demandait si Charlotte et Maria étaient à ce moment même, en train de discuter de son mariage imminent avec M. Darcy.

Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas être intéressée par les affaires de cœur, Charlotte était, paraît-il, la seule à remarquer que M. Darcy avait un penchant pour elle ... si seulement elle l'avait écoutée !

Au moins Charlotte ne serait pas seule avec le pasteur et sa bienfaitrice rageuse ! Maria n'avait pas voulu couper court à sa visite et avait décidée de rester jusqu'à la fin du mois au lieu de repartir avec elle et M. Darcy.

La sœur cadette de Charlotte s'entendait bien avec Kitty et Lydia et n'aimait que trois choses : les officiers, les bals et les potins et elle avait mis suffisamment d'eau à son moulin pour qu'elle puisse parler de son comportement envers lady Catherine.

Elle soupçonnait Maria d'être restée pour avoir des nouvelles de première main après la scène horrible à Rosings Park, mais peut-être qu'elle était trop sévère envers elle, elle semblait le faire assez souvent ces derniers temps. Maria pouvait être gentille, mais elles n'étaient pas, ni seraient probablement jamais autre chose que des connaissances reliées par Charlotte.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui se passait dans le Kent, mais elle savait que c'était probablement mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle doutait être la bienvenue que ce soit à Rosings Park ou au presbytère de sitôt, et elle n'aimait pas être à l'origine de discordes entre Charlotte et son mari.

M. Collins avait déclaré très clairement vers qui penchait sa loyauté après «l'incident» comme il l'appelait à Rosings. Il avait annoncé que aux vues du fait qu'elle ait insultée sa bienfaitrice, elle l'avait insulté lui-même et avait déclaré qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit repentie de ses mauvaises manières et de ses airs hautains et qu'elle ferait mieux de prier pour son pardon et celui de Lady Catherine ... de préférence à genoux et en toute humilité.

Et jusqu'à cette date, il avait clamé haut, fort et fièrement, qu'il ne daignerait pas lui parler ainsi que sa femme. Bien sûr, pendant le reste de son temps séjour à Rosings Parks , ses murmures et récriminations au sujet de son comportement avaient pu être entendu clairement par tous.

Cet homme était vraiment un crapaud !

Elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour son amie, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Charlotte avait l'air sincèrement contente de son sort en tant que Mme Collins. Elle était donc déterminée à être heureuse pour son elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un pire destin pour elle-même.

Comment elle pouvait tolérer docilement les interférences de Lady Catherine dans tous les aspects de sa vie et réussissait à supporter si bien son mari tenait du miracle. Elle doutait que les choses restent paisibles dans le Kent pendant un certain temps et elle espérait que ça n'atteindrait pas trop son amie ou la ferait renoncer à leur amitié de longue date.

Elle aimerait pouvoir dire qu'elle regrettait ses paroles envers Lady Catherine, mais ce serait un mensonge. Même si elle regrettait être la cause de la rupture de M. Darcy avec sa tante, les mots et les accusations de cette femme vile avaient été si affreux qu'elle doutait avoir un jour l'envie de nouveau cette folle furieuse.

Dans la mesure où elle était concernée, M. Darcy était mieux sans une telle femme amère et colérique dans sa vie, mais elle l'aiderait s'il voulait tenter de se réconcilier avec elle dans l'avenir.

Par ailleurs, d'ici là, elle serait sa femme et lady Catherine ne pourrait rien y faire.

Sa femme !

Bientôt, elle serait Mme Darcy !

Elle ressentit une secousse particulièrement forte lorsque la calèche roula sur une ornière sur la route, mais Jane dormait, oublieuse de toute perturbation. Elle aurait voulu dormir, aucune d'elles ne s'était vraiment reposée la nuit dernière car le bonheur de Jane n'avait pu être contenu, et quand elle avait finalement marqué une pause dans sa litanie interminable des nombreuses vertus de Charles et ses qualités exceptionnelles, elle lui avait avouée ses fiançailles à M. Darcy, ce qui avait incité une encore plus longue série de questions et d'explications.

Jane était très réticente à admettre que ses sentiments pour M. Darcy aient changés si radicalement et elle n'arrêtait pas de demander si elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle voulait. A la cinquième demande, elle avait feint un grand bâillement et demanda à être autorisé à aller dormir.

En vérité, elle était un peu ennuyée de la réticence de sa sœur à accepter qu'elle était heureuse, quand elle-même avait accueillie Charles de retour sans plus de questions.

Heureusement, elle ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre Jane pendant longtemps, elle espérait que sa sœur accepterait tout simplement son choix et la soutiendrait. Elle savait avoir besoin de tout l'encouragement qu'elle pourrait avoir dès que sa famille apprendrait ses fiançailles.

Son oncle avait écrit à leur père en expliquant ce qui s'était passé et qu' il avait découvert que les deux hommes étaient de bonne moralité et avaient des moyens suffisants et qu'il approuvait sans réserve les deux engagements, mais elle doutait que son père accepterait les choses si facilement ... du moins pas pour ce qui la concernait. Elle avait apprécié les efforts de son oncle pour elle, mais elle les croyait vains.

Elle aurait voulu maintenant ne pas avoir été aussi catégorique vocalement sur son aversion envers M. Darcy, mais c'était trop tard. Elle aurait juste à expliquer à son père comment ses sentiments avaient changés et comme elle avait fort mal jugé et interprété ses paroles et ses actions ... et _ne jamais_ lui dire ce qui s'était passé pour changer ses sentiments.

Dans un sens, elle doutait que son père apprécia le récit ou y trouve un quelconque amusement.

Ils devaient être extrêmement prudents qu'aucun soupçon d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs n'atteigne les oreilles de son père, ou il n'y aurait de paix pour personne. Sa mère, de son côté serait tout simplement heureuse que sa fille la moins appréciée ait trouvé un mari riche quand elle avait désespéré de ne jamais trouver un homme qui voudrait d'elle avec ses «bizarreries littéraires et manières sauvages. »

Bien sûr, sa mère se réjouirait très probablement de la bonne fortune de Jane, et proclamerait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre, et à ceux qui ne le voudrait pas, qu'elle avait toujours su que sa plus belle fille attraperait un tel homme riche et beau. Puis elle ne perdrait pas de temps pour rendre visite à sa sœur, à Mme Long et à Mme Lucas pour leurs annoncer les bonnes nouvelles et parlerait probablement de robes, de gâteaux et des dentelles durant les prochaines semaines.

Elle se demanda ce que penserait M. Darcy de s'enfuir ensemble pour leur mariage ?

Elle savait que sa sœur avait toujours rêvé d'un mariage parfait avec des fleurs colorées et parfumées qui prolifèreraient sur chaque espace libre de l'église et une belle robe et un voile de dentelle. Jane lui avait fait part de ses désirs secrets depuis qu'elles étaient petites, et maintenant elle aurait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve.

Elle, n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchit à son mariage parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle rencontrerait un homme qu'elle aimerait vraiment, et malgré tous ses nombreuses bizarreries, l'aimerait aussi profondément. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, sa préférence s'orientait vers un petit rassemblement avec simplement les amis et la famille, mais elle savait que sa mère allait essayer de remplacer ses désirs et de faire de cet événement une sorte de spectacle visant à souligner la richesse de M. Darcy et à rendre ses voisins envieux.

Ça pouvait devenir vraiment insupportable.

Elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de savoir si M. Darcy connaissait le chemin pour Gretna Green ...

... juste par mesure de précaution.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine?**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Pensez-vous aussi que Jane a pardonnée trop vite à Mr Bingley? J'attends vos coms avec impatience.**

**A très vite pour la suite, bisous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

**Marie: **Merci pour ton com, ton analyse sur Jane est bonne, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

* * *

Darcy grimaça en avalant un autre cognac et il envisagea à quel point il voulait juste récupérer Elizabeth et s'enfuir à Gretna Green avec elle, ce à cause de la semaine éprouvante qu'ils venaient de passer et de sa famille à elle.

Plus particulièrement Madame Bennet en fait.

Bon Dieu cette femme pouvait vraiment amener un homme à se réfugier dans la boisson ! Il en avait toujours un peu voulu à M. Bennet de se cacher dans sa bibliothèque et permettre à son épouse et à ses filles de se comporter à leur guise de façon bizarre ou pas très orthodoxe sans daigner les corriger ou les contrôler, comme il était de son devoir. Son refus d'assumer la responsabilité de leurs conduites et de leurs comportements sauvages tout en riant de leurs pitreries et de leurs bêtises venait d'une paresse et d'une flagrante hypocrisie.

Pourtant, après seulement cinq jours ... cinq maudits jours avec cette maudite femme irritante, il pouvait très bien comprendre le désir de M. Bennet de se cacher du reste de sa maisonnée.

Il était arrivé dans le Hertfordshire seulement trois jours après Elisabeth, soucieux de la revoir après avoir été séparés pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il avait donc rassemblé les documents nécessaires afin de pouvoir se marier ... et avait incité Charles à faire de même car celui-ci semblait ignorait complètement les démarches qu'il se devait d'effectuer.

Heureusement, Caroline et Louisa rendaient toutes deux visites à leur tante à Scarborough, de sorte qu'elles ne soient pas là pour les distraire de leurs objectifs ... ou contester bruyamment leurs décisions.

Les aspects juridiques enfin terminés, la licence spéciale obtenue et les domestiques dûment informés, ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se rendirent de suite à Longbourn. Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent informés que non seulement M. Bennet semblait légèrement souffrant et que par conséquent qu'il était dans l'incapacité de les recevoir mais qu'en plus de cela Jane et Elisabeth étaient allées rendre visite à une locataire malade et qu'on ne les attendait avant plusieurs heures.

Ils furent cependant salué avec enthousiasme par Mme Bennet ... ou plutôt Charles fut bien accueilli mais lui fut traité avec une certaine réticence et puis fut complètement ignoré.

De toute évidence la nouvelle de la réconciliation de Charles avec Jane avait été une cause de célébration et de réjouissance et Mme Bennet jacassait sans cesse sur le beau, riche gentleman que Charles était et comme elle savait que sa belle Jane les sauverait toutes une fois que M. Bennet décéderait en les laissant démunies.

Charles rayonnait à ses louanges.

Lui se sentait un peu malade.

Il était évident que M. Bennet avait partagé les nouvelles au sujet de Jane et Charles, mais n'avait pas mentionné son attachement à Elizabeth pour une raison inconnue. Il doutait que Mme Bennet le traiterait si incivilement si elle le savait.

Peu importe, il avait promis de faire amende honorable pour son comportement précédent, alors entre ses divagations surexcitées au sujet des familles locales et ses expansives ... et franchement, nauséabondes ... flatteries à Charles, il fit un effort pour s'engager dans la conversation. Ses tentatives répétées étaient accueillies avec des réponses courtes et à peine courtoises avant qu'elle ne se retourne ostensiblement vers Charles et qu'elle ne l'ignore à nouveau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se renseigna sincèrement de la santé de sa fille, il reçut un court «bien» pour son effort.

Il prit une autre profonde inspiration et demanda après celle de M. Bennet, elle agita tout simplement les mains et murmura « Couci-couça» ... dont il ne sut quoi penser.

Enfin se rappelant d'un sujet de discussion qu'il avait eu une fois avec Caroline et en ignorant ostensiblement le regard surpris sur le visage de Charles, il la complimenta sur son excellent goût dans la dentelle ... et enfin ... Elle daigna lui accorder un sourire tout en minaudant ses remerciements.

Elle s'était ensuite lancée dans une diatribe de trente minutes sur la façon dont le prix de la dentelle avait dégénérée récemment chez sa modiste locale, et qu'elle ne fournissait pas une aussi belle dentelle que l'on pouvait trouver à Londres à un prix moins cher ... ou quelque chose comme ça...

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait une discussion sur l'économie des petits commerces et de la demande contre l'offre, alors il resta silencieux en souriant avec bienveillance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminée. Il remarqua que Charles avait le regard vitreux et il espérait au moins qu'il fasse _semblant_ d'être intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Bien que si l'on devait lui demander le contenu de son long discours, il serait difficile pour lui de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit au-delà de tout simplement ... la dentelle ?

Ils purent enfin se retirer, affirmant qu'ils étaient fatigués de ce long voyage et ils avaient prévu de revenir le lendemain pour voir M. Bennet. Cette annonce la fit de nouveau s'extasier sur la façon dont Charles était merveilleux et il leur fallut encore vingt minutes avant d'être enfin en route vers Netherfield.

Cette femme était épuisante et il remerciait Dieu qu'Elisabeth ne soit pas quelqu'un comme ça.

Elisabeth. Seigneur comment elle lui manquait.

Le jour suivant, ils étaient en chemin vers Longbourn à l'aube après un petit déjeuner rapide, désireux tous deux de rendre leurs engagements officiels. Ils avaient tirés à la courte-paille et avaient donc convenu que Charles irait en premier, et il espérait qu'Elisabeth soit levée pour pouvoir se faire une idée d'où les choses en étaient avant de parler à son père.

Ils furent accompagnés à l'intérieur et on les informa que la famille était encore en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, mais ils refusèrent de les rejoindre et décidèrent d'attendre dans le salon avant l'audience avec M. Bennet. Il fallut près d'une heure avant qu'une servante n'apparaisse enfin pour les informer que M. Bennet allait recevoir Charles dans la bibliothèque. Il attendit ensuite avec impatience Elisabeth, mais il fallut encore quinze minutes avant que Mme Bennet et ses filles ne le rejoignent enfin.

Elisabeth marchait en dernière, l'air très nerveuse et évitant ses yeux, ce qu'il prit immédiatement comme un mauvais signe. Il fut salué par Mme Bennet et s'informa poliment de la santé de sa famille et de la sienne tout en suivant discrètement Elisabeth pour mesurer sa réaction face à lui. Il fut finalement en mesure de s'excuser et de se joindre à elle à la fenêtre où il espérait pouvoir lui parler, mais à peine l'avait-il atteint que Mme Bennet le rappela et commença à l'assaillir de questions sur sa succession et sa maison à Londres.

Il tenta de masquer son impatience après avoir travaillé si dur la journée précédente pour corriger la mauvaise opinion qu'elle avait de lui, mais c'était à une chose près. Il avait besoin de parler à Elisabeth avant de parler à son père, et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir et parler, même s'il le désirait vraiment.

Il se demanda comment les couples trouvaient l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à se connaître afin de déterminer s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre avec toutes les contraintes sociales placé entre eux et les règles concernant ce qui était considérés comme une conversation appropriée. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y'ait autant de mariages malheureux parmi ses connaissances.

Il était très reconnaissant d'avoir été à Hunsford. Au lieu d'avoir été un désastre complet, ça avait permis à Elisabeth et lui de jeter les restrictions qui leur étaient imposées en bonne compagnie, et véritablement de parler de ce qu'ils voulaient. Bruyamment et passionnément, mais honnêtement ... entre autres choses.

Mme Bennet, ayant désormais une opinion beaucoup plus favorable de lui et de ses dix mille livres de rente , commença le voir comme un époux potentiel pour l'une de ses filles et elle fit en sorte de lui en faire prendre conscience, avec de nauséabonds détails, à quel point sa cadette Lydia était « vive et fougueuse » et «très féminine , contrairement à d'autres qu'elle pourrait nommer » et de comment « avec un bon mari, elle rendrait cet homme chanceux et ferait une femme très convenable. »

Maudit soit cette femme et ses piques constantes visant Elisabeth, n'avait-elle pas honte ? Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas blêmir à sa suggestion.

Epouser Lydia Bennet ?

Cette femme était visiblement folle.

Il regarda vers Elisabeth en espérant qu'elle interviendrait et corrigerait la méprise de sa mère qui croyait qu'il était disponible, mais ses épaules tremblaient et sa tête était baissée. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit en train de rire ou pleurer, mais que Dieu vienne en aide à cette femme si elle avait conduit Elisabeth jusqu'aux larmes.

Il interrompit Mme Bennet, assez rudement, mais il doutait que cette femme soit capable de reconnaître les bonnes manières de toute façon vu qu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir, il fit semblant d'admirer le paysage de façon à rejoindre Elisabeth une fois de plus, ignorant ostensiblement la suggestion de Mme Bennet que s'il voulait voir le paysage, il devrait demander à Lydia de lui faire visiter les jardins.

Pensait-elle, qu'il était complètement stupide ? Ou croyait-elle tout simplement qu'il était facilement manipulable ?

En se rapprochant d'Elisabeth, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont la lumière du soleil mettait en valeur ses cheveux et donnait une lueur céleste à son visage. Ses magnifiques épaules tremblaient avec ce qu'il fut soulagé de trouver, une hilarité contenue, et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il vit que ses yeux étaient plus brillants que les étoiles sur une nuit claire et ses lèvres étaient entrouverte et elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir son rire, qu'il était sûr venait du ridicule de la situation dans son ensemble.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle !

De belles formes féminines en effet ! Lui, contrairement à beaucoup dans la société qui croyait que du « rembourrage supplémentaire » sur une femme était plus séduisante et désirable, préférait une femme qui était en forme et en bonne santé sans nécessairement avoir de la graisse dans le but de remplir ses robes. Il pensait personnellement qu'Elisabeth avait de belles formes. Il avait tracé la courbe de ses hanches et sentit la fermeté de ses cuisses, ce qui même à travers sa robe l'avait attiré et captivé.

Oh oui, de vraiment belles formes, dont il avait hâte d'explorer chaque centimètre dans les moindres détails.

Il avait refreiné son immense désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément et il était heureux de voir par le regard qu'elle lui donnait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, avant de rapidement rompre le contact avec ses yeux et de regarder vers le bas, son visage rougit montrant son ... embarras ? Désir ...?

Il ferma les yeux et dû prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour reprendre le contrôle. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour obtenir son ... intérêt ... maîtrisé, mais finalement il réussit. Les hurlements suraigus de ses sœurs et les rodomontades de sa mère étaient très efficaces pour l'aider à refroidir ses ardeurs.

Il essaya de parler à voix basse au sujet de son père sur les cris des deux plus jeunes miss Bennet au sujet d'un chapeau, Miss Mary Bennet plaquant accords et fausses notes sur le piano et Mme Bennet se lamentant bruyamment de ses nerfs, mais c'était difficile.

Comment Jane pouvait tranquillement coudre, sereinement et inconsciente du chaos autour d'elle était un mystère.

Il devait prendre Elisabeth et l'emmener loin de cette maison de fous.

Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elisabeth pu enfin tranquillement l'informer que, malgré ses assurances que ses sentiments étaient complètement modifiés par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient été, son père était absolument contre leur mariage et qu'elle avait attendus avec impatience son arrivée afin qu'ils puissent ensemble lui parler. Peut-être qu'alors il verrait qu'ils s'aimaient.

Elle admit que son père avait informé sa mère de la lettre de son oncle mais seulement en ce qui concernait Charles et Jane, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de discuter de ses fiançailles avec son père, il l'évitait et avait même refusé de la recevoir dans la bibliothèque.

Elle lui dit qu'elle savait que c'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, mais elle était fatiguée d'entendre parler de la bonne fortune de Jane alors qu'elle était forcée de se taire au sujet de la sienne. Elle en avait assez, et elle l'informa que s'il n'était pas arrivé aujourd'hui, elle avait été déterminée à prendre les choses en mains et de forcer son père à en parler. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer pour toujours, et franchement elle trouvait son comportement puéril et avait prévue de lui dire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Charles entra dans la pièce et se rendit immédiatement pour saluer Jane et lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle rayonnait quand Charles annonça ensuite que M. Bennet leurs avait donné la permission de se marier dans six mois.

Six mois ?

Six mois !

Il fut soulagé de voir le même regard d'horreur sur le visage de sa bien-aimée Elisabeth et il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps non plus. Est-ce que M. Bennet allait les forcer à avoir des fiançailles aussi longues ?

Presque comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Elisabeth lui murmura que dans le pire des cas, elle arriverait à l'âge dans trois mois et qu'ils pourraient se marier ensuite avec ou sans la bénédiction de son père. Un regard triste se posa cependant sur son visage à cette pensée, il savait qu'elle était très proche de son père et que cela l'affecterait grandement si son père lui forçait la main, ou continuait à ignorer son choix comme il l'avait fait jusque-là.

Il avait tellement envie de la tenir et d'emporter sa douleur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ... du moins pas encore. Après qu'ils soient mariés il planifiait d'être toujours là pour elle quand elle aurait besoin de lui ... ou besoin de quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête et se versa un autre cognac, pour supprimer la colère qu'il ressentait encore envers M. Bennet pour la façon dont il avait parlé à lui et Elisabeth quand ils étaient allés lui demander son accord. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait n'avoir presque aucun intérêt lorsque ses filles cadettes ou son épouse se donnaient en spectacle en public, il était intensément surprotecteur, et presque obstinément têtu quand il en venait à Elisabeth.

Ils avaient essayés de lui expliquer la façon dont ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés à Hunsford et qu'une fois qu'ils avaient éclaircis leurs malentendus précédentes, avait découvert qu'ils étaient amoureux et qu'il voulait se marier. M. Bennet refusait de croire que « sa Lizzy consentirait un jour à épouser un tel homme fier et si peu courtois », et il l'avait accusé de «s'aider de ses richesses en lui promettant de beaux attelages et de grands domaines pour la séduire et la faire accepter et que bientôt il se lasserait d'elle et la jetterait à la rue comme le reste de son espèce faisait aux dames qui étaient en dessous d'eux. »

Bon Dieu, est-ce vraiment ce que cet homme pensait de lui ? Et comment pourrait-il professer à tous qu'il connaissait sa fille s'il croyait Elisabeth capable d'un tel comportement ?

S'il n'en savait pas davantage, il aurait pu suggérer que M. Bennet était jaloux de lui et ne voulait pas qu'un homme vienne usurper sa position comme l'homme le plus important dans la vie de sa fille préférée. Ca le dérangeait de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait être égoïste quand il en venait à Elisabeth, mais après beaucoup de cris, de menaces et même des larmes ... M. Bennet avait donné à contrecœur son consentement.

M. Bennet avait finalement capitulé après qu'Elisabeth se soit tenue devant son bureau avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais la tête haute et avait annoncée qu'il pourrait soit donner sa bénédiction et faire partie de leur vie ou refuser et ils s'enfuiraient tout simplement quand elle serait en âge dans trois mois et qu'il ne les verrait jamais plus ainsi que ses petits-enfants.

Cela avait secoué son père et il avait presque eu pitié de l'homme fatigué et vaincu qui avait finalement accordé sa permission avant de tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil. Elisabeth l'avait ensuite informé qu'ils projetaient de se marier dans un mois, avant de tourner le dos à son père, et de sortir de la salle le dos droit et la tête haute.

Au lieu de retourner dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres, ils quittèrent la maison et elle l'emmena dans la cour arrière. Ils trouvèrent un banc et il la prit dans ses bras quand sa fière Elisabeth pleura sa colère et sa douleur face à l'obstination de son père et à ses mots très durs ainsi qu'à son propre ultimatum désespéré. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile d'être forcé de reconnaître que le père que vous aviez idolâtré n'était pas le parangon que vous aviez imaginé qu'il était.

Il se souvint du moment où il avait fait cette réalisation sur son propre père, et cela continuait de le faire souffrir. La cécité de son père quand il s'agissait de George Wickham avait toujours été un point sensible, et il était mort en le priant de s'occuper de George. C'était pour l'amour de son père qu'il avait couvert ce scélérat pendant si longtemps ... mais ce temps temps-là était fini. Ramsgate lui avait prouvé que George ne changerait jamais et qu'il n'avait pas de scrupules, en particulier quand les femmes ou l'argent étaient concernés.

Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper du problème « George » avec ses voisins. Il avait besoin de le faire avant que cette canaille ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre. Il redoutait surtout qu'une fois que George entendrait parler de son mariage imminent à Elisabeth, il trouverait une façon d'essayer de créer des ennuis. Il était inquiet pour les deux plus jeunes filles Bennet. Elles étaient stupides, coquettes et pouvait facilement être manipulées, ce qui faisait d'elles une proie facile pour George.

Il devait prendre contact avec son cousin Richard, il saurait la meilleure façon de procéder.

Il se versa un autre cognac et laisser ses pensées dériver vers Elisabeth.

Il avait savouré le sentiment de la tenir dans ses bras, mais n'avait pas été submergé par le désir qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir quand il était proche d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il compatissait à sa souffrance, prêt et disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour soulager sa douleur.

Était-il impossible à son père de voir à quel point il lui faisait mal ? Son propre confort était-il plus important que le bonheur de sa fille ?

Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant un long moment, mais pas assez pour satisfaire son besoin de la tenir, quand elle fut à nouveau présentable, ils rentrèrent pour partager la nouvelle avec le reste de la famille.

Dieu qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'emmener cette nuit-là. Sa mère était horrible ... cette maudite femme ne pouvait pas dire une chose gentille au sujet d'Elisabeth, la chose la plus proche était venu à contrecœur en admettant qu' «au moins elle était assez intelligente pour accepter le riche M. Darcy et non le refuser comme elle l'avait fait avec le parfaitement charmant M. Collins. »

Il grogna en buvant.

Toute mère qui estimait M. Collins être «parfaitement charmant» devait être soit désespérée ou délirante à son avis. Ce crapaud pensait-il vraiment être digne de son Elisabeth ? Est-ce qu'Elisabeth avait considéré d'épouser cet homme ?

Il supposait que cela pouvait avoir du sens à partir d'un point de vue purement financier. La maison reviendrait à son cousin alors si l'une des filles s'était mariée avec lui la mère et les autres filles non mariées seraient toujours en sécurité. Et tandis qu'il pouvait admettre que Jane était une beauté classique, elle ne pouvait pas soutenir la comparaison face à son Elisabeth, dont la beauté était vibrante et plein de vie.

Il comprenait complètement M. Collins d'avoir choisi Elisabeth plutôt que ses sœurs moins attrayantes, mais il était extrêmement reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait refusée. Il était même, à contrecœur, reconnaissant à son père ne pas l'avoir forcée contre son gré, bien qu'il soupçonne que ce soit plus pour des raisons égoïstes que n'importe quelles autres.

Il se trouva étonnamment un peu plus favorablement disposé à l'égard de M. Bennet avec cette information ... très légèrement. L'homme le traitait encore comme si il avait la peste et lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner la façon dont il continuait à faire souffrir sa supposée fille «favorite».

Sa mère, cependant, était une autre paire de manches.

Mme Bennet avait finalement acceptée que «oui, il était absolument sûr qu'il préférait épouser Elisabeth que sa plus jeune fille Lydia» et que «non, il ne changerait pas d'avis, car il était très amoureux d'Elisabeth et tout à fait déterminé», elle avait lourdement soupirée et murmura que «c'était dommageable d'avoir à le dire, mais qu'être riche ne donnait pas nécessairement bon goût. »

Complètement inconsciente du fait que sa fille avait entendu ses remarques blessantes, il avait vu Elisabeth supprimer rapidement la douleur que ses mots avaient causée, cela lui avait pris tout son self-control pour ne pas donner à cette horrible femme une partie de ses pensées. Voyant sa détresse, Elisabeth avait tristement secoua la tête et silencieusement le supplier de laisser passer.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'emmener loin de ces personnes qui ne savaient pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il avala dernière gorgée de son cognac mais il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas en boire plus ou il en paierait le prix dans la matinée. Il était tellement frustré.

Le père parlait à peine, Miss Mary passait tout son temps soit à citer des sermons ou à jouer de la musique affreuse ... même si il soupçonnait que c'était juste un appel au secours et il avait presque pitié d'elle ... les deux plus jeunes filles n'avaient pas un gramme de bon sens en elles et aurait dû être envoyées à l'école pour essayer d'en acquérir, et Mme Bennet était ... eh bien, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle était.

Elle avait trépigné quand elle avait réalisé qu'Elisabeth et lui allaient se marier dans moins d'un mois et avait plutôt désespérément refusé haut et fort d'envisager de planifier un mariage en moins de six mois, en particulier un qui siérait avec sa richesse et sa stature. Elle avait même essayée de pleurer et plaider avec M. Bennet pour les forcer à attendre, mais M. Bennet l'avait simplement informé que ce n'était plus de son ressort avant de s'enfermer une fois de plus dans sa bibliothèque.

Il savait que les jérémiades de sa mère et la froideur de son père pesaient sur Elisabeth et il priait pour que M. Bennet finisse par se rendre compte d'à quel point il faisait souffrir sa fille par son ignorance et qu'il lui reparlerait à nouveau.

Quant à Mme Bennet, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait être fait, cette femme semblait complètement inconsciente du fait que ses paroles blessent sa fille, à l'exception d'essayer de contrecarrer une partie de ses blessures en tentant de la convaincre à chaque occasion de combien il l'aimait.

Et oh combien il l'aimait !

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il soupçonnait que le comportement de Jane l'embêtait aussi. Elizabeth semblait toujours passer en dernière et ça lui brisait le cœur, mais avec cette maudite bienséance il ne pouvait pas lui montrer l'amour et l'affection dont il avait envie de la couvrir, ou d'être en mesure de la réconforter ou même de lui parler ouvertement comme il souhaitait le faire.

Jane et Charles étaient naturellement extatique maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et bientôt mariés, mais leur mariage était dans plusieurs mois et pourtant Jane et sa mère passait presque chaque minute disponible à discuter des fleurs, des modèles de robes de mariées, des tissus, et surtout de la dentelle ... Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient parler de dentelle !

Et Charles était simplement assis à regarder «son ange» avec un tel regard hébété sur son visage que parfois il avait juste voulu le secouer.

Il ne pouvait pas changer l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, mais il prendrait soin de son Elisabeth, il attrapa un morceau de papier et une plume et se mit à écrire.

Il termina rapidement ses lettres et alla les poser pour être envoyée par courrier express dans la matinée. Il espérait juste que sa douce Elisabeth n'aurait pas de problèmes avec ses décisions. Elle en avait déjà assez pour faire face.

Sa forte, courageuse et belle Elisabeth.

Il savait qu'elle attribuait ses bonnes manières et celle de Jane au caractère et à la tutelle de leur tante et de leur oncle Gardiner, et après avoir passé une semaine en contact étroit avec sa famille, il soupçonnait qu'elle avait raison. Il était donc déterminé à faire quelque chose pour les Gardiners pour leurs montrer son appréciation pour l'amour inconditionnel et l'acceptation qu'ils avaient toujours montrés à son Elisabeth. Il doutait qu'elle serait la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui sans leur douce influence.

Il ferait faire à son notaire quelques enquêtes discrètes dans les affaires de M. Gardiner, peut-être pourrait-il leurs donner un coup de fouet.

Il s'assurerait également que les Gardiner soient au courant qu'ils avaient une invitation permanente à Pemberley pour Noël et pendant l'été, et serait les bienvenus à Darcy House à chaque fois qu'ils seraient chez eux. Il ne ferait pas la même offre aux Bennet.

Se levant un peu chancelant, il fit son chemin lentement vers sa chambre. Charles s'était retiré quelques heures plus tôt et la maison était sombre et calme, un changement bienvenu après la maison des Bennet.

Penser à son ami le rendait mal à l'aise, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore le rongeait toujours.

Charles lui avait finalement pardonné pour la séparation entre Jane et lui, mais ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé la proximité dont ils avaient toujours joui dans le passé.

Des cris et des reproches avaient été échangés, dont la plupart était méritées quand il lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait, mais Charles avait refusé de croire que ses sœurs feraient n'importe quoi pour saboter son bonheur et lui avait dit avec colère qu'il refusait d'accepter ses sincères excuses durant cette journée à Londres. Ce ne fut qu'après que Jane ne confirme une partie de son histoire, que Charles avait discrètement accepté ses excuses et avait écrit à ses sœurs en exigeant leur présence.

Il soupçonnait que les choses n'iraient pas bien entre eux jusqu'à ce que Charles ne confronte enfin ses sœurs et exige la vérité sur leur rôle dans la tromperie.

Elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Avec seulement trois semaines jusqu'à la noce, il priait pour que les choses soient plus calmes la semaine prochaine. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comme lui ou Elisabeth, pourrait ... ou serait ... Supporter plus.

Et sinon, il y avait toujours Gretna Green.

* * *

**Coucou, alors qu'avez vous pensés de ce chapitre? Vous vous attendiez à ça? Les Bennet sont terribles avec Lizzie heureusement pour elle Darcy est là. **

**SVP laissez moi un petit com, il y a beaucoup de lecture pour très peu de com, ça ne prend même pas 1 mn et ça me motive pour la suite.**

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

**loodie38: **Merci pour ton com, contente que ça te plaise, je prend un peu d'avance sur celle-ci et je reprendrai la traduction de l'autre ensuite.

* * *

Elle s'adossa à l'arbre et regarda les champs environnants, la rosée brillait comme des diamants dans la lumière du petit matin et elle savourait non seulement la beauté des environs, mais aussi la solitude et le calme. Deux choses qui devenaient une chose rare.

La patience en était une autre et son humeur aujourd'hui reflétait cette situation.

Elle aimait sa famille, sincèrement ... du moins la plupart du temps ... mais avec seulement deux semaines restantes avant le mariage, elle avait peur de perdre toute raison si les choses continuaient de la même façon, c'était ça ou céder à la tentation et juste s'enfuir avec William.

William.

Rien que penser à son nom lui causa une montée de chaleur. Son cœur se réjouissait du fait qu'il l'aimait et son corps chantait avec joie une mélodie que lui seul pouvait pouvait jouer. Elle avait encore du mal à être près de lui sans vouloir sentir ses lèvres se coller contre les siennes pendant que sa langue caressait la sienne dans la promesse séduisante de délices encore à découvrir.

L'intensité de son envie de lui l'effrayait un peu mais il la faisait se sentir plus vivante que jamais auparavant. Mais du temps seuls à seuls été presque impossible à obtenir durant les deux dernières semaines.

Qu'elle en était soulagée ou non était encore à déterminer.

Ils avaient réussis à échanger quelques baisers volés et se toucher quand ils pensaient que personne ne remarquait une caresse de sa main durant le thé, son doigt glissant sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle s'y attendait le moins, son souffle chaud sur la peau sensible de son cou en regardant quelque chose sur son épaule, ses lèvres caressant ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il la saluait ...

Toute somme faite des intentions relativement inoffensives, mais pourtant attisant un brasier en elle qui semblait devenir plus chaud chaque jour, elle devait lutter pour se contenir pendant qu'ils étaient en présence de tiers ... . Il le faisait sciemment et elle saurait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce avec quelques intérêts.

Son rusé et séduisant William.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle William, elle savourait le fait de dire son prénom car cela impliquait un certain niveau d'intimité ... William ... son doux William. _(B/N : En VO, « Sweet Wiliam » qui est le nom anglais de l'œillet de poète.) _ Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas d'être comparé à une fleur, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier qu'elle trouve quelque chose dont elle pouvait rire après la semaine qui venait de passer.

Seulement deux semaines avant qu'elle ne devienne Mme Darcy.

Cela lui semblait tellement irréel à certains moments, surtout quand elle repensait aux six derniers mois et à ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être devenue une personne complètement différente durant les dernières semaines. Les choses qui était une priorité ne lui semblait plus très importante et les choses dont elle n'avait jamais imaginé se soucier ses plus grandes préoccupation.

Malheureusement, elle voyait également sa famille bien-aimée sous un nouveau jour, et ce n'était pas d'une façon très flatteuse ou agréable.

Son père, qu'elle avait toujours aimée par-dessus tout était récemment devenu un étranger amer. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui parler, il trouvait un prétexte pour être ailleurs et son attitude la peinait profondément. Elle comprenait qu'il était en colère qu'elle ait choisit William au détriment de lui, mais s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle reste célibataire et à la maison avec lui pour toujours ?

Ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point son ignorance et sa désapprobation la faisait souffrir ?

Cela l'avait frappée durement de réaliser que son père n'était pas l'homme fort, doté de principes, un peu introverti qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il était. Quand elle avait vraiment besoin de lui pour être à ses côtés et la soutenir, il avait choisi le chemin de la facilité.

En se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle se rendit compte qu'il prenait la voie de la facilité pour la plupart des choses ce qui était l'une des principales raisons qui faisait que sa mère et ses plus jeunes sœurs étaient une source d'embarras ... Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Elle souffrait de l'admettre, elle n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans la famille. Son rôle avait toujours été d'être la «préférée du père » le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Maintenant que le titre ne lui correspondait plus, elle était inquiète pour son nouveau rôle en tant que femme, amante, mère et amie.

Pourquoi était-elle traitée comme si elle l'avait fait quelque chose de mal juste parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ? Et pourquoi Jane était-elle encore traitée comme une fille bien-aimée par son père alors qu'elle avait fait la même chose ? Son père prenait même le temps de boire et de discuter avec Charles, il est vrai que ça ne se produisaient pas très souvent, vu que Charles ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de son cocon où il était avec Jane assez longtemps pour reconnaître quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'avait jamais pris du temps pour elle ou William.

Essayait-il délibérément de semer la discorde entre eux ?

Elle essayait avec difficultés de ne pas en vouloir à Jane et Charles, mais ce n'était pas facile, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient disposé à faire le moindre effort pour arranger la situation, ou même reconnaître qu'il y avait un problème. Et ce, ne serait-ce par égard pour William ou pour elle.

Était-ce son imagination, ou Jane profitait de son nouveau rôle de «préférée du père » ? Jane était-elle plus vaniteuse qu'elle ne l'ait cru ?

NON ! Jane n'était pas comme ça. Pas sa Jane ! Elle devenait juste trop soucieuse et voyait des problèmes qui n'existaient pas. Jane était tout simplement prise dans son propre bonheur et excluait tout le reste.

Charles, d'autre part, était fidèle à lui-même en agissant comme un amoureux transi et passait l'intégralité de ses visites quotidiennes, à parler avec Jane, à regarder Jane avec étonnement où à parler à l'un des Bennet _à propos _de Jane.

Est-ce que ce genre de dévotion aveugle était quelque chose de très sain ?

Charles traitait Jane comme si elle était un ange descendu du ciel pour briller sur lui et le bénir avec son amour ... sérieusement, il avait vraiment dit ça ... et Jane absorbait chaque mot de lui. Jane pensait que Charles était l'homme le plus aimable, beau, doux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée ... mais qu'en est-il son caractère ? Où était sa profondeur ? Est-ce que Jane était vraiment heureuse d'être traitée comme une frêle sculpture de verre ?

Et toutes ses tentatives de discuter de la question avec sa sœur étaient accueillies par le silence. Jane écartait ses questions et ses préoccupations comme si elles étaient sans importances et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'un examen plus approfondi, elle avait récemment pris l'habitude d'éteindre la bougie dès qu'elle entrait dans leur chambre commune, prétendant l'épuisement.

Leurs échanges, tous les soirs, de leurs pensées et confidences lui avait toujours apporté du réconfort et avait été le point culminant de ses journées, et maintenant il lui semblait que sa sœur l'évitait même à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient physiquement chaque soir, mais il semblait s'être creusé un gouffre sur le plan relationnel et il devenait de plus en plus large chaque jour.

Penser à Jane et Charles lui apportaient plus de confusion que de réconfort dernièrement et c'était déconcertant. Elle avait toujours essayée de donner un sens aux choses autour d'elle, sa curiosité avait été l'une des choses que son père proclamait le plus admirer chez elle. Elle voulait simplement comprendre ...tout.

Et elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas le genre d'amour que sa sœur et Charles partageaient, elle ne comprenait pas non plus son inquiétude pour le bonheur futur de sa sœur.

Elle préférait le genre d'amour passionné qu'elle partageait avec William. Elle savait qu'à certains moments, ils se disputeraient et seraient en désaccord, vu que la plupart de leur relation avait été construite par des débats et des désaccords, elle reconnaissait ses fautes et elle n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'il avait aussi fait son mea culpa, mais ce qu'ils avaient était réel ! Ce n'est pas une illusion ou un amour basé sur les attributs physiques superficiels.

Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas les attributs physiques de William, parce qu'elle le faisait ... énormément ... mais elle ne l'aimait pas simplement parce qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ... enfin, pas vraiment.

Elle savait sans aucun doute qu'elle serait toujours en mesure de compter sur lui, il serait fort pour elle, il avait un sens inégalé du devoir et des responsabilités, elle savait qu'il subviendrait toujours à ses besoins et à ceux de tous les enfants qu'ils auront.

Mais le plus important, il l'aimait passionnément ... et complètement ... _et_ avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait vraiment essayé toute la semaine de ne pas être en colère ou d'avoir du ressentiment envers Jane et Charles, mais c'était très difficile. Et comme elle n'était pas normalement une personne colérique ou rancunière, cela la gênait d'autant plus. N'était-ce pas censé être le plus beau moment de sa vie ? Tout le monde n'était-il pas censé se réjouir pour elle, et par la même _de leur_ bonne fortune ?

Le mariage de Jane était dans plus de cinq mois et pourtant ses projets prenaient _encore_ la priorité sur tout ce qu'elle ou William entreprenait.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Jane de recevoir toute l'attention, ça avait été comme ça toute leur vie après tout, mais Jane avait toujours essayée de détourner le mécontentement de leur mère quand elle le pouvait, et maintenant qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, Jane semblait être insensible à la négligence et au subtile dénigrement de sa mère.

Et l'indifférence de sa sœur était la pire chose de toutes.

Mais William n'était pas à l'abri des piques de sa mère. Elle pouvait presque le sentir grimacer à chaque fois que sa mère ouvrait la bouche, il passait la plupart du temps avec sa mâchoire crispée pour ne pas la défendre. Elle l'avait suppliée de ne rien dire, espérant maintenir la paix autant que possible durant les semaines qui lui restaient à la maison, mais elle savait que ça le gênait énormément de la voir être traitée de cette façon, et pour être honnête elle n'était pas sûre de combien de temps il serait en mesure de rester courtois avec sa famille.

Et comment pouvait-elle le lui reprocher ? Lui seul était à la recherche de ses intérêts à elle, lui seul semblait se soucier du fait qu'elle souffrait. Est-il étonnant qu'elle l'aime tant ?

Elle eut un rire amer en repensant à son panégyrique en faveur de sa famille à Hunsford après qu'il les ait critiqués pour leur comportement, mais elle avait maintenant la preuve que toutes ses critiques étaient fondées.

Elle soupira fortement et distraitement mâchonnait un brin d'herbe, ses yeux dans le flou comme ses pensées continuaient à vagabonder.

Quand elle était enfant, elle se demandait si elle avait été adoptée ou si elle avait été une enfant trouvée dans les bois, elle se sentait si différente et isolée de sa famille à certains moments, elle s'inventait des histoires au sujet de sa «vraie famille »et allait se divertir durant ses longues promenades en imaginant différents scénarios où on la sauvait et où elle la retrouvait.

Elle avait même parfois partagé ses histoires avec Jane, qui l'étreignait et lui répondait «Bien sûr que non, bécasse».

Mais elle n'avait jamais été sauvée... jusqu'à maintenant ... et pour le meilleur ou pire ils étaient sa famille et elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça alors qu'elle allait partir dans seulement quelques semaines pour une nouvelle vie. Elle voulait juste qu'ils soient heureux pour elle, être heureux _avec_ elle.

Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

En colère, elle essuya ses larmes et se força à cesser de penser à des choses susceptibles de la faire pleurer davantage. Elle aimait sa famille et elle devait mettre de côté ses propres sentiments et simplement être heureuse de ce qu'elle avait au lieu de vouloir des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais.

Par ailleurs elle avait d'autres choses à penser et certaines d'entre elles étaient très agréables.

Comme sa mère avait décréter qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour faire le voyage à Londres pour son trousseau en raison des noces approchant à grands pas, William avait pris les choses en mains et avait écrit à Madame Fontaine, la modiste de Londres qui s'occupait exclusivement que des plus hautes classes sociales, il lui avait offert deux fois le tarif habituel si elle acceptait de venir à Longbourn pour pourvoir à sa future épouse une toute nouvelle garde-robe.

Elle avait bien sûr acceptée, mais Elisabeth se demandait si c'était pour voir la première la jeune femme qui avait capturé le cœur de M. Darcy ou si c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister aux colossaux bénéfices qu'elle allait faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était arrivée , débordante d'enthousiasme , le mardi et elle avait passée quatre jours très mouvementés, séquestrée dans sa chambre à coucher à être mesurée, équipée et enveloppée dans des tissus de motifs, de couleurs et de matière qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé exister ...

Et ce au grand dam de Mme Bennet qui pensait que la modiste aurait dû confectionner des robes pour Jane ou Lydia « qui étaient de loin plus belle et les rempliraient mieux. »

Après la troisième remarque de ce genre, Mme Fontaine avait succinctement informée Mme Bennet qu'elle était payée pour faire des vêtements pour la belle future Mme Darcy et Mme Darcy seulement, et qu'elle et ses autres filles devraient lui permettre de terminer son travail en paix.

Mme Bennet ,furieuse, était aller se plaindre à M. Bennet, Lydia était partie également en colère en criant haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses robes « farfelues » de toute façon, suivie de près par Kitty qui hocha la tête et Jane avec qui elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse de partager sa bonne fortune, lui fit tout simplement un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête et de s'éloigner.

Ne se rendaient-elles pas compte que William était celui qui payait pour tout cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait délibérément engagée cette femme pour exposer sous le nez de ses sœurs ce qu'elle devenait et qu'elles n'étaient pas, William essayait de compenser la légèreté de sa mère, elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour son geste et pour s'occuper de ses besoins, même si ça ne semblait faire qu'empirer les choses.

Elle avait d'abord été hésitante du grand nombre de robes qui avaient été commandées, mais il lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait non seulement besoin de vêtements plus chauds à cause de la baisse des températures dans le Nord, mais qu'elle devrait maintenir une certaine apparence en tant que Mme Darcy. Elle avait acquiescée à contrecœur, après qu'il l'ait suppliée de le laisser la gâter comme elle le méritait.

William, dans une tentative de pacifier les choses, avait même commandé une généreuse sélection de beaux tissus et dentelles pour Mme Bennet et ses autres sœurs qui seraient livrés en même temps que sa robe de mariée, mais elle se doutait que ce serait un long chemin pour apaiser la colère de sa mère.

Il était vraiment un homme bon.

La majorité de ses articles seraient livrés à Darcy House quand ils seraient finis dans deux semaines, mais sa robe de mariée et quelques autres robes serait terminées plus tôt et serait livrées à Longbourn dans la semaine par une des assistantes de Madame Fontaine, qui apporterait également les retouches de dernière minute qui pourraient être nécessaires.

Elle était très excitée de voir à quoi ressemblerait ses robes, les tissus avait été si doux et plus beau que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais porté auparavant, Mais c'était les chemises de nuit de toile fine et délicate que Madame Fontaine l'avait aidée à choisir qui la faisait le plus rougir .

Dont celle que William la verrait porter pour leur nuit de noces.

Elle frissonna délicieusement quand son esprit s'évada une fois de plus vers un endroit heureux. Un lieu rempli d'images et de pensées de William. Certaines étaient claires et vives, tandis que d'autres étaient plus troubles, comme l'imaginer sans ses vêtements ou plus exactement ce qu'il se passerait quand ils seraient enfin dans le même lit.

Elle _savait_ comment le corps masculin était représenté dans les œuvres d'art et elle _savait_ où les parties importantes étaient censés aller pour compléter l'acte, elle était juste dans le flou sur les détails. William avait-il un torse lisse sans poils, comme la statue de David, ou était-il couvert de poils comme le vieux monsieur Thompson ?

Elle savait déjà qu'il était assez musclé, elle soupçonnait qu'il avait un assez grand ... appendice ... Vu qu'elle l'avait sentie pressée contre son ventre quand ils s'embrassaient, mais comme elle n'avait pas de point de comparaison, il pouvait effectivement être plus 'petit' que la plupart des hommes, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi sa mère et sa tante Phillips se plaignaient de la douleur.

Elle frissonna et se força à éloigner les images troublantes de son père ou de son oncle Phillips s'approcher du lit avec leurs énormes appendices engorgées … c'était parfaitement répugnant !

Non, elle serait contente si celle de William était plus petite que la moyenne, peut-être qu'alors il n'y aurait pas de douleur. Même si elle l'avait sentie d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait aucune idée ce à quoi cela ressemblait et ressentait et cette pensée lui faisait peur et l'excitait. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer William faire quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal en connaissance de cause.

S'était-il déjà demandé la même chose à son sujet ?

Elle savait que son corps n'était pas aussi féminin que celui de Jane, ou même de Lydia. Ses seins étaient trop petits et même si elle avait quelques courbes, ses jambes étaient plus musclées et toniques que ce qui était considéré comme idéal, elle n'avait pas de « rembourrage supplémentaire » sur ses hanches et son ventre, sa mère avait dit régulièrement que les hommes désiraient ça chez une femme.

Elle espérait que William ne serait pas trop déçu. C'était à cause de toute la marche qu'elle faisait, ça lui enlevait tout poids excessif, peu importe à quel point elle mangeait, mais elle aimait se promener et William aurait juste à l'aimer indépendamment des défauts de son corps. Mais la désirerait-elle encore une fois qu'il l'aurait vu nue ?

Elle décida de penser à autre chose au lieu de s'attarder sur des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer.

William continué à affaiblir les résolutions de sa mère durant toute la semaine. Chaque fois qu'il était suggéré que quelque chose _ne pouvait éventuellement pas_ être fait à temps pour le mariage, car il arrivait trop vite, il faisait le plus grand effort pour corriger le problème et sauver « ses nerfs» de s'enflammer plus souvent que d'habitude.

Lorsque sa mère s'était plein qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de bon vin à Meryton pour le repas de noces, il avait écrit à sa gouvernante et s'était fait envoyés deux caisses venant de Darcy House.

De même, quand elle avait décidée qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de servir du saumon à la place du jambon comme on le faisait dans tous les meilleurs mariages, parce que le poissonnier local n'en aurait pas assez, il avait ordonné qu'on en livre directement à partir de Londres. La même chose avec les fleurs, les fruits frais et il avait même embauché deux nouveaux commis de cuisine pour aider à préparer la nourriture car «elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour tout faire. »

Il avait réservé l'église, loué un attelage supplémentaire pour se rendre à l'église et avait même prévu d'envoyer son attelage personnel pour récupérer les Gardiners à Londres la semaine prochaine. En bref, William avait planifié leur mariage alors que sa mère faisait les préparatifs de celui de Jane.

Et mis à part elle, personne ne semblait trouver cela anormal.

Franchement, elle était surprise que William soit si patient et acceptant. Il avait payé et régit presque tous les détails du mariage jusqu'ici. Tout ce que sa mère avait à faire était de s'assurer que le repas allait être préparé et servit dans les temps et finalement de se rendre à l'église à l'heure.

Elle aurait été incroyablement mortifiée des réticences et des ruses de sa mère, elle essayait de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Elle avait vraiment besoin que sa tante Gardiner vienne et l'aide à passer à travers ces deux prochaines semaines, et peut-être donner un peu de bon sens à sa mère.

Elle avait envoyé une longue lettre détaillée pour expliquer tous ce qu'il se passait à sa tante et pour la supplier de venir plus tôt que la semaine prochaine. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Elle priait pour que son oncle puisse raisonner son père et qu'ils puissent se parler à nouveau. Elle redoutait l'idée de partir en laissant les choses dans cet état, elle pourrait peut-être même le convaincre que William était un homme bon et plus que digne de sa fille.

William, son cher William si patient !

Oh Seigneur comme elle était reconnaissante qu'il se soit rapproché d'elle ce jour-là, dans un délai aussi court il était devenu la personne la plus importante de son monde. Il était devenu sa force et son confort, elle priait pour que toute ces folies se finissent bientôt pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur vie ensemble.

Et elle ne pourrait même pas de le voir aujourd'hui car Richard était arrivé hier, William ne lui avait pas donné ses raisons d'arriver si tôt et sans Georgiana. Elle savait qu'il attendait probablement de discuter des choses avec son cousin avant de lui dire, mais elle se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec George Wickham.

Son régiment devait revenir cette semaine, après une formation sur le terrain durant la dernière quinzaine, et la dernière chose que l'un d'eux avaient besoin étaient des problèmes avec Wickham, pas avec le mariage si proche et l'arrivée de Georgiana la semaine suivante. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir à faire face à ce misérable après ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire.

William lui avait dit qu'il allait essayer de venir la voir le lendemain, mais ce qu'il allait faire avec son cousin pouvait prendre quelques jours.

Juste une raison de plus pour qu'elle ne sorte pas du lit.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en se rendant compte qu'il était si tard. Si elle ne rentrait pas bientôt, ça allait être des reproches sans fins. Elle se leva et brossa l'arrière de sa robe, réticente à renoncer à son moment de sérénité.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua les taches d'herbe sur le bas de sa robe, il était très humide et ça ajoutait encore un autre élément à la liste de ses défauts ... l'incapacité de rester propre et sèche, tandis qu'elle « se promenaient par-ci par-là comme un garçon manqué. »

Evidemment elle sentait maintenant désolée pour Mary, ce serait elle qui supportera probablement le poids du mécontentement de sa mère après qu'elle soit partie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps et la distance, la colère de son père faiblirait et qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de permettre à Mary d'aller à l'école.

William et elle en avait discutés et il avait offert de payer l'école pour ses trois sœurs si elles le désiraient, mais elle savait connaissait d'avance la réponse de Lydia et elle savait que sa mère ne forcerait pas Lydia, Kitty ferait tout ce que fait Lydia ... et son père ... son père prendrait à nouveau la voie de la facilité et ne forcerait personne.

Pauvre Marie. Elle aurait à parler à William à propos d'une alternative au cas où l'idée de l'école ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle trouva soudainement la situation dans son ensemble assez amusante et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle riait si fort qu'elle dut s'accrocher à un arbre pour garder l'équilibre. Peu importe comment les choses se passaient, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose dont elle pouvait rire, si elle permettait à la mélancolie de la saisir, elle rendrait tout simplement William et elle misérables, il était donc temps de laisser tout le mal et la douleur partir et de se concentrer sur des choses qui lui apporteraient de la joie.

Parce qu'elle aimait tant rire et cela lui manquait de ne pas le faire.

Cet endroit lui manquerait, même sa mère, aussi étrange soit-elle, elle supposa que sa mère l'aimait à sa façon et qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour elle ... ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle choisissait de croire.

Croire autre chose était totalement impensable.

Et avec son humeur nettement améliorée et un sautillement dans sa démarche qui n'était pas là plus tôt, elle retourna à Longbourn avec des pensées heureuses de petites filles brunes et de petits garçons aux yeux sombres.

* * *

**Coucou, bon c'était juste mais j'ai réussi à poster avant minuit, ils est 23H52 donc j'ai tenu mes délais on est toujours samedi lol.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Et des Bennet? Y 'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. **

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma formidable Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

**Marie: **Coucou, merci pour ton com, j'espère que tu as passée de bonnes vacances? Ne t'en fais pas Georgiana ne posera pas de problèmes, mais c'est pas finis chez les Bennet, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec lassitude en marchant nerveusement devant la tente du colonel Forster attendant un mot de l'intérieur. Il regarda son cousin qui regardait ses mains profondément perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas l'énergie de l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il le faille. C'était inutile de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait.

Les derniers jours avaient été terriblement longs, les plus longs qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Et encore allongés parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Elisabeth depuis quatre jours. Même si il souffrait d'être séparé d'elle, il se consolait de savoir que les Gardiners étaient arrivés près d'une semaine plus tôt que prévu et il espérait qu'ils seraient en mesure de ramener un peu de bon sens dans la maison des Bennet, au moins son Elisabeth avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle à sa place.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le ciel nocturne, qui en général lui apportait un sentiment de paix, mais ce soir il semblait mettre l'accent sur sa propre insignifiance dans le grand ordre des choses. C'était la faute de George, devoir traiter avec George chamboulait toujours son équilibre.

Cela devait être une occasion de réjouissances pour lui et Elisabeth, mais à part quelques instants volés qu'ils avaient partagés, ça avait été un véritable cauchemar. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'Elisabeth puisse être traitée si froidement par sa famille, et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait gardé le silence à ce sujet si longtemps était parce qu'Elisabeth lui avait demandé.

Il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour elle ... eh bien, sauf peut-être inviter les Bennet à Pemberley pour Noël ... ou pour l'été. Si cela ne dépendait que de lui, ils ne viendraient jamais à son domicile.

Même Charles, pour qui il avait récemment commencé à enquêter sur les petits domaines proches du Derbyshire pour Jane et lui, commençait à l'agacer ... et il n'avait pas l'intention de trop chercher ou que ce soit trop près de la maison. Une balade de deux ou trois jours serait assez proche. Il n'était pas enchanté de Jane et lui récemment. Par ailleurs, les Bennet rendraient très probablement visite aux Bingley et il ne voulait pas être trop proche pour recevoir une «visite surprise» de la famille.

Il détestait être aussi plein de ressentiment, mais il n'était qu'humain après tout.

Il entendit des voix venir de la tente, mais ne put comprendre les mots avant d'être brusquement coupé par un fort grognement de douleur. Ca n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer là-dedans, mais il fallait s'y attendre après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Richard était arrivé il y a cinq jours et alors qu'il avait été heureux de voir son cousin normalement jovial et insouciant, sa visite à ce jour avait été tous sauf agréable.

Il était déterminé à se débarrasser de George Wickham une fois pour toutes, sa crainte était qu' une fois que George ai eu vent de ses fiançailles à Elisabeth, et dans une ville de cette taille, il était susceptible de revenir en quelques heures et de tenter quelque chose qui impliquerait en quelque sorte les Bennet. Il avait par conséquent convoqué son cousin dans l'espoir de développer un plan d'attaque pour ainsi dire, quelque chose pour lequel Richard était remarquablement bon.

Le plan qu'ils avaient convenus, après une bouteille de cognac, avait été faussement simple et ils avaient eu le souci de le mettre en action. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Georgiana, Richard avait été désireux de prendre les choses en mains, mais il avait laissé sa préoccupation pour le bien-être de Georgiana qui l'emportait sur la vengeance à l'époque. Maintenant il avait sa chance et son empressement était quelque peu déconcertant.

La première chose qu'ils avaient faite le lundi matin fut de rendre visite aux commerçants locaux et de racheter la totalité des dettes de George, qui s'élevait à un montant étonnamment élevé, dont la plus importante, comme prévu était dans un pub. Ils suspectaient également, que s'il était fidèle à lui-même, aurait des « dettes de gentlemans » avec ses collègues ce qui était à leurs avantages.

Puis il y avait eu le problème de la fille de l'apothicaire âgée de seize ans qui prétendait être enceinte, son père avait finalement réussit à lui faire avouer que George était le père mais qu'il avait promis de l'épouser. Il se sentait désolé pour la petite, d'autant plus que ça aurait pu être tout aussi facilement Georgiana si Dieu n'avait pas été en sa faveur. Qu'est-ce que George avait avec les jeunes filles ?

Se sentant un peu coupable de la situation de la pauvre fille crédule, il lui laissa le nom et l'adresse d'un de ses locataires, un couple âgé qui n'avait jamais été béni avec des enfants en dépit de leur grand désir. Il savait que les Jennings seraient plus qu'heureux d'aider la jeune fille pendant son accouchement et qu'ils la laisseraient voir à l'enfant par la suite si elle le désirait. Il laissa également une bourse pleine d'argent pour le voyage et pour acheter des vêtements chauds si la famille de la jeune fille décidait de prendre son offre.

Son père était presque sans voix face à sa générosité, mais il écarta ses remerciements effusifs embarrassé. Il avait simplement fait ce que n'importe quel autre en respectable gentleman aurait fait dans la même situation. Mais il désirait sincèrement voir le jour où il aurait finis de nettoyer les dégâts de George arrivé.

Il faisait tout cela en mémoire de son père et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les commerçants locaux souffrent à cause de ces dettes impayées, ni voulait voir la vie d'une jeune fille ruinée pour avoir été jeune et facilement manipulable par un salaud sans scrupule.

Sa générosité avait eu un autre effet secondaire inattendu, quand le bruit avait couru que M. Darcy qui était fiancé à Miss Elisabeth avait pris en charge les dettes contractées par le fils de l'intendant de son vieux père, l'opinion générale sur lui avait commencé à changer et il remarquait que les gens lui souriait véritablement quand ils le saluaient maintenant.

C'était un changement agréable, surtout pour l'amour d'Elisabeth, après avoir réalisé à quel point il avait dut sembler arrogant et désagréable durant son premier séjour dans la région. Bien qu'il n'imaginait pas M. Bennet aimait entendre tant de bonnes choses au sujet de son futur gendre partout où il allait vu qu' il semblait déterminé à croire du mal de lui.

Il avait beaucoup trop d'autres choses à gérer pour s'inquiéter de la colère de M. Bennet pour l'instant.

Le régiment du colonel Forster devait arriver lundi après-midi et Richard et lui avait à peine attendu trente minutes après leur arrivée pour demander une rencontre avec le colonel, dans l'espoir de lui parler avant que les hommes ne soient libérés pour la soirée.

Dire que le colonel avait été surpris de les voir serait un euphémisme, mais quand ils lui racontèrent leurs histoire, Darcy ne garda pour lui aucun détail après avoir eu la parole d'honneur du colonel qu'aucune partie de son histoire personnelle ne serait répétée.

Le colonel fut choqué et indigné qu'un officier de son régiment puisse être un tel débauché et scélérat et montrait un tel déshonneur à la fois pour son grade et son uniforme.

Il accepta le remboursement des dettes que Wickham avait contracté et fit appeler les autres officiers un par un pour les questionner sur la conduite de Wickham. Il était vite devenu évident que George devait beaucoup d'argent à ses camarades et certains d'entre eux étaient fatigués de ses excuses et étaient plus que prêts à prendre les choses en mains.

Mais ce fut quand le Major Davis admit enfin qu'il avait entendu l'intention de George « d'avoir enfin la fougueuse petite Bennet » que le colonel décida qu'il avait plus que suffisamment de preuves pour une cour martiale et l'ordre d'arrestation du lieutenant Wickham fut envoyé.

Malheureusement, le Major Davis n'était pas sûr de quelle fille Bennet Georges faisait allusion, alors il se força à acquiescer et permit aux hommes du colonel de gérer les choses, bien que ni lui ni Richard ne partirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assurés de leurs propres yeux que George était détenu et qu'un gardien soit affecté afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

La cour martiale était prévue pour neuf heures le lendemain matin.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et comme il était trop tard pour rendre visite aux Bennet, ils rentrèrent à Netherfield et allèrent directement au lit, soulagé de voir que leur plan contre George était déjà bien amorcé, aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut que Charles n'était pas encore rentré. Ils avaient de grands espoirs de voir le problème avec Wickham très vite réglée de façon appropriée, puis il pourrait enfin retrouver Elisabeth.

Hélas, les meilleurs plans ne fonctionnent pas toujours comme prévus, les deux hommes le découvrirent à leur grande consternation à leur arrivée au poste de commandement régimentaire le lendemain matin. Le camp était en émoi et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir entrer pour voir le colonel pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, le redoutant tous deux, mais déjà convaincu que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec George.

Ils écoutèrent avec une horreur grandissante le colonel expliquer que durant la nuit Wickham aidé par son collègue officier le lieutenant Denny, s'était échappé et qu'il n'avait pas seulement pris la fuite, mais libéré tous les chevaux du régiment et volé le coffre qui contenait le salaire des hommes pour les six prochains mois.

Inutile de dire que le colonel était furieux et qu'il avait un régiment très en colère à s'occuper, mais il avait déclaré avec véhémence qu'une fois Wickham et Denny appréhendés, ils feraient maintenant face à des accusations de vol des possessions de la Couronne ainsi que de désertion, avec la peine d'être soit exécutés ou exilés.

Sachant qu'ils étaient des heures derrière les déserteurs et qu'il les soupçonnait s'être rendus à Londres pour trouver un navire jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment, il se rendit rapidement avec Richard à Netherfield pour faire des préparatifs hâtifs pour essayer de les trouver. Il informa le valet d'écurie qu'ils avaient besoin de chevaux frais, il s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour empaqueter un déjeuner et se précipita dans sa chambre pour changer de vêtements et emballer des affaires nécessaires pour le voyage, ne sachant pas combien de temps ils seraient partis.

Ils avaient également besoin de faire un arrêt rapide chez les Bennet. Il devait informer Elisabeth sur ce qui se passait pour ne pas qu'elle ne se demande où il était. Et avec la pensée de laisser Elisabeth peser lourdement sur son esprit il se hâta de descendre les escaliers et entra presque en collision avec Caroline Bingley.

Il lui fallut moins de trois secondes pour remplacer l'expression de fureur sur son visage par un regard minaudant quand elle vit qui lui était presque rentrer dedans.

Heureusement, Richard arriva presque immédiatement et après s'être excusés pour leur départ précipité, en ignorant ses demandes de renseignements et de les faire rester plus longtemps, ils partirent.

Caroline n'avait pas l'air contente et il avait presque pitié de Charles de devoir traiter avec elle, mais ensuite les images des Bennet remplirent sa tête et sa pitié s'évapora rapidement. Elle était sa sœur après tout, il contrôlait sa rente. Si elle lui causait des problèmes, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui couper ... mais il doutait que Charles soit capable de faire quelque chose de si radicale, indépendamment de savoir si elle le méritait ou non.

Le fait est qu'il était presque impossible pour Charles d'être de mauvaise humeur très longtemps, il préférait trouver des choses pour être heureux peu importe où il se trouvait, cela avait toujours été ce qu'il appréciait le plus au sujet de son plus vieil ami. C'était un tel contraste rafraîchissant avec son propre sérieux, même si cela l'irrité également au plus haut point par moments, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci lorsque une action était très certainement nécessaires pour gérer sa sœur.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Charles, il ne voulut plus s'impliquer dans ses affaires personnelles ... il avait appris sa leçon sur cela.

Le trajet jusqu'à Longbourn fut court et en arrivant ils trouvèrent la maison en émoi. La tirade de Mme Bennet venant de l'étage pouvait être entendue très clairement par la fenêtre ouverte et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur pour confirmer leurs soupçons.

« ... _ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait, idiote, enfant stupide ... aurait pu être ruinée ... aucune pensée pour les nerfs de sa pauvre mère ... » _

Elisabeth semblait très heureuse de le voir et elle se précipita dans ses bras pour un câlin, indifférente au fait que sa tante était juste derrière elle. Ils se séparèrent quand Richard se racla fortement la gorge et il se mit assit pour entendre ce qui s'était passé.

Apparemment George voyait secrètement Lydia à l'insu de tous et il avait promis à Lydia de l'épouser quand son régiment reviendrait. Il était arrivé aux premières heures de la matinée et avait essayé de la faire venir pour mener à bien leur enlèvement secret.

Heureusement Elisabeth, incapable de dormir contemplait la pleine lune, elle avait repéré son arrivée et elle fut en mesure d'intercepter Lydia avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. Le vacarme qu'elle avait fait d'avoir été arrêté et «écarté de son véritable amour » avait réveillé le reste de la maisonnée et fait fuir un Georges apeuré.

Lydia était maintenant confinée dans sa chambre en disgrâce, sa mère était, eh bien ... sa mère, et son père refusait d'en discuter au-delà d'interdire à Lydia de quitter sa chambre pendant au moins une quinzaine de jours et Lydia alternait entre pousser de grands gémissements et crier des choses odieuses à sa sœur pour avoir contrecarré son évasion.

Bien qu'il soit extrêmement soulagé que George n'ait pas réussi à enlever Lydia, il aurait été plus facile pour eux de les suivre si une dame les accompagnait, Richard et lui se jetèrent un regard soulagé, tous deux savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas exprimer cette pensée à haute voix.

Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Elisabeth et à sa tante ce qui s'était passé au régiment et leurs expliquèrent leur besoin d'aller à Londres pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et avec de la chance appréhender Wickham et Denny et récupérer ce qui restait de l'argent.

Il savait qu'Elisabeth n'était pas heureuse de son départ avec seulement dix jours restant avant le mariage, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il avait besoin d'y aller. Elle supplia silencieusement sa tante d'avoir un moment seule avec son fiancé et heureusement, après un regard sévère vers lui où son sens était très clair, Mme Gardiner demanda ostensiblement à Richard si il voulait lui montrer son beau cheval.

Il fut vraiment reconnaissant envers cette femme quand il remarqua que, malgré les crises récentes avec Lydia, Elisabeth semblait beaucoup plus détendu et à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait été avant l'arrivée de sa tante. Il voulait ne pas avoir à la quitter maintenant, mais il avait laissé George sans peine après Ramsgate en espérant ne jamais le revoir, ce qui de toute évidence n'avait pas marché et il ne voulait pas refaire à nouveau la même chose.

Il ne pouvait pas ... voulait pas ... commencer sa vie conjugale avec George Wickham attendant dans les coulisses pour essayer quelque chose contre son épouse ou ses enfants si il se trouver de nouveau en besoin de fonds. Cette fois, il ferait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a un an et que justice soit faite.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière sa tante et Richard, ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent aveuglément sans avoir la moindre idée de qui l'avait initié. Il avait l'impression de boire une boisson fraiche après avoir traversé le désert. Ses douces lèvres se moulaient parfaitement contre les siennes alors que leurs langues se battaient en duel pour la domination, tous deux voulant tirer le meilleur parti de ce moment volé.

Ils rompirent à contrecœur le baiser quand ils entendirent un serviteur faire grand bruit devant la porte fermée, mais ils continuèrent de se tenir mutuellement le temps que leurs respirations reviennent à la normale.

« _Oh William, vous m'avez manqué ... Vous allez me manquer, s'il vous plaît prenez soin de vous et revenez moi en un seul morceau » Lizzy se mit à rire, tremblante, alors qu'elle regarder son visage comme pour mémoriser chaque centimètre. « S'il vous plaît ne faites rien de stupide et héroïque, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »_

« _Je le ferai, je vous le promets. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il vienne après ce que j'ai de plus cher à l'avenir ... s'il vous plaît comprenez mon amour, je dois le faire » ses yeux plaidaient avec elle et elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser y aller. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin qu'elle soit forte._

« _Je vais prier pour que vous soyez de retour rapidement et sain et sauf, juste s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît faites attention ... Pour moi si vous ne le faites pas pour vous » elle n'avait pas réalisé pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il efface les larmes de ses joues humides, mais elle parla avec plus de force._

« _Et sachez mon futur mari que ce sera la dernière fois que nous serons séparés jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mettent dans ma tombe ... nous sommes d'accord là-dessus? »_

Ils partirent peu de temps après, il lui avait donné sa parole et lui et Richard étaient presque à Londres au moment où il récupéra un peu de l'impact de ses paroles.

Les deux journées qui suivirent furent consacrées à distribuer de l'or autour de la ville dans l'espoir de faire venir à eux toute information sur Wickham, Denny, ou son ancienne partenaire, Mme Young. Ils avaient parcouru les quais et obtenu les listes des passagers pour tous les navires arrivant et partant. Il avait pris contact avec les Bow Street Runners (première policier de Londres à cette époque), et avait même son propre enquêteur pour s'occuper de l'affaire.

Ils visitèrent des lieux qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir, marchant ce qui semblait être des kilomètres à visiter chaque navire et chaque entrepôt le long des quais et s'arrêtèrent dans plus de tavernes et d' auberges qu'il n'avait même jamais penser exister à Londres avant de tomber épuisé dans son lit chaque nuit avec rien, mis à part la puanteur de la crasse et le whisky bon marché qui soutenait leurs efforts.

Enfin au petit matin du quatrième jour, l'un des gamins des rues qu'il avait payé avec une promesse de beaucoup plus s'il entendait ou voyait quoi que ce soit, était arrivé à l'entrée des domestiques en le demandant. Apparemment un homme correspondant à la description de Wickham avait été vu se faufilant sur le _Constellation,_ un navire à passagers en partance pour les Amériques qui était programmée pour partir à la marée du matin.

Il réveilla rapidement Richard et s'habilla et fut prêt à partir en moins de dix minutes, après s'être assuré que son cuisinier nourrisse le garçon correctement et qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé à sa faim et de revenir si jamais il avait besoin , il donna au garçon deux pièces d'or avant de partir avec Richard.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embarcadère avec six hommes du régiment local qui avait été alerté, ils montèrent à bord du navire en même temps que la dernière livraison était chargée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Wickham, une fois que le capitaine eut découvert que Darcy était l'armateur de son navire.

Il le fallut le sortir de sa torpeur alcoolisée et l'arrêter. Il ne se laissa pas faire et il fut bientôt porteur d'un très important œil au beurre noir, d'une lèvre fendue et d'une grosse bosse sur son crâne pour sa réticence.

Le coffre des salaires fut récupéré, mais avec aucune idée du montant initial qu'elle contenait n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien il manquait, le lieu où se trouvait le lieutenant Denny restait encore à découvrir. Il ne croyait pas que Denny aurait volontairement laisser Wickham prendre la fuite avec tout l'argent et partir en Amérique seul, alors il soupçonnait qu'il était mort, mais George refusait de dire quoi que ce soit au-delà de crier des insultes sur lui et ses proches jusqu'à ce que Richard fasse à tous la faveur suprême de frapper George sur la tête et le rende inconscient ... et surtout, silencieux.

Un transport fut rapidement arrangé, les six soldats les raccompagneraient à Meryton pour rendre l'argent et superviser la procédure de la cour martiale. Un mot fut rapidement envoyé au Bow Street à propos de la disparition du lieutenant Denny, et ils furent enfin en chemin.

Heureusement, George resta calme pendant tout le voyage, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était toujours inconscient ou parce que les soldats encourageaient son silence, il n'était pas sûr et il s'en fichait. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être en mesure de résoudre ce désordre peu de temps avant le mariage qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Bon Dieu, il serait marié dans six jours !

Seulement six jours de plus jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth soit vraiment à lui.

Le colonel avait été heureux de les voir, et le régiment de voir leurs salaires revenir, Wickham fut directement emmener dans la tente du colonel pour commencer la cour martiale sans plus tarder. Les six soldats du régiment étaient stationnés à l'extérieur alors que quatre des hommes du colonel Forster surveillaient George pendant la procédure. Malheureusement, Richard et lui avaient été contraints d'attendre dehors aussi, et après quatre jours d'activité à peu près constante, l'attente semblait incroyablement fastidieuse.

Il entendit une autre bagarre et regarda vers l'entrée de la tente qui était en train de s'ouvrir avec sur un George lourdement enchainé. Il hurlait que c'était une erreur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque Darcy et Richard debout.

« TOI! » il cracha aux pieds de Darcy en continuant à lui parler haut et fort. « C'EST TOUJOURS TOI! POURQUOI NE PEUX-TU PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX! »

Cette déclaration le prit par surprise ... il n'aurait aimé rien de mieux que de n'avoir jamais posé les yeux ou entendu parler de George à nouveau dans sa vie.

« ... TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE... ILS VONT ME PENDRE ... ME PENDRE ... TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ JALOUX DE MOI ... » ses cris avaient maintenant attirés une foule qui commençait à se moquer de l'homme qui avait pris la fuite avec leur salaire.

Il avait du mal à se libérer, mais avec des chaînes autour de ses deux poignets et ses chevilles, ses efforts le précipitèrent tête la première dans la boue. Il se releva de nouveau et grogna, il ressemblait à un animal fou qui criait et crachait dans sa direction et celle de Richard.

«C'est à propos de ta petite pute n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il brutalement, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne remplace son rictus « Je l'aurais eu si je voulais, elle était tout à fait un morceau facile, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment belle pour me tenter, alors tu es le bienvenu pour la prendre » son rire aigu sadique ne faisait rien pour supprimer la rage bouillonnante qui l'emplissait.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tira George par son plastron et le frappa si fort dans la bouche que ses dents de devant sautèrent. « Ne reparle jamais d'elle à nouveau » dit-il doucement, mais sa voix était d'un acier que George n'avait jamais entendu de son ennemi de longue date. « ... Car elle en vaut cent comme toi. »

Il laissa Georges retomber à genou et se recula, en essuyant ses mains sur son gilet, comme s'il venait de toucher quelque chose de vil et dégoûtant.

George cracha le sang qui remplissait rapidement sa bouche et sourit en retour à son ennemi juré, il avait une lueur contre nature dans ses yeux quand il parla ensuite.

« Je vais te laisser celui-là après ce que j'ai pris à cette chère petite Georgiana ... _uummph_ ... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait quand le poing de Richard jaillit et le frappa sur le menton.

Cette fois-ci quand il tomba, il ne put se relever, Richard frappa durement George sur le côté et chuchotant juste assez fortement pour que tous entendent «Celui-là était pour Georgiana morceau de merde, tu es chanceux d'avoir une mort rapide et facile ... Je l'aurais volontiers fait, mais ça aurait pris des jours et ça aurait été beaucoup plus désordonné » avant de cracher sur le corps de George et de reculer vers la tente du colonel.

Darcy pouvait encore sentir la rage pulser dans son crâne et il savait qu'il devait se calmer, mais c'était dur. Il savait que George essayait tout simplement de l' énerver, mais juste la pensée de ses mains viles sur sa douce Elisabeth ou Georgie fit montée la bile dans sa gorge, et rajouté avec le stress de la semaine passée le rattrapa et il alla vomir dans le plus proche buisson.

Il prit une minute pour se nettoyer à la pompe à eau, en veillant à bien nettoyer les coupures sur sa main droite causé par les dents de George et il grimaça légèrement de douleur. Il n'avait pas frappé quelqu'un sans gants de boxe depuis très longtemps, mais il avait cru bon d'exprimer une partie de sa colère d'une manière totalement inconvenante.

Quand il eut finis, il regarda froidement le corps inconscient de Wickham traîné vers la voiture qui l'attendait et qui le mènerait à sa mort imminente. Il savait qu'il devait être heureux ou du moins soulagé, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que sa famille serait à l'abri des manigances de George, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit était une sensation inexplicable de perte.

Son père avait cru que George était un homme bon et il avait supplié son fils de toujours veiller sur lui ... il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si son père était encore vivant. Aurait-il continué à se faire des illusions sur l'innocence de George ou aurait-il finalement accepté les paroles de son propre fils par rapport à ceux du fils de son intendant ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait trahit son père d'une certaine manière.

Avec le cœur lourd il rejoignit Richard et le colonel soucieux que cette journée se termine. Dans la matinée, sa tante, son oncle et Georgiana devaient arriver et il était impatient de les voir, mais d'abord il avait besoin de voir Elisabeth.

Elisabeth avait une façon de calmer son âme comme personne, et maintenant il en avait plus que besoin.

Demain.

* * *

**Coucou, c'est encore pas la joie pour Darcy et Lizzie , mais bon là pour le coup on va dire que Wickham ne reviendra plus faire des siennes. Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Je n'ai pas envie de faire ma rabat-joie mais 4 coms pour plus de 200 lectures du chapitre précédent c'est vraiment peu. Que ça soit en bien ou en mal l'avis de chacun m'intéresse, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette fic.**

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Bon week-end.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Elizabeth Mary Holmes**

**Réponse aux Reviews: Marie: **Ton com m'a bien fait rire, surtout sur Charles, ne t'en fais pas le mariage aura bien lieu mais il va encore falloir attendre un peu. **Amlie: **Merci contente que ça t'ai plu. **Jackye: **Coucou contente de te retrouver, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant biz. **sab: **Merci pour ton com. **Akasha54: **Coucou, merci pour ton com, tu verras il y aura déjà un avant de goût de la nuit de noce dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se faufila de la cour pour aller vers son endroit favori pour regarder le soleil se lever en espérant que William serait là, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis quatre jours.

Quatre jours qui avaient été comme une éternité.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que les choses allaient un peu mieux depuis que sa tante et son oncle étaient arrivés, mais elles n'étaient nullement résolues et c'étaient encore loin d'être facile, c'était juste un changement agréable d'avoir une alliée dans la maison.

Sa tante lui avait avouée hier soir qu'ils avaient d'abord pensés qu'elle avait exagérée sur la façon dont les choses étaient mauvaises quand ils avaient reçus sa lettre et ils avaient presque décidés de ne pas venir plus tôt, mais la connaissant comme ils le connaissaient, ils avaient acceptés d'honorer sa demande. Ils pensaient que Fanny Bennet pouvait peut-être chercher à profiter des circonstances, deux de ses filles se mariant à de riches gentlemans pouvaient difficilement être qualifiée comme ordinaire, alors ils avaient décidés de venir à Longbourn et d'offrir le soutien qu'ils pouvaient.

Cependant presque à leur arrivée, ils avaient rapidement réalisés qu' elle avait passé sous silence la véritable ampleur de la gravité de la situation, ils étaient tous les deux absolument mortifiés de ce qu'elle était forcée d'endurer de la part de sa famille.

Sa tante et son oncle étaient vraiment consternés par ce qui se passait dans le ménage Bennet et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour essayer de corriger la situation autant qu'il était possible à une date aussi tardive. Vu que les détails de mariage avaient essentiellement tous été déjà réglés ... par le marié.

Un fait qui avait terriblement horrifié sa tante qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire savoir à Mme Bennet avec effusion qu'elle était totalement embarrassée de la façon dont ils avaient tirés avantage du pauvre M. Darcy de manière aussi flagrante.

Les tentatives de Mme Bennet de se disculper avec une myriade d'excuses étaient passées dans l'oreille d'une sourde et elle avait honte d'admettre qu'elle appréciait d'avoir sa tante préférée ... maintenant son héroïne ... châtier sa mère de façon efficace et succincte. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu sa tante furieuse avant, ni sa mère apparemment vu l'apparence pathétiquement coupable sur son visage.

Sa tante n'avait pas hésité à faire savoir à Jane qu'elle était très heureuse pour elle et Mr. Bingley et qu'elle comprenait qu'elle devait être folle de joie à propos de ses noces à venir, «mais qu'elle n'avait pas été impressionnée par la façon dont elle avait usurpée la place de la mariée à sa sœur en forçant le futur mari de sa sœur à planifier et à payer pour le mariage parce que personne ne pouvait se donner la peine de laisser leurs propres besoins égoïstes et de l'aider ... comme c'était leur devoir à tous, même si ce n'était pas leur désir.»

Même si elle savait que les mots de sa tante étaient justifiés, elle détestait voir le regard blessé sur le visage de Jane et elle ne savoura pas les larmes qui suivirent, mais ce fut un peu surprise qu'elle écouta Jane admettre qu' «il était agréable de recevoir toute l'attention pour une fois, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas juste pour Lizzy. » Elle avait dit à sa tante qu'elle essaierait d'être plus utile à l'avenir, avant de tranquillement quitter la salle.

Elle échangea un regard choqué avec sa tante. Aucune d'elles n'avaient jamais entendu une déclaration aussi égoïste sortir de la bouche de Jane auparavant, ne commentant même pas le fait que bien que Jane avait admis avoir été prise dans ses propres préoccupations au détriment de tout le reste, elle n'avait pas offert d'excuses pour son comportement à sa tante ou à sa sœur.

Elle se demanda pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, si William et elle n'auraient pas dû simplement abandonner toute idée de mariage à la maison et se marier à Pemberley. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son père reviendrait vers elle et qu'il serait heureux pour elle en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'autel.

Pour l'instant, il avait seulement accepté de le faire parce que Mme Bennet avait argumentée sur le discours qui se passerait dans le quartier s'il ne donnait pas la main de sa fille.

Il était bon de savoir que sa famille avait ses priorités intactes. Les commérages l'emportaient sur l'affection familiale apparemment.

Malheureusement, son oncle n'avait pas eu beaucoup plus de chance avec son père non plus, même si il était clair pour tout le monde à distance que des mots durs étaient régulièrement échangés derrière la porte de la bibliothèque fermée, son père évitait toujours la société autant que possible.

Son oncle l'avait pris au vol en dehors de la porte de la bibliothèque un matin et lui avait assuré qu' en dépit des apparences contraires, il faisait des progrès avec son père ... malheureusement, elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Il continuait de l'ignorer ou d'écarter toutes ouvertures qu'elle faisait pour réparer la brèche qui se développait entre eux, et franchement elle en avait marre d'essayer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration de l'air saine du matin et sourit en prévision de voir de nouveau William, les pensées de sa famille étaient temporairement reléguées au second plan alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination, ses yeux cherchaient anxieusement un aperçu de sa forme familière.

Le soleil venait juste de pointer son nez sur l'horizon au moment où elle arriva sur un tronc d'arbre couché caché dans le bosquet d'arbres familiers, mais à son grand désarroi elle le trouva vide. Elle se mit assise tristement et enroula étroitement son châle autour de ses épaules pour écarter le froid du matin et regarda le soleil commencer son ascension dans le ciel.

Elle était finalement résignée à ne pas voir de nouveau William ce matin, quand elle entendit le bruit d'un cheval se rapprocher et entendit son prénom être appelé. Son cœur bondit à la voix qu' elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où et elle quitta vivement sa cachette pour saluer son futur mari.

Il semblait presque comiquement soulagé de la voir, et en un rien de temps il avait attaché son cheval à un arbre voisin et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener entre les arbres, soucieux du peu d'intimité dont ils bénéficiaient.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un féroce baiser, pas sûr de qui l'avaient commencé et ils s'en fichaient, leurs seules préoccupations étaient qu'il ne se termine pas de sitôt.

Elle sentait ses entrailles fondre et être consumées par le désir, ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches et elle s'empressa de se coller contre lui pour tenter de prolonger le plaisir.

«Vous m'avez tant manquée mon amour» chuchota-t-il contre son cou une fois qu'ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés pour reprendre leur souffle. « Cela a été les quatre plus affreux jours de mon existence, mais je veux juste vous tenir pendant une minute avant de vous parler du destin de Wickham. »

Elle était très encline à lui permettre de la tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait, elle éloigna toutes pensées de son esprit, mis à part la sensation d'être dans ses bras, un sentiment qui ne manquait jamais d'apaiser ses nerfs et de lui apporter un sentiment de paix et de confort. À contrecœur, elle repoussa son besoin d'avoir un autre baiser, se rendant compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle d'une manière différente dès maintenant.

Elle bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le journal, mais William avait une autre idée et il la plaça doucement sur ses genoux pour pouvoir continuer à la tenir pendant qu'il parlait. Sentant qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir proche de lui, et décidant qu'elle aimait bien cette idée aussi, elle acquiesça joyeusement.

Avec sa tête contre son épaule et ses bras enveloppés solidement autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait confortablement et chaleureusement installée de la sorte. Elle écouta sa voix profonde lui raconter les événements des derniers jours, elle décida que ce serait sa place préférée à l'avenir ... Blottie contre lui.

Elle l'écouta de plus en plus alarmée raconter son histoire, ce n'était que la force de ses bras qui la gardait assise et en sécurité contre lui alors quand elle tentait de se relever alarmée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait que Wickham avait fait des choses répréhensibles, des choses pour lesquelles il méritait d'être puni, mais elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait du fait qu'il soit pendu ... Cela lui semblait tellement ... barbare! Non pas que cela importait désormais, c'était un fait accompli, mais elle trouvait toujours cela de mauvais goût, elle se demanda momentanément qui allait annoncer la nouvelle à Lydia.

Une fois que sa sordide histoire fut enfin terminée William libéra son emprise sur elle pour lui permettre de lui faire face et ce qu'elle vit la dérangea beaucoup. Il était évident que tandis que la mort de George mettait enfin ses craintes quant à l'avenir au repos, il portait sur sa conscience une culpabilité excessive.

Durant les premières minutes, elle ne put rien faire, mis à part le serrer fermement, le regard angoissé sur son visage la décontenançait et elle souhaitait simplement lui redonner une partie du réconfort qu'il était toujours prêt à lui fournir. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre son épaule en frémissant, soit parce qu'il pleurait ou tout simplement parce qu'il relâchait la tension, elle ne pouvait pas le dire et de toute façon cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait était qu'il avait besoin d'elle maintenant et elle ne le décevrait pas.

Enfin sentant qu'il était détendu, elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce de façon à ne pas casser l'ambiance calme.

« Vous êtes un homme bon Fitzwilliam Darcy. Un _homme bon_ qui a fait tous ce qui est humainement possible pour nettoyer les dégâts crées par Wickram » elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et le força à répondre à son regard sans lui permettre de le détourner comme il le voulait.

«Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer pour ce que cet homme a fait ... vous m'entendez? IL est à blâmer et il ne méritait pas la foi aveugle de votre père ou votre générosité à maintes et maintes reprises alors qu'il continuait sans cesse à vous tromper tous les deux. »

Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir la vulnérabilité et la douleur dans ses yeux, elle maudissait silencieusement George pour sa capacité à causer des problèmes même quand il était enfin sorti de leur vie pour de bon.

«VOUS n'êtes pas à blâmer William ... pour tout cela ! Me comprenez-vous ? C'est fini maintenant et vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez pour les nombreuses victimes de ses projets et de sa tromperie, je crois vraiment que votre père aurait compris et aurait été fier de l'homme que vous êtes devenu ... Je sais que je serai fière de vous appeler mon mari ... et je suis très fière de vous appeler mien ! »

Elle vit ses yeux se remplissent de gratitude quand ses paroles transpercèrent son voile de regret et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle en reconnaissance. Comme si tout à coup il réalisa la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il la réorienta sur ses jambes afin qu'elle chevauche ses genoux et qu'il puisse la sentir contre lui complètement.

Elle savait qu'il y aurait des problèmes si quelqu'un les voyaient dans une telle position scandaleuse, mais il avait besoin de son réconfort en ce moment et elle n'allait pas lui refuser, d'ailleurs le mariage était seulement dans cinq jours et elle se doutait que sa réputation resterait intacte même si ils étaient découverts ... ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Lentement, le sentiment de contentement commença à se tourner vers quelque chose de plus viscéral. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration s'alourdir et sentit dans le détail exquis sa virilité se durcir contre elle et elle se frotta inconsciemment contre lui dans l'appréciation ... pas du tout préparée à la ruée de la chaleur qui l'emplissait et au grondement qu'il émit en sentant le contact de sa chaleur.

Les sentiments de culpabilité et de récriminations la quittèrent fui et furent bientôt remplacés par la réalisation qu'ils étaient seuls et se touchaient d'une manière encore inconnue jusqu'ici, mais très intime. Elle souleva ses jupes de côté et souffla quand elle sentit son centre chauffé, couvert seulement par une mince gaine de mousseline prendre contact avec sa dureté.

Elle rencontra ses lèvres dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle et la fit tressaillir de l'intérieur. Alors que sa langue cherchait ardemment à renouer avec la sienne, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin vers ses fesses et la tirèrent plus fermement contre lui. Le baiser se termina quand ils gémirent tous deux bruyamment dans l'appréciation des sentiments que le contact leurs créaient.

Elle était inondée par les sensations à la fois nouvelles et plus intenses qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Son corps était comme si il était en feu et l'incendie était centré sur l'endroit où ils se touchaient si intimement et rayonnait vers l'extérieur pour englober tout son corps. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle commença à se balancer contre lui et haleta quand la sensation se mit à grandit et à se construire.

Il lui embrassait maintenant le cou, la poitrine et tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre, sa respiration était égale à la sienne et il augmenta le rythme de leurs mouvements, ne se souciant pas de leur environnement ou de l'étendue de leur indiscrétion ... Ils étaient tous deux simplement perdu dans leurs exquis sentiments et ils détesteraient y mettre fin.

Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi, si elle était compromise, cela était si bon alors que c'était censé lui faire du mal ? Mais quand ses mains l'agrippèrent plus fermement et qu'il mordit doucement son téton dressé sous sa robe fine, elle cessa de penser et se laissa aller aux sensations.

C'était juste incroyable !

Elle le sentit gronder à nouveau et celui lui envoya de délicieux frissons long de son dos alors qu' elle bougeait contre lui encore plus fortement. Elle découvrit, tout à fait fortuitement, que si elle bougeait d'une certaine façon ... là ... _oh oui !_ Si elle se frottait à cet endroit, le plaisir coulait à travers son corps et elle pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se contracter alors qu'elle grimpait vers un endroit inconnu, elle augmenta son rythme à la recherche de cette endroit insaisissable.

Il haletait aussi bruyamment qu'elle et il semblait avoir du mal à maintenir son propre contrôle, elle pouvait l'entendre murmurer pendant qu'il augmentait le frottement entre eux que «c'est si bon» ... «on devrait s'arrêter »...« devrait s'arrêter » ... «oui, s'arrêter» ... «juste un » ... « aagghh »...« oh Elisabeth! »

Elle se sentit soudainement hors de contrôle et son monde cessa soudainement quand la sensation explosa de son centre vers l'extérieur dans un spectre de couleurs et de sentiments si intense que tout son corps tremblait. Dans les recoins sombres de son esprit, elle le sentit saisir ses fesses et trembler contre elle, sa propre respiration était irrégulière et forte.

Après ce qui semblait être un temps très long, elle redescendit sur terre et sentit une humidité à l'endroit où leurs corps étaient toujours connectés et elle se demanda ce qui l'avait causée, mais elle été heureuse de voir le regard de contentement sur le doux visage de William, heureuse d'avoir été en mesure de soulager sa souffrance ... et être si immensément récompensée dans le processus.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie ou la volonté de le regretter. Ils revenaient de si loin et avait vécus tellement de choses, alors qu'importe si ils avaient anticipés leurs vœux alors qu'ils seraient mari et femme dans quelques jours ?

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui, soucieuse de prolonger cette intimité avant de devoir rejoindre de nouveau le monde réel, elle le se sentit bouger nerveusement sous elle.

« Oh Elisabeth, je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ... C'était tellement bon ... et j'ai été ...» il cessa de parler quand elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« C'était incroyable et ça n'a même pas fait mal comme on m'avait dit que ça le ferait, donc si vous essayer de vous blâmer ou de vous excuser pour quelque chose qui était incroyablement bon et que nous avons évidemment tous les deux aimés ...» il commença à parler, mais elle lui donna un rapide baiser pour le faire taire et parla de nouveau.

« ... Surtout que nous serons mariés dans seulement quelques jours. » Elle sourit largement quand il se mit à rire, mais rougit quand elle se leva et remarqua l'humidité sur son pantalon et entre ses propres cuisses, la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient fait la rendit timide.

Il se racla la gorge en se levant et tenta de dissimuler les preuves évidentes de ce qui s'était passé, puis il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et parla avec ferveur.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait ensemble mon amour, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ... parfois quand je suis avec vous ma passion prend le dessus et j'ai du mal à penser clairement »

Il la tira plus proche pour un autre doux baiser et posa son front contre le sien avant d'éclaircir son incompréhension évidente de ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé entre eux.

« Mon amour, tandis que ce que nous avons fait était merveilleux ... nous n'avons pas fait ... je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment ...» il hésita, espérant qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il ne disait pas, mais elle continuait tout simplement à le regarder avec une expression confuse et il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

« ... Nous n'avons pas vraiment ... consommé ... notre relation encore » il cessa de parler et se tourna dans une nuance rouge brillant.

Elle était confuse et n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle manquait. Elle avait eu l'impression que lorsque sa virilité touchait son lieu secret ... ... ils seraient vraiment mari et femme, mais maintenant il lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas ... complétés l'acte.

Alors ... comment ? Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait mal compris le concept, mais cela voulait dire que sa virilité devait ... OH!

Elle se sentait incroyablement stupide tout d'un coup et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de William, ayant honte de son manque de connaissances. Peu de temps après, elle sentit à l'intérieur d'elle un éclat de joie à son hypothèse puérile et incapable de le réprimer, elle éclata de rire.

Le pauvre William devait se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire assez longtemps pour l'apaiser, chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le faire, le regard confus sur son visage la faisait repartir.

Elle put enfin retrouver son contrôle et lui expliqua calmement, en termes très indirects et généraux, ce qu'elle avait trouvé si amusant. Une fois qu'il comprit, il se mit aussi à rire avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour un autre baiser.

« Elisabeth, alors que je ne regretterai pas ce que vient de se passer aussi longtemps que vous ne le faites pas, je me plais à penser que je suis assez fort pour résister à vraiment faire de vous ma femme pour la première fois à l'extérieur où tout le monde peut nous trouver » il lui donna un tendre baiser avant de la regarder passionnément et de pratiquement grogner ses prochains mots.

« D'ailleurs, quand je vous emmènerez enfin dans mon lit, vous ne serez pas habillée et nous ne le quitterons pas pendant un très long moment » il la tira dans un autre baiser après son ardente proclamation, c'était une promesse des choses à venir et son corps frissonna en prévision.

Il fit brusquement un pas en arrière et tendit ses mains pour l'arrêter quand elle tenta de nouveau de s'approcher de lui.

« Elisabeth, j'essaie très difficilement d'être un gentleman» il baissa les yeux à l'évidence de leur escapade d'avant et d'un air penaud continua « ... je veux dire, après ne pas l'avoir beaucoup été plus tôt, nous devons donc arrêter maintenant avant que je ne reperde toute ma détermination. »

Il la regarda avec tant de sincérité qu'elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui, même si elle se débattait entre la confusion de ne pas éprouver de honte à sa propre audace et le désir de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

«Je ne pense pas que ça aiderait » accepta-t-elle. Puis son sourcil se leva et elle ajouta avec impertinence «Mais si c'est ce que j'ai à attendre, alors je ne peux pas attendre d'être à samedi. »

« Je ne peux attendre non plus mon amour » il lui donna un dernier baiser rapide avant de marcher vers son cheval et de le monter « Je vais amener ma tante, mon oncle et Georgiana cet après-midi car ils sont tous impatients de vous rencontrer. »

Elle sentit soudain son estomac faire une embardée pour une raison complètement différente que le désir. C'était l'inquiétude. Elle savait que William lui avait dit qu'il l'épouserait malgré tout, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le monde entier contre eux alors qu'ils commençaient leurs vie ensemble et priait pour que sa famille élargie l'aime plus que Lady Catherine le faisait.

Elle le regardait s'en aller, admirant son physique robuste et sa manière de chevauché un cheval, des images d'eux deux chevauchant traversa son esprit. Bien sûr, elle devrait d'abord surmonter son aversion pour les chevaux, mais elle se doutait que l'incitation serait utile à l'effort.

Elle fit rapidement son chemin de retour vers Longbourn et sur ce que le destin le réserverait aujourd'hui ... mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle savait qu'elle s'en occuperait avec un sourire sur le visage.

Après tout, que pourrait-il arriver si près du mariage ?

* * *

**Et oui que pourrait-il arriver si près du mariage. Vous avez une idée? Heureusement pour lizzie les Gardiner sont arrivés. Euh bon on va dire qu'ils ont déjà commencés à découvrir les délices de leurs nuit de noces.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier les coms ont nettement augmentés, alors continuez comme ça svp. On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite biz**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour sa correction**

**gwla10: **Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise, **Marie: **Merci pour ton com, je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il ralentit à mesure qu'il approchait de Netherfield, en priant pour que personne ne soit là pour voir ce qui s'étalait sur le devant de son pantalon. Il n'était pas _venu_ dans son pantalon comme ça depuis qu'il avait été un jeune garçon en culottes courtes, et il était plus qu'un peu embarrassé par son manque de contrôle.

Mais quand il avait senti sa chaleur se frotter contre lui si intimement, il avait dut utiliser chaque once de sa maitrise de soi habituellement imperturbable pour résister aussi longtemps. Qu'y avait-il avec Elisabeth pour le pousser à des extrémités qu'il n'avait jamais atteintes auparavant ? Soit elle le mènerait à sa perte très rapidement ou ferait de lui le plus heureux des hommes sur terre.

Il sourit en pensant qu'ils aspiraient tous deux à la même chose.

Il donna son cheval au valet d'écurie et fit son chemin vers l'arrière de la maison et entra dans les cuisines, heureux de voir que personne ne semblait être encore réveillé pour le moment. Il attrapa un gâteau fraichement sortit du four et se versa une tasse de café, il les emmena dans sa chambre où son valet de chambre était occupé à préparer son bain matinal habituel.

Il fut soulagé quand son valet de chambre ne leva même pas un sourcil à l'état de ses vêtements, mais il se déshabilla tout de même rapidement, désireux de laver la preuve de son inconduite.

Il savoura la chaleur de l'eau pendant qu'il buvait son café et essaya de garder son esprit loin d'Elisabeth, une tâche presque impossible, mais il y arriva finalement quand il entendit le bruit de son valet de chambre rentrer dans la chambre. Il termina de se laver, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour une autre tasse de café et un petit déjeuner plus consistant.

Il entendit un bruit de cris en se rapprochant de la bibliothèque et reconnut la voix aiguë de Caroline et la voix inhabituellement en colère de Charles. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait les interrompre, mais se souvenant de sa promesse de ne plus s'impliquer dans les affaires personnelles de Charles, il continua sa route en suivant l'odeur du jambon fraîchement cuisiné.

Malheureusement, au même moment la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Caroline en sortit en lui rentrant presque dedans dans sa hâte d'échapper à la colère de Charles. Il dégagea rapidement ses mains qu'elle avait accrochées dans son gilet à sa grande colère et se retourna quand il entendit Charles.

« ... Et ... ne pense pas que cette discussion soit terminée Caroline ... nous ... nous n'avons pas finis de discuter de ton comportement effroyable envers ma ... ma future femme ...», Charles tentait de paraître sévère en la suivant à la porte, complètement inconscient du spectacle qu'il donnait aux domestiques qui préparaient le repas du matin, ayant l'intention d'avoir son mot à dire.

« Oh Charles » s'écria pathétiquement Caroline en regardant vers lui pour tenter de le mettre de son côté, mais il essayait de dépasser le frère et la sœur sans paraître trop grossier, ce qui était presque une impossibilité dans le couloir étroit.

« M. Darcy, s'il vous plaît dites à Charles à quel point est ridicule son mariage dans cette famille Bennet » son exaspération était à peine dissimulée sous un vernis de fausse gentillesse « Ne te méprends pas cher Charles, je pense que Jane est une fille très douce qui ferait une bonne épouse, mais honnêtement, comment peux-tu même pendant une seconde penser à te marier dans cette horrible famille ? Nous serions la risée de la société et aucune personne importante ne daignera nous recevoir », sa voix semblait grimper d'une octave à chaque phrase et il trouva qu'il était presque douloureux de l'écouter.

« Et moi ... As-tu songé à mes sentiments dans cette affaire Charles? Comment suis-je censé tenir ma place dans la société avec des relations telles que les Bennet ? » L'accusa-t-elle avec colère.

Charles avait l'air de rassembler ses pensées et d'essayer de contrôler sa colère en même temps, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Caroline se retourna et l'apostropha.

« M. Darcy, vous êtes sûrement d'accord avec moi, vous l'avez dit vous-même après le bal » plaida-t-elle, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard avant, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle tentait de freiner l'une de ses crises de colère notoires en vue de se présenter sous un jour plus agréable.

Il ne pensait personnellement pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'agréable à son sujet, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que l'on lui dise.

«Et ... et pendant que vous y êtes, s'il vous plaît corrigez sa croyance erronée que vous êtes fiancé à cette petite Elisa ... comme si un jour vous pourriez vous marier avec quelqu'un si différent de vous» dit-elle avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard de dégoût sur les visages des deux hommes et un regard d'horreur se posa soudainement sur le sien.

Il écouta avec dégoût ses paroles, étonné de sa capacité à se faire complètement des illusions.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ... N'est-ce pas? Assurément, ça ne peut pas être vrai ? » Sa voix a été de plus en plus aigüe, un exploit qu'il ne pensait même pas possible, étant donner que le déni d'une telle assertion n'arrivait pas.

Il avait passé les six dernières années à être aussi poli qu'il le pouvait envers cette mégère par amitié pour Charles, à souffrir de l'immense embarras et malaise que lui causait ses attentions non désirées, mais il ne permettrait à quiconque, surtout pas à une femme qui n'était pas digne d'essuyer la boue de ses bottes, de dénigrer son Elisabeth.

« C'est tout à fait vrai miss Bingley » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale « je me marie à Miss Elisabeth dans cinq jours et je tiens à ce que vous ne disiez jamais du mal de ma future épouse à nouveau, ou vous trouverez Pemberley et Darcy House fermés pour vous et en société, je feindrais de ne pas vous reconnaître ... Me suis-je fait parfaitement comprendre ? »

Voir le regard brisé sur son visage aurait pu à un moment donné lui accorder sa sympathie, mais pas aujourd'hui, son seul regret était qu'il pourrait perdre son ami suite à l'insulte faite à sa sœur.

Caroline pouvait-être beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas idiote. Après quelques instants à avoir ressemblé à un poisson hors de l'eau, elle acquiesça sans dire un mot avant de s'excuser rapidement pour trouver Louisa, qui ne manquait jamais de gonfler son ego, perdue dans son cauchemar personnel ... M. Darcy et Elisa Bennet ? Inconcevable.

Il décida d'essayer de mettre les choses au clair dès que possible avec Charles et il se tourna vers son ami avec ses excuses déjà sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé Charles, ta sœur vient de ...», mais il fut coupé avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

«S'il te plaît Darcy, je sais que ma sœur a franchi une ligne cette fois et je ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as dit » il regarda autour de lui et admit d' un air penaud: «J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de lui parler comme cela , mais elle est ma sœur aînée et chaque fois que j' essaie de mettre mon pied à terre elle retourne en quelque sorte le problème pour que je finisse par faire toutes les concessions et que la question soit abandonnée. ».

Il se gratta la tête distraitement, «Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas très bien comment elle fait. »

Il savait exactement comment elle faisait, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui faire remarquer l'évidence, il avait assez de soucis en ce moment sans avoir en rajouter d'autres. Bien qu'il se demandait ce qui se passerait une fois que son ami serait marié ... Eh bien, c'était le problème de Charles et Jane.

Il devrait un jour gérer son propre domaine, mais aucun locataire ne respecteraient un propriétaire indécis et peureux ... Ni aucune femme n'apprécierait d'être «gérée» par la sœur ainée de son mari, en particulier si celle-ci n'aimait pas sa belle-famille.

Il éloigna ses pensées des questions maritales de Charles alors qu'il avait encore son propre mariage à se préoccuper. Sa tante, son oncle et Georgiana devait arriver dans la journée et il voulait qu'ils rencontrent Elisabeth. Il était assez certain que Georgiana l'aimerait, mais il n'avait pas encore entendu quoi que ce soit venant des parents de Richard. Il savait qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se marie bien, mais il espérait qu'ils puissent juste être heureux qu'il se marie ... eh bien ... par amour.

Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter de la réaction de sa tante et de son oncle et de suivre Charles pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait déjà un appétit considérable et il commençait à soupçonner qu'il aurait besoin de nourriture supplémentaire pour passer la journée.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Il voulait se claquer la tête contre la porte de frustration. Aujourd'hui avait été un cauchemar ... ça avait commencé merveilleusement ... mais c'était rapidement dégradé. La seule bonne chose qui pourrait être dit au sujet de cette journée, était qu'elle était presque terminée.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et enleva son gilet et sa cravate, son esprit encore sous le choc des événements de la journée. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir y aller et voir Elisabeth, il savait qu'elle devait beaucoup souffrir mais il était tard et il savait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli à Longbourn. Il lui restait à espérer qu'elle ferait de nouveau une promenade matinale afin qu'ils puissent éclaircir les choses.

Sa tante et son oncle étaient arrivés avec Georgiana peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner et il avait été très heureux de les voir, en particulier sa sœur, il avait passé une heure riche en émotions à lui parler de George et de sa mort. Elle l'avait pris étonnamment bien, mais s'était retirée dans sa chambre pour se reposer jusqu'au déjeuner, il n'en était donc pas absolument sûr.

Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler à sa tante et son oncle d'Elisabeth.

Ils avaient été surpris qu'elle n'ait pas de dot et aucune connexion à proprement parler, évidemment ils avaient supposés qu'il épousait la fille d'un riche gentleman campagnard, pas une jeune femme sans-le-sou avec cinq sœurs et un domaine hérité par un autre. Un héritage qui appartenait au pasteur de Lady Catherine. Ils lui avaient avoués avoir reçu une lettre de Catherine, mais avait reporté sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la chance de lui parler en premier.

Ils avaient essayés en vain de le convaincre de reconsidérer sa position dans la société et du devoir familiale et lui avait même offert de le présenter à quelques dames très _convenables_ qui seraient plus aptes à devenir la future maîtresse de Pemberley, mais leurs prières étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il avait finalement perdu son sang-froid et leurs avait dit en termes non équivoques, «qu'il aimait désespérément Elisabeth et que s'il ne l'épousait, il n'épouserait personnes d'autres ... jamais ... et que si ils le forçaient à choisir entre elle ou eux, ils allaient perdre. »

Après quelques minutes de tension, ils s'étaient excusés et lui avaient dit qu'ils accepteraient sa décision et essaieraient d'apprendre à connaître Elisabeth parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à perdre quelqu'un d'aussi cher pour eux. Par ailleurs, sa tante avait gracieusement admit que toute personne qui pouvait capturer son cœur devait être bonne à connaître.

Il avait accepté leurs excuses, mais c'était une trêve fragile. Il soupçonnait qu'ils croyaient encore qu'Elisabeth était une coureuse de dot de premier ordre, et qu'ils ne penseraient pas le contraire jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne la rencontrent. Personnellement il ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne tombent pas sous le charme d'Elisabeth, elle produisait régulièrement cette effet sur les gens ... à l'exception de sa propre famille.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour Longbourn pour rencontrer Elisabeth, une lettre arriva à l'improviste pour l'informer que Lydia et Kitty étaient tombées malades et pour leurs demander de reporter leurs visite. Il sentait que quelque chose de plus grave se passait et qu'Elisabeth voudrait lui parler, mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire.

Avec la visite annulée, tout le monde se retira au salon de thé, mais il se sentait agité et se demandait s'il devait sortir et essayer de trouver Elisabeth ou si ce serait un effort inutile. Ce fut à ce moment que Caroline fit son entrée grandiose avec «des nouvelles de la plus haute importance » son humiliation d'un peu plus tôt évidemment oubliée à la lumière des récents événements.

Evidemment, les serviteurs de Longbourn avait bavardés avec les serviteurs de cuisine de Netherfield et Caroline l'avait en quelques sortes appris et bien sûr elle s'était hâtée de partager les nouvelles avec le reste de la maisonnée.

Sa tante et son oncle étaient très choqués, mais Georgiana semblait très bien le prendre, tout bien considéré. C'était les réticences de Charles qui le préoccupait. Il pouvait voir que le rabâchage de Caroline commençait à l'atteindre, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Charles laisserait quelque chose comme cela influer sur sa décision d'épouser Jane.

Rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis sur Elisabeth et il l'avait très clairement dit ... au grand dam de Caroline, dont il soupçonnait qu'elle avait ardemment partagée les nouvelles dans l'espoir qu'il écarterait Elisabeth en disgrâce. Eh bien, elle aurait juste à accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux et que rien ne changerait cela.

Il y avait cependant, beaucoup de discussions sur ce qui pourrait être fait pour corriger la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère et soit hors de contrôle. Son oncle avait accepté de s'occuper des serviteurs et de faire quelques demandes de renseignements, et sa tante avait exprimée très clairement à la fois à Caroline et Louisa que si le mot arrivait à Londres, elle saurait qui avait répandue l'histoire et elle n'hésiterait pas à user de représailles, elle prendrait très mal toute tentative de calomnie d'une personne rattachée à sa famille.

Caroline et Louisa hochèrent la tête docilement en réponse, comprenant toutes deux sa mise en garde même si elles n'en étaient pas heureuses, elles ne seraient plus jamais accueillies dans la société si Lady Fitzwilliam faisait passer le mot qu'elles étaient _persona non grata_.

Il pouvait dire que bien qu'elles craignaient la menace de sa tante, leur frère était une autre histoire. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à tenter de le convaincre de «laisser tomber son engouement ridicule pour Jane Bennet et de trouver quelqu'un de plus convenable. » M. Darcy survivrait aux ragots sur la famille de sa femme, eux toutefois, peut-être pas.

Il pouvait voir que les mots de Caroline commençaient à affecter Charles, positivement ou négativement, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il avait vu que Charles lui lançait des regards interrogateurs tout au long de la soirée, mais il refusait de prendre sa décision pour lui. Il était temps que Charles apprenne à prendre le contrôle de sa propre vie et prenne ses propres décisions.

Il ne se souciait uniquement de l'opinion de Georgiana sur la question, elle avait déjà été étonnamment claire sur le sujet et il n'avait jamais voulu la serrer aussi fort dans ses bras qu'à ce moment-là. Les événements de Ramsgate semblait l'avoir fait mûrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ou peut-être que c'était un soulagement pour elle de ne plus jamais avoir à craindre de voir George.

Il était son plus grand espoir qu' une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, elle s'ouvrirait à Elisabeth et qu'elles développeraient une relation forte.

Le dîner ce soir-là était calme, Caroline boudait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, regardait rageusement son frère et évitait les yeux de Lady Fitzwilliam, Charles parlait à peine et gardait la tête baissée pour éviter le regard noir de sa sœur, et sa tante et son oncle avançaient légèrement, ne sachant pas où les choses en étaient avec leurs neveu.

C'était en fait la normalement timide Georgiana qui dirigea la conversation pendant le dîner, ou du moins elle le tenta courageusement, il se trouva une fois de plus reconnaissant d'avoir avec une sœur si adorable. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche durant tout le repas, totalement absorbé pour essayer de trouver une solution aux crises actuelles.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le dîner se termina enfin et les hommes se retirèrent anxieusement dans la bibliothèque pour le brandy et les cigares, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que quand son oncle était présent, mais cela semblait aider à déblayer toute la tension qui subsistait entre les trois hommes.

Son oncle, après avoir admis avoir réfléchit sérieusement à la question, pensait qu'il y avait une solution au problème et quand il leurs présenta son plan, Charles et lui convinrent qu'il s'agissait de la solution la plus raisonnable et qui occasionnerait le moins de ragots et de scandale. Son oncle décida d'envoyer une lettre en express dans la matinée, dans l'espoir d'avoir la réponse le lendemain au plus tard.

La seule variable restante était la réaction des Bennet à la solution proposée ... Le comportement contenu de Charles aux nouvelles commençait à l'ennuyer pour être honnête. Il débattit une fois de plus avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait s'approcher de son ami, mais encore une fois il décida de le laisser faire. Si Charles voulait parler, il se rendrait disponible, mais jusque-là, il n'interviendrait pas.

Ils avaient retardés leur retour aussi longtemps que possible pour travailler sur les détails du plan, mais il savait qu'ils devaient se joindre aux dames et finalement quitter le confort sombre et apaisant de la bibliothèque et entrer dans la salle de musique brillante. Les dames semblaient être assez tendues, il eut la nette impression qu'elles étaient soulagées quand les hommes se joignirent enfin à elles, et heureusement après seulement une seule tasse de café chacun, le groupe commença à s'excuser et se retirer.

Il terminait d'enlever sa chemise et ses bottes et venait de déboutonner son pantalon quand il entendit un petit coup à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait soit de Charles désireux de parler, ou de Georgiana, il enfila sa chemise mais attacha seulement le bouton du milieu dans sa hâte pour répondre à la porte.

Malheureusement, quand il ouvrit la porte, Caroline se tenait là vêtue d'une robe de chambre fine et portait ses cheveux détachés. Elle tenait une seule bougie qui ajoutait un air malveillant à son visage avide, mais il doutait que c'était le regard qu'elle voulait lui faire.

Soupçonnant son intention, il lui barra rapidement le chemin quand elle tenta de se faufiler autour de lui pour entrer dans la chambre. Il refusait de se laisser avoir, il était sûr que son plan était de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre avec lui à cette heure.

Elle semblait troublée en regardant dans le couloir sombre inquiète et tenta une fois de plus de se faufiler sous son bras, mais il lui barra de nouveau le passage et lui parla plus durement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il n'était absolument par d'humeur pour ses jeux.

« Miss Bingley, il est tard et je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre avant que vous ne soyez vue » il ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre, il claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

Il écoutait à la porte pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix de Charles arrivant rapidement dans le couloir.

«Caroline? De quoi s'agit-il ? Louisa a dit que tu étais dans une certaine détresse ... es-tu malade ? » Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Charles et se sentait immensément désolé qu'une telle personne, aussi aimable que son ami soit coincé avec une telle une vipère comme sœur.

« C'est ... eh bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer ... C'était tout simplement horrible ...» elle commença à pleurer et si c'étaient de vraies ou de fausses larmes, il ne pouvait le dire, mais il refusait de lui permettre d'inventer une histoire sordide sur la façon dont il aurait tenté de la débaucher ou quelque chose du genre et rapidement ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il impérieusement, en regardant Caroline pour lui faire savoir que sa ruse ne resterait pas sans réponse.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même en fait, je voulais juste savoir » Charles prit les mains de Caroline dans les siennes et lui parla doucement en utilisant son surnom d'enfance «Car, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle jeta un regard sur son visage implacable puis sur celui concerné de Charles et semblait mentalement calculer ses chances de succès. Cependant, ce ne fut que quand la voix profonde du comte demanda ce qu'il se passait qu'elle arriva à la conclusion que son plan allait échouer, et après avoir marmonné quelque chose au sujet de voir une souris, elle se retira dans sa chambre.

Charles et son oncle secouèrent tous deux la tête confus, mais lui poussa un soupir de soulagement que la mascarade n'avait pas fonctionné comme Caroline l'avait espérée. Il savait que son ami aurait probablement cru sa version de l'histoire, mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin des arguments que l'incident aurait provoqué.

Et il se serait plutôt coupé de toute société que de se marier à Caroline Bingley.

Après leurs avoir souhaité un autre «bonne nuit», il ferma et verrouilla la porte une fois de plus ... il espérait pour la dernière fois cette nuit-là ... et avec lassitude s'assit sur le lit.

Il jura que si quelque chose ... quelque chose ... d'autre se produisait entre maintenant et le mariage ... il prendrait Elisabeth et Georgiana et mettrait le cap vers Pemberley pour se marier. Ses nerfs ne pouvaient tout simplement plus supporter autant d'excitation.

Oh bon sang, maintenant, il commençait même à ressembler à Mme Bennet !

* * *

**Coucou, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été de mariage tout le week-end sans avoir un seul moment pour poster ce chapitre. Evidemment les ennuis continue, qu'avez-vous pensés des manigances de Caroline? Vous avez une idée du drame qui se déroule à Longbourn? J'attend vos coms avec impatience.**

**URGENT: je recherche une bêta pour cette fic, ma bêta actuelle ne peut plus s'en occuper alors si quelqu'un est intéressé contactez moi au plus vite.**

**A bientôt pour la suite, bonne semaine**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

******Marie: **Merci pour ton com, bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

La pluie battait régulièrement contre la fenêtre ponctuée de temps en temps par un éclair lumineux de la foudre et le choc du tonnerre, mais elle n'était pas consciente de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur vu qu'elle essayait de donner un sens au chaos que son monde soigné et ordonné devenait.

Elle avait toujours été absolument sûre de trois choses: que Jane était sa plus chère confidente, son soutien et amie et le serait toujours; qu'indépendamment de savoir si c'était bien ou mal elle était la fille préférée de son père et qu'elle considérerait toujours Longbourn comme sa vraie maison.

Maintenant, elle était obligée de reconnaître que les trois s'étaient révélées fausses durant le dernier mois, et elle pouvait honnêtement dire que la pensée de ne jamais revenir à Longbourn n'était pas si grave.

Elle brossa ses cheveux et se mit distraitement à les tresser pour se préparer pour aller au le lit. Jane avait décidée de dormir avec Lydia, et Marie partageait maintenant celle de Kitty afin de laisser sa chambre aux Gardiners, elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule pour la première fois dans sa vie. Elle attacha l'extrémité de ses cheveux avec un morceau de tissu et souffla rapidement la bougie avant de monter dans son lit, tout en sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas de sitôt.

Demain si le temps le permettait, elle rencontrerait la sœur, la tante et l'oncle de William pour la première fois et elle était assez nerveuse. Non seulement parce qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'ils l'aiment, mais aussi parce qu'elle redoutait le cauchemar dans lequel pourrait se transformer leurs visite si sa tante Gardiner ne pouvait pas gérer la fantasque langue de sa mère.

La visite avait déjà été reportée pendant trois jours, d'abord en raison de la «crise», puis en raison de la pluie, mais demain étant déjà jeudi et le mariage prévu pour le samedi et le « secret » découvert, elle ne pouvait plus être reportée ou annulée. La famille de William devait être accueillie.

Peut-être que sa tante serait d'accord pour droguer sa mère et Lydia de sorte que la visite aurait plus de chances de succès.

S'abaisserait-elle maintenant à utiliser inutilement du laudanum pour son propre confort?

Oui ... oui, elle avait atteint ce niveau de désespoir ... Que le seigneur lui vienne-t-en aide!

Presque dès le moment où elle était revenue de sa promenade matinale d'il y a trois jours, de très bonne humeur à la suite de leur intermède sensuel, elle avait réalisée que quelque chose n'allait pas; des gémissements et des cris pouvaient être entendus à l'étage suivie par le claquement bruyant de la porte de la bibliothèque ainsi que son père criant « vouloir trouver un peu de paix dans cette maison de fous. »

Elle avait rapidement enlevée sa pelisse et commençait à monter les escaliers au même moment que son oncle Gardiner les descendait. Dès qu'il la vit, il secoua la tête morose en réponse à ses questions et lui tapota simplement le bras avant de rejoindre son père.

Ayant un peu peur à ce moment, elle fit rapidement son chemin vers l'endroit où les cris de sa mère venaient avec les tentatives vaines de sa tante de la calmer. Sa mère était de toute évidence en détresse pour quelque chose ... eh bien, quelque chose de plus extrême que ses plaintes habituelles.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre qui appartenait à Lydia, elle sut avec une certitude écœurante que les choses avaient effectivement empirées ... En bien pire.

Lydia était penchée sur le pot de chambre gravement malade; sa peau était d'une teinte verte malsaine, avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues en gémissant pour son «bien-aimé George. » Jane essuyait son front et tentait de la calmer alors que la femme de chambre retirait rapidement le pot de la salle pour vider le gâchis puant. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Kitty et Mary entassées dans le coin l'air effrayées et très inquiètes.

Lydia était-elle ...? Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

Les hurlements de Lydia s'adaptèrent très vite au volume de ceux de sa mère, en criant que «son George viendrait pour elle et qu'ils se marieraient dès son retour et qu'il serait heureux qu'elle porte son enfant. » Comme si cette déclaration n'était pas assez, elle proclama ensuite haut et fort que «rien ne la séparera de son véritable amour. »

Oh mon Dieu, elle _était_ enceinte!

Il fallut toute la volonté de Lizzy pour ne pas laisser échapper que «son seul véritable amour, qui avait également mit enceinte une autre jeune fille dans la ville était inhumé aujourd'hui dans une tombe anonyme quelque part à Londres. »

Elle n'était pas aussi cruelle.

Elle fit soigneusement son chemin vers Lydia pour essayer d'aider Jane à la réconforter pour qu'elle puisse partager les nouvelles d'une manière plus délicate, mais sa sœur trop émotionnelle et dramatique refusait de se laisser faire par sa mère, dont les hurlements de récrimination et de ruine pouvaient sans doute être entendus dans tous Meryton.

La cacophonie de bruit résonnant dans la chambre semblait même ébranler les fondations de la maison ... Bon Dieu comment ces deux là pouvaient-elles aller plus loin! Pas étonnant que son père et son oncle se cachaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait voulu se joindre à eux, mais elle savait que quelqu'un devait mettre un terme à ce drame bientôt ou elles essaieraient de continuer à se surpasser l' une l'autre.

Incapable de tolérer plus de pleurs et de lamentations, elle claqua fortement sa main sur le dessus de la commode. Le coup était suffisamment fort pour choquer un instant les deux dames hystériques et les réduire aux silence, Lizzy s'approcha lentement de Lydia et informa doucement sa sœur cadette que George Wickham avait été pendu pour ses crimes contre la couronne et serait incapable de revenir à elle, ou à n'importe qu'elle autre personne.

Après l'impact initial de ses mots, les lamentations recommencèrent encore plus et tandis que Mme Bennet était convaincue qu'ils seraient rejetés par l'ensemble de la société et craignait qu'ils ne seraient jamais en mesure de mettre les pieds hors de la maison à nouveau, Lydia refusa de la croire et cria «qu'elle était juste jalouse parce qu'elle avait toujours voulue George pendant tout le temps qu'il l'avait aimé elle. »

Elle essaya d'être gentille et compréhensive comme Jane, mais elle sentit sa colère monter. Impossible de tolérer tant d'hypocrisie, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu faire pendant des semaines ... elle perdit son sang-froid.

Elle était loin d'être fière de son éclat, mais à ce moment elle était tout simplement trop en colère pour se retenir.

Elle se retourna et regonfla son oreiller pour tenter d'être plus à l'aise alors que son esprit rejouait la scène qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Lydia.

« _Jalouse? Jalouse de George Wickham? Tu dois être folle. J'ai évitée George dès que j'ai vu, le menteur et le scélérat qu'il était vraiment! »_

_Lizzy leva la main à la tentative de sa sœur de l'interrompre pour venir à la défense de son amant, et continua son discours, tout le monde dans la chambre étaient captivés par non seulement ses mots, mais son ton inhabituellement sévère._

« _George Wickham était un joueur, un voleur et un spoliateur de jeunes filles, et si tu ne me crois pas demande à M. Smelting vu que sa fille de seize ans est maintenant enceinte et croyait ton «véritable amour» quand il lui affirmait l'aimer et ses promesses de l'épouser aussi » elle s'arrêta pour laisser ses mots toucher sa sœur têtue dans l'espoir qu'elle réalise quel type d'homme elle défendait injustement._

« _Il s'est enfui avec le coffre salariale de l'ensemble du régiment, a déserté son poste, devant une énorme quantité de dettes, à la fois en ville et à ses collègues et a très probablement tué son complice alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper aux Amériques. Est-ce que cela ressemble à quelqu'un qui attendait de proposer le mariage à une jeune fille sans sou, juste parce qu'elle __portait son enfant? »_

_Lizzy haïssait blesser sa sœur, mais elle refusait d'entendre un autre mot sur la façon merveilleuse dont était George. Pas après tous ce qu'il avait fait traverser à William et Georgiana._

_Les hoquets choqués des autres occupantes de la chambre lui dirent qu'elle avait parlé indécemment, mais le temps des subtilités étaient finis dans la mesure où elle était concernée. _

_Lydia cessa enfin de pleurer et regardait maintenant sa sœur avec une furie absolue « TU MENS SALE VACHE » cria-t-elle à Lizzy, qui sursauta de surprise._

« _TU DIS SIMPLEMENT CA PARCE QUE TU ES JALOUSE. »_

_Le visage de Lydia était maintenant d'une nuance rouge brillante alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade. « TOI ET DARCY EN AVAIENT TOUJOURS EUT APRES LUI, ET JE NE SERAIS PAS SURPRISE SI CE MONSTRE QUE TU VAS EPOUSER AVAIT PLANIFIE TOUT CA». sa respiration était lourde et inégale alors que tout le monde dans la chambre regardaient avec un étonnement horrifiés Lydia._

_Lorsque Lydia recommença à parler, sa colère semblait l'avoir subitement laissée et sa voix était tremblante de larmes retenues « Je sais que mon George m'aimait et qu'il était un homme bon et s'il n'avait pas été accusé à tort et tué ...» elle fit une pause dans ses mots._

« ... _il serait revenu pour moi et notre bébé » elle tourna son regard noir vers Lizzy et parla « Je te hais, je te hais toi et l'homme que tu vas épouser et j'espère que vous allez tous les deux pourrir pour ce que vous avez fait à mon George! »_

_Lizzy se trouva incapable de se bouger face à l'animosité de Lydia, et en regardant autour de la pièce maintenant silencieuse, elle vit les mêmes regards médusés sur tous les visages. Ce fut Jane qui parla en première, comme toujours partisane de la paix._

« _Chère Lydia, tu ne veux pas vraiment dire ça. Ni M. Darcy, ni Lizzy ne sont à blâmer pour la mort du lieutenant Wickham et tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses » elle tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur les joues de Lydia, mais Lydia la repoussa rudement et se releva, ses lèvres étaient fortement serrées quand elle s'adressa à la chambre._

« _Je me fiche de ce que tu dis Jane, je ressens ce que je veux ressentir, et maman » elle se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait gâtée et choyée toute sa vie, « je garde ce bébé! Je ne donnerai pas l'enfant de George parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui » elle se remit à pleurer et retomba lentement sur ses genoux en continuant à pleurer abondamment._

« _Je ne me s ... s ... soucie pas de ma r ... r ... réputation, mais je ne vais pas a ... a ... abandonner mon enfant! »_

_Mme Bennet était inhabituellement silencieuse et semblait incapable de répondre à sa déclaration sincère, mais Marie, d'ordinaire si calme et pieuse, n'avait pas une telle contrainte et avec colère reprocha à sa sœur cadette. _

« _Alors, c'est ça? Après tous mes avertissements que tu as ignorés sur le fait que tu allais trop loin avec ton bien-aimé George, de tous ces moments où je t'ai surprise as avoir un comportement inapproprié et que tu m'as suppliée de ne le dire à personne, et tu décides __soudainement de ce qui __est le mieux? » Mary fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, peu habituée à de tels débordements._

« _Tu mets l'ensemble de nos réputations en danger, ainsi que le bonheur futur de l'ensemble de tes sœurs, et tu dis égoïstement que TU AS DECIDEE DE CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE? »_

_Lizzy était tout aussi choquée que tout le monde aux accusations violentes de Marie, mais cela prouvait simplement que tout le monde avait une limite ... et apparemment celle de Marie venait d'être atteinte. Elle se trouva en admiration devant le courage de sa jeune sœur, même si son commentaire était au départ un peu cruel, elle ne pouvait pas la pointer du doigt vu qu'elle ressentait secrètement la même chose._

_« TOI INGRATE, EGOISTE PETIT FILLE. J'AI HONTE DE T'APPELER MA SOEUR! » Mary quitta rapidement la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle, personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes après son départ précipité._

_Malgré la gravité de la situation, Lizzy sentait un rire bouillonner dans sa poitrine et dut lutter pour le contenir, vu qu'elle doutait sincèrement que quelqu'un d'autre ne trouve cette scène irréelle amusante. _

_Elle ne prit pas fin après l'éclat de Marie, parce qu'elle fut bientôt suivie par la partenaire de crime de Lydia, Kitty, qui lui dit ce qu'elle pensait de façon moins antagonistes, mais non moins sincère._

« _Je t'ai toujours admirée »dit-elle doucement à Lydia, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues « mais je vois maintenant l'idiote que tu étais et je t'ai toujours suivie, et maintenant nous allons tous payer le prix de ton petit plaisir » et elle quitta aussi la chambre, même si elle le fit en silence._

_Elle fut étonnée par sa sœur, elle l'avait toujours trouvée aussi bête que Lydia mais elle avait dit quelque chose de mûr et profond. Elle sentit qu'aujourd'hui avait été un choc pour Kitty plus que pour quiconque, cela l'avait forcée à enfin grandir un peu. Autant elle détestait les circonstances, mais elle estimait que peut-être au moins quelque chose de positif sortirait de ce gâchis._

_Elle pouvait voir que Lydia ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses sœurs la condamnent, elle la regarda avec une certaine sympathie, regarder d'un air suppliant l'endroit où sa mère était assise. La même mère qui avait toujours défendue sa fille la plus jeune et la plus favorisée ... la fille dont la «vivacité et la bonne humeur avaient été les mêmes choses qui l'avait mise dans ce dilemme. »_

_Sa tante portait un froncement de sourcils sur son visage sévère et Lydia savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas de sympathie vers elle, elle le faisait rarement, mais sa mère se contentait de regarder vers la porte fermée, comme si elle essayait de comprendre comment tout avait tourné tellement mal dans son monde._

« _Maman? » demanda doucement Lydia interrogatrice._

_Mme Bennet poussa un profond soupir et commença à sortir de la chambre, son expression était plus dur que Lydia ne l'avait jamais vu dirigée contre elle, et inconsciemment elle se blottit plus près de Jane._

« _Je vais parler de ce sujet à ton père, mais qu'on m'aide mon enfant » sa véhémence surpris tout le monde « si tu as ruinée le mariage de tes sœurs à cause de cela; ruinée notre seule chance de ne pas être jetée à la rue après la mort de ton père, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »_

_Les pleurs de Lydia étaient sincères après que sa mère ai quittée la chambre, c'était la première fois que sa mère lui parlait si durement et elle se demandait combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne et qu'elle reprenne le titre de fille préférée de sa mère une fois de plus._

_Lizzy rencontra tout à coup le regard horrifié de Jane quand elles pensèrent toutes deux à ce que cela signifiait pour elles, surtout avec son mariage dans quelques jours. Elle sentit son cœur faire des embardées à la pensée que William pourrait rompre les fiançailles, et elle sentit sa main être serrée fortement par sa tante qui la fit sortir de la chambre. En regardant en arrière, elle vit Jane regarder par la fenêtre en caressant distraitement le dos de Lydia._

_Elle devait le dire à William. Voudrait-il encore d'elle après que l'état de Lydia soit connu?_

Elle frissonna en se rappelant le jour stressant qu'elle avait enduré en se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction. Mais elle aurait dû savoir que son doux William ne la laisserait pas de côté si facilement.

Il aurait été bien en ses droits de mettre fin à leurs fiançailles et personne ne l'aurait blâmé ... cela l'aurait dévastée, mais même elle aurait compris, mais il lui était venu en aide à elle et sa famille une fois de plus.

Elle fit une prière silencieuse de remerciement pour avoir William dans sa vie.

Sa prière fut interrompue par un boom particulièrement fort du tonnerre et elle se blottit plus profondément dans ses couvertures. Il avait plu toute la journée, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de voir William, mais elle espérait et priait de pouvoir le faire le matin. Il y avait des plans finaux qui devaient être effectués et très peu de temps pour les faire.

Une fois que le tonnerre s'arrêta, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les derniers jours.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Lydia, ça avait pris à sa tante presque une heure pour la calmer assez pour penser de manière cohérente, puis elle avait immédiatement envoyé un mot à William disant qu'ils étaient incapables de recevoir des visiteurs, mais elle avait essayée d'écrire sa note d'une manière qui le ferait lire entre les lignes et venir la trouver lui-même.

Dans l'intervalle, sa tante et son oncle avaient essayés de réparer autant de dégâts que possible, et avaient appelés tous les serviteurs pour les mettre en garde, les soudoyer et les contraindre à ne pas répéter tous ce qui s'étaient déroulés à Longbourn ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils avaient réussis, mais leur secret était en sécurité ... ou du moins ils le pensaient ... jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent déterminer la meilleure conduite à suivre.

Il avait été décidé que Lydia devrait s'en aller quelque part dans l'espoir de sauver un peu la réputation de la famille. Les gens spéculeraient probablement toujours, mais sans preuve concrète, rien ne serait connue avec certitude. Le problème était de trouver un parent éloigné ou une connaissance qui serait prêt à la prendre jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

Le seul parent en mesure de le faire était M. Collins ... mais cela était impossible, tout bien considéré.

La suggestion de l'envoyer dans un couvent fut catégoriquement rejetée par Lydia, mais elle se calma dès qu'elle réalisa que ni sa mère ni son père ne lui avaient demandés son avis.

Et pour la première fois depuis que les nouvelles de son état soit connu, Lydia eut vraiment peur. La pensée d'être coincée dans un couvent pour le reste de sa vie fit visiblement frissonner Lydia.

Elle se sentait presque ... presque ... désolée pour elle.

Rien ne pouvait être décidé avant d'obtenir de plus amples informations et des demandes de renseignements furent envoyées, et en attendant personne ne pouvait quitter la maison, et accueillir des visiteurs. Cela fut rapidement résolu en écrivant à leur tante Phillips en disant que Lydia et Kitty avaient attrapées la grippe et que c'était peut être contagieux. Ils savaient qu'en lui disant le mot serait rependu dans toutes la ville en quelques heures.

Plus la journée avançait, plus elle devenait préoccupée par la réaction de William, car même si ils avaient agi rapidement pour contenir les commérages, la réalité était que le mot était probablement déjà sorti et ils auraient besoin de se préparer au pire. Le pire pour elle étant la perte de William.

Et la perte de M. Bingley pour Jane.

Elle était restée éveillée tard ce soir et n'avait toujours aucun mot de William, elle ne dormit que très peu cette nuit et fut réveillée bien avant l'aube et se mit en route vers leur lieu de rencontre privilégié, en priant à moitié pour qu'il vienne et l'autre moitié pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

Elle avait presque atteint sa destination quand elle entendit le bruit des sabots de chevaux et fut remplie d'exaltation et de désespoir, elle aperçut la forme unique de William à califourchon sur son cheval favori.

Il était vraiment un spécimen mâle magnifique.

Il descendit du cheval et la prit dans ses bras le tout en un instant, elle se laissa savourer la sensation pendant qu'elle pleurait son agonie et sa peur. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui disant de doux mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver un contrôle suffisant pour continuer dans un endroit plus isolé, où ils pourraient parler sans crainte d'être découvert.

Une fois là, elle hésita à lui avouer la véritable raison du subterfuge de la maladie, de peur qu'à tout moment William s'en irait dans l'autre sens, en ayant enfin assez d'elle et de sa famille.

À sa grande surprise, William était déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Évidemment, le garçon d'écurie qui avait livré la note avait partagé l'information avec la bonne de cuisine de Netherfield qu'il courtisait, elle l'avait ensuite partagée avec le cuisinier qui l'avait répandue aux autres serviteurs ... et en quelque sorte Caroline l'avait découvert et elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour partager les nouvelles dévastatrices que les fiançailles devraient être annulées vu que les Bennet étaient ruinés.

William lui expliqua la façon dont ils avaient agi rapidement pour contenir les nouvelles au sein de Netherfield, et avaient menacés et finalement soudoyés tous les serviteurs pour leurs silences prolongés. Il avait ensuite convoqué l'ensemble de la famille et leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, en exagérant à un certain degré l'influence de George sur l' «innocente Lydia. »

Sa tante et son oncle avaient été à juste titre préoccupés, mais Georgiana avait surpris tout le monde en disant qu' «il serait un idiot si il renonçait à la femme qu'il aimait pour quelque chose que George Wickham avait fait. » William, surpris, mais heureux du soutien vocal inattendu de sa sœur, avait dit à sa tante et son oncle qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais Elizabeth indépendamment des circonstances de sa famille.

Elle décida qu'elle aimerait Georgiana après que William lui avait dit ça, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir continuer son récit, car après avoir entendu qu' il avait toujours l'intention de l'épouser, elle était tellement submergée par l'émotion, qu'il était forcé d'apaiser la femme follement émotionnelle dans ses bras.

Mais quand elle l'embrassa passionnément, le retard ne semblait pas le déranger.

Après un certain temps ils se séparèrent et poursuivirent leur discussion antérieure, il lui présenta sa proposition pour une solution au dilemme de Lydia qui pourrait sauver sa réputation d'une ruine totale.

Il lui expliqua que son oncle avait un locataire qui avait perdu sa femme et en recherchait une nouvelle pour venir vivre avec lui en Ecosse, où sa famille possédait une ferme de moutons de bonne taille. Il avait besoin d'une petite quantité de capital pour effectuer des réparations si nécessaires sur la propriété et une femme forte pour l'aider à tenir le lieu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se permettre d'embaucher plus d'aide.

Ils avaient convenus d'une somme de cinq mille livres de dot et négligés le fait que Lydia avait déjà été compromise et portait l'enfant d'un autre homme. Il s'avérait que l'ancienne femme du fermier avait été incapable de concevoir, de sorte qu'il était heureux de la chance d'avoir un fils ou une fille. Tout ce qui restait à faire était d'obtenir l'approbation de M. Bennet et ils pourraient se marier dans une quinzaine de jours.

Elle avait acceptée de parler à son oncle et son père dès son retour et lui enverrait un mot dès qu'une décision serait prise.

Ils avaient ensuite passés une heure tranquille à tout simplement profiter du lever du soleil enveloppés ensemble dans la chaleur et leurs réconfort mutuel. C'était un répit bien nécessaire dans leurs vies trépidantes et chaotiques et ils savouraient tous deux le moment de sérénité que leurs offraient leurs étreintes, ils étaient extrêmement réticents à se séparer même s'ils savaient qu'ils le devaient. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent avant leurs départs était une douce promesse qui les touchait profondément et qui nourrissait leurs esprits.

Le sentiment sans l'exprimer à voix haute était clair : peu importe ce qui arrivera, nous aurons toujours l'un l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas perdue de temps à son retour pour informer son oncle et son père de l'offre de William, et tandis que son oncle convenait que c'était la meilleure solution tout bien considéré, son père grogna simplement son approbation et appela Mme Bennet et Lydia pour partager la nouvelle.

Elle riait presque en se rappelant comment sa mère s'était réjouie quand elle avait entendue les nouvelles de l'offre de William. Non seulement sa plus jeune fille allait finalement se marier, mais leurs réputations seraient épargnées et la ferme aurait beaucoup de place pour elle si M. Bennet devait mourir tôt.

Elle avait même fait un commentaire à contrecœur pour remercier William pour sa générosité avant de se précipiter pour faire des plans pour compléter la garde robe de Lydia avec des vêtements plus chauds.

Lydia avait été inhabituellement modérée quand elle avait entendue la proposition, jusqu'à ce que son oncle lui avait précisé que comme il n'y avait pas de parents capables de la prendre, ce serait soit le couvent ou soit le mariage. Enfin comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout d'autres options, elle avait fondu en larmes après avoir acceptée de se marier et quittée rapidement la bibliothèque.

Une note fut envoyée à William pour lui dire que sa proposition avait été acceptée par toutes les parties concernées et qu'ils acceptaient d'accueillir le futur mari de Lydia la semaine suivante à Longbourn.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour des visites à ce moment-là, il avait plu toute la journée alors personne ne pouvait venir mais une note fut reçue l'après-midi qui confirma que le groupe de Netherfield leurs rendrait visite demain à dix heures.

Lizzy regonfla encore une fois son oreiller, inquiète pour que le sommeil vienne pour ne pas avoir de cernes sous les yeux quand elle rencontrerait la famille de William pour la première fois.

La seule chose à laquelle William n'avait pas répondu à ses interrogations et que Jane n'avait reçu aucun mot ... était de Charles. Elle savait que son silence blessait sa sœur, même si elle faisait semblant que ce n'était pas le cas, William lui avait tout simplement dit que c'était entre Charles et Jane et qu'il n'allait pas s'impliquer, mais il avait admis que Caroline et Louisa poussaient toutes deux fortement Charles à mettre fin aux fiançailles.

Elle n'avait pas partagée cette nouvelle avec Jane, mais elle espérait que Charles se forgerait très vite un caractère pour ne pas que sa sœur soit blessée. Elle avait essayée avec désinvolture de parler de cela avec Jane avant de se coucher, mais sa sœur l'avait tout simplement serrée contre elle plus fortement que d'habitude et lui avait souhaitée une bonne nuit; refusant d'en discuter.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre sombre, regardant les formes que la pluie faisait contre la vitre et priait pour que les problèmes soient terminés et que les choses avanceraient en douceur pendant les deux prochains jours précédant le mariage.

Elle avait senti un dégel avec son père ... ou du moins il avait rencontré ses yeux et hoché la tête après qu'elle ait révélé l'offre de William pour Lydia.

Cela pouvait être pris comme un signe positif, pas vrai?

Elle essaierait de lui parler de nouveau demain, peut-être que sa colère … ou son ressentiment ... ou tous ce qui le gênait ... s'estompait enfin.

Et Jane l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis des semaines, alors peut-être que les choses s'arrangeaient ici aussi.

Sa mère ... et bien ... sa mère était et serait toujours sa mère. Elles ne pourraient jamais se regarder dans les yeux ou s'entendre, ni même vraiment s'apprécier ... mais c'était ce que c'était. Par ailleurs, elle avait les Gardiners qui ressemblaient plus à de vrais parents que les siens ne l'avaient jamais été ... et elle avait William.

Et honnêtement ... comment pourrait-elle demander quelque chose de plus que ça?

* * *

**Coucou désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eue une coupure internet pendant plus de dix jours, j'espère que ce chapitre aura compensé cette attente. **

**Alors vous vous attendiez à ça? Lydia enceinte de Wickam? Heureusement super William est là.**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Promis. Bon Week-end**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Marie: **Merci pour ton com, tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre la réaction des Bingley, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il regardait par la fenêtre sombre pendant qu'il attendait Charles, son reflet légèrement souligné par la lumière du feu. Il avait finalement été approché par son ami alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque après le dîner, tranquillement il lui avait demandé si il pouvait venir dans sa chambre pour parler après que tout le monde ait pris sa retraite.

Il savait ce dont Charles voulait discuter, et tandis qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas interféré, il se révélait que son ami se tournait finalement vers lui. Il doutait que le pauvre homme ait même eu un moment pour examiner ses options avec Caroline et Louisa rabâchant après lui à chaque seconde de la journée. Ces deux là pourrait faire passer Mme Bennet pour une parleuse douce ... Ce qui voulait dire quelque chose.

Charles s'était enfin rendu dans sa chambre prétendant un mal de tête, ce qu'il pouvait bien comprendre vu qu'elles lui en donnaient un aussi et il resta le reste de l'après-midi indisposé. Il avait même décliné l'invitation d'aller à Longbourn avec eux ... Ce qui n'était pas bien passé avec Mme Bennet ou, il le soupçonnait, Jane.

Même si elle n'avait pas montrée la moindre émotion pour confirmer ses suppositions, elle semblait encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

Sinon, la visite c'était étonnamment bien passée, tout bien considéré. Mme Bennet était plutôt calme ... au premier abord. Mais à chaque pause dans la conversation, elle demandait après M. Bingley, et quand on lui avait dit, encore une fois, qu'il avait un empêchement temporaire, elle avait fait trois ou quatre demandes de renseignements plutôt pointues concernant sa santé.

Heureusement, Mme Gardiner lui avait subtilement coupée la parole et avait changée de sujet quand même l'implacable Jane montrait des signes d'agitation à la persistance obstinée de sa mère.

Sa tante et son oncle avaient été gracieux, mais un peu hésitant envers Elizabeth et après quelques questions générales s'étaient contentés de discuter avec les Gardiners en l'observant discrètement interagir avec Georgiana. Si Elisabeth était au courant de son examen approfondi, son comportement ne le montrait pas. Elle avait gardée son sang-froid tout le long tout en permettant à son humour naturel de briller.

Était-il étonnant qu'il soit tellement amoureux d'elle?

Pour son grand plaisir, Georgiana et elle avaient passées presque toute la visite à bavarder ensemble amicalement. La chaleur naturelle d'Elisabeth et sa façon de rire d'elle et de la folie des autres, avait servit à sortir sa sœur timide de sa coquille et les deux avaient eu une discussion animée qui avait même provoquée un fou rire ou deux à sa sœur généralement timide et taciturne.

Le bruit avait surpris son oncle et sa tante à tel point qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu d'une phrase durant leurs discussion avec Mme Gardiner sur les théâtres de Londres pour observer le spectacle attrayant.

Georgiana ne rigolait jamais, ne riait jamais et souriait rarement depuis son incident avec George Wickham. Ce misérable avait détruit sa confiance et son estime de soi et Darcy avait parfois l'impression que George s'en était sortit trop facilement. Que son Elisabeth puisse tirer un tel son merveilleux de sa douce sœur provoqua à sa gorge de se serrer avec émotion et il vit que les yeux de sa tante étaient étrangement brillant aussi.

Georgina et Elisabeth étaient inconscientes de l'effet que leurs camaraderies avaient sur le reste de la pièce, mais il était évident pour tout le monde que sa future épouse et sa sœur étaient rapidement devenues amis. Ce qui fit apprécier Elisabeth par sa tante et son oncle plus que toute autre chose ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Georgiana n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec l'une des femmes qui le harcelaient ... euh ... Qui désiraient se familiariser avec lui, et sa famille le savait. Ils en plaisantaient en disant que la première dame avec qui Georgiana s'entendrait bien il devrait l'épouser. Il n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie à l'époque, mais maintenant, il était absolument heureux de constater que ça s'était avéré être une observation pertinente.

Il avait l'intention d'épouser la belle Mlle Elisabeth Bennet dans deux jours et passer le reste de ses jours à la faire se sentir aimée ... et à lui faire l'amour ... certainement lui faire l'amour!

Le fait qu'elle plaisait à sa famille était juste un bonus supplémentaire.

Il avait permis à son esprit de vagabonder vers des choses très agréables jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le silence soudain et se rendit compte que M. Gardiner lui avait parlé et qu'il attendait une réponse. Il rougit et présenta ses excuses pour avoir permis à son attention de s'évader, mais il n'avait pas manqué le sourire connaisseur de l'oncle d'Elisabeth qui ne faisait aucun effort pour le dissimuler.

Oui, l'après-midi pouvait être considérée comme un succès dans la mesure où sa tante, son oncle et sa sœur étaient concernés. Ils avaient donnés leur approbation pour Elisabeth et parlaient très bien des Gardiners. Georgiana ne pouvait pas en dire assez sur la façon merveilleuse dont sa future sœur était, malheureusement on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur impression de Mme Bennet.

Mme Bennet, après avoir enfin laissé tomber le sujet Bingley, était restée silencieuse pendant un temps, comme si elle était craintive de son entreprise, mais avait ensuite perdue l'impression qu'elle pouvait avoir donnée d'être une dame bien élevée en demandant précisément à la femme du comte, «si elle avait entendue la merveilleuse nouvelle que sa plus jeune fille allait se marier à un homme de bien, avec d'excellentes perspectives. »

Le silence qui avait suivit sa question était lourd de tensions et d'incrédulité. Elisabeth s'était transformée en une nuance éclatante de rouge et semblait avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose à dire qui rendrait la situation moins embarrassante, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait gérer était des excuses étranglée pour « l'oublie de sa mère à qui elle devait la bonne fortune de sa sœur. »

Heureusement, Mme Gardiner sentant que le retrait était la meilleure solution, prétexta un mal de tête soudain et demanda l'aide de Mme Bennet pour aller dans sa chambre. La femme tenta de se faire remplacer par Jane, mais Mme Gardiner resta assez ferme sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de l'assistance « spécifique » de Mme Bennet, elle se leva enfin avec colère et quitta la salle avec sa belle-sœur «malade».

Un soupir de soulagement sembla remplir la salle au moment du départ de Mme Bennet et lentement la conversation recommença, bien que le groupe de Netherfield fit leurs excuses peu de temps après, peut-être dans la crainte que Mme Bennet puisse décider de revenir ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient déjà là depuis près d'une heure. Dans tous les cas, il fut forcé de faire ses adieux à Elisabeth.

Quelque chose qu'il devenait extrêmement fatigué de faire.

Samedi ne pouvait pas arriver assez tôt pour lui.

Son attention fut contrainte de revenir au présent quand il entendit un petit coup sur la porte et il l'ouvrit prudemment, juste assez pour la refermer au cas où Caroline déciderait de tenter autre chose envers lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Charles.

Il sourit en laissant entrer Charles et l'invita à prendre un siège près du feu. Il leurs versa un verre de brandy avant de prendre le siège en face de son ami qui restait silencieux et pensif. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

« Darce, j'ai besoin de conseils » commença-il timidement, «je sais que tu as dit que tu n'allais plus t'impliquer dans mes affaires personnelles, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour marcher incapable de rester assis alors qu'il était si manifestement en détresse.

« La chose est ...» il hésita, puis reprit: «... la chose est que je suis confus. J'aime Jane, je le fais vraiment, et je veux l'épouser de tout mon cœur ... mais mes sœurs ... et puis ces choses avec Miss Lydia ... C'est juste que ... je veux dire ... et puis ils ... » il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, il se rassit et prit une gorgée de son verre avant de prendre une profonde respiration et d'essayer à nouveau.

« Je sais que mes sœurs ne veulent pas que je me marie à Jane; elles l'ont prouvées par leurs actions trompeuses après le bal, mais j'étais déterminé à l'épouser indépendamment de leurs opinions une fois que tu m'avais dit qu'elle m'aimait encore. »

Charles était calme pendant quelques minutes et il hésita à interrompre ce qui était évidemment une profonde réflexion, alors il attendit simplement pour donner à son ami de l'espace pour organiser ses pensées.

«Le facteur déterminant pour que je quitte Netherfield en premier lieu était que tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ... et je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort de vous écouter toi et mes sœurs, au lieu de faire confiance à mon propre cœur ... mais j'ai toujours fait confiance à ton jugement au-dessus du mien et ça m'avait toujours bien servit avant, donc je ne t'avais pas posé de questions. »

Il finit son verre et le posa, le reprenant quand il fut remplit.

« J'ai toujours été le bébé de la famille, comme tu le sais » il semblait perdu dans sa mémoire du passé, «Mes sœurs me gâtaient ... Je l'admets volontiers ... mais tout a changé quand mon père est mort et que je suis soudainement devenu leurs fournisseurs et leurs protecteurs »Charles le regarda presque avec colère et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter la colère de son ami.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que toi Darce, tu as tout géré à la perfection après la mort de ton père et sans avoir eut l'air de cligner des yeux ... et non seulement tu as élevé une sœur très jeune toi-même, mais tu as presque doublé la fortune de ta famille et développé une excellente réputation dans les premiers cercles en même temps ... Tu as presque rendu impossible pour le reste d'entre nous d'être à la hauteur de tes normes élevées. »

Darcy était stupéfait par les mots de son ami. Charles n'avait jamais laissé penser qu'il se sentait inférieur de quelque manière que ce soit mis à part avec des plaisanteries occasionnelles, mais il n'avait jamais pris cela au sérieux. Finalement découvrir que l'ami avec qui vous aviez toujours pensé que vous pouviez vous détendre et être vous-même avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes ... quand vous n'en aviez pas du tout envers lui ... Etait un coup.

Mais une fois commencé, Charles ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

«Donc voilà, je suis une fois de plus confronté au dilemme de savoir si oui ou non je dois rester ou partir. Mon cœur me dit de rester et de faire avancer les choses et au diable tous ceux qui croit que je fais une mésalliance...»

Est-ce que Charles venait juste de jurer?

« ... Mais après cette chose avec Miss Lydia, Caroline a recommencée et je sens que j'ai besoin de penser à elle et de comment mon mariage aura une incidence sur ses chances de faire un bon mariage ... et honnêtement, avec ses vingt mille livres, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas encore mariée, c'est parce qu'elle attendait pour le grand prix ... toi! Même si j'ai essayé de lui dire à maintes et maintes reprises que tu n'étais tout simplement pas intéressé par elle de cette façon ... mais est-ce que Caroline a entendu raison ... NON! Elle ne l'a jamais fait et je doute qu'elle le fasse un jour ... Alors je me pose cette question, si elle ne m'écoute pas, pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de l'écouter? »

Charles était haletant comme si il venait de courir une course et il était presque certain de n'avoir jamais entendu un discours aussi long venant de Charles depuis qu'il le connaissait. Ca devait vraiment le tracasser.

« L'autre chose est, que va-t-il se passer si nous nous marierions? Qu'adviendrait-t-il de ma sœur alors? Viendrait-t-elle vivre avec nous? Et comment cela fonctionnerait si ma femme et ma sœur ne s'entendent pas? Et que se passerait-t-il la prochaine fois que Caroline sera en désaccord avec quelque chose que Jane ou moi déciderions de faire? Tu vois ce que je veux dire Darce? Comment as-tu pu naviguer dans ces eaux si brillamment est un mystère pour moi, et franchement c'est vraiment dur d'être ton ombre. »

Son ombre? Etait-ce vraiment la façon dont Charles se sentait?

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, parce que je le fais. Tu m'as aidé à naviguer dans les eaux infestées de requins de la société londonienne et sans ton aide, je suis sûr que je me serais noyé ou aurait été mangé par moment, mais je pense qu'il est temps je me tienne par moi-même et que je vois où j'en suis. »

Noyé ou être mangé? Où avait-t-il été cherché ça? Il savait que la société londonienne pouvait être impitoyable, mais s'était-il toujours senti de cette façon, et si oui pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit?

Caroline.

Charles était entré dans la société parce que Caroline avait insistée. Charles était aussi heureux dans les assemblées de campagne qu'ailleurs. La différence était qu'à la campagne, il était un gros poisson dans un petit lac. A Londres, il était un poisson très, très petit dans un lac très, très grand.

Oui, il pouvait voir la corrélation maintenant.

«Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'en aller pendant un moment et reprendre ma vie avant de pouvoir même envisager le mariage. Si Jane veut encore de moi après que tout soit dit et fait, alors je serais heureux, mais comme il en est en ce moment, je ne peux pas lui offrir un demi-homme et m'attendre à être en mesure de prendre soin d'elle et des enfants que nous pourrons avoir dans l'avenir. Par ailleurs, pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je dois me prouver que je peux le faire seul pour une fois. »

Charles avait l'air essoufflé tout d'un coup et il se laissa tomber contre la chaise, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise qu'il prenait la bonne décision, mais craignait qu'on ne lui dise le contraire.

Ne voulant pas décevoir son ami au milieu de son sens nouvellement trouvé de quasi-indépendance, il estima qu'il avait besoin d'injecter une certaine réalité dans la situation.

« Et si elle décide de ne pas attendre pour toi? Et si quelqu'un lui fait une offre et qu'elle décide de l'accepter? » demanda-t-il calmement à Charles.

Il y avait un problème plus important qui devait être traitée, mais il décida de commencer avec des questions faciles en premier pour tenter de déterminer les vrais sentiments de Charles, avant de s'occuper de celles inévitables.

« Eh bien, je devrais y faire face quand le moment viendra. Si nous ne pouvons pas résister à cela, quelles sont les chances pour que nous soyons en mesure de surmonter le mariage. »

« Alors, que vas-tu lui dire? Quand vas-tu lui dire? Quand exactement envisages-tu de le faire? » demanda-t-il patiemment, convaincu que son ami n'avait pas correctement pensé à tout et qu'il agissait simplement sur ses frustrations.

« Je vais lui parler demain, et puis faire des plans pour fermer Netherfield et partir après ton mariage. J'ai besoin de parler à mon avocat et de voir pour libérer Caroline. Tant que je serai responsable d'elle, elle pensera qu'elle peut diriger ma vie » continua-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

« Je vais lui donner sa dot et lui offrir une petite allocation trimestrielle avec la stipulation que si elle provoque des troubles ou propages des ragots, sur l'un des Bennet, elle la perdra aussi. » Charles fit une pause et regarda sa réaction, mais ne voyant que son calme, il poursuivit.

« Elle aura plus que suffisamment pour une petite maison en ville et pour vivre assez confortablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un mari ... ou si ça ne se fait pas ... elle aura plus que suffisamment pour subvenir à ses besoins si elle est prudente, elle aura tout simplement besoin d'embaucher une dame de compagnie pour vivre avec elle. »

Ils laissèrent tous deux en suspens le non-dit évident ... que Caroline n'était plus si jeune et était devenue trop amère et que le seul mari qu'elle était susceptible de trouver à ce point était quelqu'un dans le besoin désespéré de ses vingt mille livres. Mais l'embauche d'une dame de compagnie avait une odeur de vieille fille, et il savait qu'elle se battrait assez violemment contre Charles à ce sujet.

Il lui restait à voir comment Charles gérerait une fois que la démone intérieure de Caroline se révélerait et dégainerait ses griffes.

Il frémit à cette pensée alors qu' une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il avait mis en garde Charles à de nombreuses reprises qu'il avait besoin de freiner Caroline avant qu'elle ne le gêne ou qu'elle ne devienne hors de son contrôle, mais Charles n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements, et maintenant il en paierait le prix.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'apitoyer sur son ami et l'écouter alors que Charles continuait à parler.

« Après cela, je pense que je vais chercher un petit domaine quelque part loin de toi » Charles jeta un coup d'œil vers Darcy, « et d'essayer de réussir à le faire fonctionner. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus petit que Netherfield ...» _et loin loin des Bennet_, resta suspendu dans l'air. Après une courte hésitation, Charles reprit, sa voix de plus en plus animée.

« C'est ce que mon père a toujours voulu et je sens que je le lui dois et à moi-même, essayer de le faire honnêtement, pas seulement jouer au gentleman campagnard pendant que mon superviseur dirige tout. Si au bout de six mois ou un an les choses se passent bien, alors je reviendrais sur la question du mariage. »

Il pouvait voir que Charles avait en effet donné au moins une quantité superficielle de temps à cette idée, mais c'était encore juste une idée et il détestait être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, d'autant plus que l'idée avait du mérite, mais il devait reprendre son ami pour faire face à la réalité de la situation.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Charles, en particulier la façon dont tu envisages de faire face à Caroline, mais si tu romps les fiançailles aujourd'hui, ta réputation, celles de tes sœurs et celle de Jane seront ruinées. »

Charles avait l'air d'avoir été frappé. Evidemment cette pensée ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit et dans sa frustration, il se remit à arpenter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête et regarde distraitement le feu avant de répondre.

« Si elle choisit de rester fiancée après que je lui ai tout expliqué alors j'honorerais ma parole. Je retarderais simplement le mariage et nous serons séparés pendant que je remettrais ma vie en place. Si elle choisit d'y mettre fin en ne voulant pas rester fiancée jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je le respecterais et ferais passer le mot que j'ai rompu les fiançailles pour des raisons de santé ou quelque chose pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. »

Darcy voulait mentionner qu'un an passé en compagnie de Mme Bennet après que le mariage soit reportée serait une torture suffisante pour n'importe qui et il doutait que même la calme et complaisante Jane pourrait y survivre, mais à bon escient il tint sa langue.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, tu sais que tu as tout mon soutien. S'il y a une façon dont je peux t'aider s'il te plaît fais-le-moi savoir, mais je soupçonne que ton plus gros obstacle sera Caroline. »

« Oui, je vais lui parler demain et l'envoyer avec Louisa à Londres. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ruine ton mariage parce qu'elle est en colère. Je vais aussi écrire à Hurst, il en a de plus en plus marre de l'influence de Caroline sur sa femme et il sera plus qu'heureux de m'aider à trouver un endroit pour que vive Caroline. »

Il fut soulagé d'entendre que Caroline allait partir avant le mariage, c'était un souci de moins dans ce flux de soucis de ces jours-ci. Il regarda son ami pensif qui regardait la cheminée et haïssait devoir en rajouter à sa mélancolie, mais connaissant M. et Mme Bennet comme il le faisait, il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler.

«Charles, je déteste en parler » hésita-t-il pour faire en sorte d'avoir l'attention de son ami «de plein droits, M. Bennet peut exiger que tu honores la date convenue pour le mariage. Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? »

Charles semblait se dégonfler une fois de plus, il détestait être le seul à avoir à injecter une dose de réalité sur lui, mais c'était une possibilité très réelle que Mme Bennet pousserait en effet la question ... Et bien entendu, M. Bennet serait d'accord simplement pour la faire taire.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y aurait alors pas d'autre choix que de se marier comme prévu. » dit Charles d'une voix résignée: «Je partirais pour tenter de m'installer dans une succession et reviendrais juste avant le mariage. Cinq mois devraient me permettre au moins de commencer les choses. »

« Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas Charles? » il détestait le faire mais il estimait qu'il fallait lui demander.

Charles sembla perdu pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête comme si il se rappelait soudainement où il était, « Oh oui ... je le fais ... je veux dire» répondit-il avec plus de force « ... oui, je l'aime. »

« Eh bien mon bon ami, portons un toast à l'amitié et aux nouveaux commencements » il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à Charles, qui hésita, puis le prit avec un sourire.

« Mais d'abord laisses-moi te dire un secret » il se pencha plus près de Charles et lui indiqua qu'il devait se rapprocher aussi.

« Je ne suis pas le parangon que tu penses que je suis Charles, je cache mes peurs et mes faiblesses derrière un masque froid et indifférent qui maintient tout le monde à distance. J'ai fait plus d'erreurs que je peux compter ... sinon comment penses-tu que je sois en mesure d'offrir de tels conseils concis? ... parce que je veux que tu apprennes de mes nombreuses erreurs et j'espère que tu n'aurais pas à passer par le chagrin que j'ai eu »

Quand Charles ne dit toujours rien, il prit une chance et parla avec son cœur, «Parce que je te le promets, c'était loin d'être facile et je me sentais tellement perdue après la mort de mon père et pas du tout préparé pour ce que je venais d'hériter. Je pense encore de cette façon parfois ... tout le monde le fait, et ils mentent si ils disent quelque chose de différent. »

Il termina son verre de brandy d'un trait et se retourna vers son ami choqué. « Alors, vas-y et fais tes propres erreurs et sois fier d'elles, parce que chacune te rapprocheront d'être ton propre homme. »

Charles secoua la tête et se mit à rire, il le suivit de près, pas sûr de ce à quoi ils riaient, mais il était reconnaissant pour le soulagement qu'il apportait.

« Tu es un homme bon Will Darcy » dit calmement Charles en se préparant à quitter la chambre «et je suis fier de t'appeler mon ami. »

Charles lui donna un dernier petit salut avant de fermer la porte, il s'arrêta un instant en ravalant l'émotion que les paroles de Charles lui avaient provoquée.

Son ami avait un long chemin à parcourir et il soupçonnait qu'il épousait la mauvaise femme, mais il ressentait une étincelle d'espoir que Charles finirait par le faire fonctionner ... car il voulait vraiment qu'il soit heureux.

Il verrouilla la porte ... vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en Caroline ... et termina de se déshabiller, il souffla les bougies et s'ensevelit sous les couvertures. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour que ses paupières s'alourdissent et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, ses dernières pensées étaient pour Elisabeth.

Sa belle, désirable, merveilleuse Elisabeth.

* * *

**Coucou j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine? Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Vous vous attendiez à cette réaction de la part de Bingley?**

**J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, bon ou mauvais je suis toujours preneuse, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Marie: **Merci pour ton com, tu vas découvrir la réaction de caroline dans ce chapitres. Tu n'as pas été la seule à me poser cette question "Darce" est un surnom, je ne trouve pas ça non plus très beau mais bon c'est le choix de l'auteur. Bonne lecture. **marie: **merci pour ton com, contente que ça t'ai plu.

* * *

Elle plia soigneusement sa robe préférée en mousseline bleue et la plaça dans le coffre, ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce pour trouver autre chose qu'elle aurait négligée et elle vérifia dans le placard qu'elle et Jane avaient partagées toutes leurs vies, pour le trouver maintenant rempli uniquement avec les robes de Jane , les siennes avaient été soit emballées soit données à ses sœurs.

Elle luttait contre la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en regardant autour d'elle. Ses vêtements ne serait plus aux côtés de ceux de Jane, elle ne partagerait plus une chambre, un lit ou même une vie avec sa sœur. En réalité, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie une proximité particulière avec Jane, et maintenant, à la veille de son départ définitif de Longbourn, elle ressentait vivement la perte.

Sa tante avait été une aubaine aujourd'hui, car sans elle, elle doutait avoir survécue à la journée sans étrangler sa mère ... maintenant il y avait une personne elle en était convaincue qui ne lui manquerait pas.

Sa mère était maintenant en mission d'équiper Lydia avec une nouvelle garde-robe de vêtements chauds en fonction de son nouveau poste, en tant que femme d'un éleveur de campagne, elle était convaincue que M. Robert Martin n'était pas vraiment l'éleveur qu'il prétendait être. Mme Bennet était convaincue qu'il était un gentleman campagnard qui ne travaillait à la ferme que parce qu'il le voulait et qu'il renoncerait à cette «sale fonction» une fois qu'il réaliserait quelle charmante épouse il gagnait.

De toute évidence se leurrer semblait être un passe-temps populaire ces jours-ci.

Heureusement, Lydia ne semblait pas totalement convaincue que sa mère ait raison au sujet de la situation. Une partie d'elle espérait que ce serait comme le suggérait Mme Bennet, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter et de gémir comme si elle partait en direction « de la fosse la plus sombre de l'enfer, sans jamais pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour. »

Il était évident de voir de qui tenait Lydia.

Lizzy était assise sur un siège près de la fenêtre, elle étreignait son oreiller préféré contre sa poitrine en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait et les ombres qui emplissaient le jardin arrière. Elle était incapable de compter le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passée à cette endroit à lire ou à rêver au fil des ans, mais ce soir, cela ne lui fournissait pas le confort qu'elle ressentait d'habitude et ses pensées retournèrent à la visite de William et Charles plutôt cet après-midi.

Les messieurs étaient arrivés et Jane et elle avaient eut le souffle coupés dès que Charles était entré dans la pièce. Son visage portait quatre longues griffures le long de sa joue droite et il avait rougit brillamment d'embarras à l'agitation qui était faite pour lui.

Finalement, avec un peu de force Charles avait dit que «ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il allait bien, et proposa aux dames d'aller prendre l'air. » Jane semblait plus calme que la normale après sa demande, mais elles acceptèrent toutes deux volontiers. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé, car même William semblait être plus réservé que d'habitude et regardait fixement Charles.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, car dès que les deux couples atteignirent une croisée de chemins, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de partir dans des directions opposées. William et elle se retrouvèrent très vite installés dans leur petite cachette préférée et après un baiser passionné ... Eh bien, en fait deux ou trois baisers ... après tout il lui avait manqué terriblement ... William commença à lui parler de sa conversation avec Charles de la veille au soir.

Elle était fière mais un peu frustré envers le « pauvre » Charles, pour ne pas mentionner le mauvais moment pour prendre la décision d'enfin s'affirmer et d'être l'homme dont Jane avait besoin et méritait. Même si elle pouvait saluer l'initiative, elle détestait vraiment les moyens qu' il avait l'intention d'utiliser pour son merveilleux changement de statut.

Avait-il vraiment l'intention de renoncer à Jane alors qu'il tenterait de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire il y a des années?

Inutile de dire qu'elle était naturellement bouleversée de ce que cela signifiait pour Jane, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle réalisa que Charles comptait honorer ses fiançailles, mais de loin, ce qui n'était pas exactement la meilleure solution pour renforcer les affections des futures époux, mais au moins elle aurait la garantit d'avoir une propriété préparée pour emménager après le mariage.

Ça devait compter pour quelque chose ... non?

Elle se demandait si Jane verrait les choses de cette façon ... ou pire encore ... sa mère. Elle frémit en pensant à écouter durant cinq mois la diatribe quotidienne de sa mère sur l' absence continue de Charles « jouant avec les locataires tandis que sa belle fille se languissait loin dans le Hertfordshire» ou une autre ineptie dont seule sa mère pouvait comprendre la logique.

Écartant ses pensées de Jane, elle retourna son attention vers l'histoire de William qui lui parlait de la raison pour laquelle Charles avait des marques sur le visage.

Il s'était avéré que Caroline n'avait pas bien pris les nouvelles qu'elle allait être libérée. William avait admis qu'il craignait que Charles reculerait une fois confronté à la colère de Caroline, mais il était très fier de la façon dont Charles était resté sur ses positions, même si il avait prodigieusement vomi après que tout soit finis.

Charles l'avait prié pour son soutien, alors il était présent lors de l'altercation, et il avait passé toute la scène à être reconnaissant que Caroline ne soit pas sa sœur ... ou pire, sa femme. Elle avait suppliée, cajolée, pleurée et finalement menacée et criée quand elle avait réalisée que Charles ne reviendrait pas sur sa résolution ... bien que Lizzy soupçonnait que Charles aurait pu le faire si William n'avait pas été présent.

Enfin, dans un dernier accès de dépit désespérée, Caroline avait pris tout ce qui était à porter de main pour les jeter sur son frère et William, concluant un peu à tort, qu'il était aussi responsable de son rejet. Craignant pour leurs têtes, sans parler de la prise de conscience qu'elle approchait des outils de cheminée, les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle pour tenter de maîtriser la femme furieuse.

William avait tenté de retenir ses bras agités et avait finalement réussi à en coincé un contre elle alors qu'il la tenait par la taille, mais son autre main était contre Charles et elle avait passée ses ongles profondément sur sa joue droite, en même temps que sa botte avait frappé le tibia de Darcy qui l'avait relâchée dans la douleur.

Le sang coulant sur le visage de Charles sembla enfin la choquer de son comportement fou et elle avait l'air vraiment consternée de la façon dont elle avait blessée son frère ... Où alors elle s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle avait perdue. Dans tous les cas, c'était une bien soumise Caroline qui était montée à bord de la voiture une heure plus tard avec sa sœur, et aucun des hommes ne regrettaient son absence.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle était surprise par le comportement de Caroline, elle était cependant très reconnaissante que non seulement elle ne serait pas à la noce, mais aussi que peut-être maintenant Charles et Jane auraient une meilleure chance de bonheur sans sa sœur vicieuse pesant sur leurs épaules ... même si Jane insistait encore en disant que Caroline était juste mal comprise et était très douce ... peut-être que les griffures sur le visage de son bien-aimé ferait changer l'opinion de Jane sur l'angélique Caroline.

Elle avait passée plusieurs minutes à inspecter le tibia de William, juste en dessous du genou qui arborait un gros hématome violet. William accepta péniblement que cela lui faisait moins mal après qu'elle ait embrassée chaque centimètre ... même s'il semblait assez nerveux et continuait de bouger et prendre de grandes respirations quand elle le faisait ... puis rapidement il avait bondit et remit son pantalon dans sa botte en refusant même de la regarder.

Elle essayait juste d'être gentille ... parfois elle craignait de ne jamais comprendre les hommes.

Elle décida de lui donner le temps de faire ... ce qu'il faisait ... alors qu'il regardait à travers le champ, et elle se demanda ce dont Jane et Charles parlaient et si sa sœur prenait bien les nouvelles. Elle avait l'habitude de penser que Jane finirait par tout lui dire, mais maintenant elle avait découvert qu'elle se reposait sur William pour partager ce qui se passait avec Charles. Alors qu'elle appréciait la proximité qu'elle partageait avec son futur mari, cela lui manquait encore de ne pas parler avec Jane.

William la rejoignit enfin sur le journal d'un air un peu penaud, elle pensait qu'il devait être gêné qu'une petite femme ait pu lui donner un tel coup douloureux et elle laissa tomber le sujet.

Ils passèrent du temps à discuter de M. Martin, qui avait accepté le marché et devait arriver lundi prochain après avoir obtenu la licence de mariage et les documents de règlement, tous les papiers commodément pris en charge par l'avocat de William. Elle aurait voulu le rencontrer, mais elle décida qu'elle serait plus heureuse loin de Longbourn lorsque le futur mari de Lydia arriverait.

Elle avait même fait la remarque en plaisantant qu'ils devraient peut-être lui faire signer les papiers avant de rencontrer Mme Bennet et Lydia pour qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de revenir en arrière à la dernière minute.

Ce qui était conçu comme une blague, ne le fut pas, William l'avait informée très sérieusement que c'était le plan et que son avocat avait déjà été informé de la situation, ce qui provoqua à son rire de mourir dans sa gorge quand elle prit conscience que William, plus que quiconque, connaissait bien sa mère et prenait toutes les précautions pour assurer l'avenir de Lydia.

Chaque jour, William lui fournissait plus de raisons de l'aimer, surtout que c'était généralement le résultat de la folie de sa propre famille qui le révélé.

Le faisant l'apprécier d'autant plus.

Quand ils réalisèrent l'heure qu'il était, ils surent qu'ils devaient revenir. Bien que les deux étaient réticents à écourter leurs temps seuls ensemble, ils étaient ravis en prenant conscience que le lendemain à cette heure ils seraient en route pour Londres, où ils passeraient leur nuit de noces à Darcy House avant de partir en voyage de noces ... les détails de celui-ci étant encore une surprise.

Ils partagèrent un dernier doux baiser, les deux étaient ravis de savoir que la prochaine fois que leurs lèvres se rencontreraient serait en tant que mari et femme. Ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de Longbourn, chacun se demandant si Jane et Charles étaient revenus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Jane était nulle part en vue, ni Charles, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient à résoudre une dernière question avant le mariage, ils prirent tous deux une profonde inspiration et frappèrent à la porte fermée de la bibliothèque.

M. Bennet ordonna d'entrer, mais il sembla se dégonfler quand il vit qui c'était, et poliment bien qu'hésitant il leurs demanda de prendre place. William ne perdit pas de temps pour demander à son père si il avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition en ce qui concernait Miss Marie et Miss Kitty et il attendit patiemment pendant que M. Bennet croisait ses doigts et se contentait de regarder son bureau.

Son père parla enfin, mais il avait l'air très réticents à le faire et à contrecoeur admit qu'il «avait décidé d'accepter, une fois de plus l'ingérence de M. Darcy» ... En voyant le soupir et le regard froid de Lizzy, son père soupira et modifia son libellé ... « _l'offre généreuse_ de M. Darcy d'envoyer les filles dans une école dans le Nord. »

M. Bennet admit qu'il n'avait encore informé personne de sa décision, en supposant, reconnut-il avec amertume, « que M. Darcy préférerait leur part de la bonne nouvelle de son offre généreuse lui-même. »

Lizzy ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme mesquin devant elle était le même père qu'elle avait toujours idolâtrée, elle le regarda d'un regard froid et d'une voix ferme, même si elle tremblait à l'intérieur, et lui dit «qu'elle avait honte de lui et de son comportement, en particulier compte tenu de tout ce que William avait fait pour leur famille. C'était M. Darcy qui avait sauvé sa famille et Lydia de la ruine, il avait pratiquement payé pour le mariage parce que sa mère ne pouvait pas être dérangée _et_ il avait réunit Jane et Charles, pour ne pas mentionner permettre à la fois à Mary et Kitty de s'accomplir pour rencontrer un jour aussi un homme bon. »

Sa seule réponse à sa tirade, alors même qu'il semblait visiblement avoir pris dix années devant ses yeux, fut un murmure «exactement, mais alors tu n'auras plus besoin de moi quand tu auras un tel parangon pour mari » avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle s'assit lourdement et voulut que ses larmes ne viennent pas et pour une fois, elles obéirent. Est-ce que son père pouvait vraiment être jaloux qu'elle ait choisie un autre homme que lui?

Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, William avait encore des affaires à régler et comme elle n'avait pas encore finit d'emballer, il prit congé à regret.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à emballer sa vie, au sens propre et au sens figuré, car elle estimait que les derniers vestiges de son enfance disparaissait à jamais.

Elle fit une pause pour le dîner, et bien que son père n'ait pas fait d'apparition et que Jane sembla anormalement calme, le bavardage excité de Mary et Kitty compensait le manque. Apparemment son père avait informé les filles de l'offre de William et elles étaient ravies à l'idée de non seulement passer l'été à Pemberley, mais de partir dans une école dans le Nord aussi.

Lydia avait essayée de faire des commentaires pointus sur la façon dont «l'école serait ennuyeuse» et «de la chance qu'elle avait de ne pas avoir à y aller » mais personne ne sembla lui verser toute attention, ce qui l'irrita, la faisant quitter définitivement la table en colère.

Mme Bennet semblait tout à fait hermétique à la bonne fortune de Marie et Kitty, et après un bref commentaire sur «à quel point la maison serait calme en leur absence, ce qui lui permettrait de planifier correctement le mariage de Jane » elle ne fit pas d'autres commentaires sur le sujet et passa le reste du repas à faire des suggestions de menu à Jane, qui faisait de son mieux pour apaiser sa mère sans pour autant être obligée de répondre.

Il avait été décidé que Marie et Kitty se joindraient à eux à Pemberley en Août, ce qui permettrait aux deux filles d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour s'équiper pour le climat plus fort du Nord et de leur donner la chance de passer du temps avec les Darcy avant de commencer l'école. William avait localisé une école adorable qui était seulement à une demi-journée de route de Pemberley et qui accueillait des filles de toutes classes sociales, contrairement à celle de Georgiana, de sorte qu'elles ne seraient pas offensées ou ne se sentiraient pas à leurs place en raison de leur manque de richesses et de connexions.

William et elle serait en lune de miel pendant un mois, mais il refusait obstinément de révéler où ils allaient, ce qui lui donnerait quelques semaines pour s'adapter à son nouveau rôle en tant que maîtresse de Pemberley avant leur arrivée.

Elle était à la fois effrayée et excitée à propos de tout ce que sa nouvelle vie entraînerait, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arriverait, William serait à ses côtés tout le long. Sachant que tout était réglé, elle se hâta de sortir de la salle à manger et retourna dans sa chambre pour reprendre son emballage. Elle avait espérée finir et se coucher tôt pour être reposée et avoir les yeux brillants pour son grand jour ... mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sa mère avait fait une apparition peu de temps après le dîner et s'était assise sur le bord du lit en se tordant les mains, que ce soit par nervosité ou tension, elle ne le savait pas, mais il se passa quelques instants avant que sa mère ne commence son discours manifestement préparé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lizzy pour se rendre compte que la version de sa mère de ce qui allait se produire sur sa nuit de noces ressemblait à quelque chose d'un roman de Radcliffe ... Le sang, la douleur et les cris ... et elle tenta judicieusement de couper la parole à sa mère.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où sa mère commença à partager des conseils sur les meilleures excuses à utiliser pour décourager les redoutables visites nocturnes, qu'elle remercia rapidement sa mère et l'aida à sortir de la chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre de qui était la plus soulagée de la fin de la discussion, elle ou sa mère, mais ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement sincère qu'elle retourna à son emballage.

Hill toqua à la porte, elle arriva portant un plateau de thé rempli de ses bonbons et gâteaux préférés, et lui donna un câlin larmoyant d'adieu, elle pouvait difficilement reprocher cette interruption et avec gratitude se versa une tasse de thé vivifiante. Elle savoura ce répit et peu de temps après se mit à rire aux avertissements de sa mère.

Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bien informée de ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme que sa mère, mais elle doutait sincèrement, basé sur ses expériences antérieures avec William, que ce serait l'expérience horrible que sa mère avait décrit. Même si elle avouait être un peu nerveuse au sujet de l'acte en lui-même, elle était très impatiente de voir si c'était aussi agréable que tout ce qu'elle et William avait fait jusqu'à présent et elle doutait avoir besoin de trouver des excuses pour l'empêcher de venir dans son lit ... le problème était plutôt de le faire revenir dedans.

Elle se mit à rougir quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle se souvint que William lui avait assuré qu'il voulait qu'elle exprime ses passions avec lui, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il le pensait.

Eh bien ... demain le dirait.

Elle plaça enfin le dernier élément dans son coffre et le ferma, elle appela ensuite les deux fils de Hill pour qu'ils le descendent et qu'il soit placé dans le chariot de William après la cérémonie de demain. Après s'être versée une autre tasse de thé encore chaude, elle se rassit sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre lentement pour révéler Jane, l'air hésitante et incertaine. «Puis-je entrer Lizzy? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr, Jane, c'est ta chambre aussi» les mots, _même si tu ne dors plus ici_ , restèrent non-dit. Elle posa sa tasse vide et plia ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine pour faire une place pour que sa sœur s'asseye.

Jane se mit assise sur le bord du lit et regarda ses mains, apparemment incapable de trouver les mots pour dire pourquoi elle était venue.

«J'ai parlé à Charles » commença-t-elle tranquillement « il a eu une révélation tardive. »

Quand Jane leva enfin les yeux et vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air surprise par la nouvelle qui avait brisé son monde serein, elle ajouta avec une certaine rudesse «Bien sûr que tu le sais déjà, Mr. Darcy t'a probablement tout dit. »

Piqué au vif par l'accusation visant William, elle répondit à sa sœur plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. «Oui il me l'a dit, mais c'est seulement parce que nous partageons les choses et que William était inquiet pour Charles et toi. »

« Oui, eh bien, nous savons ce qui se passe quand William est _inquiet_ pour son ami, n'est-ce pas? » demanda rhétoriquement Jane d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

« Oui nous le faisons» dit-elle doucement, piqué par les mots de Jane, « il arrange les choses, comme _tu_ le sais bien. Ce qui se passe maintenant est entre toi et Charles. »

Jane semblait s'effondrer dans la défaite à ses paroles, elle essuya une larme sur sa joue avant de répondre d'un ton conciliant maintenant.

« Je sais ... Je ... Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas sembler si accusatrice ... c'est juste ...» Elle fit une pause pendant un moment avant de reparler « ... c'est juste que plus rien n'est pareil. Charles a cette idée folle de partir pendant des mois et de trouver quelques biens dans un comté lointain et d'essayer d'être Mr. Darcy » voyant la confusion de Lizzy, Jane clarifia ses paroles.

« Il n'a pas dit cela exactement, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Il veut _être son propre maître_ ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je croyais qu'il l'était déjà ... alors pourquoi maintenant? ... et pourquoi comme ça? » Jane semblait vraiment en détresse et elle voulait aider sa sœur à comprendre, mais elle n'était pas sûre de le pouvoir.

«Jane, il est tout simplement fatigué de permettre à d'autres personnes de prendre des décisions pour lui et il essaie de se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds pour changer. Je respecte le fait qu'il fasse cet effort, et si tu y réfléchis bien, tu devrais aussi le faire. Cela signifie qu'il essaie d'être un homme meilleur pour toi ... pas un qui est gouverné par sa sœur malveillante ou ses amis bien intentionnés. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle pouvait voir le visage de Jane prendre de la couleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas discerner si oui ou non ses paroles avaient un impact sur sa sœur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la Jane qu'elle avait toujours connue et aimée reprenne ses fidèles habitudes.

Cependant elle ne trouvait plus attachante sa cécité flagrante de la réalité.

«Lizzy, je voudrais que tu ne sois pas si dur avec Caroline, elle est vraiment juste mal comprise. Elle est très douce et gentille une fois que tu apprends à la connaître. » dit Jane suppliante.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, après ce qu'elle a fait à Charles ... Tu as vu son visage ... est-ce que ça à l'air d'être fait par une personne douce et gentille? » demanda-t-elle exaspérée par Jane.

« Eh bien ... elle était en colère et blessée ... comment peux-tu le lui reprocher, elle est forcée de quitter sa vie sans raison. J'ai essayé de parler à Charles pour qu'il change d'avis, mais il est resté étonnamment tenace à ce sujet et il a ensuite refusé d'en parler plus longtemps. »

Jane avait l'air complètement perplexe au sujet de l'absence de craintes de Charles pour sa sœur et de la façon dont il négligeait son opinion sur la question.

« Jane ... regarde-moi » dit Lizzy d'une voix contenue, «Caroline était après Charles pendant des mois pour rompre ses fiançailles avec toi » dit-elle clairement, afin que Jane comprenne chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

« La vraie raison pour laquelle Charles a envoyé sa sœur loin, pourquoi _il_ ne te l'a pas dit me dépasse, est parce-qu' après cette histoire avec Lydia, Caroline lui rabâchait en permanence de rompre tout contact avec notre famille » elle s'arrêta devant le regard choqué sur le visage de sa sœur.

«Jane, Charles a envoyé sa sœur loin _pour toi_ ! Il l'a défiée et à cherché à améliorer les choses pour _toi_ ... tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas tolérer cette femme? Eh bien ça et le fait qu'elle est toujours en train de se jeter sur William comme une chatte en chaleur tout en me dénigrant ... Non pas qu'elle ait réussi à la fin » elle terminait sa déduction mais s'arrêta brusquement devant l'expression horrifiée de Jane.

« Elisabeth Anne Bennet, comment oses-tu parler de quelqu'un de cette façon. Je ne peux pas croire que tu utilises ces termes grossiers et vulgaires pour décrire une dame distinguée comme Caroline » Jane hésita et parut réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite en voyant le regard sur son visage.

« Même si je dois admettre que son comportement envers Charles était un peu ... fâcheux ... et j'avoue que je ne suis pas heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle a essayée de convaincre Charles de rompre ses engagements envers moi ... elle sera bientôt ma sœur et je ne veux pas que tu dises du mal d'elle. »

Jane semblait choquée par son propre élan et rougit profondément, complètement inconsciente du fait qu'elle venait de choisir où allait sa loyauté ... et ce n'était pas vers la future Mme Darcy.

Si Jane choisissait de rester aveugle à tout ce qui se passait vraiment autour d'elle, Lizzy décida qu'elle ne perdrait plus le sommeil pour elle.

Elle avait toutefois une dernière chose à dire.

«Jane, je suis désolée que tu ais choisie le côté de cette femme vile sur moi, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est ta décision. Je ne vais pas cependant prétendre plus longtemps que ta distance récente ne m'a pas fait très mal. Je te souhaite vraiment le meilleur pour Charles et toi et j'espère que vous serez bénis avec de nombreux enfants en bonne santé, mais je crains, en particulier compte tenu de ta révélation actuelle, que je ne pourrai pas assister à votre mariage ... Vu que moi aussi j'ai fait mon choix. »

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment et entendit le souffle coupé de sa sœur derrière elle. Elle sentit alors des mains timides dans ses cheveux et entendit la voix plaidante et larmoyante de Jane.

« Oh Lizzy, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Jane se mit à genoux devant elle et la tira vers elle «Je suis tellement confuse ces derniers temps, tous ce que j'ai toujours connu et cru semble être à l'envers ... et je ne peux pas ... Je n'arrive pas à leurs donner un sens ... Je suis tellement confuse »Jane tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

Les larmes qu' elle avait essayée de retenir faisait lentement leur chemin sur son visage alors que Jane continuait à parler.

«Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait sentir mal aimée ... Je t'aime Lizzy ... J'étais tellement heureuse de mes fiançailles ... et puis Charles était si merveilleux ... et maman commençait à faire tous ces grands projets ... et j'étais si excitée ... et ... et ... oh Lizzy ... tu ne vois pas? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressentais? » Jane s'arrêta quand elle réalisa pour la première fois exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oui Jane » dit-elle avec regret: «Je comprends _exactement_ ce que tu ressentais. »

Jane, sentant son faux pas mais ayant besoin de faire comprendre à Lizzy, continua de parler.

«J'ai toujours su que maman pensait que j'étais belle, douce et gentille ... je suis comme sa propre petite poupée, créée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne meure jamais de faim dans les haies. La chose est que j'ai réalisée que je ne serais jamais intelligente comme toi, ne jouerais du piano comme Marie, ou même serais aussi spontanée que Kitty et Lydia ... tout ce que j'avais était mon apparence et mes manières distinguées. »

Jane se leva et passa ses bras autour d'elle-même et parla de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais exprimées.

«Maman a peut-être semblée me dorloter, mais ce n'était pas l'amour ... J'étais sa denrée prisée faite pour être vendue au plus offrant ... » La voix de Jane devenait plus amère pendant qu'elle continuait de parler.

« ... Et papa ne respecte personne sauf toi ... peu importe comment je me comportais bien, ou comment propre et soigné je gardais mes vêtements ... tu arrivais en te promenant avec une robe déchirée, couverte de boue et d'herbe et papa faisait l'éloge de ton courage et de ton sens de l'aventure ... Rien de ce que je faisais semblait recueillir ses éloges » elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa sœur comme pour la supplier de comprendre.

«Jusqu'à ce que Charles ne revienne et tout à coup sa colère était contre toi et il passait du temps avec moi ... et je ... J' aimais ça. Je sais que c'était injuste envers toi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher ... pour la première fois dans ma vie tout était parfait » Jane vit la souffrance sur le visage de sa sœur et eut l'air de se dégonfler à nouveau.

«Eh bien, tout était parfait pour moi» Jane se laissa retomber sur le lit et parla très doucement,

« Mais alors, tout s'est de nouveau écroulé ... et encore une fois Mr. Darcy a fait irruption pour sauver la journée ... pas Charles ... Jamais Charles. »

Elle commençait enfin à comprendre d'où l'animosité apparente de Jane envers William venait ... elle aurait voulu que Charles soit le héros ... et son conte de fée aurait été complet. Elle n'était pas sûre de ressentir de la colère ou de la sympathie pour Jane, mais franchement elle était trop épuisée émotionnellement pour essayer de le comprendre.

«Jane» hésita-t-elle, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire à ce stade «Je suis désolée que tu ais eu l'impressions que je recevais un traitement préférentiel ... J'aurais pensé que toutes les insultes que maman me lançait alors que papa riait t'aurais fait comprendre que ma vie n'était pas toujours rose et ensoleillée ... mais je suppose que nous voyons le monde de notre propre point de vue et que nous ne parvenons pas à le voir à partir de celui des autres » elle s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir.

« La chose est que demain est le jour de mon mariage Jane. J'épouse mon chevalier ... la seule personne qui a été là pour moi ce dernier mois ... sans aucun doute l'homme qui incite mes passions et remplit mon cœur. Il n'est pas parfait, mais là encore je ne le suis pas non plus, mais nous nous aimons ... malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ... nous nous aimons. »

Elle se leva et prit une profonde inspiration avant de traverser la salle et de se mettre à genoux face à Jane.

« La vérité est ... que je n'ai aucune illusion que papa va me pardonner comme par magie pour la chose que j'ai pu faire pour le décevoir ... ou que maman va tenir sa langue et s'abstenir de tous nous embarrasser ... ou même que Lydia ne fera pas en quelque sorte un spectacle d'elle-même ... ou que tu redeviendras l'ancienne Jane sur qui j'ai toujours compté ... ou que le mois passé ne soit jamais arrivé. »

Elle atteignit et embrassa Jane, les larmes de sa sœur continuait à couler sans contrôle sur ses joues.

« Ce qui est également vrai, c'est que je t'aime, et bien que tu m'aies fait mal, indépendamment de ce que tu as fait, je t'aime encore » elle s'arrêta et fit en sorte que Jane la regarde.

« Mais, je pense que tu dois beaucoup mûrir et j'espère que tu le feras avant d'épouser Charles sinon vous pourrez être tous deux très malheureux ... ce n'est pas facile de vivre un rêve. »

Elle serra Jane pour atténuer l'impact de ses paroles et la dirigea vers la porte.

« Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je suis épuisée ... et je ne peux pas gérer plus de confessions émotives ce soir ... alors va au lit et nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Elle poussa doucement Jane à la porte et la referma fermement derrière elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de poser sa tête dans ses mains.

Demain ne pouvait pas venir assez vite!

* * *

**Coucou, ça y'est vous connaissez la réaction de Caroline à la décision de Charles, qu'en avez-vous pensés? Et la conversation Lizzie Jane, vous vous attendiez à ça? Appréciez-vous cette Jane? **

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre tant attendu le MARIAGE.**

**A très vite**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Gwla10: **Merci pour ton com, **Marie: **Coucou, merci pour ton com et ta fidelité, Jane est encore très immature, je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

Elle se réveilla au même moment que le soleil pointait furtivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle resta un moment comme ça, savourant tout simplement le fait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage.

Aujourd'hui, _elle_ allait devenir Mme Darcy.

Ce soir, elle _deviendrait_ la femme de William.

Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de mouvement en bas et savait que ce ne serait plus long avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la réveiller. Effectivement, le bruit des pas se rapprocha suivie par la voix retentissante de sa mère appelant la toujours très patiente Hill.

« HILL! » hurla Fanny Bennet alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Lizzy: «Eh bien? ... Qu'attends-tu mademoiselle? Debout, debout, debout » la voix stridente de sa mère était presque douloureuse après la nuit agitée qu' elle avait passée.

« Ce n'est pas parce-que c'est le jour de ton mariage que nous allons attendre après toi, maintenant lèves-toi et bois ton thé ... oh mon Dieu » dit-elle avec exaspération après avoir découvert qu' un ancien plateau de thé n'avait pas encore été enlevé « dois-je tout faire moi-même... HILL! ... THÉ... BAIN ... LIZZY! ... MAINTENAAAAANT! »

Très vite, elle sortit de son lit dans l'espoir que sa mère la laisse en paix, en vain. A peine l'une des filles de cuisine arrivée avec des biscuits et du thé frais, que Mme Bennet la poussa dans une chaise en lui mettant sans ménagement une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ce ne fut que ses réflexes rapides qui empêchèrent le liquide brûlant de se répandre sur le devant de sa chemise de nuit et de la brûler.

«Maman ... s'il te plaît ... uummpphh! » cria-t-elle de frustration, alors que sa mère complètement indifférente à ce qui aurait pu se passer avec le thé chaud poussa un biscuit dans la bouche ouverte de sa fille.

«Lizzy, pas maintenant ma fille. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises ce matin. Tu dois prendre ton bain pour que tes sœurs puissent prendre le leurs, puis tu dois t'habiller, je dois m'assurer que la nourriture soit faite et que le buffet soit placé correctement et m'assurer que ton père soit prêt à temps ... tu sais comment il est ... » elle cessa sa tirade et cria de nouveau à la porte.

« HILL...BAIN! ... Je te jure, je ne sais pas comment cette femme s'est levée ce matin » murmura-t-elle avec colère en regardant sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle mangeait assez vite.

«Manges ma fille, manges! » dit-elle avec impatience à sa fille, elle fit de grandes enjambées dans le couloir pour regarder en bas des escaliers. « HILL ... Où est l'eau du bain? »

Aujourd'hui, elle va enfin _quitter_ Longbourn!

Aujourd'hui, elle va _enfin_ quitter Longbourn!

Cette pensée la porta à travers les tirades de sa mère, les plaintes de Lydia disant qu'elle prenait trop de temps dans le bain, Mary et Kitty tous deux désireuses de parler de l'école et de leurs visites à Pemberley, Jane tentant de lui parler en privé avant de finalement abandonner et les tentatives de sa tante de garder son calme ... une tâche quasi impossible dans cette maison ... tout en s'assurant qu'elle soit prête à l'heure.

Quand elle fut enfin habillée, Lizzy prit un moment pour se regarder et reconnut à peine la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La robe de satin crème avec un pardessus bleu et crème rayée garnie de dentelle de Bruxelles donnaient à sa peau une lueur rosé et soulignait la courbe de ses épaules légèrement dénudées.

Les perles opalescentes, un cadeau de mariage de sa tante et de son oncle soulignaient l'élégance de son cou svelte tout en apportant une touche d'élégance et de beauté, ses gants allant jusqu'à ses coudes soulignaient la finesse de ses mains et de ses poignets.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche qui permettaient à de petites boucles d' encadrer son visage et son cou adoucissant ses traits; de petits brins de jasmin parfumés et de petites roses blanches qui contrastaient parfaitement contre ses cheveux noirs, étaient épinglés dedans, des chaussures en satin, très peu pratiques mais très agréables tout de même terminaient son ensemble.

Elle ressemblait à une jeune mariée.

Elle se sentait comme une jeune mariée.

Elle allait se marier aujourd'hui!

« LIZZY ... LIZZY! » les cris incessant de sa mère brisèrent son moment de paix et elle poussa un soupir de résignation et ne perdit pas plus de temps devant le miroir.

Inutile de dire qu' au moment où ils devaient partir pour l'église, elle n'aurait jamais été plus prête d'aller à Bedlam de sa vie (ancien asile psychiatrique) ... peut-être qu'elle et William pourrait passer leur lune de miel là-bas ... ça devait être plus silencieux que Longbourn ...

Lune de miel ... William ... loin ... huuummm!

Sa tante l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier et lui fit signe de retourner dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte pour couvrir les terribles avertissements de Mme Bennet sur le fait d'être en retard et fit asseoir Lizzy avant de prendre place à côté d'elle .

«Lizzy, je voulais juste te parler une minute avant que nous partions», sa tante la regarda avec des yeux doux et parla doucement mais avec une profonde sincérité « il se passera un certain temps avant que je ne te revoie et tu vas me manquer ma chère,» lui dit sa tante, elles avaient toutes deux les larmes aux yeux alors que sa tante continuait à parler, sa voix remplie d'émotion.

« Tu as trouvée un homme bon en Mr. Darcy Lizzy, mais n'oublies pas que le mariage exige des efforts. M. Darcy est un homme fort, habitué à avoir ce qu'il veut ... et tu es tenace et tu as un sacré tempérament quand tu es agacée» la voix de sa tante était remplie d'humour au lieu de récriminations, elle se retrouva à souhaiter pour la millième fois que sa tante Gardiner soit sa mère à la place de Fanny Bennet.

«Tu dois être patiente et promettre que vous n'irez jamais au lit en colère l'un contre l'autre» en voyant son regard confus sa tante clarifia sa déclaration.

« Si tu fais le vœu de ne jamais aller au lit en colère, vous serez obligés de parler de ce qui vous tracasse ... plus tôt vous discuterez du problème, plus vite il sera résolu. Ton oncle et moi avons vécu avec cette règle tout le long de notre mariage et ça a fait des merveilles pour nous. Une fois que vous apprendrez à communiquer correctement, vous aurez trouvés le secret d'un mariage heureux ... non pas que vous n'aurez pas toujours des problèmes, vous serez juste mieux préparés pour y faire face. »

Elle serra sa tante, reconnaissante pour ses conseils et sa tante chuchota dans son oreille: «En outre, il est toujours plus amusant de se retrouver après une bonne dispute ... Ça chauffe le sang. »

Elle se moqua de la boutade de sa tante et l'embrassa sur la joue, « Dis-moi encore pourquoi tu ne peux pas être ma mère? » demanda-t-elle nostalgique.

«Je suis là où ça compte ma chérie » murmura sa tante en la serrant et en plaçant une main sur son cœur pour souligner son point de vue. Elles partagèrent un moment de calme savourant l'intimité de leurs liaison.

Elles décidèrent qu'elles avaient besoin de descendre après que Mme Bennet ait lâchée un autre soupir particulièrement bruyant. Honnêtement, cette femme avait de sacré poumons, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent ils étaient à l'église. Elle descendit de la voiture et attendit à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que tout soit prêt pour qu'elle entre.

Elle vit son père debout à quelques mètres et se dirigea vers lui, décidant de faire une dernière tentative de réconciliation ... Aujourd'hui était une journée pour de nouveaux commencements, après tout.

« Tu sais papa » commença-t-elle doucement « c'est un homme bon et il prendra bien soin de moi. Je voudrais que tu lui donnes une chance» elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa que son père avait pris sa main et l'avait posé sur son bras.

« Allons juste te marier Lizzy ma fille ... on pourra s'inquiéter du reste plus tard» il lui sourit d'un sourire triste, mais elle n'était pas exactement sûre de ce que voulait dire ses paroles cryptiques. Signifiait-il qu'il était d'accord avec elle ou qu'il la repoussait à nouveau?

Et soudainement, elle ne s'en souciait plus ... parce que là, l'attendant à l'autel, avec un regard hébété sur le visage, mais plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, était son William. Les quatre dernières semaines s'effacèrent pendant qu'elle marchait vers son avenir, remarquant à peine que son père posait sa main dans celle de William. Elle avait une notion vague qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait d'yeux ... et les oreilles ... que pour son futur mari.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle brillait à la vue de tous, mais il tenait aussi de nombreuses promesses qui étaient pour elle seule. Elle soupçonnait que le sien portait le même message.

Elle sentit William lui glisser l'anneau à son doigt en disant d'une voix claire et forte qu'il l'aimerait et l'honorerait avec les yeux de plus en plus brumeux ... ou était-ce les siens qui l'étaient?

Sa main tremblait quand elle glissa le métal chaud sur son doigt et sa voix était mal assurée quand elle fit le semblable engagement de lui obéir et de l'aimer ... comment était-il possible de se sentir si bien sans éclater?

Son cœur accéléra quand le pasteur annonça qu'ils étaient mari et femme ... M. et Mme Darcy!

Puis, le baiser ... une promesse douce et tendre ... la déclaration au monde qu'ils étaient maintenant unis ... la liaison de leurs cœurs et de leurs vies.

Pour toujours.

Puis elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle et elle tournait, pas seulement ses émotions, William la faisait tourner en riant ... ils l'avaient enfin fait!

Après tous les malentendus et les mots durs ... malgré la crise familiale et la désapprobation ... une presque fugue ... une pendaison ... et une vache déterminée à compromettre son homme ... ils avaient persévérés et maintenant plus rien ... ni personne ... ne pourrait jamais de nouveau les séparer.

Malheureusement, la réalité empiéta sur leur moment de joie sous la forme de Mme Bennet.

« Oui, oui ... un jour heureux ... maintenant pourquoi est-ce que vous n'accueilleriez pas vos invités afin que nous puissions retourner à Longbourn avant que la nourriture ne devienne trop froide » elle entendit la demande de sa mère qui portait un presque trop grand faux sourire, William et elle échangèrent un regard peiné.

Ils ne leur restaient qu'une heure ou deux pour faire face à Mme Bennet.

« Oui maman » soupira-t-elle d'impatience, puis se tourna pour embrasser Georgiana qui sautillait avec enthousiasme en attendant d'avoir la chance de féliciter le couple.

« Oh Lizzy » Georgiana couina pratiquement d'excitation « maintenant nous sommes vraiment sœurs et je ne pouvais pas demander mieux au monde» elle se pencha plus près et lui dit «Il vous aime vraiment, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais vu William si heureux avant » elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé de son œil, elle se tourna et regarda son frère serrer sa tante, puis se retourna vers elle pour lui parler une fois de plus.

« Merci ma sœur» dit la jeune fille avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue et de se tourner vers le reste des invités.

Les sympathisants formaient une sorte de ligne et très vite tout le monde fut étreint, embrassés et remerciés et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls pour le court trajet vers Longbourn. Ils utilisèrent toutefois leurs temps à bon escient. Ce fut de très rouge et légèrement ébouriffés M. et Mme Darcy qui arrivèrent au déjeuner de mariage une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

William refusait toujours de lui dire où ils allaient pour leur voyage de noces, tout ce qu'elle avait pu glaner de lui jusqu'à présent était qu'ils passeraient quelques jours dans sa maison de Londres avant de partir. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu l'emmener en Italie, mais que les traversées océaniques étaient loin d'être sans danger pendant ces temps difficiles, mais il lui avait promis de l'y emmener une fois que Napoléon ne serait plus un problème.

Les invités avaient tous l'air de bien profiter du somptueux buffet, mais la conversation était tendue et ni sa mère, ni son père, ni Charles et Jane n'étaient où que ce soit en vus. Il était évident que quelque chose c'était passé avant leurs arrivée, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Elle attira enfin l'attention de sa tante, et s'excusa face aux félicitations et compliments effusifs de Mme Lucas, pour lui parler. Sa tante l'emmena vers un coin inoccupé de la salle et lui raconta doucement ce qui s'était passé. Il était évident vu sa voix qu'elle était loin d'être heureuse que Mme Bennet ait choisi de faire un spectacle public au repas de noces de sa fille.

«De toute évidence, ta mère a enfin été informée que Charles a l'intention de fermer Netherfield pour partir à la recherche d'un petit domaine près de Somerset ou Dorset et qu'il ne sera de retour qu'une semaine ou deux avant son mariage avec Jane» sa tante parlait doucement mais rapidement.

«Ta mère avait compté déménager à Netherfield après la mort de M. Bennet, et comme tu le sais elle est convaincue que ça pourrait arriver tous les jours maintenant, et son cri quand elle a découvert que non seulement Jane et Charles déménageraient si loin, mais aussi qu'ils ne verraient pas le marié pendant plus de quatre mois, à surpris tous les invités. Je soupçonne aussi qu'elle soit contrariée parce qu'elle avait probablement l'intention d'utiliser l'argent de M. Bingley pour payer le mariage de Jane comme elle l'a fait avec M. Darcy. »

Sa tante continua son histoire après s'être assuré qu'elles ne soient pas entendues, elle remarqua que la tante de William lui chuchotait aussi quelque chose, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se lancèrent un regard complice.

« Charles a tenté d'apaiser Mme Bennet, mais Jane l'a chassée en lui disant qu'il« avait déjà fait assez de dégâts » et elle est rapidement sortie de la pièce avec ta mère. M. Bennet est partis aussi, même si nous savons toutes les deux qu'il est probablement enfermé dans sa bibliothèque maintenant, donc je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que toi et M. Darcy êtes libres de partir dès que vous le désirez car je doute que beaucoup de gens vont rester plus longtemps maintenant que le spectacle est terminé. »

Sa tante lui donna une autre forte étreinte et lui demanda de lui écrire souvent avant de partir à la recherche de son mari, seulement quelques minutes après que sa tante l'ai laissé William l'a rejointe. Il avait l'air aussi prêt à partir qu'elle, elle décida qu'ils pourraient alors passer à autre chose.

« Que penses-tu de manger quelque choses et nous pourrons alors prendre la route, je n'ai pas bien dormie la nuit dernière et une sieste dans la voiture serait comme le paradis» elle sourit à son mari ... _son mari ..._ pour voir s'il était d'accord et elle le vit la dévisager intensément.

« Oui, une sieste serait bien» murmura-t-il près de son oreille pour empêcher quiconque de l'entendre

«Je veux que tu sois bien reposée pour ce soir mon amour. »

Elle était sûre que sa rougeur pourrait informer chaque personne qui regarderait vers eux du sujet de leur conversation, elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour ralentir sa respiration soudainement rapide. Alors qu'elle était très excitée à propos de ce soir, elle admettait être aussi un peu effrayée. Elle savait que les paroles de sa mère de la veille pouvait être écartée, en raison de la propension à l'exagération de sa mère, mais il devait y avoir une part de vérité ... et c'est ce qu'elle trouvait un peu énervant.

Elle décida de mettre la question de côté pour le moment, il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour être nerveuse plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait manger au moins quelque chose de la fête que William avait payé, puis dire au revoir à ses voisins et amis afin qu'ils puissent partir.

Il leurs fallut près d'une heure entière pour manger, bien que très peu, et faire le tour des sympathisants. Sa mère, son père, Jane et Charles n'était toujours pas revenus à ce moment, alors sa tante Gardiner avait dû prendre en charge les fonctions de maîtresse de maison en s'assurant que chaque personnes soient bien nourris avant de subtilement et gracieusement encourager les invités à partir.

William fit ses adieux à sa tante, son oncle, son cousin et sa sœur, qui allait rester avec les Fitzwilliams jusqu'en Août, puis rejoignit Lizzy pour trouver ses parents disparus.

Mary et Kitty pleuraient quand elle les serra dans ses bras, mais elles se sentaient mieux de savoir qu'elles se reverraient dans moins de deux mois. Lydia était nulle part en vue, non pas qu'elle et William cherchaient à la retrouver, et ils firent enfin leurs chemin vers la bibliothèque.

Ils pouvaient entendre des voix s'élever de l'intérieur et elle aurait bien tentée de simplement renoncer à dire adieux aux membres de sa famille qui restaient et partir tout de suite, mais elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait jamais la fin de ça ... et elle voulait vraiment leurs donner au moins la chance d'être civile, une dernière fois ... mais ce serait son dernier effort. Toutes autres ouvertures faites à partir de maintenant devraient être faite par eux.

Elle leva les yeux vers William, reconnaissante pour son soutien et frappa à la porte fermée. Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais elle doutait qu'un coup puisse couvrir les cris, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La scène à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque aurait été comique si ce n'était pas si inquiétant. Son père, le visage rouge et les cheveux ébouriffés tentait de retenir physiquement sa mère qui criait sur Charles qui avait le visage rouge et les poings serrés fermement à ses côtés comme s'il essayait très difficilement de se retenir de frapper une femme ... elle pouvait complètement compatir avec lui ... elle s'était sentie de cette façon plusieurs fois avec sa mère.

Jane était assise dans un coin, pâle et tremblante, les mains couvrant sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et pleins de larmes.

« ... NE ME DITES PAS CALMEZ VOUS MME BENNET ... VOUS ... VOUS AVEZ MENTIS ... SOURNOIS ... UUMMPPHH! »

La tirade en colère de Mme Bennet fut brusquement coupée quand M. Bennet posa sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher toute la tirade qu'elle était en train de cracher ... et la salle fut heureusement calme. Sa mère cependant continuait à lutter et lutter contre son père jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez et perdit son sang-froid.

« MME BENNET ... FANNY ... FEMME ... ARRETEZ VOS INEPTIES MAINTENANT! » son cri de colère choqua Mme Bennet en soumission temporaire, «Soit vous vous calmez et vous vous comportez comme devrait le faire une dame» il la regarda sévèrement tout en la secouant pour faire bonne mesure, «ou je vous mettrez sur mon genou immédiatement et vous punirez comme un enfant vu la façon dont vous vous comportez ... puis vous serez enfermée dans votre chambre pendant la prochaine quinzaine ... Suis-je assez clair? »

Mme Bennet était complètement surmontée d'effroi devant l'homme sauvage et en colère devant elle qui avait en quelque sorte remplacé son mari doux et facilement contrôlé, elle acquiesça docilement.

Lizzy se trouva tout aussi étonnée de la transformation, elle se demanda brièvement si leurs vies aurait été différente si son père avait montré ce côté de sa personnalité plus souvent ... surtout avec Lydia.

Charles sembla légèrement se détendre maintenant que les cris stridents de Mme Bennet ne résonnaient plus dans la pièce, il passa ses mains distraitement dans ses cheveux. Jane avait l'air d'avoir trop peur de parler ou même de se déplacer, elle continuait à regarder fixement l'homme qu'elle avait toujours pensé être son père, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus l'air d'en être sûre.

Apparemment, vu ce qu'il s'avérait, tout cet épisode chaotique était la suite de l'annonce de Charles, ainsi que la réaction dramatique et émotionnelle de sa mère, elle décida que ce n'était plus son problème, elle n'avait aucun désir d'avoir sa journée spéciale ruinée par des querelles familiales qui n'avait pas une incidence immédiate sur William ou elle.

D'ailleurs, c'était son jour de mariage bon sang ... et ils étaient en train de le gâcher!

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda la surprise traverser les visages dans la pièce quand ils remarquèrent William et elle pour la première fois.

« Désolée de vous interrompre » dit-elle sarcastiquement, «j'ai juste pensée que vous devriez savoir ... Que tante Gardiner s'était assurée que tous les invités étaient pris en charge vu que vous étiez si occupée ...», elle lança un regard dur vers sa mère « et ils sont tous partis, complètement inconscients ... heureusement ... de la tempête qui se déroule ici, mais ils ont déjà eut un aperçu ce matin. »

Elle vit Charles regarder William d'un air coupable, mais William se retourna vers elle et posa sa main sur le bas de son dos. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de le dire ... Elle en avait besoin depuis longtemps.

« Je voudrais vous remercier pour le beau mariage, mais comme William a payé, planifié et organisé la plupart ... je ne le ferai pas. Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos souhaits et votre soutien affectueux durant les quatre dernières semaines, mais comme il n'y en a pas eut ... encore une fois, je ne le ferais pas », elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ce que je vais dire ... sans équivoque et sans regret est ... au revoir! »

Elle saisit la main de William et ils laissèrent les occupants de la salle médusés et bouche bée derrière eux alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, ils montèrent à bord de l'élégant chariot et partir pour Londres.

Aucun d'eux ne regarda en arrière.

Elle poussa enfin un soupir de soulagement quand ils traversèrent Meryton sans incident, elle sentit son William la tirer plus proche de lui pour qu'elle puisse reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il tremblait trop pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, elle le regarda pour en déterminer la cause.

William riait. Pas un petit rire ou un rire bref, mais un gros qui vous coupez le souffle.

« As ... as-tu v ... vu ... vu leurs v ... v ... visages? » dit-il entres ses halètements.

« Ils ... ils ressemblaient à ... à ... des s ... s ... saumons. »

Son rire s'avéra être contagieux et quand elle le rejoignit enfin, elle sentit les derniers vestiges de sa tension se libérer.

Il leurs fallut un certain temps avant d'être en mesure de reprendre leurs souffle, mais ils se sentaient tous deux beaucoup mieux et avec impatience ils regardèrent dans le panier qui avait été placé sur le siège opposé pour trouver quelque chose à boire. Un grand conteneur de limonade, toujours très frais, avec des raisins, du fromage et du pain frais, leurs feraient un repas satisfaisant vu qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient beaucoup mangés au déjeuner.

Confortablement nichée et de retour dans ses bras, elle posa la question qui était en suspens depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison.

« Penses-tu que j'ai été trop dure? » Si elle était honnête, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pensait et permettre à une partie de l'amertume et du ressentiment qu'elle ressentait de sortir, mais maintenant, même si elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles, elle avait peur que ce n'ait pas été le bon moment.

«Non ma chérie, tu l'as fait beaucoup mieux que je l'aurai fais » il l'embrassa doucement sur le nez pour la réconforter. « Mais rappelles-moi de ne jamais t'énerver publiquement, ma petite tigresse. »

Elle voulait l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point elle appréciait ses paroles, mais elle hésitait à commencer quoi que ce soit d'amoureux alors qu' ils avaient encore quelques heures de voyage et elle ne voulait pas que les choses ne dégénèrent ... car ils avaient tendance à le faire quand ils étaient ensemble ... surtout dans un chariot avec un valet et un chauffeur à portée de voix. Alors, elle opta pour un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'ai-je dit aujourd'hui à quel point je t'aime Fitzwilliam Darcy? » elle se blottit de nouveau contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, luttant pour retenir un bâillement. Elle le sentit poser un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Oui Madame Darcy, mais je ne me lasse de l'entendre. Je t'aime aussi ... mon Elisabeth. »

Elle se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil pendant que le chariot se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle était pleine, chaude, confortable ... et aimée. Que pourrait-elle demander de plus?

* * *

**Coucou, commente allez-vous?**

**Vive les mariés. Alors ce chapitre, qu'avez-vous pensés du mariage? Vous vous attendiez à ça pour la famille Bennet? Heureusement pour l'heureux couple les Gardiners sont là.**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la nuit de noce.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Marie: **Coucou, merci pour ton com, je te laisse découvrir leurs nuit de noce.

* * *

L'arrêt brutal du mouvement la réveilla de sa très bonne sieste et elle regarda pour voir que William s'était aussi endormi, son visage était détendu et un petit sourire ornait ses beaux traits. Elle détestait le réveiller, mais elle sentait la légère impatience du valet pour les aider à sortir de la voiture, tout comme elle avait hâte de se rafraîchir après le long trajet poussiéreux.

«William» elle secoua doucement son épaule et il se réveilla, en regardant autour de lui surpris qu'ils soient arrivés.

« Je pense que nous sommes arrivés » elle regarda par la fenêtre du chariot l'imposant édifice de quatre étages « bien que, vu que je n'ai jamais vu la maison, je ne fais que des suppositions ... En supposant que le cocher sache où tu vis » elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et il lui répondit en nature.

« Ton impertinence Mme Darcy» répondit-il, taquin en mordillant doucement son oreille, « peut très bien te causer des ennuis, maintenant descendons et je vais te montrer _notre_ maison. »

Il sortit de la voiture et l'aida à descendre, tout en conservant son emprise sur sa main en l'emmenant dans la maison. Les serviteurs avaient dû être alerté de leur arrivée car ils étaient alignés dans le hall d'entrée, habillés de leurs uniformes bien repassés et de sourires nerveux.

Elle soupçonnait que son sourire en réponse était tout aussi nerveux, elle fit une tentative pour ajouter autant que possible de la chaleur à son bonjour en serrant fermement la main de William.

Une femme d'âge moyen avec les cheveux un peu grisonnants s'approcha d'eux en souriant « Mr. Darcy, Mme Darcy, bienvenue. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible. »

«Non, merci» répondit William avant de se tourner pour la présenter « Elisabeth, voici ma gouvernante, Mme Hamstead. Mme Hamstead, je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Mme Darcy » la fierté dans sa voix quand il l'appela sa femme toucha son cœur et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de saluer la gouvernante.

Mme Hamstead lui rappelait un peu Hill, elle avait ce même air de chaleur maternelle, elle se doutait qu'elles s'entendraient bien.

Mme Hamstead lui présenta ensuite le reste des serviteurs, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de travailler pour ce souvenir de leurs noms. Longbourn avait seulement une gouvernante, une cuisinière, une fille de cuisine, une femme de chambre que toutes les filles partageaient et un valet d'écurie. Darcy House en avait à elle seule plus du double, et elle détestait penser à combien en aurait Pemberley.

Elle salua chaque personne avec ce qu'elle espérait être une voix amicale, mais tandis que quelques-uns lui offrirent un petit sourire et qu' ils furent tous très respectueux, la plupart semblèrent réservés autour d'elle. Elle se demanda si ils avaient imaginés que William ramènerait à la maison une femme semblable à Caroline Bingley ... Une miss de la société prétentieuse qui serait exigeante et grossière.

Elle se promit de faire tous les efforts pour apprendre le nom de tout le monde. Elle savait que Caroline avait l'habitude d'appeler les serviteurs de Netherfield comme elle le voulait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se donner la peine d'apprendre leurs vrais noms et en retour elle n'était pas très appréciée. Elle voulait que William soit fier d'elle : elle avait l'intention d'être la meilleure maîtresse de maison qu'elle pourrait être.

Elle attendit que Mme Hamstead s'arrête devant la dernière jeune femme de la rangée. Elle était très grande et mince avec un chignon de cheveux noirs et elle se présenta comme Monique, sa nouvelle femme de chambre. Monique sourit timidement avant de lui faire une révérence.

« Il y a un bain prêt pour chacun d'entre vous et le dîner est prêt et sera servi à votre guise » dit Mme Hamstead de la même voix efficace que Hill avant de leurs donner un autre sourire chaleureux.

Elle se sentit se détendre.

« Très bien Mme Hamstead, je vous remercie » répondit rapidement William, après avoir rejeté le reste du personnel. «Nous aimerions que le dîner soit installé dans mon salon dans une heure s'il vous plaît. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand elle réalisa qu'ils seraient seuls ensemble ... dans sa chambre ... dans une heure.

« Est-ce que ça te va mon amour» il lui baisa la main et attendit sa réponse.

« Oui ... oui, bien sûr ... c'est ... ce sera très bien » répondit-elle nerveusement, son sourire en réponse était rassurant et compréhensif, il lui baisa la main une fois de plus avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'escalier de sa chambre ... qui était reliée à la sienne.

« J'ai fait refaire ta chambre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Les goûts de ma mère allaient vers le bourgogne foncé et le violet, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose de plus léger et de plus lumineux » sa voix était incertaine et elle pouvait voir qu'il était avide de la voir aimer les changements qu'il avait fait pour elle.

La chambre, ou les chambres, car il y avait une chambre à coucher, un salon et un espace séparé pour se laver ... étaient plus luxueux que tout ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant et c'était un peu intimidant, mais elle se doutait qu'elle s'habituerait assez facilement à pouvoir prendre un bain quotidien.

Sa mère jugeait inutile de se baigner plus d'une fois par semaine, et elle savait que beaucoup d'autres pensaient de la même façon. Elle n'aurait plus à partager à tour de rôle une salle de bain avec cinq sœurs une fois par semaine, tout en essayant de se laver tous les jours avec une bassine remplie d'eau tiède ... elle pouvait voir que l'argent avait quelques privilèges.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut tout à fait satisfaite de ce qu'il avait fait, les chambres étaient décorées dans différents tons de bleu, vert et crème, le résultat final était spacieux, lumineux et agréable ... exactement ce qu'elle aurait choisie, elle était touchée par sa délicatesse.

« C'est parfait William, je l'aime » dit-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il sembla soulagé de son approbation évidente, et après une minute de silence gêné, il s'excusa et entra dans sa chambre en lui lançant un dernier sourire timide avant de fermer la porte.

Elle inspecta la pièce, en partie par curiosité et en partie par nervosité pendant que Monique préparait son bain, elle trouva un grand placard rempli avec les créations que Mme Fontaine avait créées pour elle, plus de robes qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie ... Plus de robes qu'elle-même et toutes ses sœurs avaient eu ensemble. Elle trouva également des rangées de bottes et de chaussures, des tiroirs remplis avec des gants et des bas de soie délicats, et beaucoup beaucoup de chemises de nuit, dont l'une, une belle confection de soie si fine qu'elle était presque transparente, était posée sur son lit, sans doute pour qu'elle la mette après son bain.

Son ventre se noua et ses mains se mirent à trembler à la pensée de ce qu'il se passerait ce soir. Elle savait que c'était tout simplement la peur de l'inconnu qui affectait ses nerfs, William ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il avait toujours été très doux ... et il lui avait prouvé que l'intimité entre un homme et une femme pouvait être agréable ... très, très agréable ... elle avait besoin de se détendre et de lui faire confiance car malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce soir serait la même chose.

D'ailleurs, elle pourrait enfin arriver à le voir ... nu ... n'était-ce pas quelque chose qui méritait qu'elle se réjouisse?

Oui ... oui ... oui!

«Madame Darcy » une voix douce interrompit ses pensées agréables « votre bain est prêt. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avec un nom comme Monique, elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille soit française, au lieu de ça elle parlait avec un léger accent anglais.

« Merci Monique » dit-elle en souriant, elle fut soulagée de recevoir un sourire en retour.

Elle avait toujours été en bons termes avec Sally, leurs femme de chambre de Longbourn, elle avait profité de nombreuses discussions en se faisant coiffer ... elle espérait qu'elle finirait par avoir la même proximité avec Monique.

Elle n'était pas Caroline Bingley!

L'eau du bain fumait et était légèrement parfumée de jasmins et de roses, la chaleur permettait d'apaiser toute la raideur qu'avait causé le voyage en chariot, et de s'éloigner de son inquiétude au sujet de ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit. En fait, la chaleur avait l'avantage de réchauffer son corps de la même façon que William le faisait quand il la regardait ... l'embrassait ... et la touchait.

Elle s'abstint de se laver les cheveux vu qu'elle l'avait fait le matin même et ses épaisses boucles prenaient une éternité à sécher, mais elle lava très soigneusement son corps avec le savon le plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé. Après un dernier rinçage à l'eau claire, elle fut enveloppée dans une serviette épaisse et séchée ... Chose qu'elle avait autorisée après que Monique ait insistée sur le fait que M. Darcy voulait qu'elle se fasse dorloter pour sa nuit de noces.

Elle fit savoir à Monique que ce soir était spécial, et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, ni désirait se faire dorloter ainsi chaque soir, elle avait l'habitude de s'en occuper elle-même et elle pouvait s'habiller et même faire ses propres cheveux, mais seulement en des modèles simples .

Elle permit à Monique d'appliquer une douce huile parfumée sur sa peau, en particulier sur ses mains et ses pieds, qui portaient les marques de sa nature aventureuse. Elle se détendit et apprécia la sensation quand Monique lui brossa les cheveux et les coiffa en une tresse lâche, avant de glisser sa chemise de nuit sur la tête.

Allongée sur le lit innocemment, la chemise de nuit semblait presque transparente, une fois dedans, elle en révélait encore plus, ne laissant presque rien à l'imagination. Elle enfila rapidement le peignoir correspondant, qui heureusement, la couvrait entièrement tout en réussissant à laisser entrevoir les courbes sous-jacentes.

Elle renvoya Monique et nerveusement fit son chemin vers la porte communicante de la chambre de William et hésita.

Était-ce déjà l'heure?

Etait-elle censée attendre qu'il vienne la chercher ou devait-elle aller à lui?

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir, elle saisit nerveusement la poignée de la porte et entra dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle vit ... et comment aurait-elle pu le manquer car il dominait toute la pièce ... était un énorme lit à baldaquin, plus grand que n'importe quel lit qu' elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

_Bon Dieu, on pourrait faire dormir une famille de cinq personnes dans ce lit_ , pensa-t-elle étonnée, ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule autre chose qui avait de l'intérêt dans la chambre ... William.

Il devait juste avoir fini de prendre son bain, parce qu'il se tenait devant elle vêtu seulement d'une serviette et elle fut frappée par son inattaquable beauté masculine. Ses cheveux étaient à peu près secs, mais ses yeux étonnés suivirent la seule gouttelette d'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux le long des lignes de son torse; son pouls martelait à la vue de son large torse partiellement recouvert de poils noirs bouclés.

Elle regardait avec fascination, son corps et son esprit geler sur place, alors que la goutte d'eau continuait à descendre le long de son abdomen suivant la ligne des poils qui menaient vers des régions inconnues, actuellement recouvertes par le tissu en bandoulière. Ses cuisses musclées étaient couvertes avec les mêmes poils foncés et sa peau semblait légèrement rose à cause de la chaleur de l'eau.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de peau avant ... jamais ... et elle rougit fortement, à la fois embarrassée de l'avoir attrapé dans un tel état et pour les ravages que le voir nu et humide avait sur son sang-froid.

Elle refusa de répondre à ses yeux et baissa la tête rapidement. Avait-il vu la façon dont elle le lorgnait comme une femme de petite condition, sans décorum ou morale? Était-il horrifié par son manque de retenue encore une fois?

«Je ... Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi ... Je ne savais pas ... Je pensais que ...» elle renonça à essayer de parler et s'enfuit simplement dans sa chambre, son cœur battait la chamade et ses genoux étaient faibles.

Bon Dieu, il était magnifique!

Elle s'assit sur le lit dans une tentative de calmer ses nerfs, prenant de grandes respirations et désireuses de refroidir ses joues enflammées, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et William, vêtu maintenant d'une robe de chambre bleu foncé, entra dans sa chambre l'air inquiet et contrarié.

« Oh Elisabeth, je suis désolé, j'étais en retard parce que j'avais besoin de voir certaines choses avec Mme Hamstead et Stephens mon valet de chambre, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre ... ou te choquer en me voyant déshabillé avant que tu ne sois prête » il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es vraiment très belle. »

Ses mots la détendirent et finalement elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide d'avoir été si bouleversée « NON, je suis désolée ... J'étais juste ... surprise de te voir ... si ... beaucoup plus que ce que je ne t'ai jamais vu » elle prit une profonde inspiration et recueillit son courage.

« Mais ... tu es très beau ... chaque partie de toi» dit-elle avant de rougir de nouveau en regardant leurs mains jointes: «Du moins ... les endroits que j'ai vu. »

Il dégagea ses mains et en plaça une sous son menton, doucement il la força à le regarder. Elle se perdit alors dans ses profonds yeux qui brillaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle imaginait pouvoir faire leurs chemins jusqu'à son âme.

« S'il te plaît ne soit jamais gênée. Je suis honoré et profondément touché que tu aimes mon corps ... J'espérais vivement que tu l'aimerais, autant que j'aime le tien. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi parce que je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher derrière des couches quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Je veux être près de toi » lui dit-il doucement, son doigt glissa doucement le long de son cou et de son épaule avant de s'immobiliser lentement juste en dessous de la clavicule ... Il hésita avant de suivre la couture de sa robe de chambre à l'endroit où elle se fermait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses seins.

Elle avait la chair de poule sur tout son corps à son toucher et ses entrailles tremblaient d'anticipation et elle leva son visage pour un baiser ... Pour le trouver tout à coup debout, une main tendue vers elle.

«Viens » sa voix sonnait aussi fragile qu'elle se sentait « allons manger, tu dois mourir de faim. »

Elle se trouva tout à coup vexée, comment pouvait-il la transformer en une flaque de fusion et puis tout simplement s'arrêter ... pour manger? Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle remarqua ... ça aurait été réellement difficile de le manquer vu que c'était à la hauteur de ses yeux ... il avait une protubérance importante sous le devant de sa robe de chambre.

Elle savait ce que c'était grâce aux rares fois où ils avaient été intime, mais elle avait toujours été contenue dans sa culotte, elle n'était jamais ... libre ... comme ça avant, alors elle réalisa trois choses : il était tout aussi affecté par le contact qu'elle, il était un peu plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ... et contre toutes attentes quant au comportement féminin et la bienséance qu'elle devait avoir... elle voulait le toucher.

Le voudrait-il? S'y opposerait-il?

Lui laisserait-il la voir?

« Elisabeth » dit-il prudemment: «Je n'aime pas le regard dans tes yeux ... qu'est ce que tu ... Aahhh » dit-il en faisant un bond en arrière comme si elle l'avait brûlé après avoir simplement décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes ... pour ainsi dire ... et le toucher.

« Que ... que ...» il semblait avoir complètement perdu ses mots en étant aussi loin d'elle et il avait l'air d' avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration.

«J'étais simplement curieuse, je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée » dit-elle doucement en réalisant soudainement que le toucher n'était évidemment pas bien ou très féminin ... mais il avait dit ... peu importe, elle suivrait son exemple et s'assurerait de ne pas le faire à nouveau.

« Oh ma douce Elisabeth » dit-il mi-exaspéré, mi-affectif quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, sa virilité n'était plus aussi évidente au premier plan qu'avant.

«Sais-tu à quel point je suis un homme chanceux d'avoir une femme comme toi? J'aime que tu sois curieuse, passionnée et avide» il retourna à ses côtés et lui saisit les mains «Je veux que tu me touches ... où et quand tu le désires » dit-il avec hésitation pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait, elle se sentit soudainement soulagée en comprenant ses paroles ... il n'avait pas été dérangé ni choqué.

«J'ai juste un moment très difficile en essayant de ... en essayant de garder à l'esprit que c'est ta première fois. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais en te voyant ... tu es si belle et tu sens tellement bon ... et quand je t'ai touché ... et quand tu m'as touché, j'ai presque ... eh bien ... c'était presque trop. »

Il poursuivit d'un air penaud: «Je crains que je ne serai pas capable de me contrôler et je vais soit expulser tout sur moi comme la dernière fois ou je vais laisser mes passions me submerger et je ne veux pas te faire peur, je veux en faire une expérience agréable pour toi aussi ... Comprends-tu maintenant? »

Il avait l'air tellement sincère et sérieux qu'elle se détendit. «Alors, c'est correct si je te touche? Tu n'es pas en colère? » demanda-t-elle.

Il gémit avant de lui offrir un petit rire «Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te gérer, ma petite tigresse. Oui, tu peux me toucher si c'est ce que tu souhaites ... en fait, j'aime ça, plus que ce que tu peux l'imaginer, mais » il la regarda avec un regard faussement sérieux.

« Mais ... mais qu'après que nous ayons mangé» il se pencha et effleura son cou avec ses lèvres humides avant de chuchoter à l'oreille « et pas avant que je ne t'ai touchée »

Il se leva brusquement et l'emmena les genoux encore tremblant, vers son salon où un repas léger avait été aménagé pour leur plaisir. Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé, versa un verre de vin et remplit une assiette avec un peu de tout et lui remit. Il fit de même pour lui et alla la rejoindre, mais il fit en sorte de ne pas être assis trop près.

Ils terminèrent rapidement le repas sans beaucoup de conversation, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup choses qui semblaient se passer entre eux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait mangée ... ou même _si_ elle avait mangée. Elle savait que le vin l'aidait à se détendre et elle observait la manière dont la lueur du feu mettait en évidence les traits du visage de William et soulignait la largeur de ses épaules et de son torse.

Elle se rendit également compte qu'il ne portait rien en dessous de sa robe de chambre, parce que quand il se pencha en avant pour leurs verser plus de vin elle s'ouvrit juste assez pour qu'elle ait un aperçu de sa cuisse ... et elle faillit s'étouffer avec son vin.

Comme si il sentait où ses pensées erraient, William se rapprocha lentement d'elle et commença à embrasser doucement sa joue en détressant doucement ses cheveux, il fit courir ses mains dans ses boucles soyeuses et lentement embrassa son oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement avant de lui chuchoter «As-tu fini de manger mon amour? »

Elle était incapable de répondre vu qu' il continuait à placer de doux baisers le long de la colonne sensible de son cou et elle hocha la tête sans un mots. Elle le sentit la soulever et elle savait qu'il la portait vers le lit, mais ses lèvres n' arrêtaient pas leur progression enivrante, elle n'avait pas le temps d'être nerveuse.

Il la mit sur ses pieds à côté du lit et lentement commença à dénouer les rubans qui tenaient sa robe de chambre fermée, le dos de ses mains effleuraient ses seins et provoquaient un durcissement de ses mamelons au contact.

Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient instables et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée alors qu' il faisait glisser sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules pour révéler la chemise de nuit en dessous.

« Tellement belle» murmura-t-il en continuant à poser de plus en plus de baisers sur son épaule exposée et sur sa clavicule «tu es si douce et tellement, tellement belle, mon Elisabeth » murmura-t-il alors que ses mains retiraient le dernier obstacle à sa nudité.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, elle fut soudainement complètement dévêtue et en dépit de son innocence, elle se tint devant lui, attendant sa réaction. Il la regardait simplement fixement, sa respiration était rapide et lourde, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son regard qui dévorait chaque centimètres de son corps.

« Tu es magnifique» dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec une passion qui enflamma instantanément le feu qui se construisait en elle en un brasier crépitant. Sa langue se mélangeait avec la sienne, prenant tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir et à donner, alors que ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre de son corps qui était à sa portée, comme s'il tentait de la marquer avec leur chaleur ... ou de la revendiquer.

Elle était désespérée de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et elle lutta avec le lien à la taille, criant presque de triomphe quand il céda enfin sous ses mains déterminées. Elle poussa le tissus de ses épaules et ils haletèrent tous deux quand la chaleur de leur peau nue se touchèrent pour la première fois.

Ses doigts dansaient sur les houles de son dos et de ses épaules, savourant la sensation de sa peau, douce mais ferme en même temps, profitant de la façon dont ses poils du torse frôlaient ses mamelons sensibles et le goût de sa langue qui fusionnait avec la sienne.

Il continuait à la dévorer, éloignant la moindre hésitation ou la nervosité de son esprit, ses mains poursuivirent leurs explorations sensuelles de chacune de ses courbes mais ça ne fut que quand il découvrit les courbes rebondies de ses fesses et qu'il la moula contre sa dureté qu'ils se séparèrent ... les deux gémissant de plaisir à cette sensation incroyable.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et tira les couvertures, elle eut un très belle aperçu de ses fesses sculptées avant qu'il ne se retourne, la soulève dans ses bras et l'installe sur le matelas mou. Il prit une minute pour simplement la regarder à nouveau avant de la rejoindre sur le lit, ses lèvres se posèrent sur un mamelon durcit tout doucement alors que son autre main caressait et taquinait son autre mamelon.

Elle pouvait sentir ses entrailles se liquéfier quand sa langue léchait et tétait son mamelon durcit, ses cris retentissait très fort dans le silence de la chambre et ses hanches ondulaient à un rythme qui leurs étaient propre.

« Si douce ... si belle ...» murmura William en changeant de seins, désireux de s'assurer qu'ils recevaient tous deux la même quantité d'attention ... et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il embrassa son chemin de retour jusqu'à son cou et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans un baiser torride qui lui coupa le souffle et la laissa haletante, alors que sa main descendait le long de son abdomen et juste au-dessus de sa toison avant de légèrement descendre dans sa chaleur humide. Il plaça d'abord un doigt, puis lentement un deuxième et se déplaça dans et hors d'elle en caressant ses parois intérieures, la faisant se arquer pour en avoir plus, son ventre se contractait quand des vagues de plaisir circulaient à travers elle à ce contact.

Elle faillit pleurer quand son pouce trouva le nœud niché entre ses lèvres et le caressa, les sensations se construisaient en elle, sa respiration était rugueuse et inégale, ses entrailles commençaient à se préparer à cette ascension qu'elle n'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois auparavant.

Ses mains s'agitaient pour le sentir plus, recherchant la dureté de sa virilité qui piquait avec insistance contre sa hanche. Timidement d'abord, savourant la sensation de sa dureté soyeuse, puis avec plus d'audace quand elle sentit les spasmes de William et les gémissements sortir de sa bouche ouverte quand elle le touchait. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment lui faire plaisir, elle fut reconnaissante quand sa main couvrit la sienne et il lui montra exactement ce qu'il aimait, et même si sa main ne pouvait pas entièrement se fermer autour de lui, elle était ravie de ses gémissements quand elle le caressa.

Elle le sentit soudainement placer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête alors que le corps de William recouvrit partiellement le sien et qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou en haletant lourdement. Elle se demanda encore si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête alors elle se tortilla nerveusement en dessous de lui, avide de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur elle de nouveau ... elle était si proche d'atteindre son apogée.

«Elisabeth», gémit-il «S'il te plaît ... juste, donne-moi une minute» il leva la tête et la regarda, ses yeux étaient noirs et dilatés alors que toute la force de son désir le frappait. «J'essaie d'être doux avec toi et si tu continues de me toucher» il frémit encore «Je crains que je vais te prendre comme un taureau en rut. »

L'idée avait l'air assez bonne pour elle en ce moment car ses seins étaient durcis et douloureux et elle pouvait sentir l'humidité de son excitation entre ses cuisses les rendant lisse avec le désir. Elle souleva ses hanches pour essayer de prendre contact avec sa virilité, mais il avait très inconsidérément fait en sorte de ne pas la toucher, la faisant gémir de frustration.

«William, j'ai presque atteint cette apogée que tu m'avais donné l'autre fois, et j'ai tellement besoin que tu continues à me toucher, donc si tu es prêt, alors moi aussi » elle vit son expression surprise à ses mots « alors s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît fais de moi ta femme» le supplia-t-elle.

N'étant pas un homme qui voulait décevoir sa bien-aimée, il abandonna la lutte et l'embrassa encore une fois sans cacher son urgence ou sa passion alors qu'il couvrait son corps complètement, elle sentit la dureté de son organe mâle frottant doucement contre ses lèvres et caresser son nœud sensible. Elle se cambra contre lui voulant augmenter le contact délicieux et gémit de frustration quand il poursuivit sa lente torture.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, elle l'atteignit et saisit ses fesses et le tira plus près, criant presque de triomphe quand il se frotta juste au bon endroit. Après quelques secondes en plus de stimulation, elle se sentit de nouveau arriver vers son apogée, mais une fois de plus William arrêta, mais au lieu de se retirer, il ouvrit ses cuisses et doucement commença à entrer en elle.

Elle le sentit commencer à remplir sa chaleur, alors qu'il avançait en poussant dedans et dehors, allant plus profondément à chaque poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sentit s'arrêter et elle se rendit compte qu'il tentait de se métriser. Ses muscles étaient tendus et son visage était couvert d'un voile de sueur.

« Ce ...» dit-il fermement, sa mâchoire serrée comme si il était dans la douleur. « Cela peut faire un peu mal ... Je suis désolé» gémit-il avant de s'enfoncer entièrement, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante qui lui provoqua un cris.

Il resta immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa taille, la douleur commençant lentement à se dissiper et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait totalement complète ... et elle se sentait très, très proche de lui.

C'était un sentiment exaltant.

Elle remarqua que William haletait lourdement, tout en se maîtrisant toujours, elle aurait juré l' avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose à propos de Caroline Bingley ... mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Ca va William, ça ne fait plus mal ... C'est vraiment bon » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ce fut la seul confirmation dont il eut besoin, il commença à se déplacer lentement, le sentiment qu'elle avait pensé simplement bon dégénéra en un sentiment si intense qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et leva les hanches pour le rencontrer . Cela l'encouragea à pomper en elle plus fortement et plus profondément et elle l'entendit murmurer: «Si, serrée et chaude ... si humide ... si bon ... Oh Elisabeth ... mon amour. »

Le frottement accru créa une avalanche de sensations profondes à l'intérieur d'elle et elle sentit son ventre se serrer alors qu'elle partait toujours plus haut ... leurs hanches claquaient ensemble bruyamment alors qu'il continuait de pousser en elle dans un rythme encore plus effréné.

« Oh ... Elisabeth ... ELISABETH! » cria-t-il, sa main glissant entre eux pour aller caresser la petite bosse de sa féminité ... une fois ... deux fois ... et elle s'envola. Son corps explosa dans un élan de son et de lumière alors que la chaleur lui fit crier son nom.

Elle pouvait sentir ses spasmes à l'intérieur avec l'intensité de sa libération et elle le sentit pousser en elle une dernière fois avant de frissonner violemment et de s'effondrer sur elle, tous les deux avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Il se releva sur ses coudes pour la soulager de son poids, le contact lui manqua immédiatement. Elle appréciait les sensations qui parcouraient son corps avec lui encore enfouit profondément à l'intérieur d'elle ... elle se sentait en relation avec lui d'une manière viscérale et profondément spirituelle et elle était réticente à renoncer à son emprise sur lui.

«Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il doucement après qu'ils aient recommencé tous deux à respirer plus facilement. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et doucement brossa une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant d'embrasser ses lèvres gonflées.

«Je vais vraiment très bien» répondit-elle rêveusement en lui rendant son baiser, se vautrant toujours dans les dernières lueurs du plaisir intense.

« C'était ... merveilleusement parfait» murmura-t-elle, en l'embrassant de nouveau et en utilisant son immobilité à son avantage, elle posa des petits baisers le long de son menton et de sa mâchoire, avançant lentement jusqu'à son cou avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille ... où elle découvrit rapidement qu'il était très sensible.

Elle pouvait le sentir de plus en plus dur à l'intérieur d'elle et elle bougea doucement ses hanches pour lui montrer qu'elle avait remarqué, appréciant son gémissement quand elle bougea.

« Femme ... _essaies-tu_ de me tuer? » demanda-t-il avant de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde va bien?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Etait-il à la hauteur de vos éspèrences? Darcy et Lizzie deviendront plus "coquins" dans les prochains chapitres, ils commencent tous juste à se découvrir.**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Gridaille: **Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise, **Marie: **Coucou merci pour ton com, je comprend que tu ai été un peu déçue par la nuit de noce assez formel, j'espère que la suite sera assez "croquante" pour toi lol, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lizzy était assise à son bureau pour examiner la correspondance qui s'était assemblée pendant que William et elle étaient absents et elle sourit quand les souvenirs des mois passés la remplirent de chaleur. La chaleur familière qui semblait s'enflammer quand elle était à côté ou même quand elle pensait à son cher mari.

William avait finalement admis où ils allaient, après avoir fait l'amour une seconde fois lors de leur nuit de noces. Elle avait été surprise et si elle était honnête, un peu nerveuse, quand après une courte sieste, elle s'était réveillée pour que William lui fasse l'amour une fois de plus ... Bien sûr, elle pouvait à peine marcher le lendemain, elle était si mal, mais il lui avait prouvé , encore une fois, quel homme doux il était, la nourrissant de son petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle trempait dans un bain apaisant à l'eau parfumée.

Après le mariage, ils avaient séjournés à Darcy House pendant trois jours ... quittant à peine la chambre des maîtres ... et étaient partis tôt le quatrième jour pour l'Irlande. William avait planifié un itinéraire y incluant tous les monuments qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait être intéressée à voir, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de le suivre. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle l'endroit où ils allaient ou ce qu'ils faisaient du moment qu' ils étaient ensemble.

Et ensemble, ils l'avaient été. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de fois.

Leurs journées étaient consacrées à explorer les vibrantes et luxuriantes collines et vallées ainsi que les plages côtières, et leurs nuits et tôt le matin, même certaines après-midi étaient consacrés à la découverte des paysages sensuels de leurs corps.

Elle avait découvert que William était assez sensible si elle l'embrassait ou le léchait derrière son genou, mais devenait très amoureux dès qu'elle s'approchait de ses oreilles ... quelque chose qu'elle utilisait à son avantage assez souvent.

Elle avait également rejeté le soucis qu'elle avait en pensant que William serait déçu d'elle ... William aimait son corps ... ses petits seins et le reste ... et il passait beaucoup de temps tous les jours à essayer d'en mémoriser chaque centimètres. Il pouvait faire bouillir son sang tout simplement en la touchant et la faire crier d' une octave différente quand il embrassait et léchait son petit nœud ... quelque chose dont elle jouissait beaucoup une fois qu'elle avait surmonté son embarras initial à un tel acte intime.

Il l'avait emmenée vers des sommets qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir imaginer ... encore et encore.

Elle _aimait_ être la femme de William.

Et malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son statut social, ses propriétés foncières ou son compte en banque ... et absolument tout à voir avec la façon dont il l'aimait.

Très soigneusement et très souvent.

Mais, ce qui était bon pour l'un, comme on dit, était bon pour l'autre, elle avait vite découvert que William devenait très vocal quand elle lui retournait la faveur et faisait plaisir à sa virilité. Heureusement, son doux mari se moquait du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait et avait décidé de lui permettre de pratiquer dès que l'envie la prenait.

Il était très généreux pour ça.

Oui, le mariage était vraiment une expérience révélatrice, ils avaient fait l'amour dans de nombreuses positions et dans une multitude d'endroits durant les deux derniers mois et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Mais hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils furent forcés de retourner à Londres où William avait des problèmes d'affaires qui requéraient son attention et ils voulaient avoir du temps seul à Pemberley avant que Georgiana ne rentre à la maison et que Mary et Kitty n'arrivent.

Maintenant, ils étaient de retour à Darcy House essayant de terminer ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant leur départ dans une semaine pour Pemberley. William était au-delà d'excité de l'installer en tant que la nouvelle maîtresse et parlait avec enthousiasme de tous les lieux qu'il avait l'intention de lui montrer une fois qu'ils arriveraient. Elle était tout aussi excitée que lui, car il était évident que sa maison ancestrale lui manquait, mais son enthousiasme était tempéré par la nervosité d'avoir la capacité de gérer un tel manoir somptueux.

William semblait convaincu qu'elle serait la «bouffée d'air frais» dont Pemberley avait besoin. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne le décevrait pas.

Elle avait envoyé une note à Georgiana et Lady Fitzwilliam, les invitant toutes deux pour le thé le lendemain et avait décidée d'avoir une dernière journée en paix avant que Londres ne vienne en masse à Darcy House pour évaluer la «petite campagnarde » qui avait eu l'audace de s'emparer de l'éligible M. Darcy.

Elle aurait trouvé ça drôle si elle n'était pas absolument terrifiée.

Honnêtement elle ne se souciait pas de ce que la plupart de la société pensait d'elle, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas faire honte à William. Aux yeux de la société, il avait épousé « en-dessous de son poste» et elle refusait de permettre à un groupe de harpies de la faire se sentir inférieur, pas quand elle, Lizzie Bennet, née et grandie à la campagne, sans dot à proprement parlé, avait été la seule à gagner l'affection de l'insaisissable et très recherché M. Darcy.

Cette seule connaissance lui permettrait de garder la tête haute et de maintenir son équilibre indépendamment de ce qui serait dit dans les semaines à venir.

Elle était résolue et déterminée.

Elle le rendrait fier.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Inutile de dire, qu'elle s'était empressée de faire appel à quelques parents pour un soutien moral et elle était heureuse de lire la note confirmant qu'elle serait disponible pour le thé toute la semaine, ainsi que pour le dîner familiale demain soir chez sa tante Gardiner. Elle avait beaucoup manquée à sa tante et son oncle et avait beaucoup de choses à leurs raconter.

Elle explora le reste des lettres et remarqua celles de Jane, Mme Bennet, Mary et étonnamment, Lydia. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir les lettres, pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Les deux derniers mois sans querelles familiales et ni disputes avait été heureux, elle hésitait à briser la paix qu'elle et William avaient trouvés ensembles.

Elle connaissait trop bien sa famille.

Non pas que tout entre William et elle avait été parfait, ils étaient tous deux trop ancrés dans leurs habitudes pour que cela soit le cas. Il y avait eu quelques accrochages pendant leur temps loin. Vu qu' ils étaient tous les deux des gens extrêmement passionnés, c'était presque évident. Avec le recul, les conflits lui semblèrent sans importance alors qu'à l'époque ils lui semblaient beaucoup plus pertinent. Heureusement, ils avaient tenu compte des conseils de sa tante et s'étaient efforcés de se calmer suffisamment pour parler de ce qui se passait avant d'aller au lit en colère et bouleversés.

Et les réconciliations étaient phénoménales.

Elle soupçonnait que William avait engagé leur dernier argument tout simplement parce qu'il voulait le faire à nouveau.

Doux, doux William.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par une paire de lèvres chaudes sur le dos de son cou et un frisson familier se glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, « Oh mon colonel, vous m'avez tant manqué» dit-elle en minaudant avant de se retourner et de sourire malicieusement vers son mari surpris.

« Oh ... William ... Je ne savais pas que tu serais si tôt à la maison ... Et bien je ...» elle essaya de paraître nerveuse et stressée mais laissa échapper un cri surpris quand il la leva de son siège, se dirigea sur le canapé et la déposa sur ses genoux comme une écolière récalcitrante.

Elle fut choquée quand elle sentit deux claques sur ses fesses avant qu'il ne frotte doucement l'endroit offensé. Avec tout le rembourrage de sa robe ça ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais elle était encore décidée à être en colère au sujet de son traitement barbare quand il prit la parole.

«Alors, ma chère, être mariée avec moi ne te satisfaits pas assez? A peine de retour en ville depuis une journée et tu planifies déjà des rendez-vous secrets ... avec mon cousin en plus ... ou y a-t-il un autre colonel que je devrais connaître? » lui demanda-t-il avec sa voix de « » dont elle ne cessait de le taquiner.

Il la tenait fermement, il souleva sa jupe pour révéler ses fesses, couvertes seulement par ses fins sous-vêtements. Sa main caressa amoureusement la chair dodue avant de lui administrer une nouvelle claque ludique.

« William Darcy » sa voix reflétait sa colère grandissante à la position très indigne dans laquelle elle était actuellement «lâche moi maintenant brute, ou je vais crier » elle lutta pour se libérer, sa colère passant finalement aux rires quand il passa de claques ludiques aux caresses de plus en plus sensuelles le long de sa peau sensible et très chatouilleuses de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais vraiment de mal et elle était secrètement heureuse de voir à quel point il était détendu autour d'elle et était plus à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en dehors de la chambre à coucher.

«Femme, calmes-toi » hurla-t-il dans une mauvaise imitation de son père «ou je vais t' enfermer dans ta chambre pour une quinzaine de jours » dit-il, elle réprima un rire alors que sa main continuait de caresser ses fesses. Ses attentions à son postérieur commencèrent à avoir l'effet désiré et elle perçu sa respiration s'alourdir quand elle sentit le renflement défini pousser contre sa hanche.

«Evidemment» murmura-t-il séduisant en embrassant la colonne sensible de son cou exposé: «Je vais devoir m'assurer que tu ne t'ennuies pas ou que tu ne te sentes pas seule en te tenant occupée et m'assurer que tu sois très satisfaite pour ne pas désirer la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa voix devint rauque alors que ses doigts commencèrent leurs voyages vers son endroit maintenant humide. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle se força à bouger, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Avec beaucoup de réticence.

« Mon Dieu, M. Darcy, tu es insatiable » dit-elle, exaspérée en se redressant sur ses genoux avant d'embrasser ses lèvres boudeuses, « nous avons quitté la chambre il n'y a pas quatre heures. Que vont penser les domestiques? Et nous avons vraiment besoin de revoir tes compétences disciplinaires avant d'avoir des enfants, si cela est ton idée de la punition monsieur, » demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Ils vont penser,» grogna-t-il en se blottissant de nouveau contre son cou tout en la tirant plus fermement sur ses genoux, « que je suis amoureux de ma belle et extrêmement séduisante femme ... et pour ce qu'il en ait de la discipline ... je peux toujours me cacher dans mon étude et laisser les enfants se débrouiller entre eux ... qu'en penses-tu? Ça a fait des merveilles sur toi! »

Il tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser, mais elle riait trop fort à ce moment alors il renonça de bonne humeur et attendit qu'elle finisse ... comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Elle reprit enfin le contrôle et se blottit contre son large torse. «Que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie mon cher? » demanda-t-elle «Je croyais que tu avais des affaires à régler qui ne pouvait pas attendre? »

« J'en ai » dit-il inquiet, toute humeur ludique temporairement oubliée, il laissa échapper un soupir frustré « Charles ».

« Je croyais qu'il était quelque part en mission pour «se trouver »? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

«Il l'était. Il est revenu cette nuit et il m'a envoyé une note ce matin demandant à me voir au club» il poussa un profond soupir et la serra plus proche de lui «Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui ou de ses nouvelles » dit-il, elle reconnut la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux « mais il m'a fait part de quelques délicieux potins qui je pense peuvent t'intéresser. »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur quand elle vit le sourire sur son visage et elle se demanda ce qui l'animait autant, William n'avait pas l'habitude de se préoccuper de n'importe quels potins, à moins que ça ne touche en quelque sorte à sa famille.

« Eh bien? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience, «Tu n'as sûrement pas l'intention de me torturer à l'aide de suspense pas vrai? » elle le frappa joyeusement sur la poitrine, puis suivit avec une caresse. Elle aimait la sensation de son torse ferme, elle dut réorganiser ses pensées tout à coup capricieuses avant d'être distraite.

William était très, très bon pour la distraire.

Vu qu'il sentait où ses pensées se dirigeaient, il la tira pour un baiser passionnée et toutes pensées de Charles s'enfuir quand la langue de William quémanda la sienne et elle se livra à la joie pure de l'embrasser alors que la chaleur familière commençait à se construire entre eux.

Embrasser William était un plaisir sublime qu'elle voulait aussi souvent que possible et maintenant ne faisait pas exception.

Elle gémit quand ses doigts commencèrent à tirer doucement sur le maintien de ses cheveux et frissonna quand il fit sensuellement courir ses mains le long de son cuir chevelu. Ses puissantes mains poursuivirent leur lent voyage le long de son dos avant de s'installer sur ses fesses et de la tirer plus fermement contre son érection qui durcissait. Elle pouvait sentir la tension monter dans son ventre et la douleur dans son centre que lui seul pouvait satisfaire.

Elle rassembla ses jupes et se tourna juste assez pour qu'elle puisse chevaucher ses hanches à la recherche d'une certaine friction dont elle avait tant besoin.

Ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir quand sa chaleur se posa sur la dureté de William et que les mains de celui-ci ne perdirent pas de temps pour saisir ses fesses fermement pour les rapprocher plus encore. Leurs baisers devinrent rapidement plus passionnés quand ils commencèrent à se déplacer ensemble, aucun d'eux ne voulaient arrêter le frottement délicieux assez longtemps pour délocaliser leurs activités vers la chambre à coucher.

Elisabeth se sentit soudain être levée et plaçait brusquement sur ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'elle puisse reprendre son esprit embrouillé pour former des mots pour se plaindre, elle sentit les mains chaudes de William enlever habillement son sous-vêtements et rapidement la soulever de nouveau pour installer sa chaleur sur sa virilité engorgée.

Elle était sûre que leurs gémissements combinés pouvaient être entendus de la porte, mais quand William commença à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Le sentiment délicieux de sa dureté caressant ses parois intérieures l'emportait sur tout le sens des convenances qu'elle possédait pour le moment. Elle serra ses muscles autour de lui et saisit ses épaules en suivant ses mouvements.

« Douce, douce Elisabeth» gémit-il quand elle secoua plus vite ses hanches, cherchant le soulagement de la tension qui montait en spirale en elle.

« Je te sens si bien ... si bon ... alors ... uuuggnn ...» ses paroles étaient inintelligibles et ses yeux étaient fermés, mais ses lèvres continuaient a taquiner son lobe sensible, son souffle chaud envoyait des frissons supplémentaires le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il la bougea légèrement pour qu'il puisse pousser plus profondément, frappant cet endroit qui la faisait toujours se perdre rapidement.

« William ... oh ... oui ... uuhh ... juste là ... oh ... uuggnn ooohhhhhhhhh! » cria-t-elle incohérente, son esprit était brouillé avec sa libération imminente.

William enfouit son visage dans son cou et grogna bruyamment quand elle atteignit son apogée, ses parois intérieures convulsaient contre sa virilité.

Le souffle de Lizzy s'arrêta quand un éclat intense de plaisir la traversa et que des couleurs explosèrent derrière ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Elle pouvait sentir l'impulsion à plusieurs reprises dans son ventre, signalant sa libération. Elle luttait pour retrouver son souffle en descendant de son apogée.

« UUUUHHHHHHHHH! » réussit-il à gémir quand son corps frissonna sous elle ... aucun d'entre eux n'étaient particulièrement cohérent à ce moment de l'intimité ... non pas qu'ils s'en souciaient.

Il posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé et l'attira plus près contre son torse, alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de réguler leurs respirations. Elle permit à la léthargie de l'envelopper et elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de William, savourant le contentement et la proximité qu'elle ressentait toujours après leurs ébats amoureux. Son tendre baiser signifiait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

«Je t'aime, mon Elisabeth» murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. «Tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux d'Angleterre lorsque tu es devenue ma femme, et chaque jours depuis est encore mieux. »

Elle sentit le picotement de ses larmes à ses douces paroles et elle tourna son visage pour croiser son regard. « Je suis celle qui est chanceuse William » dit-elle tranquillement, son cœur éclatant presque d'amour pour cet homme qu'elle appelait mari «Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu m'ais embrassé ce jour-là à Rosings Park, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ma vie serait vide sans toi. Je t'aime plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible et je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta femme. »

Ses mots déclenchèrent un autre tendre baiser, plus passionné que le dernier mais pas moins sensuel. Quand le baiser commença à s'approfondir ils furent surpris dans leur bulle sensuelle par un coup sec sur la porte. Elisabeth lutta pour essayer de remettre ses vêtements avant de s'approcher de la porte. Elle lança un regard noir à William quand elle l'entendit rire à sa soudaine nervosité.

« Oui? » cria-t-elle en espérant que le tremblement de sa voix ne soit pas évident à travers la porte fermée.

«Madame, M. Darcy a un visiteur dans le salon avant. L'avez-vous vu? » demanda timidement la domestique, criant plus fort que nécessaire pour être entendue vu que la porte n'avait pas été ouverte comme prévu.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, surprise par la nouvelle, ni Darcy ni elle ne s'attendaient à un visiteur aujourd'hui. Ce ne fut que quand la domestique la regarda nerveusement de haut en bas, qu'elle se rappela de son apparence échevelée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à cause des mains de William, sa robe était plissée, ses lèvres étaient enflées et ses joues rouge vif. Elle se redressa et dans son état embarrassée parla plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait normalement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

«Est-ce que le visiteur vous a donné sa carte? » Elle vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir et sentit la présence de William derrière elle qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle se calma assez pour offrir un petit sourire d'excuse à la domestique troublée.

« O ... oui madame» répondit-elle tremblante, elle lui remit une carte de couleur crème.

Elisabeth remercia la jeune fille plus chaleureusement que c'était probablement nécessaire dans ces circonstances, mais elle était gênée par sa dureté plus tôt et elle essayait de se rattraper. Elle avait toujours pensée que les domestiques méritaient d'être traités équitablement et fermement, mais avec gentillesse et elle était en colère contre elle-même pour son comportement brutal.

La jeune fille rougit et fit une révérence avant de rapidement partir, soucieuse sans doute de partager son histoire avec le personnel de cuisine.

Le personnel de maison de William était bien payé et traité mieux qu'ailleurs, mais sa règle d'or était qu'il ne pouvait parler de ce qu'il se passer dans la maison avec quiconque à l'extérieur sous motif de licenciement sans référence. Une règle qui avait été testé quand il avait découvert que l'une des domestiques avaient été payée par Caroline Bingley pour la tenir informée de ses préférences personnelles en nourritures et boissons et de ses habitudes nocturnes.

Aucune quantité de larmes n'avaient influencé sa colère quand il avait rassemblé l'ensemble du personnel pour assister à son licenciement, et heureusement, rien de tout cela n'était de nouveau arrivé. Certaines leçons avaient seulement besoin d'être enseignées une seule fois pour faire une bonne impression.

Bien sûr, Caroline avait tout niée, mais son cognac et son scotch préféré étaient toujours mystérieusement disponibles quand il rendait visite à Charles.

William, étant un gentleman, s'était abstenu de souligner l'évidence ... il avait juste fait un point d'honneur à rencontrer Charles au club au lieu de sa résidence ... Ce qui avait énormément irrité Caroline.

Il faisait confiance à sa gouvernante pour restreindre un minimum le bavardage, mais même lui savait que c'était presque impossible. Lizzy se rappela de parler à Mme Hamstead plus tard, à propos de l'incident pour s'assurer que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver engloutie dans l'étreinte forte de William qui la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tu as l'air délicieuse quand tu es énervée et fraîchement satisfaite ma chère, je pense que nous devrions avoir un dîner très tôt dans nos chambres » il passa sa langue lentement le long de la colonne élancée de son cou et elle frissonna en réaction. « ... Et peut-être prendre une retraite anticipée? »

Sa requête pleine d'espoir, ainsi que les sensations que sa bouche talentueuse suscitait sur ses terminaisons nerveuses, firent des ravages sur son meilleur jugement et elle se sentit une fois de plus succomber à ses désirs vils.

Désir.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait même pas posséder jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre William.

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse à ce sujet, et ce qu'elle préférait ... Ce qu'elle préférait en particulier ... C'est que William ressentait la même chose.

Elle se perdit dans un autre de ses baisers passionnés, savourant la chaleur entre eux quand elle se serra davantage contre son corps. Ce ne fut que quand elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son mari, désireuse de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux épais, qu'elle se souvint de la carte de leur visiteur inattendu qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. À contrecœur, elle rompit leur baiser, au grand dam de William et regarda le nom inscrit sur la carte.

Lizzy regarda William confuse. «Je croyais que tu avais rencontré Charles au club? »

« Je l'ai fait » il avait l'air frustré et elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que son mari soit tellement irrité. « Il est tout à fait désemparé de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve maintenant et il avait besoin de conseils avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. »

« Est-ce pour ça qu'il est là si tôt après que vous vous soyez vus? » demanda-t-elle en levant la carte pour qu'il puisse voir clairement le nom en relief dessus. «Tu l'attendais? »

William fit courir ses mains le long de son dos et la ramena contre son torse pour se réconforter. «J'espérais avoir une chance de te parler et de tout t'expliquer avant de revoir Charles à nouveau, mais apparemment il est plus bouleversé et inquiet que je ne le pensai. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la libérer à contrecoeur. «Je suppose que je dois y aller et essayer de le calmer. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à t'affronter tout de suite et je préfère te parler de la situation moi-même avant que tu ne le vois. Je pense qu'il a peur de ce que sera ta réaction. »

Il se pencha en avant et fit passer ses deux mains dans ses longs cheveux avant de lui donner un baiser plus chaste. «Je t'aurai tout expliqué plus tôt si tu ne m'avais pas autant distrait quand je suis rentré à la maison » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

La curiosité de Lizzy était au sommet à sa révélation, mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre que Charles parte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cependant elle était plus que prête à répondre à son accusation d'être une distraction. Elle se pencha en avant et pinça légèrement son lobe d'oreille avant de chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix rauque, en sachant très bien l'effet que cela aurait sur son mari.

« Si je me souviens mon cher» dit-elle en souriant toute seule quand elle sentit la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérer, «c'est _toi_ qui _m'as _distraite de ma correspondance ... », elle suça sa chair tendre et son gémissement à son action la rendit encore plus avide de toute son attention ... préférablement seuls et dans son lit.

« ... Mais dès que tu as terminé avec Charles, je vais t'attendre dans notre chambre pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé» elle donna à son oreille une dernière chiquenaude avec sa langue et s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

«Pas maintenant mon cher » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, « tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend. » Elle sortit par la porte, mais se retourna avant d'être allée très loin, son expression était soudainement plus sérieuse.

« Je t'aime mon mari» elle s'avança et lui donna un baiser « S'il te plaît ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant, vas être un bon ami. » Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ordonner des rafraîchissements pour Charles et William ... et du cognac ... de ce qu'elle avait compris, ils auraient besoin de scotch à la place du thé.

Quand elle approcha de la porte de la cuisine, elle entendit son mari lui répondre calmement « Je t'aime aussi ... mon Elisabeth... ma femme. »

Elle sourit quand la chaleur de ses mots imprégnèrent tout son être.

Oui, la vie comme Mme Darcy était vraiment bonne.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la vie maritale de nos chouchous? A votre avis quel est le problème de Charles?**

**Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos avis sur cette fic les coms du précédent chapitre étaient vraiment en baisse, alors j****'attend ceux de celui-ci avec impatience**

**A samedi prochain pour la suite**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Gridaille: **Merci pour ton com, contente que ça te plaise biz, **Marie: **AH je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, je te laisse découvrir celui-ci pour voir ce qu'il se passe avec Charles biz, **coco: **Merci pour ton com, je suis comme toi j'aime ce qui s'écrit sur eux biz, **Aurlie: **Coucou, merci pour ton com, les 14 d'un coup, contente que ça te plaise, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

* * *

Darcy poussa un profond soupir en voyant la forme svelte de sa femme disparaître dans le couloir et il était déchiré entre son désir d'être l'ami de quelqu'un, à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis son mariage et son besoin presque irrésistible de simplement renvoyer Charles chez lui, jeter sa femme par-dessus son épaule, et l'emmener dans leurs chambre pour la ravir complètement et de façon répétée.

Seulement deux mois ensemble n'avaient pas amoindrit son désir pour elle ... ça avait simplement aiguisé son appétit.

Dieu, qu'il aimait être marié à Elisabeth. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa réaction physique envers elle ... même si c'était au-delà d'intense ... c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait et tout ce qu'elle était.

Elle lui convenait parfaitement et il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru possible.

Même s'il savait que Charles avait besoin de lui beaucoup plus qu'Elizabeth en ce moment, cela venait de son désir sans fin pour les affections de sa femme, il hésitait encore. Juste la pensée du plaisir qu'il ne pouvait trouver que dans les bras de sa femme était suffisant pour provoquer une réaction physique à son corps ... une chose qui se déroulait remarquablement fréquemment ces derniers temps à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son corps délicieux et à sa chaleur humide.

Charles ... il devait se rendre à Charles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à imaginer Caroline Bingley pour l'aider à refroidir ses ardeurs ... ça fonctionnait à chaque fois.

En premier Charles ... puis sa Lizzy.

Lizzy avec ses jambes longues et fermes qu'il aimait avoir enroulées autour de lui ... ses mains serrées autour de ses pulpeux globes ... ses gémissements et ses murs de soie se serrant étroitement autour de son ... uugghh!

Caroline Bingley. Caroline Bingley. Mme Bennet.

Bon, maintenant, il était exactement le _contraire_ d'excité.

Il était temps de retrouver Charles. Même si il se sentait toujours légèrement irrité par le manque de soutien de Charles avant son mariage ... et après son mariage ... il savait qu'il l'avait sans doute mérité compte tenu de son manque d'impartialité envers la relation de Jane et lui.

Il rentra dans son étude pour trouver Charles regardant par la fenêtre apparemment absorbé dans ses propres pensées et il profita de ce temps pour étudier son visage anxieux. Charles, plus tôt au club, avait fait allusion au fait d'être impliqué dans un scandale, mais il avait été sommaire avec les détails, d'autant plus que les choses avaient été un peu guindées entre eux. La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient toujours communiqué semblait être une chose du passé. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient aborder les problèmes évidents, mais il y aurait évidemment un mur entre eux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait.

Il avait tenté de réparer le tort qu'il avait fait entre Charles et Jane et avait demandé pardon à son ami pour son rôle dans leur séparation. Était-ce mal de sa part de vouloir que Charles lui présente à son tour des excuses pour son comportement? Ce n'était pas tellement pour lui, c'était que Charles et Jane avaient blessés Elisabeth avec leurs comportements obtus et parfois cyniques et égoïstes.

Darcy se demanda ce qui se passait vraiment avec Charles et de combien d'aide il aurait besoin, et si après tout ça de l'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts et si les choses redeviendraient un jour comme avant entre eux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu alerter Charles de sa présence, Mme Hamstead arriva avec un plateau chargé d'un assortiment de fruits et de fromages et d'une grande bouteille de brandy ... Venant de sa femme sans aucun doute.

Était-ce étonnant de savoir pourquoi il l'aimait? Elle avait toujours l'air de savoir exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il lui ordonna d'installer le plateau sur la table et la remercia avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il versa deux verres de brandy et en offrit un à son hôte agité. Charles abattit le tout d'un trait et tendit son verre pour une recharge, qu'il sirota à un rythme un peu plus raisonnable.

« Merci Darce » Charles tomba dans la chaise la plus proche avec un air fatigué et incertain. « Je suis désolé de me montrer ici comme ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça me rend fou. Tu as plus d'expérience avec ce genre de choses que moi alors j'espérai que tu pourrais m'aider», il regarda Darcy de ses yeux presque frénétiques, dans l'espoir sans doute que celui-ci puisse lui offrir une solution magique pour résoudre sa situation actuelle comme il l'avait toujours fait dans le passé.

Malheureusement, Darcy n'était pas aussi convaincu d'avoir une telle solution à offrir, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr exactement de ce à quoi ils avaient à faire, mais il pouvait entendre toute l'histoire et essayer de voir si il était capable de l'aider. Après tout, c'est-ce à quoi servent les amis ... et il espérait qu'ils pourraient rester amis quand tout serait dit et fait.

«Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ... puis comme ça j'aurai une meilleure idée de sur quoi nous aurons à travailler » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme dans une tentative d'apaiser son ami qui était évidemment à bout de nerfs. Charles avait l'air d'un poulain capricieux prêt à boulonner au premier signe d'agression ou de censure.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant d'avaler le reste de son brandy et de se resservir une autre portion généreuse. Charles n'était généralement pas un grand buveur, mais il semblait trouver son courage dans le liquide pour commencer son histoire. Heureusement, il sembla ralentir et prit seulement une petite gorgée avant de se racler la gorge pour débuter son récit.

Darcy prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson pendant qu'il attendait, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers Elisabeth ... Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cependant les premiers mots de Charles effacèrent immédiatement toutes pensées de faire l'amour à sa femme de sa conscience.

« Darce, je suis en quelque sorte fiancé à deux femmes » dit-il, l'angoisse était écrit sur son visage alors qu'il regardait silencieusement la tentative de Darcy de reprendre son souffle après s'être étouffé avec sa boisson.

«Je sais, je sais » dit-il en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, un acte qu'il faisait régulièrement à l'heure actuelle. Vu que Charles était généralement très pointilleux au sujet de son apparence, cela, plus que tout, révélait l'extrême tourmente émotionnelle qu'il éprouvait.

« C'est juste que ... les choses ne sont pas ...» il s'arrêta et regarda Darcy avec une expression désespérée que celui-ci sut qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour essayer d'aider son ami. Il poussa doucement Charles dans sa chaise et avala sa boisson ... il avait le sentiment qu'il en aurait besoin autant que lui pour surmonter cette soirée.

« Il suffit de commencer par le début et de tout me dire ... _tout_ Charles » ajout-il plus fermement:« Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. »

Charles hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, son corps s'affala sur le siège comme une marionnette qui venait de se faire couper les cordes. Il semblait presque ... vaincu, Darcy ressentit un élan de sympathie pour son ancien ami.

«Après votre départ ... Toi et Elisabeth, je veux dire ...» Il fit une pause et offrit à Darcy un regard d'excuse pour son rôle dans le désastre du mariage « ... eh bien ... les choses s'étaient finalement calmées, suffisamment pour que nous puissions parler poliment. M. Bennet m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais fait une promesse à sa fille aînée et qu'en tant que gentleman, il attendait de moi d'honorer ma parole » Charles semblait perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment, comme si il rejouait la scène dans sa tête. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer son histoire.

« J'ai essayé de parler à Jane seule pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, mais elle ne semblait pas ... elle était très contrariée ...» il semblait être perdu dès que Jane était en jeu, il se rappela de son expression choquée mais il n'avait pas été sûr que c'était parce que sa mère avait agi comme une harpie dérangée, à cause de la dureté inattendue de son père ou le fait que Charles partait. C'était peut-être la combinaison des trois. Il avait sous-estimé les sentiments de Jane auparavant et il n'avait aucun désir de le refaire à nouveau.

Jane ne lui déplaisait pas particulièrement, mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup non plus, surtout après la façon dont elle avait blessée Elisabeth. Malgré tout ça, elle était encore la sœur de sa femme et la future épouse de son ami ... ou du moins elle devrait l'être, alors il mettrait de côté ses propres sentiments et essaierait de l'aider.

« Quoi qu'il en soit ...» La voix de Charles le fit sortir de ses pensées «... M. Bennet a estimé que la meilleur chose était que je m'en aille le temps que les choses se calment. Il m'a demandé de le garder informé de ma situation et m'a aussi donné la permission d'écrire à Jane. Alors je suis parti. J'ai fermé Netherfield et j'ai rencontré un agent immobilier à Londres pour chercher des propriétés. J'en ai trouvé deux qui m'intéressaient, mais ai finalement opté pour celle de Somerset. C'était une meilleure affaire et un peu plus grande ... au cas où ... eh bien, pour les enfants ... », il semblait perdu dans ses pensées à nouveau.

Darcy se racla doucement la gorge pour rappeler à Charles qu'il avait encore besoin de connaître toute l'histoire et Charles toussa gêné avant de continuer.

« L'endroit est plus petit que Netherfield, mais une fois et demie plus grand que Longbourn. Il a besoin de quelques réparations structurelles et les locataires n'ont pas été pris en charge depuis longtemps. L'ancien propriétaire était vieux et le contremaitre ne pouvait ou … ne voulait pas être ... dérangé. Il fallait aussi un capital pour fixer la succession et aider à récupérer les terres et réparer les maisons des locataires suffisamment pour attirer de nouvelles familles pour remplacer celles qui étaient parties. Et aussi embaucher un nouveau contremaitre » ajouta-t-il la dernière partie presque comme une pensée après coup.

Darcy était étonné de voir à quel point Charles avait l'air sérieux. Peut-être que cette pause avait été bonne pour lui, après tout.

«J'étais là-bas depuis environ une semaine et les choses se passaient bien, quand j'ai reçu un visiteur. Un homme riche d'une propriété voisine s'est approché et s'est présenté comme. M. Emerson Palmer. » Charles s'arrêta pour prendre un autre verre, la gorgée lui provoqua un froncement de sourcils et il regarda fixement le liquide ambré avec dégoût. Darcy savait que ce n'était pas la boisson qu'il n'aimait pas, ça devait donc être M. Palmer.

« Il avait l'air d'un gentleman assez aimable. Avec de bonne manière et éloquent», Charles s'arrêta de nouveau «Il m'a invité à dîner la nuit suivante et j'ai aussitôt accepté. Mme Palmer était une femme calme avec une voix douce qui a à peine dit deux mots pendant le repas complet, mais sa fille Emily, elle était tout à fait ... effusive. C'est une femme très jeune et belle et je t'avoue avoir été flatté par ses attentions. Elle m'a beaucoup rappelé ton Elisabeth. »

Cette révélation surpris Darcy parce que Charles avait toujours été attiré par des femmes plus calmes et sereines comme Jane, même si il était le premier à admettre qu'il pensait que Charles avait besoin d'une femme plus forte à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais fait part de son opinion. Il avait du ressentiment quand quelqu'un essayait de lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'il recherche chez une femme et il n'était pas sur le point de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il réalisa que Charles avait continué à parler pendant que son esprit errait.

« ... En particulier la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle riait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit que j'étais déjà fiancé cette première nuit au dîner ... mais pour être honnête, Jane n'a même jamais traversé mon esprit, je suis honteux de l'admettre. C'était juste bon de se sentir insouciant et heureux à nouveau après tout le stress de ces derniers mois. »

Charles sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et lança un autre regard d'excuse à Darcy «Je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon ami pour toi Darce, je sais aussi qu'Elisabeth a été très mal traitée ces derniers mois et Jane et moi n'avons rien fait pour aider a améliorer la situation. Je suis vraiment désolé » il avait l'air très penaud pendant qu' il parlait « Ma seule défense et ce n'en est pas une très bonne, est que j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé Jane que je me suis permis d'être aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Depuis, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à des choses et ... »sa voix s'arrêta alors qu'il semblait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » continua-t-il comme si il n'avait jamais arrêté, « Miss Palmer ... Emily ... était comme une bouffée d'air frais et j'ai immensément apprécié sa compagnie. Elle est intelligente et bien éduquée; sans oublier qu'elle a une façon de voir le monde que je trouve rafraîchissante. J'ai assisté à quelques assemblées et ai toujours veillé à danser avec elle la première ... et la dernière danse ... et souvent nous nous retrouvions alors qu'elle se promenait le matin et que j'étais à cheval pour inspecter le terrain et nous parlions un peu. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, comme si il réalisait seulement comment ses actions pouvaient être interprétées. « Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit à l'époque que nous avions été vus ensemble sans chaperon ou que mes actions indiquaient un niveau d'affection que je ne ressentais pas. Je profitais tout simplement de ce que je croyais être une amitié confortable et simple avec ma voisine » il était assis en avant le visage enfouit dans ses mains, ses paroles étaient un peu étouffées.

« Je n'ai compris que toute la ville attendait ma proposition à Emily que quand son père est venu me voir et exigea de savoir quand je ferai connaître mes intentions» il se rassit à nouveau et termina le reste de son brandy avant de desserrer sa cravate comme si elle l'étranglait.

« Quand je lui ai expliqué que j'étais déjà fiancé et que je considérais simplement sa fille comme une amie ... eh bien ... dire qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris serait un euphémisme. Il m'a menacé d'aller dire que j'avais souillé la réputation de sa fille, à moins que je ne rompe mes précédentes fiançailles et que j'épouse sa fille. »"

Darcy était sans voix. Il avait passé des années à éviter toutes situations qui pourraient éventuellement donner à une demoiselle ... ou à sa mère ... l'impression qu'il était intéressé ou qu'on pourrait lui forcer la main en l'exposant dans une position compromettante. Cela était la principale raison de son attitude froide et son manque d'intérêt pour toute femme au-delà des événements sociaux.

Maintenant, Charles s'était mis dans une situation assez délicate.

« Charles, excuses-moi, mais je dois te demander » il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment formuler sa question, mais il pensait que le moment d'avoir du tact était passé depuis longtemps. «As-tu des sentiments pour cette femme? Et que dire de tes sentiments pour Jane? »

Charles se releva de nouveau clairement sérieux. Que ce soit à sa requête ou à la situation, William ne le savait pas.

« J'aime toujours Jane » dit-il avec insistance: «Je n'aime pas Emily, mais j'admire beaucoup ses qualités » il semblait presque coupable de l'admettre «Ce sont des qualités que je suis venu à réaliser que je voudrais que ma future femme ait ... et Jane ne les possèdes tout simplement pas. »

Charles se rassit une fois de plus, son visage avait l'air plus honnête et sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. «Je vais être honnête, même si j'aime Jane, si ma main était forcée, je doute que ça me dérangerait d'être marié à Emily. Maintenant la question est ... que dois-je faire? J'ai fait des promesses à Jane de bonne foi, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à la succession pour laquelle j'ai travaillé si dur pour la rentabiliser de nouveau ... mais il n'y a aucun moyen possible pour que je puisse y rester si je refuse d'épouser Emily. »

Darcy était vraiment perplexe. Son ami s'était lui-même mis dans une situation délicate. Quoi qu'il choisisse, il serait perdant. S'il choisissait Jane alors il faudrait qu'il renonce aux biens nouvellement acquis que Charles semblait vraiment aimer. S'il choisissait Emily, il perdrait Jane ... et ne serait probablement plus jamais accueilli dans sa maison à nouveau parce qu'elle était la sœur d'Elisabeth. Il doutait que sa femme lui fasse mettre fin à son amitié avec Charles, il leur suffirait de se réunir ailleurs.

« Mon cœur me dit de choisir Jane, mais mon esprit logique me dit que je ferais mieux de choisir Emily. Comment puis-je décider? Darce? Je suis ouvert à toutes les paroles de sagesse à ce stade», Charles se tourna vers son ami avec une expression désespérément optimiste.

Est-ce que Charles s'attendait à ce qu'_il_ fasse le bon choix?

Darcy poussa un soupir de frustration. Personne n'avait été là pour prendre des décisions difficiles pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin ... il avait appris en faisant des erreurs ... de nombreuses erreurs ... puis en les réparant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Autant qu'il détestait le dire, son ami était en train de payer le prix pour son attitude insouciante et désinvolte envers la vie. Il avait toujours apprécié que Charles soit différent de lui, son caractère était positif, il compensait sa propre nature timide et taciturne.

Maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Charles semblait manquer de retenue et de bon sens ce qui compensait ses autres qualités ... de la position où il se trouvait et de la façon dont Charles décrivait Emily comme étant semblable à Elisabeth dans le tempérament et la personnalité, Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait une bien meilleure femme pour Charles. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de sensé et fort pour compenser la nature intrinsèquement insouciante de Charles.

Mais il savait aussi que le choix d'une personne parce qu'elle était bien ne menait pas nécessairement vers un mariage heureux.

Donc la question était, Charles pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'Emily et leur donnait une demi-chance? Ou son cœur était-il destiné à jamais à appartenir à Jane? Dans le premier cas, alors Darcy estimait qu' Emily était le meilleur choix, même si il savait que ça ferait du mal à Jane. Cependant, si Charles sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Emily, alors il devrait probablement vendre ses biens et rompre les choses avec Emily.

Darcy était un fervent partisan de suivre son cœur.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le petit problème du père capable de défier Charles en duel en disant qu'il avait pris des libertés avec sa fille. Charles était un bon tireur mais il détestait la violence, Darcy n'était pas sûr qu'il serait apte à faire face à M. Palmer si la situation dégénérait à ce point. Darcy n'était pas le moins du monde préoccupé par la réaction de M. Bennet ... mais Mme Bennet ... c'était une autre histoire. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle serait prête à traquer Charles en criant et hurlant jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite presque la mort.

De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun doute que Charles avait des décisions difficiles à prendre et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être d'une grande aide.

Ce qu'il lui fallait, était sa femme. Elle avait une façon unique de voir les situations, pour ne pas mentionner une intelligence qui rivalisait avec toute personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il voulait discuter avec elle avant de donner des conseils à Charles. Toute cette situation était trop grave pour la traiter à la légère.

Il voulait également juste la tenir de nouveau.

Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement heureux d'avoir trouvé une femme merveilleuse et il était vraiment reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à gérer toutes ces sornettes que Charles avait.

« Charles, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'installer dans une de mes chambres d'amis. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que tu m'as dit et j'ose dire que tu pourrais avoir besoin de passer une bonne nuit. Que penses-tu que je te fasse envoyer un plateau repas dans ta chambre et on se verra au petit déjeuner. Est-ce que ça te va? »

Son ami hocha la tête avant de suivre sombrement et un peu tremblant Darcy à la porte. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Darcy se retourna et s'adressa de nouveau à son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles pour tenter de lui donner un petit réconfort.

«Je vais t'envoyer mon valet pour t'apporter des vêtements et te préparer un bain. Le dîner sera-là dans une ou deux heures, mais je te suggère d'essayer de mettre tout cela de côté pour la nuit et d'obtenir un peu de sommeil. Demain, nous aurons tous les deux les idées plus claires et j'espère que nous pourrons essayer de donner un sens à la situation dans son ensemble. »

Charles hocha simplement la tête avant de fermer la porte, Darcy fit une brève escale pour donner des instructions pour son hôte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il avait _vraiment, vraiment_ besoin de sa femme.

Pendant qu'il avançait tranquillement vers l'aile familiale, ses pensées restaient sur le dilemme de Charles et il se demandait si Elisabeth encouragerait Charles à choisir Jane simplement parce qu'elle était sa sœur, ou serait-elle suffisamment impartiale pour examiner les deux côtés? Était-ce même légitime de se le demander?

Si Charles choisissait Emily, qu'arriverait-il à Jane? Le mot finirait par se déplacer disant qu'elle avait été abandonnée et elle serait considérée comme «sur le bord» et deviendrait une proie facile pour les veufs et les hommes âgés qui, normalement, n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix en matières d'épouses. Bien sûr, la même chose pouvait être dite aujourd'hui pour Emily, mais au moins sa famille semblait avoir assez d'argent pour traverser la tempête si sa réputation en prenait un coup.

L'autre question qu'il avait oublié de demander, même si elle n'était pas très importante, était de savoir ce qu' Emily ressentait pour Charles. Avait-elle même envie de l'épouser, ou pensait-elle, comme Charles, qu'ils étaient seulement amis?

Darcy n'enviait vraiment pas Charles. Il avait des choix difficiles à faire et chaque choix auraient de graves conséquences. Pas étonnant que son ami ressentait le besoin de se noyer dans le brandy.

Darcy, cependant, ressentait le besoin de se noyer dans les bras de sa femme. Il voulait juste oublier ce gâchis, au moins pendant un petit moment.

Il avait besoin de l'oubli qu'il ne trouvait que quand il faisait l'amour à Elisabeth.

Son Elisabeth.

Sa vie ... son amour.

* * *

**Coucou, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été grippée.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre. Vous vous attendiez à ça pour Charles?**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience, à bientôt pour la suite**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Guest: **Merci pour ton com, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, **mimija: **Merci pour ton com, je comprend au début cette histoire peut etre un peu surprenante je te laisse découvrir la suite, **Marie: **Coucou merci pour ton com, c'est vrai que Charles pour le coup dans cette fic passe vraiment pour un nigaud, il va très vite devoir faire face à ces actes, **coco3153: **Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise, **Gridaille: **Merci pour ton com, non non tu verras ils ne feront pas que parler, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lizzy tendit doucement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'espoir de réduire une partie de la rigidité provoquée par le fait de dormir dans la même position pendant si longtemps, sans réveiller par inadvertance son mari endormi. Le soleil venait juste de faire son apparition sur l'horizon, la faible lumière chassant les ombres qu'elle avait regardées durant la dernière heure.

Elle se retourna soigneusement et sourit inconsciemment en voyant la posture détendue de son bien-aimé William. Sa taille et sa largeur imposantes lui valaient le respect et l'attention partout où il allait, mais ses caractéristiques stoïques étaient ramollies pendant son sommeil, elle pouvait clairement voir l'homme ludique qu'elle avait épousé par amour; toutes les contraintes et les soucis étaient hors de ses larges épaules, tout du moins pour un court laps de temps, enlevant le lourd manteau de responsabilités qu'il portait comme une armure.

Son William était sans aucun doute un homme très très beau et elle serait éternellement reconnaissante qu'il ait passé outre son refus et son comportement têtu et rancunier ce jour-là à Rosings Park et de s'être dévoilé pour lui permettre de voir l'homme réel sous son extérieur fier et autoritaire qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de voir.

Sa vie en tant que sa femme avait été au-delà de toutes ses imaginations.

Car qui pourrait imaginer un tel amour comme le leur sauf si il le connaissait?

Même ses précieux livres, qui avaient fait allusion à la profondeur et à la sincérité de l'amour sous toutes ses formes, avaient à peine effleuré la surface de l'intensité avec laquelle son cœur battait pour cet homme à côté d'elle. Et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle avait certes une imagination très active, elle n'aurait jamais pu même commencer à deviner que ces sentiments existaient ... ou qu'elle vivrait cette immense joie.

Elle avait envie de faire courir ses doigts le long de son visage, mais s'abstint de peur de le réveiller, la fine couche de poils courts qui recouvrait son visage lisse ne faisait qu'ajouter à son attrait. C'était une partie secrète de lui que seul elle et son valet de chambre pouvaient voir. Alors que le reste du monde voyait un de ses nombreux masque qu' il revêtait en public; seulement elle avait le droit de voir les parties réelles de lui.

Et elle adorait ses parties réelles.

Elle rougit quand elle sentit une de ses _réelles _parties préférées pressées contre sa hanche.

Elle se rappelait encore avec une grande clarté la première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée à la sensation de son membre dur pressé avec insistance contre son dos. Ça l'avait beaucoup surprise, encore peu habituée de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un, et encore moins avec une chose la piquant dans des endroits qu'on ne lui avait jamais touchés et encore groggy d'avoir trop peu dormie, elle était tombée de son lit dans sa hâte de s'échapper et par conséquent avait réveillé le propriétaire de la chose intrusive qui la piquait.

Inutile de dire qu'une fois que William s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien ... et qu'il avait cessé de rire ... il avait expliqué en rougissant un des effets secondaires incontrôlables d'être un homme.

Il aimait toujours la taquiner à propos de cet incident ... sauf que maintenant elle savait quoi faire quand ça arrivait ... et il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus rire très longtemps.

Lizzy soupira involontairement quand son esprit retourna à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec William la nuit précédente. Elle était encore bouleversée par le fait que cet homme ait pu penser qu'il serait bien de se présenter ici après les choses qu'il avait faites.

Elle avait été choquée par ce que Charles avait révélé, et franchement, très en colère. Lui permettre de rester avec eux, dans son esprit, était la même chose que celui d'endosser publiquement ses choix, ce que ni elle ni William n'avaient l'intention de faire.

Pas. Du. Tout.

En ce qui la concerne, Charles avait fait ce gâchis tout seul et il devait prendre la responsabilité et arrêter de courir vers William chaque fois qu'il se sentait dépassé. S'il était assez homme pour se fiancer, avoir sa propre terre et être responsable de ses locataires, alors il était assez homme pour prendre ses propres décisions et par assumer ses propres erreurs.

Et pour nettoyer ses propres dégâts.

Elle avait été pour renvoyer Charles chez lui indépendamment de son état d'ivresse, mais elle n'avait pas la tête froide et William avait pu finalement lui faire entendre raison. Il pouvait rester …une nuit seulement ... mais le matin, il devrait partir.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tout traiter la nuit dernière car William l'avait distraite avec d'autres activités beaucoup plus agréables et ils étaient tombés dans un sommeil épuisés dans les bras heureux l'un de l'autre avant de pouvoir réexaminer la question.

Or, dans la lumière du matin, elle était capable de penser plus clairement à ce qu'elle avait appris.

Même si elle était encore blessée par le comportement de sa sœur, et plus qu'un peu en colère contre elle, à vrai dire, elle ne cautionnerait pas ce que Charles avait fait ... faisait ... pour elle. Maintenant, non seulement il était fiancé à une femme, mais il avait pris un engagement implicite avec une autre. Elle n'était pas sûre quelle situation la mettait la plus en colère.

Jane serait dévastée.

Sa mère ... oh mon Dieu, sa mère ferait probablement une crise d'apoplexie une fois que les nouvelles lui parviendraient.

Il n'y aurait pas de paix pour Jane après ça.

Lizzy avait tenté au cours des deux derniers mois de se réconcilier avec ses sentiments à l'égard de Jane, mais ils étaient encore si contradictoires. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle aimait tendrement sa sœur, mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir enfin vraiment _vue_. La Jane qu'elle avait toujours idéalisée, et franchement placée sur un piédestal, n'existait plus.

C'était probablement une bonne chose, car personne ne pouvait vivre à ce niveau de perfection. Et Jane était tombée de ce piédestal ... et tombée durement.

Les mots de Jane la nuit avant le mariage étaient toujours dans son esprit durant ces derniers mois, et alors qu'une partie d'elle sympathisait avec sa sœur ... Vraiment, après tout, sa mère avait des attentes élevées pour elle ... la plus grande partie en elle se sentait toujours trahie par le fait que Jane l'avait sciemment jetée en pâture aux loups, pour ainsi dire, juste pour se sentir plus importante et voulut.

Lizzy n'aurait jamais fait ça à Jane.

La question qui restait était ... et maintenant?

Elle avait volontairement retardé la lecture des nouvelles de chez elle parce qu'elle n'était pas sûr de ce que ses lettres contenaient. Jane avait-elle finie par comprendre combien elle avait fait mal à Lizzy et la priait pour son pardon ou la lettre était-elle remplie de faibles justifications pour ses actions?

Pouvait-elle être blâmée pour vouloir retarder ces nouvelles?

En ce qui concerne les lettres de sa mère et de Lydia ... eh bien, elle les lirait ... plus tard.

Maintenant, cependant à la lumière de la situation actuelle avec Charles, elle savait qu'elle aurait au moins à lire celle de Jane. Elle avait besoin de savoir où la tête de sa sœur était avant de pouvoir discuter davantage de la situation avec William.

Elle savait qu'il était soulagé que son ami ait finalement présenté ses excuses pour son rôle pour l'ensemble de la débâcle du mariage. Mais il avait été lui-même très en colère hier soir après avoir enfin entendu les nouvelles de ce que Charles avait fait, et elle se demandait dans quel état serait leur amitié après que la situation soit résolue.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours apprécié Charles. En tant que personne, il était sociable et amusant d'être autour. Son sourire était contagieux et facile tout en n'étant pas le plus intelligent homme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, il pouvait parler intelligemment sur des sujets d'intérêt pour lui ... aussi longtemps que Jane n'était pas là. Dès que Jane entrait dans la pièce, cependant, les compétences de Charles pour la conversation étaient rapidement réduites à des réponses et des sourires énigmatiques par monosyllabe; apparemment trop occupé à regarder sans vergogne sa «beauté», et trop en admiration devant sa «magnificence générale » pour faire toutes nouvelles tentatives de conversations polies.

C'était touchant ... D'une sorte de manière complètement superficielle et écœurante.

En tant que prétendant et mari, cependant, elle avait beaucoup de réserves au sujet de sa compatibilité avec sa sœur. En toute honnêteté, Jane avait besoin d'un homme fort pour garder sa terre et sur qui elle pouvait compter et Charles avait besoin d'une femme forte pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Ensemble, Jane et Charles s'épanouiraient probablement, tous deux fascinés par toute la gloire de leur nouvel amour ... jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le soient plus.

Que se passera-t-il quand l'éclat de leur nouvel amour fanera?

Que se passera-t-il lorsque surgira des problèmes sur leur succession ou au sein de leur ménage?

Jane était la première à se tordre les mains vainement dès qu'un problème se posait à la maison, laissant sa mère et ses plus jeunes sœurs excitables s'en occuper au lieu de traiter la question. Elle savait, en fonction de ce que William avait partagé avec elle, que Charles faisait la même chose, se tournant toujours vers ses sœurs plus âgés ou vers son ami pour l'aider.

Qui donc, s'occuperait des questions qui seraient soulevées dans le ménage Bingley? Les serviteurs? L'intendant?

De ce qu'elle avait entendu parler de Emily, Lizzy pensait qu'elle serait le meilleur choix pour Charles dans des circonstances différentes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit heureuse ... parce qu'elle le faisait, beaucoup ... mais elle ne croyait pas vraiment que Jane serait heureuse dans le long terme avec Charles.

Bien sûr, Jane était bonne pour enterrer sa tête dans le sable et voir le meilleur dans n'importe quelle situation, alors peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse.

Malheureusement, ce qui était le mieux pour l'un d'eux individuellement n'était pas ce qui importait le plus. Charles avait pris un engagement envers Jane et il lui faudrait soit aller jusqu'au bout ou il devrait faire face aux conséquences. Elle doutait que son père le provoquerait en duel aux pistolets à l'aube, mais elle savait qu'il ne perdrait pas de temps pour déposer un grief auprès de son oncle Phillips et exigerait une sorte de récompense monétaire pour briser une entente verbale.

La question restante cependant était, Charles avait-il fait des promesses à Emily? Elle pourrait se sentir offensée, et il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Lizzy que toute l'attention que Charles lui avait porté avait été inapproprié, indépendamment du fait qu'il était déjà fiancé, s'il n'avait pas d'intentions sérieuses à son égard. Même Charles, malgré son approche insouciante de la vie, avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas approprié pour les deux d'entre eux d'être à cheval en tête à tête, pour ne pas mentionner le message qu'il avait envoyé en dansant chaque première et dernière danses avec elle.

A la campagne, c'était pratiquement une annonce de fiançailles en soi.

Charles n'avait-il rien appris de William?

Malgré sa bonne nature William avait une attitude distante dans les cercles sociaux, William n'avait _jamais_ conduit une femme ou fait des promesses implicites par ses actions.

Elle avait été en colère contre William quand il lui avait d'abord expliqué ce que Charles avait fait. Elle avait été complètement sidéré qu'il n'avait pas chassé Charles pour son comportement inapproprié et presque désinvolte. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser, que toutefois, William _était_ très en colère contre Charles, il l'exprimait juste différemment. Elle avait également découvert que, outre sa colère, il était déçu de lui-même, presque autant que de Charles et avait cet incroyable sentiment de culpabilité pour ne pas être un meilleur ami.

William, étant l'homme fort et responsable qu'il était, avait tendance à prendre trop sur lui-même. C'est pourquoi, même si cela la frustrait qu'il se sentait de cette façon, il serait toujours le meilleur des hommes. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de maintenir sa colère après ça.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle avait juré d'être de son côté.

Lizzy sentait sa tête commencer à battre sans relâche, alors qu'elle cherchait une solution viable au dilemme Charles / Jane / Emily qui causerait le moins de problème et de douleur, mais elle continuait juste à tourner en rond.

Peu importe ce qu'il _voulait_ faire ... il n'avait vraiment pas le choix en la matière. Il avait fait une promesse, et devait donc l'honorer. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de résoudre la situation avec Emily de son propre chef.

Elle se frotta les tempes dans une tentative d'alléger son oppression. Elle avait trop de choses dont se soucier aujourd'hui et elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser sa colère l'emporter à nouveau. Elle décida d'éloigner complètement Charles de son esprit et de prendre une pause pour poursuivre une pensée plus volatile.

Elle sourit en souvenir de la friandise que William avait partagé avec elle la nuit dernière.

Caroline Bingley ... ou sous le nom dont elle était maintenant connue ... Caroline Martin.

Oh comme les puissants étaient tombés.

Charles avait reconstitué toute l'histoire en obtenant des morceaux de ses deux sœurs, de son avocat et après avoir rencontré son futur mari avant le mariage. Malheureusement, Charles n'avait pas été au courant de la véritable étendue du malheur de Caroline jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre William au club et qu'il lui fournit la dernière pièce du puzzle.

Evidemment, après que Caroline ait été bannie en disgrâce à Londres puis libérée de sous la protection de Charles, elle avait été confrontée à la dure réalité que sa vie d'aisance et de sécurité était terminée. Pour ajouter à sa détresse, M. Hurst avait catégoriquement refusé de lui permettre de vivre sous son toit affirmant que Caroline avait une mauvaise influence sur sa femme.

En conséquence, elle avait été contrainte de louer des chambres jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver une propriété convenable à acheter ... Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait embauché une compagne convenable pour vivre avec elle ... quelque chose qu'elle avait hésité à faire car ça avait une odeur de «célibat ». Avec la prise de conscience que Darcy était à jamais hors de sa portée, elle avait fait un dernier effort pour trouver un mari riche.

Elle avait choyé, cajolé et manipulé toutes les connaissances et amies qu'elle avait pour obtenir des invitations à toutes les occasions sociales.

Pendant un mois entier, elle avait assisté à toutes les assemblées, opéra, bal et partie de cartes à la recherche d'un mari convenable qu'elle pourrait prendre au piège pour lui permettre de prendre sa place dans les hautes sphères de la société londonienne. Dans une tentative d'améliorer ses chances, elle s'était mordue la langue et souvent difficilement pour s'abstenir de faire des remarques cinglantes aux serviteurs quand ils étaient accidentellement tombés sur elle, ou avaient renversé des choses, et à la place avait offert de gracieux sourires et retraits doucereux. Elle avait minaudé sur tous les hommes éligibles qui s'approchaient et s'était mise à rire gaiement à chaque homme qui faisait un commentaire insipide et banal qui était admissible et âgé de plus de vingt ans.

Elle chuchotait aussi le mot «confidentiel» dans les oreilles sur son désir de se marier et de sa «dot substantielle. »

Son travail acharné avait fini par payer, elle avait attiré l'attention d'un homme plus âgé réputé pour avoir une valeur de 8000£ par an. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle et un peu corpulent, mais il semblait être un homme assez gentil et était toujours bien habillé, alors elle avait accepté sa cour quand il lui avait proposé. Il l'avait emmené sur des promenades en calèche, promenades dans le parc, et l'escorta même jusqu'à l'opéra, après quoi il lui avait fait sa demande qu'elle avait gracieusement acceptée.

Ils s'étaient mariés lors d'une cérémonie tranquille une semaine plus tard et après une lune de miel de trois jours à Brighton, avaient commencés leur voyage à la maison qu'ils partageaient maintenant avec son neveu Robert et la nouvelle épouse de son neveu, Lydia. Évidemment, la partie présumée des huit milles livres par an était erronée ... Ce que Caroline avait vite découvert.

Lizzy pouvait à peine contenir son rire en imaginant la réaction de Caroline quand elle avait découvert que sa nouvelle maison était une ferme de moutons en Ecosse et que sa nouvelle nièce était, la plus jeune fille Bennet. Elle imagina que le cri d'horreur de Caroline avait pu être entendu jusqu'à Londres, et franchement, elle ne savait pas pour qui elle se sentait la plus désolée ... Caroline, Lydia ou le mari de Caroline.

Si elle avait été méchante et vindicative, elle se serait délecté dans le fait que sa mère passerait probablement les mois avant et après la naissance de son premier petit-enfant chez les Martin.

Non, Caroline ne sera pas une personne heureuse.

Juste imaginer une maison remplie de ces trois femmes et d'un bébé hurlant, la fit éclater de rire avant qu'elle ne puisse le supprimer, et bientôt des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux. Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge qu'elle retrouva ses sens, ce rendant tardivement compte qu'elle avait réveillé son mari endormi. Il était perché sur son coude avec un sourcil arqué, de cette façon adorable qu'elle aimait tant, en la regardant de travers avec un regard interrogateur.

« Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu caquettes comme une hyène si tôt dans la matinée mon amour ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Lizzy essaya de s'arrêter, mais à la place ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse et elle se mit à rire encore plus fort alors qu'elle tentait d'articuler ce qu'elle trouvait si amusant.

« C ... Ca ... Car ... Caroline ...» réussit-elle enfin à sortir. Heureusement, William savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire et ses yeux se plissèrent amusés et il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, les yeux brillants.

« Je voudrais vraiment me sentir désolé pour elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle obtient exactement ce qu'elle mérite pour avoir été si horrible pendant si longtemps » dit-il puis il ajouta « Ça a honnêtement pris toute ma maîtrise hier pour ne pas rire quand Charles a partagé cette histoire avec moi. »

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la cala contre son torse dure, la proximité d'un tel glorieux spécimen mâle réussit enfin à réprimer son humour alors que son esprit changea rapidement et erra vers des occupations beaucoup plus agréables que de discuter de Caroline et Charles.

Son mari, cependant, n'avait pas tout à fait l'intention de changer pour le moment.

Elle aurait juste à essayer plus longtemps.

« Le plus triste, c'est que Charles se sent vraiment mal pour elle et se reproche la situation dont se trouve maintenant Caroline, surtout après que je lui ai expliqué comment je connaissais Robert Martin. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'elle avait fait tout ça par elle-même . En fait, il ... »

William s'arrêta brusquement et retint son souffle quand il sentit les mains douces de sa femme se déplacer le long de son corps vers sa virilité nouvellement éveillée.

D'autres discussions devront attendre.

Lizzy avait rapidement découvert qu'elle pouvait rendre William sans voix quand elle accordait une attention particulière à sa virilité, et étant une personne naturellement curieuse, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures au cours des deux derniers mois à explorer ces réactions ... en profondeur ... et à savourer chacune d'elles. Avec cela à l'esprit, et se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir réveillé, elle ne voulait rien de plus que de lui faire du bien.

Il cessa de respirer quand il réalisa ce qu'elle allait faire et gémit quand ses mains chaudes le touchèrent. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus audacieuse quand il s'agissait de lancer leurs ébats amoureux, surtout une fois que sa timidité initiale s'était dissipée et qu'elle avait réalisée à quel point William adoré quand elle le faisait.

Entendre les gémissements de William alors qu'elle bougeait ses mains sur son pénis ne manquait jamais de l'exciter, ce qui à son tour la rendait plus désireuse de lui faire plaisir, par conséquent, elle resserra sa prise et le caressa plus fortement.

Elle aimait la sensation de lui ... De l' acier recouvert de soie.

« Elis ... Elisa ... Elisabeth ... uunngg ... c'est tellement bon ... » William se tordait sur le lit, soulevant ses hanches alors qu' elle le caressait plus fort et plus vite. Elle aimait pouvoir le faire se sentir si bien, et après les quelques premières fois elle avait enfin semblé obtenir le coup de main ... mais la pratique rendait l'acte encore plus parfait.

Et elle aimait tellement pratiquer.

Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'il était sur le point de sa libération, il saisit ses deux poignets fermement dans l'une de ses grandes mains et rapidement la renversa sur son dos, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête et il plana juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et sa dureté appuyant avec insistance contre sa hanche alors que ses lèvres effleuraient légèrement les siennes.

Elle bougea pendant leur baiser passionné, mais il était d'une humeur enjouée et continua à se déplacer hors de sa portée, lui refusant le contact qu'elle désirait.

«Je pense, mon amour», ronronna-t-il en l'embrassant de son menton vers son oreille, « que si tu continues à faire cela, je ne vais pas faire l'amour à ma délicieuse femme. »

Il lécha son délicat lobe d'oreille provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale « et j'ai vraiment ...» il continua à poser de chauds baisers le long de son cou, son dos se voûta en réponse.

« ... Vraiment envie d'être à l'intérieur de toi. » elle sentit son chuchotement le long de sa peau.

Il suça doucement la peau sensible à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule tandis que sa main libre la caressait de sa clavicule à la vallée entre ses seins, puis sur son ventre frémissant, et autour de ses hanches et de ses cuisses extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit enfin son genou. Il saisit sa jambe fermement et la tira vers le haut au-dessus de sa hanche et s'installa dans la fente entre ses cuisses, frottant habilement son érection le long de ses plis humides.

Elle savait qu'il y avait des avantages à dormir nu.

Elle gémit en luttant contre son emprise, ses hanches se levèrent à la recherche de plus de friction, soucieuse de le sentir la remplir complètement.

«William» gémit-elle presque, « s'il te plaît ...» le supplia-t-elle quand le bout de sa virilité frotta un endroit particulièrement sensible. Elle le voulait ... non, elle avait _besoin_ de lui, tellement ... mais il aimait la taquiner, surtout quand elle l'avait touché en premier.

Elle écarta les jambes encore plus largement et leva ses hanches quand il descendit les siennes ... ils gémirent tous deux bruyamment quand il glissa dans sa chaleur. Elle aimait la sensation de satiété quand il était à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se sentait en relation avec lui d'une manière viscérale, liés par leur corps, mais en quelque sorte liés à travers leurs âmes.

Elle aimait la façon dont il caressait ses parois internes sensibles, réussissant toujours à trouver cet endroit qui l'emmenait vers le bord de l'oubli. Ses axes étaient approfondies quand ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leurs apogées, ses paroles étaient chuchotées presque inintelligiblement, mais leurs significations étaient claire.

Elle les avait entendues de nombreuses fois auparavant ... il l'aimait ... il l'adorait ... Elle était belle ... Il avait mal pour elle ...

... Elle était à lui.

Et il était tout à elle.

Elle pouvait le sentir bouger encore plus fort et savait qu'il était proche. Elle serra ses muscles intérieurs aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour augmenter la friction, son souffle se coupa quand ses doigts talentueux atteignirent son nœud engorgé pour la faire également venir à son apogée.

Son esprit se vida soudainement alors que son corps se serrait et échappait à tout contrôle. La chaleur et les couleurs s'épanouirent en elle et elle frissonna quand le plaisir l'atteignit de tous les côtés. Elle flottait dans un océan de bonheur, elle se sentait complètement désossée, ses membres légers et incroyablement lourds en même temps.

Sa sensibilité lui revint lentement quand William la rejoignit.

« UUUhhhhhhhhhh ... ELISABETH ...! » gémit William bruyamment, son corps frissonna quand il pulsa avec sa propre libération.

Il roula son poids hors d'elle, mais la rapprocha immédiatement de côté pour maintenir la connexion. Aucun d'eux ne ressentit le besoin de briser le silence confortable, se contentant de savourer la sensation d'être enveloppé autour de l'autre dans leur petite bulle. Trop tôt ils seraient obligés de jouer leur rôle, mais pour l'instant tout allait bien dans le monde.

Lizzy soupira quand elle réalisa que la moitié de Londres traînerait probablement dans son salon aujourd'hui ... la moitié féminine. Elle serait regardée toute la matinée, ses moindres gestes, paroles et expressions critiquées et jugées pour déterminer si la nouvelle Mme Darcy serait ouvertement accueillie et acceptée parmi la crème de la société ou si elle serait tranquillement et discrètement évitée comme la campagnarde mal élevée qu'on pensait qu'elle était.

Merci à Caroline Bingley sans aucun doute.

Elle souriait à nouveau en imaginant Caroline dans un tablier et des bottes boueuses donnant à manger aux poulets et pétrissant du pain.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après cela.

Elle savait que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle si elle était acceptée ou non. Sa position en tant que femme de William, et surtout, son acceptation par Lady et Lord Fitzwilliam, permettraient d'assurer sa place dans les premiers cercles de toute façon. La clé était de savoir si elle était là par défaut ou par son propre mérite ... Ce qui ferait toute la différence.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Honnêtement elle se fichait de ceux qui l'aimeraient ou ne l'aimeraient pas, mais cela affecterait non seulement Georgiana lors de sa "sortie", mais aussi les futurs enfants qu'ils auront. Elle se donnerait beaucoup de mal pour faire une impression favorable .

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre pour partir à Pemberley dans deux jours.

« Autant que je n'aimerais rien de plus que de passer la journée au lit avec toi mon amour » lui dit William en l'embrassant doucement pour adoucir ses mots, « nous avons tous deux des choses à assister aujourd'hui. »

Il sourit quand elle poussa un soupir théâtral, sachant très bien ce qui la préoccupait. Il avait essayé de calmer ses craintes mais elle savait qu'elle serait tendue jusqu'à ce que la journée soit finie. Il souleva son menton pour qu'elle réponde à ses yeux et qu'elle soit en mesure de voir la sincérité de ses paroles.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Elisabeth. Je suis très fier de t'avoir comme ma femme» il l'embrassa à nouveau quand elle commença à parler, « Chut » ajouta-t-il doucement: «Rappelle-toi que ma tante et la tienne seront là pour t'aider à naviguer dans les eaux infestées de requins ... comme tu as si bien nommé ses dames ... et j'avoue être d'accord avec toi ... _aucune_ de ces femmes ne m'intéresse le moins du monde, ce qui explique pourquoi _aucune_ d'entre elles n'est Mme Darcy. »

Il l'embrassa plus passionnément avant de s'éloigner et de poser son front contre le sien pour la regarder profondément dans les yeux. « Peu importe à quelle point elles seront horrible avec toi, n'oublies pas que _tu_ es ma femme ... Que je t'aime_ toi ..._ et à la fin de la journée, avec empressement et enthousiasme je te ferais l'amour à _toi_ » Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

«Toujours toi. »

Elle sentit ses larmes montaient aux yeux en même temps qu' une houle d'émotion l'emplissait. Cet homme avait la possibilité de la faire se sentir _si_ bien qu'elle se noyait presque dans l'intensité de celui-ci. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait imaginé un homme si merveilleux, certes pas parfait, mais sans aucun doute parfait _pour elle._

«Elles n'ont aucune importance Elisabeth ... s'il te plaît saches le. _Tu_ es tout. »

Elle était si émue qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, à la place elle versa tout l'amour et l'appréciation qu'elle ressentait dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna, un baiser qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme et lui retourna dans des mesures égales. Peu de temps après cependant, ils savaient que leur temps seul touchait à sa fin et qu'ils devaient se lever et se préparer pour affronter la journée à venir. Il devait faire face à Charles, et elle à ces dames.

Elle se glissa dans sa robe de chambre et lui fit un dernier câlin avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se baigner. «Que diras-tu à Charles? » demanda-t-elle en sachant qu'il redoutait la discussion à venir avec son ami.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de tempérer ma colère, mais il a besoin de savoir qu'il doit résoudre ça, et m'assurer qu'il se rend compte des répercussions possibles de chaque choix. Je ne peux pas être son père ou son gardien ... Même si il le veut ... et franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse continuait à être son ami plus longtemps. Le Charles que je pensais connaître n'aurait jamais joué avec l'affection d'une femme comme il l'a fait » elle vit la tristesse et le regret éphémère qui brilla dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se durcirent une fois de plus dans la détermination. «De toute façon, je ferai en sorte qu'il soit parti avant que ma tante arrive. »

Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Qu'en penses-tu Elisabeth? Que feras-tu s'ilne choisit pas Jane? »

Lizzy s'arrêta pour considérer ses paroles. Elle s'était elle-même posée la même question et elle n'était toujours pas sûre de sa réponse. Jane était sa sœur, et maintenant, à cause de Caroline, Charles était rattaché à sa famille par Lydia. Elle savait où sa loyauté _devait_ se trouver ... mais elle ne voulait pas se tromper sur ce qu'il devait se passer.

« William, _tu_ es ma famille maintenant. Ma loyauté, peu importe ce qui arrive, sera toujours à _toi,_ tout le reste nous nous en occuperons quand ça viendra. Aussi longtemps que nous le faisons ensemble. Si il fait cet affront à Jane, cependant, il ne sera plus jamais le bienvenu en ma présence, s'il te plaît assures-toi qu'il soit conscient de cela William » ajouta-t-elle avec plus de force, sa bonne humeur ruinée une fois de plus.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et avança jusqu'à la porte en sachant qu'elle était maintenant en retard et elle avait espéré lire ses lettres d'hier avant que sa tante n'arrive. Nul doute que sa tante aurait aussi des nouvelles à lui donner, et elle voulait être préparée.

La journée avait à peine commencée et elle attendait déjà avec impatience sa fin.

Une fin où elle serait, une fois de plus enveloppée dans les bras de William.

Cette pensée provoqua un sourire beaucoup plus grand et ajouta même un petit sautillement dans sa démarche.

* * *

**Bonne année, bonne santé à tous le monde.**

**Désolée pour ce retard, promis ça n'arrivera plus.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? **

**Le prochain contiendra la rencontre de Lizzie avec les dames londoniennes et des nouvelles de la famille Bennet. **

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience, le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit il ne reste plus à ma Bêta qu'a le corriger, je le posterai dès que ce sera fait.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**mimija: **Bonne année à toi aussi, je suis ravie que l'histoire de te plaise, je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture, **coco5331: **Bonne année, merci pour ton com, j'espère que la réaction de Jane et Mme Bennet te plaira, bonne lecture

* * *

Lizzy regarda par la fenêtre de son étude, soulagée au-delà de tout que les heures de visites soient terminées. Elle était raide d'avoir été assise dans la même position pendant trop d'heures, ses muscles de la mâchoire, qui avaient alternés entre faux sourires et dents bien serrées tant de fois lui faisaient mal.

Est-ce que chaque femme vivant à Londres entre l'âge de seize et trente ans avaient courues après son mari?

Ça en avait vraiment eu l'air.

Cela avait été subtilement ... et dans certains cas, pas si subtilement ... fait remarquer de trop nombreuses fois aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, les femmes de Darcy House, face à leurs jeux, avaient été prêtes pour la bataille ... au sens figuré, bien sûr.

La tante de William était arrivée quelques minutes après que celui-ci l'ait rejointe pour le petit déjeuner ... heureusement Charles n'avait pas fait d'apparition ... et elle lui avait présenté les grandes lignes du plan d'attaque. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à William pour commencer à s'agiter mal à l'aise. Entendre sa tante parler de plans de bataille en ce qui concerne le thé avec les dames le dérangeait énormément et elle pouvait voir l'indécision affichée clairement sur son visage. Ça ne fut que quand il exprima son inquiétude sur le fait de soumettre sa femme à ce «cirque ridicule » , que Lady Fitzwilliam le chassa enfin de la salle, lui assurant qu'« Elisabeth serait entre de bonnes mains. »

Son long baiser l'avait aidé à calmer ses nerfs en lambeaux, malgré l'insistance du raclement de gorge à travers la table. William comprit enfin et partit, mais pas avant d'avoir informé calmement sa tante que «dans sa maison, il embrassait sa femme quand il le désirait, peu importe qui était là», avant de lui donner un doux baiser simplement pour souligner ses paroles. Il lui promit de la rejoindre une fois qu'il aura terminé avec Charles, malgré l'insistance de sa tante sur le fait que «cela ne se faisait pas. »

Elle aimait la protection de William.

Était-ce mal qu'elle voulait le ramener au lit après cela?

Lady Fitzwilliam soupira devant son expression rêveuse après le départ de William, mais Lizzy remarqua que sa douce expression démentait ses actions. Il était évident qu'elle était heureuse de voir William heureux.

Cela provoqua à Lizzy de l'apprécier encore un peu plus.

Sa tante Gardiner arriva au moment où elle finissait le petit déjeuner, pas qu'elle n'ait eu beaucoup d'appétit compte tenu de ce dont elle devait faire face, mais elle était ravie de revoir sa tante préférée, et très heureuse de découvrir une connexion presque instantanée entre les deux femmes malgré les différences de leurs statuts socio-économique.

Leur première rencontre avait été un désastre à cause de Fanny Bennet, alors que maintenant, elles pouvaient se détendre et avaient vite découvert un amour partagé pour l'Opéra, le gâteau au citron et toutes les choses françaises.

Lizzy était ravie de ce développement car cela rendrait les futurs dîners de famille beaucoup plus agréables.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'inviter les Bennet ... jamais!

Enfin, le général (Lady Fitzwilliam), son second commandant (tante Gardiner), et elle-même ... elle était juste un humble soldat ... étaient toutes parfaitement informées de la stratégie du jour. Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ... Son esprit avait un peu erré lorsque le sujet arriva sur Lady Whimple et son gros grain de beauté poilu, beaucoup plus agréablement occupé à se rappeler ses rapports sexuels étonnants de ce matin.

Elle aimait se réveiller avec un William nu et désireux.

Elle aimait un William nu et désireux à peu près n'importe quand.

Y avait-il assez de temps pour qu'elle se faufile dehors pour le retrouver pour un rapide ... mot ... ou deux?

Son attention fut brutalement ramenée à la table du petit déjeuner pour retrouver ses deux tantes riantes à son expression lointaine et la spéculation extravagante de ce qui pourrait l'avoir causée ... la vive rougeur sur les joues de Lizzy leur donna probablement une idée très claire de l'endroit où son esprit s'était égaré.

Elle s'était forcée à se concentrer par la suite, et très vite elles se remirent au travail. Il fut décidé qu'à chaque nouvelle arrivante, après avoir été annoncée et avant d'être introduite dans la pièce, que Lady Fitzwilliam les informeraient sur tous les renseignements qu'elle possédait sur chaque femme. La tante de Darcy croyait qu'il fallait être bien armé quand nous partions au combat ... Lizzy essayait de supprimer un fou rire à chaque fois que l'analogie était mentionnée ... et avait évidemment appris plus que sa juste part de saletés sur les dames du cercle et elle n'avait pas peur de les utiliser si quelqu'un dépassé les limites.

Lizzy était extrêmement reconnaissante que Lady Fitzwilliam, tout en étant généralement extrêmement difficile à impressionner et très protectrice de sa famille, semblait avoir facilement accepté la place de Lizzy dans la vie de William, alors elle se trouvait également désormais sous sa protection.

C'était vraiment une sensation agréable.

Malgré tout, elle était très fière d'elle-même pour la retenue qu'elle avait montrée face aux vipères, astucieusement déguisées en femmes de bonne famille, qui avaient honoré son salon ce jour-là. Dans certains cas, il n'y avait que les bribes d'informations secrètement scandaleuses que Lady Fitzwilliam lui avait murmurées à l'oreille sur ses nouvelles invitées qui lui avait permis de rester polie et de maintenir le sourire sur son visage pendant toute la durée de leur appel.

Savoir que Mme Spencer avait déjà été surprise dans le garde-manger avec M. Jackson, son beau-frère, avait empêché Lizzy de se sentir offensée chaque fois qu'elle lui indiquait à quel point elle devait être «heureuse d'avoir amélioré sa situation», alors que la femme regardait ostensiblement autour de la salle richement décorée.

Apprendre que Miss Stenson n'avait pas une, mais deux fiançailles rompues lui avait permis de maintenir un sourire lumineux quand elle se renseigna sur William ... pour la quatrième fois.

Elle avait même réussie à garder un ton poliment civil après l'implication de Mlle Frasier que William avait laissé pensé qu'il s'intéressait à elle et qu'il aurait probablement fait connaître ses intentions, s'il n'avait pas été la proie de «tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'air de la campagne» à Meryton ... même si cela devait être un quasi-accident.

Elle avait peut-être un peu grogné à cela.

Heureusement, Lady Fitzwilliam était habilement venu à son secours en demandant après la sœur aînée de Mlle Frasier qui s'était apparemment enfuie et avait épousé un artiste le mois précédent et avait été vue arborant une grande bosse suspecte.

Mlle Frasier s'était soudainement souvenue qu'elle avait un autre engagement et qu'elle était en retard, la contraignant à réduire sa courte visite.

Elle ne sera pas oubliée.

Dans l'ensemble, Lizzy était très fière d'elle-même. Elle avait gardé son sang-froid intact et ses commentaires acerbes pour elle ... pour la plupart. Les marques de colère en forme de lune dans ses paumes, là où ses ongles avaient creusés, étaient juste un petit prix à payer pour sa dignité.

Elle avait même réussi à sourire de façon convaincante à la plupart de ses invitées, surtout quand elle avait enfin rencontré Lady Whimple et son grain de beauté incroyable ... qui était assez grand et très distrayant pour être honnête.

Le plus triste est que malgré cela, elle avait apprécié sa visite trop courte avec Lady Whimple. La femme était dans la soixantaine, une riche veuve qui n'avait rien à prouver et qui avait un amour du ridicule. Elle avait un esprit rapace quand il en venait au dames de leurs cercles, mais était surprenante sur plein de choses et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Lady Fitzwilliam semblait un peu méfiante vis-à-vis d'elle, mais Lizzy l'adorait et il semblait que le sentiment était mutuel.

Elle s'était faite sa première amie et une autre alliée très forte.

Il fallut attendre la dernière visite de la journée pour que Lizzy perde enfin son sang-froid si bien maintenu.

Mme Johnson était une femme extrêmement belle qui avait apparemment été veuve jeune. De toute évidence, son mari aimait jouer et n'était pas défavorable à l'utilisation de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour gagner ... bon ou non. Quelqu'un avait évidemment pris ombrage de ses méthodes, son corps avait été retrouvé une nuit dans la ruelle à l'extérieur de son club préféré, les poches vides et un couteau dans la poitrine.

Elle avait été laissée très bien fourni et il se disait qu'elle avait pris des amants pour combler l' absence de mari.

Le problème avec Mme Johnson, de ce que Lizzy avait vu, n'était pas sa voix douce minaudante, ses manières insipides, ses regards sournois, ou même la quantité surprenante de bijoux sur elle, non, son principal problème était ses insinuations à peine voilées.

Presque immédiatement après avoir rencontré Lizzy, Mme Johnson avait commencé à faire des allusions subtiles à propos de William ... « Je porte cette robe car il a toujours semblé l'aimer » ... « aimez-vous la façon dont il fronce ses sourcils quand il est inquiet ou en colère? » ... « Il est un homme fort et capable, vous ne pensez pas? » ... «Ça a toujours été son parfum préféré, cela vous plaît? »

Lady Fitzwilliam détectant la détresse croissante de Lizzy, fit de nombreux efforts pour orienter la conversation vers des sujets plus neutres, mais il était évident que le seul sujet de conversation pour lequel elle était intéressée était William.

Ce pour quoi Lizzy luttait, était qu'elle laissait entendre qu'elle _avait été_ impliquée avec William à un moment donné ... ou ... Qu'elle voulait faire _penser_ à Lizzy qu'elle avait été impliquée avec William. Aucune de ces options n'étaient bonnes pour elle.

Parce que William était sien maintenant, et elle ne pouvait pas ... Ne voudrait pas ... partager.

Jamais!

La paille finale arriva quand Mme Johnson se pencha vers Lizzy, sa poitrine abondante dangereusement prête de s'échapper des limites de sa robe, avant de minauder innocemment, « William était toujours très, très reconnaissant pour mon esprit…généreux », alors qu'elle regardait ostensiblement le décolleté de Lizzy .

Lizzy était livide.

Elle voulait arracher les cheveux d'airain de cette garce par les racines, puis la traîner hors de la maison par sa «poitrine généreuse» et voir si elle rebondissait quand elle la jetterait en bas des escaliers. Comment osait-elle insinuer que William préférait ses seins beaucoup plus grands.

William était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se mêler à une telle cervelle, égocentrique créature ... n'est-ce pas?

Lizzy était généralement une personne très sûre d'elle, de sorte que ses soudains sentiments d'insécurité et de jalousie qui l'agressaient la rendait très mal à l'aise. Elle savait que William l'aimait, et seulement elle, et elle détestait cette femme pour lui faire douter de ça, même pour une seconde.

Dans sa colère, Lizzy n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était debout, menaçant la souillon avec ses poings crispées, prête à se jeter physiquement pour mettre la femme hors de _sa_ maison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende la porte s'ouvrir et ne lève les yeux pour voir William entrer dans la salle. Le regard sur son visage correspondait à ceux portés par les deux tantes en voyant la scène devant lui.

Il épargna à peine un coup d'œil pour quelqu'un d'autre quand il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras exigeant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sa surprise ... et son dégoût ... quand elle relaya ce que cette ... _femme_ ... laissait entendre, était authentique, et l'aida pour apaiser ses émotions multiples.

William avait dit très clairement, de sa voix froide et déterminée, qu'il n'avait jamais été et ne sera jamais impliqué en termes intimes avec Mme Johnson ou toute autre femme que la sienne. Il avait également fait savoir très clairement qu'elle ne serait plus accueillie dans sa maison, et qu'elle ne devrait plus répandre ses illusions malveillantes, ou lui et Lord et Lady Fitzwilliam, feraient en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus jamais reçue dans la bonne société.

Puis il se retourna vers Lizzy, la prit fermement dans ses bras, et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes deviennent faibles.

Bon Dieu cette homme pouvait embrasser.

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa brume induite de désir, la salle s'était vidée et elle et William étaient seuls. Apparemment, Lady Fitzwilliam et tante Gardiner avaient ressenti le besoin de se rafraîchir après la visite de Mme Johnson et étaient parties. Elles reviendraient toutes les deux plus tard avec le reste de la famille pour le dîner.

William n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'informer de ses interactions très limitées avec Mme Johnson. «Oui», la femme avait fait allusion au fait de vouloir une «relation étroite» une fois ou deux, mais «non», il n'avait jamais été tenté, même de loin. William avait méprisé M. Johnson, et sa veuve ressemblait trop à son défunt mari pour que William ne s'intéresse à elle.

Il avait ensuite verrouillé la porte et retiré absolument chaque doute sur ses affections de son esprit. C'était _elle_ qu'il convoitait. _Ses_ seins qu'il adorait plus que tout autre, et _sa_ chaleur dans laquelle il aimait être enfoncé.

Il avait fait valoir son point de façon très succincte ... deux fois.

Malheureusement, il avait dû partir pour un court moment pour faire une course, mais il lui avait promis d'être de retour à temps pour s'habiller avant que leurs invités n'arrivent pour le dîner.

Son étude était une pièce que William avait très soigneusement rénové pour elle dans différentes nuances de vert pour lui rappeler son amour du plein air. Elle l'aimait, et elle aimait son mari encore plus pour faire un tel effort pour la mettre à l'aise.

Elle savourait la paix et la tranquillité après la journée qu'elle avait eu et aurait bien aimé passer un moment tranquille avec William, mais il ne serait pas de retour avant au moins une heure.

Par ailleurs, même si elle essayait de le nier, elle savait qu'il était temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas remettre la lecture de ses lettres plus longtemps.

Lizzy s'assit à contrecœur à son bureau et sortit la lettre de Jane. L'écriture familière, qui lui était autrefois si chère, lui provoquait maintenant des sentiments mitigés. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, mais savait qu'il était préférable de simplement en finir au plus vite. Elle avait besoin de savoir si sa sœur avait la moindre idée de la double vie de Charles.

_**Ma très chère Lizzy,**_

_**J'espère pouvoir t'appeler toujours ainsi, tu restes toujours ma chère sœur, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je sais que nous avons toutes les deux dit des choses méchantes, mais je t'ai pardonnée et j'espère que tu pourras faire la même chose.**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien et que la vie conjugale te convient. S'il te plaît donne mes amitiés à M. Darcy.**_

_**Les choses n'ont plus été les mêmes depuis que tu es partie Lizzy. Papa reste dans sa bibliothèque la plupart du temps et maman et moi faisons les arrangements du mariage, mais avec M. Bingley partit, maman semble moins enthousiaste à ce sujet, mais je compte les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour et que nous puissions enfin nous marier.**_

_**Il me manque tellement.**_

_**Lydia écrit assez souvent. Elle ne semble pas profiter de la vie en Ecosse autant qu'elle le pensait. M. Martin semblait un homme assez aimable quand il est venu et semblait bien traiter Lydia. Le mariage était très petit et simple, au grand dam de Lydia, mais papa a mis son pied à terre et a refusé de changer d'avis.**_

_**Je pense qu'il avait peur que les voisins puissent remettre en question la nécessité d'un tel mariage précipité, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ne l'ait remarqué. Je me suis senti mal pour la pauvre Lydia de ne pas avoir son mariage de rêve, mais elle avait l'air charmante tout de même.**_

_**M. Martin a décidé de partir juste après le mariage. Ni Lydia ni maman n'étaient satisfaites de cela, mais il était tout à fait résolu. Ils étaient censés séjourner une semaine, mais je pense qu'il avait juste hâte de rentrer à la maison avec sa nouvelle épouse. Il n'était pas très bavard quand il était ici, alors peut-être qu'il est juste timide. Maman a essayé de l'encourager à rester plus longtemps, mais il a insisté sur le fait qu'il devait partir en dépit des nombreux moyens de maman et de Lydia pour lui faire changer d'avis.**_

_**Je me suis presque senti désolée pour le pauvre homme, mais maman voulait bien faire. Lydia lui manque vraiment, et toi aussi, je suppose.**_

_**Nous avons reçu une lettre de Lydia il y a seulement quelques jours nous informant que miss Bingley, eh bien, maintenant Mme Martin, vivait avec elle. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu les nouvelles au sujet de son mariage avec le nouvel oncle de Lydia. Je pense que ce sera une excellente occasion pour Lydia d'avoir une femme accomplie, comme Caroline autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle servira d'exemple que Lydia pourra imiter.**_

_**Je sais ce que tu ressens au sujet de Caroline, Lizzy, mais elle n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise personne, je penses que vous êtes partis du mauvais pied. Je suis sûr que si tu lui laissais sa chance tu te rendrais compte qu'elle est une personne merveilleuse. D'ailleurs, elle sera bientôt ma belle-sœur, et j'espère que tu arrêteras cette stupidité et feras un effort pour être poli. Pour moi du moins, si il n'y a pas d'autres raisons.**_

_**J'ai dit la même chose à Lydia dans la dernière lettre que je lui ai écrite. Elle est comme toi en ce sens et elle est déterminée à ne pas aimer Caroline sans même lui donner sa chance. Cela doit être très dur pour Caroline d'être non seulement loin de sa famille, mais d'avoir aussi à quitter la société londonienne. J'espère qu'elles auront l'occasion d'assister à quelques assemblées, je suis certaine que cela apaisera à chacune leurs esprits.**_

_**Maman va partir peu de temps après mon mariage pour rester avec Lydia pendant sa période d'isolement, même si M. Martin semble étrangement réticent à cette idée. Il n' a pas dû se rendre compte à quel point cela blessait les sentiments de maman quand il a envoyé une lettre à papa en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à venir puisque Caroline était là pour l'aider.**_

_**Maman a même refusé de prendre en considération le fait de ne pas y aller, et heureusement papa était d'accord avec elle. Je suis sûr que lorsque maman sera là, M. Martin se fera un plaisir de l'avoir pour apaiser les craintes de Lydia et la calmer.**_

_**A l'origine Lydia avait supplié de revenir à la maison pour rester jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né, et maman était pour l'idée, mais papa a refusé de l'autoriser. Je pense qu'il est trop habitué à sa tranquillité.**_

_**Assez parlé de Lydia.**_

_**Mary et Kitty parlent sans arrêt d'aller à Pemberley, puis à l'école, cela devient assez fastidieux, en toute honnêteté, et maman et moi-même nous réjouissons de la paix et la tranquillité que leur départ va apporter. Les deux vont terriblement me manquer, mais je suis heureuse que tu puisses bientôt les voir. Maman voulait se rendre avec elles à Pemberley, mais papa a dit que ce n'était pas possible, il a grommelé quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de quitter la pièce. Je pense qu'il a peut-être été blessé parce qu'il n'a pas été invité.**_

_**Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette dispute avec papa?**_

_**Je pense vraiment qu'avec le temps papa et toi arriveriez à surmonter ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Lizzy, tu n'as qu'un seul père et il t' aime et tu lui manque tellement. Peux-tu s'il te plaît lui écrire? Maman est encore blessée par ce qu'elle appelle «ton autoritarisme» au déjeuner de ton mariage, mais je soupçonne que tu lui manques aussi un peu, et que tout serait oublié si tu faisais simplement un effort.**_

_**Nous étions tous très surpris que tu n'ais pas encore écrit. Nous espérions recevoir régulièrement des nouvelles sur les lieux que tu as visités pendant ta lune de miel, mais nous avons dû entendre parler de cela par tante Gardiner, à qui semble-t-il tu écris assez souvent.**_

_**Elle a mentionné tous les endroits que tu as visités, mais elle n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails sur ce que tu as fait pendant deux mois entiers. J'imagine que tu étais prête à revenir, car même toi Lizzy, ne peut marcher autant et je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire dans certains des endroits que tu as visités.**_

_**Je ne prétends pas que le fait d'avoir des nouvelles de toi par quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse pas mal, parce que ça le fait. J'avais espéré que tu aurais eu le temps de te calmer pendant ton absence afin que nous puissions reprendre notre proche relation.**_

_**Tu me manques, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.**_

_**Lizzy, je suis de plus en plus désemparée et je te prie de m'aider. **_

_**Je te prie de parler à M. Darcy en mon nom et de lui demander de se renseigner sur le bien-être de Charles. Ni papa ni moi avons eu des nouvelles de lui depuis plus de six semaines et je suis très inquiète pour sa sécurité. Il n'a personne là-bas pour veiller sur lui et si quelque chose devait lui arriver, il serait tout seul.**_

_**Je m'inquiète tous les jours et te prie de m' aider à soulager ma souffrance et à m'écrire des nouvelles dès que tu en auras. Je ne doute pas que si il le pouvait, il aurait écrit, donc je sais que quelque chose doit aller terriblement mal.**_

_**J'attends avec impatience ta réponse.**_

_**Amour, Jane**_

Lizzy laissa tomber la lettre, son esprit était attristé par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Jane n'avait pas changé du tout, c'était flagrant dans sa lettre. Elle choisissait quand même d'ignorer ce qui était juste en face d'elle et choisissait plutôt de croire que le monde était un brillant endroit heureux où tout le monde était censé s'entendre comme par magie.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu si longtemps pour voir la vraie Jane?

Plus elle pensait à sa sœur, plus elle arrivait à la réalisation ahurissante qu'elle avait été aussi coupable que Jane de voir ce qu'elle voulait, au lieu de ce qui était vraiment là.

Elle avait mal jugé Jane et son père, choisissant de voir ce qu'elle voulait, au lieu de ce qui était désormais flagrant. Et elle avait sous-estimé Mary et Kitty. Peut-être que si elle avait été une meilleure sœur, plus impliquée avec elles et moins avec Jane, elles auraient pu être plus proche et elles n'auraient pas ressenties la nécessité d'agir juste pour être vu et entendu.

Cette pensée lui donna légèrement la nausée.

Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait déjà transpiré, mais elle était déterminée à faire de meilleurs choix dans l'avenir. Elle ferait tout son possible pour Mary et Kitty, indépendamment du fait de ce que sa mère, son père ou même Jane, pensaient juste.

Et qu'est-ce que sa sœur _pensait_ la garder tellement occupé pendant sa lune de miel? Jane était-elle tellement à l'abri qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle et William avaient été tellement occupés à faire?

Elle se sentait presque désolé pour Charles.

Sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de disparaître, elle décida de lire les lettres de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Celle de Marie était prévisiblement courte. Marie n'était pas très bavarde.

_**Chère Lizzy,**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien. Tante Gardiner a écrit et nous a parlé de ton voyage. Ça avait l'air très agréable.**_

_**Les choses ici sont tendues depuis que tu es partie. Lydia écrit tout le temps pour se plaindre à maman de sa vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas très chrétien de me sentir de cette façon ... mais c'est bien fait!**_

_**Kitty et moi sommes très heureuses de venir à Pemberley et à l'école. Papa a fait faire des robes chaudes pour nous, même si maman a fait un énorme problème de la dépense. Papa a finit par lui dire que ton Mr. Darcy avait laissé de l'argent pour nous les faire, vu que nous en avons besoin pour l'école.**_

_**Merci et s'il te plaît remercie M. Darcy pour sa générosité.**_

_**Maman est en colère, mais alors, maman est toujours en colère ces jours-ci. Papa ne veut pas laisser Lydia revenir à la maison et rester avec nous, et il refuse de laisser maman envoyer un de nos serviteurs pour aider la «pauvre Lydia. »**_

_**Jane est bouleversée, même si elle essaye de le cacher. Je ne pense pas que M. Bingley lui ait écrit depuis un certain temps.**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien. Au plaisir de te voir bientôt.**_

_**Ta sœur aimante,**_

_**Mary**_

Lizzy sourit et replia la lettre. Elle devra veiller à revérifier qu'elles aient tous ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa mère pour que le travail soit fait correctement.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit la lettre de sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle contienne moins de pleurnicherie sur Lydia. Elle en doutait, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

_**Elisabeth,**_

_**Puisque tu ne t'es pas donné la peine d'écrire et de t'enquérir de ta famille, j'ai décidé de le faire pour toi.**_

_**La pauvre Lydia est malheureuse dans cette excuse minable de maison que Mr. Darcy a arrangé pour elle. Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe. Il a toujours été jaloux de George et a fait de son mieux pour que Lydia souffre pour cela.**_

_**Juste parce qu'il a de l'argent, ne lui donne pas toujours raison. Dieu sait qu' il n'a pas perdu de temps pour faire étalage de son argent et de son influence autour de lui avant le mariage. Ton père et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il tentait d'insinuer que nous sommes en dessous de lui, vu qu' il n'a fait aucun effort pour s'entendre avec nous alors qu'il était ici.**_

_**A présent, tu as probablement développé les mêmes airs que lui, comme Lydia l'avait suspecté. Trop bien pour écrire, sortir d'ici dans un accès de colère après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour ton mariage.**_

_**Tu es toujours, comme tu l'as toujours été, une enfant singulièrement ingrate et pénible.**_

_**Maintenant tout ce dont Mary et Kitty ne continuent encore et encore de parler est d'aller à l'école et d'obtenir de nouvelles robes. On pourrait penser que nous n'avons jamais acheté quelque chose.**_

_**Elles sont tout aussi ingrates que toi, aucunes de vous n'a de sympathie pour mes pauvres nerfs. **_

_**Ton père ne sort jamais de son étude, et je suis coincé à faire toute la planification pour le mariage de Jane toute seule. Pendant tout ce temps, la pauvre Jane se languit pour M. Bingley. Pourquoi a-t-il ressenti le besoin d'aller faire ce qu'il fait en laissant ma pauvre Jane ici toute seule, le cœur brisé, me dépasse.**_

_**J'espère qu'il est heureux maintenant. J'espère que tu es heureuse maintenant Madame, que ta sœur se rende misérable**_

_**Je sais que M. Darcy a quelque chose à voir avec cela aussi. Il a probablement usé de son influence pour faire partir Charles ... tout comme il l'a fait auparavant.**_

_**Oh oui, je sais tout sur la façon dont ton précieux Mr. Darcy a séparé Jane et Charles. Elle m'a tout raconté.**_

_**Je te demande de faire amende honorable pour tes deux sœurs, ainsi que pour ton père et moi, pour le désordre que toi et ton mari avaient contribués à créer. Tu peux commencer par faire revenir la même couturière que tu avais pour équiper Jane pour son trousseau de mariage et ses vêtements. Si elle était assez bonne pour toi, alors elle sera plus que suffisamment bonne pour Jane.**_

_**Et ton Mr. Darcy ferait mieux de ne pas lésiner dessus.**_

_**Je m'attends aussi à des excuses pour la façon odieuse dont tu as parlé à ton père et moi lors de ton départ, je m'y attends bientôt, si jamais tu veux être accueillie de nouveau dans cette maison. **_

_**Ta mère**_

Lizzy avait envie de hurler de frustration pour sa mère. Quand cela prendrait-il fin? Ferait-elle un jour quelque chose pour satisfaire cette femme? Comment pouvait-elle blâmer William pour la situation de Lydia et Jane? De toute évidence, se leurrer était une habitude dans cette famille.

Décidant de mettre fin à sa souffrance d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit la dernière lettre.

_**Lizzy,**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu l'as entendu ou pas, mais papa m'a interdit de rentrer à la maison pour avoir mon bébé ... je suis coincé dans les forêts de l'Hadès, devant donner naissance dans un élevage de moutons. Un puant, sale, bruyant, dégoûtant, élevage de moutons.**_

_**Avec de vrais moutons! Et des poules et une vache.**_

_**Avais-tu déjà vu de vrais moutons Lizzy? Ils sentent mauvais, ils sont bruyant, sale et dégoûtant, et je refuse de mettre au monde l'enfant de George dans cet endroit. Lizzy, je dois nettoyer et faire la lessive, nourrir les animaux et récolter les légumes et je ne me suis pas baignée depuis plus d'une semaine parce que je n'ai pas ma propre salle de bain ... Je déteste cet endroit!**_

_**Tu dois me sortir d'ici. J'ai supplié maman et papa de me laisser rentrer à la maison, mais maman dit que papa ne le permettra pas.**_

_**Et maintenant que la vache Caroline Bingley vit ici, c'est tout simplement trop.**_

_**Elle pense qu'elle peut me commander. Elle me traite comme si j'étais sa servante et attend de moi que je travaille alors qu'elle reste assise a faire ce qu'elle fait. Mais j'ai dit à cette dame que je n'étais pas là pour la servir ... et je l'ai peut-être giflée une fois ... deux ... quand elle commençait à dénigrer mon précieux George.**_

_**Le fait qu'elle soit tombée dans ce tas de fumier de mouton n'était pas ma faute, malgré ce qu'elle peut dire.**_

_**Je la déteste!**_

_**Lizzy, nous n'avons qu'un seul serviteur et elle est coincée dans la cuisine à faire à manger et la plupart du nettoyage. Elle prétend qu'elle est trop occupée pour aider avec les animaux ou le reste des tâches, donc je suis forcé de m'occuper d'elles et de la blanchisserie, et m'occuper des poulets ... Tu peux croire ça?**_

_**C'est le travail des serviteurs ... et maintenant je dois le faire!**_

_**Comment cela est-il juste?**_

_**Je déteste cet endroit Lizzy, je déteste Caroline, je déteste les poulets, et je déteste, déteste, déteste les moutons. **_

_**Robert est un homme assez gentil, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas George. George était romantique et doux et il me faisait me sentir jolie. Robert parle rarement et il grogne comme un cochon qu'on égorge lors des rapports. Heureusement, il l'a seulement fait deux fois depuis que je suis ici, même si nous sommes obligés de partager un lit.**_

_**Maintenant, je comprends ce que maman voulait dire.**_

_**Tu ne vois pas comment cet endroit me rend misérable? Comment est-ce juste? Jane et toi épousez des hommes riches et vivez dans de grands domaines et vous avez beaucoup de serviteurs, alors que je suis pratiquement une servante moi-même.**_

_**Comment est-ce juste?**_

_**Lizzy, je te promets de pardonner à ton Mr. Darcy pour me forcer à épouser M. Martin et pour ce qu'il a fait à George, si tu me laisses venir vivre avec toi, ou si tu m'envoie assez d'argent pour que je puisse aller vivre ailleurs. Quelque part loin d'ici.**_

_**Je dois sortir d'ici ou je vais devenir folle.**_

_**Tu me le dois pour avoir essayer d'éloigner George de moi, et M. Darcy me le doit pour l'avoir tué.**_

_**J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici!**_

_**Lydia**_

Lizzy essaya très fort de ne pas rire, elle essayait vraiment.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Lydia n'avait pas changée d'un iota. Elle blâmait encore tout le monde pour ses propres problèmes, et attendait encore que quelqu'un d'autre arrange les choses pour elle.

Tout comme Charles.

Lizzy était fatiguée de s'occuper des problèmes de tout le monde. Elle était fatiguée de penser à Charles et Jane. Elle était fatiguée d'être blessée sur le fait que son père n'ait fait encore aucun effort pour communiquer avec elle ou s'excuser. Elle était fatiguée d'essayer de se leurrer en croyant que sa mère se souciait d'elle et elle était vraiment fatiguée d'écouter Lydia blâmer elle et William de la situation difficile dans laquelle elle s'était mise avec son comportement impulsif et égoïste.

Elle était fatiguée de se soucier de choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Elle en avait fini!

Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe simplement des choses qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Elle serait la meilleure sœur qu' elle pourrait pour Mary, Kitty et Georgiana.

Elle travaillerait dur pour s'assurer de devenir la meilleure maîtresse de maison pour Pemberley et Darcy House.

Elle ferait de son mieux pour fournir à William autant d'enfants en bonne santé qu'il le désirait.

Elle serait la meilleure épouse qu'il serait en son pouvoir d'être.

Et surtout ... elle aimerait son mari ... elle l'aimerait avec chaque fibre de son être.

Ce qu'elle pourrait faire ... souvent et très soigneusement.

* * *

**Bonjour tous le monde et voilà comme promis je vous poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de la rencontre de Lizzy avec les Dames de Londres?**

**Et pour les Bennet vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un outtake totalement lemon qui se déroule juste un peu après le mariage de Lizzy et William. **

**J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, je suis un peu dépitée les reviews sont de plus en plus en baisse, pour le dernier chapitre j'ai eu 2 reviews pour plus de 200 lectures. En bien ou en mal vous pouvez tous me dire.**

**On se retrouve très vite pour la suite le prochain chapitre est déjà parti chez ma Bêta.**

**Bon Week-end**


	18. Chapitre 18 Outtake

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Mela: **Merci pour ton com, **Elisendre: **Merci je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, bonne lecture, **Marie: **Merci pour ton com et surtout ta fidelité, je te laisse découvrir ce petit moment dans la vie de nos amoureux, **fafa: **Merci pour ton com cette histoire m'a plu pour les même raison que toi, **coco5331: **Merci pour ton com, elle est de qui cette chanson? Bonne lecture, **Gridaille: **Merci tu verras les Bennet n'auront que ce qu'ils ont semés, bonne lecture, **Amimi31: **Merci pour ton com, **mimija: **Merci je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, **LamissAS: **Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est l'une des premières fics que tu relis, bonne lecture, **Laurence: **Merci pour ton com,

**Coucou, alors je préfère vous prévenir ce chapitre est un outtake lemon ce situant juste un peu après leurs mariage, il est totalement écrit au présent, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je regarde comme l'eau s'égoutte du gant et roule le long de son corps nu. Sa peau tient un éclat luminescent dans la lueur des bougies, toutes ses courbes superbement mises en valeurs par les ombres plus foncées.

Sa forme longue et svelte, et la douceur et la fermeté de ses formes. La courbe douce de sa poitrine qui laisse place à la ligne tonique de son estomac. Ses hanches pleines suivies par ses cuisses fermes. La délicatesse de sa clavicule faisant se balader mes yeux le long de ses épaules vers ses bras légèrement musclés et se terminant vers ses petites mais très bonnes mains.

Elle est une étude de contrastes, et je souhaiterai momentanément posséder les compétences nécessaires pour être en mesure de bien saisir son essence sur une toile ... mais sa beauté est pour mes yeux seuls.

Et je doute que n'importe quelle peinture ne pourrait jamais lui rendre justice. Cette qualité immatérielle qui fait d'elle Elisabeth ne pourrait pas être recrée en peinture.

Je regarde avec envie la mousse de savon glisser langoureusement le long de son corps, presque jaloux en voyant ses mains caresser sensuellement sa peau soyeuse, ses yeux mi-clos et son esprit de toute évidence ailleurs.

À quoi pense-t-elle?

Imagine-t-elle mes mains sur ses seins pendant qu' elle se lave lentement, ses mamelons durcis et son souffle haché?

Mes yeux dévore avidement chaque centimètre de sa chair alors que ses mains continuent le chemin que j'ai envie de suivre, ses doigts savonneux plongeant dans les plis de son sexe parfait. Ses lèvres roses gonflantes quand elle se frotte. Imagine-t-elle mes doigts? Ou peut-être, ma langue?

J'aime goûter le doux nectar de son excitation, son jus qui s'écoule de ses lèvres roses gonflées comme un morceau de fruit mûr, si doux, si délectable. J'aime lécher son jus sur ses cuisses quand elle se tortille, avide de ma langue pour aller là où elle en a le plus besoin. J'essaie de retarder le moment, savourant l'anticipation de ce premier coup d'œil, un avant-goût acidulé où je pourrais mettre un grand coups de langue à travers ses succulentes lèvres intérieures, mais je suis trop impatient, incapable de me priver du prix devant moi.

Comme une fleur, mes doigts ouvrent doucement ses pétales cherchant sa faiblesse intérieure, sa perle engorgée attendant avec impatience mon contact.

Mes pensées sont interrompues quand elle verse doucement la carafe d'eau sur son corps pour laver le savon, s'écoulant le long de ses jambes. Je regarde une goutte d'eau solitaire faire son chemin du creux de son nombril avant de poursuivre son voyage. Ma langue à mal pour la boire, capturer même un soupçon de son goût.

Elle est une déesse.

Elle est ma propre Aphrodite.

Elle est toute à moi.

Je m'approche silencieusement quand elle sort de la baignoire, sa main se tendant pour la serviette alors que je l'atteins. Elle sursaute quand je cède à la tentation et lèche une goutte d'eau sur son cou. Son goût est légèrement dilué par la lavande du savon, mais toujours divin.

Elle commence à parler, mais je place un doigt sur ses douces lèvres, «Chut» murmuré-je, mes lèvres effleurent son oreille et elle frissonne, à cause du froid ou de moi, je ne peux pas le dire.

Je prends doucement la serviette et l'essuie lentement, prenant soin de porter une attention particulière à ses plis. Je reviendrai vers eux plus tard.

Je peux sentir son pouls accélérer quand j'embrasse doucement la base de son cou qui touche presque son épaule ... c'est l'endroit où elle est le plus parfumée ... son parfum m'enveloppe de sa familiarité et de sa douceur. Comme un soleil chaud et de la vanille, je reconnais son parfum partout. Il me suit dans mes rêves et m'appelle comme une sirène quand je suis loin d'elle.

Je sais ce que je veux faire ce soir. Je l'ai imaginé de nombreuses fois, imaginé exactement ce que je ferais. Vas-t-elle me laisser faire?

Je lui demande.

«Tu as confiance en moi? » murmuré-je, ma question la fait sursauter de ses pensées langoureuses.

Elle répond sans hésitation.

« Oui. »

Un soupir m'échappe. « C'est juste que … » j'hésite en la regardant profondément dans les yeux, «fais-moi confiance. »

Elle hoche la tête.

Je prends doucement sa main et la conduit dans la chambre à coucher. Le chandelier a été soufflé ne laissant que la lueur du feu et quelques bougies, baignant la salle dans une lumière apaisante. Je la conduit vers le lit, mon cœur battant la chamade dans l'attente.

Je fais doucement tracer mon doigt le long de sa joue et me penche en avant pour un chaste baiser, mes lèvres l'effleurant à peine avant que je ne retire l'attache de sa robe de soie. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement quand elle voit ce qui est dans ma main, et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

Je la regarde dans les yeux.

«Tu as confiance en moi? »

Elle hésite avant de me donner un autre signe de tête, ses yeux sont prudent, mais remplis d'amour et de confiance.

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, suçant sa lèvre dodue inférieure dans ma bouche et la pince doucement.

« Merci. » Mes mots peuvent se faire sentir plus que s'entendre, mais elle me donne un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

Je place lentement l'attache de soie autour de ses yeux, en notant sa respiration accrue, mais aucune résistance à mes actions.

« Tellement belle » murmuré-je contre son oreille pendant que je fais courir ma langue le long de son lobe délicat. « Tellement, tellement belle. »

Je prends sa main et l'emmène vers le lit, la soulevant facilement et la plaçant dessus, les bras et les jambes écartés pour moi.

On dirait qu'elle s'offre à moi, un succulent buffet.

Je continue à lui dire des mots doux avant que je n'attache d'abord un bras, puis l'autre, à la tête de lit, en m'assurant que les liens en soie n'irritent pas ses poignets.

«Tu as confiance en moi? » murmuré-je encore une fois en planant sur elle, mes lèvres bougeant le long de son menton.

Moins d'hésitation cette fois. Elle hoche la tête.

Mon cœur monte à son admission et je la récompense avec un baiser, ma langue glissant le long de sa lèvre inférieure mendiant l' entrée de sa douce bouche. Elle m'accorde sa langue et atteint la mienne, doucement, sensuellement, passionnément. Nous nous rencontrons au milieu et à tour de rôle prenons le contrôle. Je lui permets cela pour l'instant.

Bientôt, elle n'aura plus aucun contrôle.

« Belle, si belle » chuchoté-je à nouveau en me déplaçant vers le bas pour sécuriser ses chevilles.

Je peux l'entendre respirer maintenant, je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée.

« Détends-toi mon amour. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal» murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

«Tu as confiance en moi? » demandé-je pour la dernière fois.

Elle hésite un instant.

« Oui » sa voix est comme un baume apaisant sur mon âme. Seulement elle a cet effet, ce pouvoir sur moi. Elle est peut-être attachée au lit, mais elle m'enveloppe si étroitement vers elle qu'elle pourrait me détruire avec un seul mot.

Elle me possède.

Mais je lui fais confiance.

Je me lève et enlève ma robe de chambre, appréciant le toucher sensuel de la soie glissant contre ma peau. Le son quand elle tombe sur le sol, est étrangement fort dans la chambre calme.

Je permets à mes yeux de errer sur sa forme discrète. Sa peau brille dans la lumière du feu, le brocart d'or sur fond bleu.

«Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont tu es captivante en ce moment mon amour» dis-je doucement pour ne pas briser la beauté de l'instant.

J'ai longtemps attendu de pouvoir la goûter ... la toucher ... la sentir.

Elle est toute à moi.

Je me verse une petite quantité de vin et prend un verre, le goût acidulé est un choc pour mes papilles. Je lui offre ma seconde gorgée, mes doigts caresse sa lèvre inférieure, l'encourageant à ouvrir ses lèvres pour boire. Je regarde le mouvement de sa gorge quand elle avale le vin et suis le mouvement avec ma langue.

Son souffle se coupe. Le bandeau sur les yeux, lui ôte un de ses sens mais augmente les autres. Toute ses sensations sont renforcées.

Je veux la faire se noyer dans ses sensations.

Et puis me noyer en elle.

Ma langue continue le long de sa gorge, suivie de temps en temps par des baisers. Elle frissonne encore.

La chambre est trop chaude, donc je sais qu'elle n'a pas froid.

Elle ressent.

Je l'embrasse le long de son épaule et de son bras, mon nez rasant la surface dans le sillage de ma bouche. Quand j'arrive à son poignet je lèche le point d'impulsion juste sous la surface. Savourant la sensation que son pouls fait à mon geste.

Mes mains suivent affectueusement le chemin que mes lèvres et ma langue ont forgé. Sa peau est maintenant couverte dans un éclat de lumière, son parfum naturel emplissant mes sens.

Ma langue recherche la peau soyeuse sur sa poitrine, ses mamelons durcis mendiants pour attirer mon attention, son corps se cambre, demandant pour que ma bouche prenne contact.

Je l'ignore et je continue le long de sa poitrine vers son autre sein, en évitant ce qu'elle veut que j'atteigne le plus, et adore les globes pâles de tous les côtés.

Elle n'est pas encore prête.

Ma verge se contracte douloureusement pour me faire savoir que je suis prêt.

Mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est tout pour elle, même si elle ne le sait pas encore.

Mais elle le saura avant que la nuit soit terminée.

Mes mains courent le long des flans de son abdomen, effleurant à peine la surface. Sa peau frissonne en réponse. Ma langue suit le même chemin, altérant encore plus sont souffle.

J'hésite à son nombril, cette petite empreinte m'a toujours fasciné et je grignote et lèche le tour avant de plonger pour goûter la douceur au milieu. Elle se tortille, mais reste silencieuse.

Ma douce Elisabeth.

J'embrasse la courbe de sa hanche, une des partie la plus douce de son corps est situé juste à l'intérieur de sa hanche. Comme de la soie ivoire. Je pourrais passer des journées à cet endroit si elle me le permettait. Il est si parfait. Lisse, crémeux et savoureux.

Ses hanches cédant la place à ses cuisses.

Ma femme a sans aucun doute, les plus belles jambes que je n'ai jamais vu sur une femme. Elles sont longues, toniques et parfaitement proportionnées. Chaque fois que je les vois ou même que je pense à elles, je les imagine enroulées autour de ma taille pendant que je claque en elle.

C'est une pensée très bonne, qui pourra se jouer ... je l'espère ... ce soir.

J'ai toujours pris soin de ne pas être trop dur en lui faisant l'amour. Me retenant toujours de vraiment lâcher prise.

Ignorant ce besoin presque primitive de la revendiquer; pillant et pillant.

Ce soir, j'ai l'intention de changer cela.

Je veux qu'elle est mal et qu'elle se languisse pour moi, me priant de lui donner du plaisir.

Je crois qu'elle est prête. Elle en voulait plus les dernières fois que nous avons fait l'amour, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était, donc elle ne me l'a pas demandé.

J'ai besoin de lui demander. J'ai besoin d'elle pour mendier. Ensuite, je lui donnerai ce dont elle a besoin.

Et ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'ai besoin de la revendiquer, de la marquer. De la faire mienne dans tous les sens.

Mes mains glissent le long de chaque centimètres de ses belles cuisses à ses chevilles et vice-versa. Je m'arrête à la jonction de sa féminité, son jus est visible dans la lueur du feu miroitant quand il s'échappe d'elle.

Ma verge souffre de se baigner dans son jus, glisser dans son humidité et prendre siège dans ses remparts. Mais je dois attendre.

Elle cambre ses hanches jusqu'à ce que mon nez effleure son monticule, me faisant inhaler le musc de son excitation.

Nectar des dieux.

Elle lutte contre les fixations et j'effleure mon nez le long de ses lèvres extérieures, les touchant à peine. Je souffle le long de son nœud la faisant gémir bruyamment.

«S'il te plaît» implore-t-elle, brisant le silence.

«Chut» murmuré-je en retour. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Mon nez laisse le nirvana à la recherche de plus de plaisirs charnels et s'arrête une fois de plus sur ses seins. Cette fois, je laisse ma langue lécher ses mamelons tendus. Elle commence à haleter et une nouvelle ruée d' humidité s'écoule, mes doigts caressent doucement ses lèvres extérieures et l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Je suce un téton dans ma bouche tout en pinçant doucement son autre.

Elle hurle de plaisir.

Elle est là.

Je continue à alterner pour m'assurer que les deux beaux tétons ont le même traitement; elle broie ses hanches contre ma poitrine cherchant friction. Je sais qu'elle est proche.

Je redescend le long son corps vers sa fleur succulente et elle pleure presque de soulagement quand mon doigt bouge le long de ses lèvres, les répandant doucement pour découvrir son nœud engorgée.

Ma langue caresse doucement son endroit le plus sensible et ma verge pleure quand je la goûte une première fois. Elle est sublime. J'explore chaque centimètres d'elle, ma langue recherche chaque goutte de son jus sucré et la dévore.

Quand ses hanches commencent une danse rythmée, j'insère d'abord un, puis un autre doigt dans son ouverture humide. Elle est faite de soie liquide; je trouve enfin l'endroit qui la fait presque tomber du lit.

Je lèche et suce sa petite bosse tout en caressant ses parois intérieures, mes doigts se courbe en elle. Elle est haletante et serre les cuisses, autant qu'elle le peut considérant le fait qu'elle est attachée.

C'est le paradis.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. De mon point de vue, la vue est incomparable.

Ses joues sont d'une belle couleur rosé, ses mamelons sont serrés et dressés; sa poitrine se soulève à l'effort de respirer, et sa bouche est ouverte dans un silencieux « O » .

La perfection.

Mais j'ai besoin d'elle repue, j'ai besoin d'elle rassasiée en voulant encore plus.

J'ajoute un autre doigt et suce son nœud plus fort qu'avant, et c'est fini. Son corps commence à trembler et ses parois intérieures se resserrent sur mes doigts pendant qu' elle crie mon nom.

Au-delà de la perfection.

Je ralentis mes coups pendant qu'elle finit son apogée, ma langue lèche son nœud, mais je n' applique pas trop de pression directe sur la peau trop sensible.

Son souffle ralentit quand elle redescend, son corps tout entier est rougie et absolument à couper le souffle.

Je la veux tellement, mes hanches bouge inconsciemment contre le matelas à la recherche d'un certain soulagement. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini.

J'utilise mon doigt pour la caresser lentement pendant que je remontre jusqu'à ses seins. Je ne suis plus aussi doux cette fois. Ses mamelons sont déjà dur et avide de ma bouche. Je lui donne ce dont elle a besoin.

Son excitation est plus rapide et elle recommence à haleter en quelques minutes. Je peux sentir sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que je caresse à un rythme régulier son nœud. Très vite, elle se remet à bouger en se rapprochant de nouveau de son apogée.

Et je m'arrête.

Elle hurle de frustration.

« S'il te plaît William, s'il te plaît ... J'ai besoin de ...» supplie-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

Mais je le suis. Ma verge palpite de besoin et il faut toute ma volonté pour me retenir d'entrer en elle.

Je place de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire et sur sa bouche, m'éloignant de sa portée quand elle essaie de l'approfondir.

«S'il te plait...» murmure-t-elle à nouveau.

« Shh. Presque, mon amour ... presque. » Mes paroles l' apaise et elle se calme un peu.

Je fais effleurer mes doigts sur ses mamelons trop sensibles et elle se cambre en réponse, ma bouche suce et mordille légèrement la peau juste en dessous de son oreille la faisant cambrer les hanches à nouveau.

Je caresse ses mamelons et elle crie, sa respiration est haletante me disant qu'elle est presque prête. Je prend un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et trace des rond sur son nœud avec mon pouce et utilise deux doigts pour entrer en elle une fois de plus.

Elle commence à bouger sauvagement et je sais qu'elle a juste besoin d'un dernier coup de pouce.

Je m'arrête une fois de plus, et cette fois elle crie haut et fort de besoin frustré.

« William ... s'il te plaît ... J'ai besoin ... J'ai besoin de toi ... s'il te plaît ...» sa mendicité est une belle musique à mes oreilles. C'est ce que j'ai attendu.

Maintenant, elle le veut ... Elle en a besoin ... et je suis plus que prêt à le lui donner.

« Chut, je vais te le donner maintenant mon amour. » Ma respiration s'accélère avec la sienne et j'espère ne pas finir les choses avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je glisse vers le haut de son corps et me pose sur sa bouche, l'embrassant avec toute la convoitise refoulée et le désir que j'ai à l'intérieur et elle répond avec impatience à chacun de mes mouvements, sa langue essaye de s'approcher de plus en plus de la mienne.

Elle est prête.

Je saisis la base de ma verge et la pénètre lentement, je prends de grandes respirations pour retenir les assauts de plaisir qui m'inonde toujours dès que je sens sa chaleur incroyable.

Ses hanches sont déjà tendues vers moi, je recule rapidement et délie ses chevilles. J'ai besoin de sentir ses jambes autour de moi. Elle se conforme rapidement et elle se cambre encore plus.

Je prends une autre profonde respiration quand je ressens le danger immédiat de finir en quelques secondes en étant en elle et je commence lentement à me déplacer.

Elle est impatiente à mon rythme lent, donc j'augmente un peu au moment où son apogée commence à se construire, puis je l'embrasse.

L'embrasser est presque une expérience religieuse pour moi. La connexion lorsque je touche ses lèvres est incroyable et envoie des chocs un peu partout dans mon corps.

Dans son impatience, elle tire ma langue dans sa bouche et la suce.

Ce qui est nouveau.

Et c'est absolument fantastique. Mes hanches commencent un rythme plus exigeante et elle me rejoint à chaque mouvements.

« S'il te plaît William ...» gémit-elle « s'il te plaît détache-moi, je veux te sentir. »

Je me précipite accomplir ma mission. J'enlève son bandeau, désireux de voir ses yeux que j'aime tant.

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tires, envoyant un autre éclair vers ma verge et je prends ses hanches me conduisant encore plus loin dans son chaud, humide, ciel.

«Plus fort ...» gémit-elle.

Je prends ses jambes et les places sur mes épaules, et claque encore plus profondément en elle. Le nouvel angle la fait se resserrer autour de moi plus fort et je sais que je ne durerai pas très longtemps. La profondeur est tellement, tellement bonne.

« Tu ... es tellement ... tellement bonne ... oh ... Elisabeth uuggnn ...», je sens que vais venir, mais je veux désespérément qu'elle finisse aussi. La tête de lit frappe contre le mur dans une cadence étonnamment forte, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je mets une main entre nous pour caresser son nœud, en espérant que la stimulation en plus sera bonne pour elle.

Apparemment, cela fonctionne, et au moment où je commence à venir, elle crie mon nom et griffe mon dos de ses ongles alors que son corps entier se cambre contre moi; ses murs deviennent incroyablement serrés autour de ma verge déjà palpitante.

C'est incroyable ... Un tremblement de terre ... indescriptible.

C'est la perfection.

Je dégage doucement ses jambes et la soulage, en frottant doucement ses bras et ses épaules, en priant de ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

«Tu es ...» j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle, « tu vas bien? » Je la regarde avec inquiétude. « Je t'ai fait mal? »

Elle sourit d'un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. A moitié satisfaite, a moitié séduisante.

«Je vais très bien William » soupire-t-elle de contentement et se blottissant plus profondément contre ma poitrine en sueur «Tu m'avais caché ça» m'accuse-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« J'ai l'intention de discuter avec toi plus longuement demain ...» marmonne-t-elle, les yeux déjà fermés quand l'épuisement la rattrape «... nous parlerons demain ...»

Je nous déplace jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux confortablement installés sous les couvertures. Complètement rassasiés et comblés de bonheur.

Elle a aimé ça . Elle a supplié pour ça.

Je n'arrive pas à enlever le sourire de mon visage quand le sommeil commence à me rattraper aussi.

« Demain ... » acquiescé-je avant de la rejoindre dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce moment entre nos deux amoureux? ça vous a plu?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ensuite vous aurez 5 épilogues de point de vue de deux personnages à chaque fois en terminant par Lizzie et Darcy.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, bon week-end**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Guest: **Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise, oui je pense faire une autre traduction d'orgueil et préjugés par la suite, bonne lecture, **LamissAS:** Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu, **coco5331: **Merci pour ton com, j'ai écouté la chanson très chouette, **Marie: **Merci, je me doutais un peu que ce chapitre plairait et c'est tant mieux je te laisse découvrir la suite, **Gridaille: **mdr, merci pour ton com, bonne lecture.

* * *

William leva les yeux de son bureau au son des rires de jeune fille qui dérivaient à travers la porte fermée. Il se rendit compte qu'elles devaient juste être rentrées de leur promenade quotidienne.

Ça avait été si agréable d'avoir sa sœur de retour à la maison, du moins pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que les trois filles aillent à l'école.

Mary et Kitty avaient été calme quand elles étaient arrivées la semaine précédente, mais depuis elles s'étaient assouplie et commençaient à s'ouvrir. Georgiana avait aidé à cela, surtout avec Kitty et maintenant elles étaient presque inséparables.

Comme prévu, Mary passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de musique, mais heureusement, Georgiana l'avait convaincue d'essayer quelques morceaux de musique plus optimistes, elle jouait maintenant des airs plus gais ... au grand soulagement de tous.

Les dernières semaines avaient été heureuses, épuisantes, heureuses, stressantes, heureuses et frustrantes ... mais surtout heureuses.

Après cette horrible journée à Darcy House, à avoir du faire face à Charles, puis retrouver Elisabeth qui était prête à arracher les yeux de cette horrible femme Johnson, et enfin lire les lettres de la famille Bennet, il avait été plus que prêt à s'éloigner le plus possible de Londres et d'aller directement à la maison à Pemberley.

Il n'avait jamais eu de tendance à la violence envers les femmes, et même si ça aurait pu arriver avec cette femme qui avait fait douter Lizzy de lui et d'elle-même, ce ne fut que après avoir lu les paroles adressées à son amour par celles qu'elle appelait sa famille, que pour la première fois dans sa vie il lui fallut un effort considérable pour ne pas monter jusqu'à Longbourn et étrangler l'une d'elles.

Mme Bennet pour être juste une harpie vicieuse et ennuyeuse, sa plus jeune sœur Lydia pour être ... eh bien ... elle-même, et sa sœur Jane pour être à la fois égoïste et auto absorbée et pour briser le cœur d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth avait fini par le convaincre que cela ne valait rien de décharger leurs colères sur l'une d'elles ... et qu'_elle_ n'avait plus l'intention de s'en préoccuper. Elle avait envoyé une lettre courte, mais succincte à son père et sa mère en précisant qu'elle en avait finie. Elle serait heureuse d'accueillir Mary et Kitty aussi longtemps qu'elles le désiraient, mais que leur porte serait bien fermée à tout autre Bennet.

Il l'avait regardé de près pour voir si des traces de regrets subsistaient après avoir envoyé la lettre, mais il n'avait rien remarqué, sauf une tristesse passagère de temps en temps. Mais le reste du temps, elle semblait presque étincelante de bonheur.

Comme lui.

La confrontation avec Charles ce matin-là ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il avait été compréhensif avec lui la veille, parce que pour être honnête, il était encore choqué par ce que son ami avait partagé avec lui ... et qu'après trois verres de cognac Charles était assez inutile ... de sorte qu'il avait gardé ses récriminations jusqu'à ce que son ami soit sobre.

Après avoir eu le temps de sonder les choses avec Elisabeth, il était en colère du traitement sauvage que Charles avait fait avec les affections d'Emily. Un gentleman _ne_ fait pas ce genre de chose. C'est ce que font les goujats... et tandis que Charles avait tendance à tomber dans et hors de l'amour assez facilement ... il avait toujours été respectueux et juste.

La situation était à la fois perplexe et décevante.

Charles avait eu l'air assez mal ce matin-là, mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Darcy de dire ce qu'il pensait à ...son ami ? ... Et de lui faire savoir exactement ce qu' il ressentait. Charles avait simplement écouté tout ce que Darcy lui disait; hochant la tête à certains endroits et grimaçant à d'autres, mais était resté étonnamment silencieux tout le long.

Sa réticence avait réellement surpris Darcy.

Après qu'il eut fini de lui expliquer les conséquences et les répercussions possibles de chaque décisions, il avait fait comprendre à Charles que si il ne faisait la bonne chose et honorait sa promesse à Jane, il ne serait plus le bienvenu dans leur maison.

Charles était resté silencieux pendant un certain temps après cela et Darcy s'était contenté de simplement boire son café et espérait que ses propos l'ait marqué. Il avait vraiment toujours voulu que son ami soit heureux et c'était pourquoi il avait commis l'erreur de conseiller Charles de quitter Netherfield, et par conséquent Jane, en premier lieu.

Après que son erreur ait été souligné à Rosings, il avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour corriger son erreur. Il avait eu tort et il n'était pas trop fier de l'avouer.

Il avait juste voulu retrouver son ami.

Et il voulait qu'Elisabeth soit heureuse.

Maintenant, une personne qui pourrait se conduire si témérairement avec quelqu'un, et qui donnerait à peine ou pas la peine de penser à sa fiancée actuelle ... cette personne n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait comme ami.

Quand Charles avait enfin parlé, il avait eu l'air totalement vaincu. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait passé la nuit à analyser son comportement et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait commis une faute. Il lui jura qu'il remettrait les choses en ordre. Il avait prévu d'écrire à Jane pour lui faire savoir qu'il reviendrait dans quelques semaines pour l'aider à planifier le mariage et rouvrir Netherfield. Mais d'abord, il devrait s'occuper de la vente de la succession dans le Somerset et parler au père d'Emily du malentendu. Son espoir était que M. Palmer soit raisonnable et ne donne pas suite à ses menaces de duel.

Darcy ne s'était rendu compte que quand Charles avait pris congé, qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné de parler à Emily. Charles avait-il des sentiments réels pour cette femme?

Il avait décidé de faire une dernière enquête discrète au nom de Charles et le soir avant le dîner, il était allé voir son avocat pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il pouvait sur M. Palmer. Il aimait savoir à qui il avait affaire dans son travail et c'était le cas ... en quelque sorte. Il savait que ce n'était pas son problème, mais il se sentait mieux en sachant qu'il était mieux préparée si Charles devait avoir des problèmes avec cet homme.

Il avait finalement reçu un paquet par la poste il y a deux jours, mais il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Il avait tellement apprécié son temps avec Elisabeth et les filles, qu'il avait fait le strict minimum, optant plutôt pour aider sa femme à s'installer ... entre autres choses.

Ils avaient passés des heures et des heures à explorer toutes les criques cachées, les ruisseaux et les prairies sur son vaste domaine. Elle avait appris l'équitation assez rapidement, mais elle préférait toujours marcher ou monter avec lui ... et qui était-il pour se plaindre de ça?

La sensation des cuisses fermes d'Elisabeth et de ses fesses dodues appuyées contre son aine, pendant qu'ils montaient été stimulante, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ... jusqu'à ce que le cheval accélère.

Une érection n'était pas agréable contre le cuir dur de sa selle.

Il avait gardé son cheval au pas par la suite.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'apporter une couverture quand ils sortaient, car invariablement, ils se retrouvaient dans un certain type de situations amoureuses et ils avaient appris à la dure à toujours être préparés. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder ses mains loin d'elle ... et heureusement, elle semblait avoir la même affliction ... il n'avait jamais été plus heureux ou plus épanouie dans sa vie.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait écouté les hommes parler franchement de leurs femmes, et ce n'était généralement pas d'une manière très flatteuse. D'innombrables fois, on lui avait conseillé de se marier, de produire un héritier et d'ensuite trouver une maîtresse ou deux pour satisfaire ses pulsions. C'était une pratique courante parmi ses pairs.

Une autre croyance répandue était que les bonnes femmes, les femmes de _son_ cercle social, n'_aimait_ pas avoir des relations sexuelles, c'était une chose qui était tolérée seulement pour la procréation. C'était un mal nécessaire. Le prix à payer pour une durée de vie sécuritaire.

Cela l'avait toujours dérangé, et s'il était honnête avait toujours été au fond de son esprit chaque fois qu'il envisageait le mariage. Il avait passé d'innombrables heures à observer des femmes ... des femmes jugées socialement acceptable pour faire la cour ... et alors que beaucoup étaient belles, accomplies ou assez jolies, elles semblaient toutes manquer de ... quelque chose.

Il avait constaté ce quelque chose chez Elisabeth. Dès le début, sa passion et son feu, sa joie de vivre, son intelligence et son esprit pétillant, et oui, même son hostilité envers lui, l'avaient intrigué. Il savait, sans trop comprendre comment, qu'elle serait tout aussi passionnée que lui dans la chambre, elle était tout en fougue ... et il mentirait si il disait que ça ne l'avait pas excité.

Ce fut cette pensée qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser à Rosings. Car au moins une seule fois, il voulait ressentir ce feu, goûter son essence divine et voir si il avait raison.

Et ça avait été le cas.

Elle était tout ce qu'il aurait pu éventuellement espérer pour une femme ... et plus encore.

Il avait observé le mariage de ses parents à travers les yeux distraits d'un jeune garçon encore indifférent à de telles choses. Le fait que ses parents étaient évidemment très amoureux et très affectueux l'un envers l'autre était juste une chose qu'il avait prise pour acquis. Il avait fallu attendre après la mort de sa mère pour que son père commence à lui parler des femmes et du mariage.

Il s'était assuré que son fils ne se mêle jamais avec les servantes, c'était un comportement déplorable, indigne de l'héritier Darcy. Ainsi qu'avec les femmes célibataires, peu importe ce qu'elles offraient, ou aussi tentantes qu'elles étaient, ça ne se finirait pas bien, et ce n'était pas le comportement d'un gentleman. Si nécessaire, il y avait des endroits où l'on pouvait aller pour soulager ces pulsions, sans blesser personne ou ruiner la réputation d'une jeune fille.

Il voulait que son fils épouse quelqu'un digne du nom Darcy, mais au bout du compte, il voulait que lui aussi fasse un mariage d'amour.

Le sens du devoir de Darcy l'avait presque rendu aveugle à ce qui était juste en face de lui, mais à la fin il savait qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Il avait une femme belle et intelligente, dont il était fier; tout aussi passionnée que lui et qu'il aimait plus que tout.

La vie, la plupart du temps, était très bonne.

Puis son esprit dériva sans le savoir vers Charles.

Il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis des semaines, mais Elisabeth avait reçu une lettre la semaine dernière de Jane avec les nouvelles du retour imminent de Charles à Netherfield. Apparemment, Jane et M. Bennet avait reçu une missive de Charles manifestant ses intentions.

Jane n'avait pas fait mention de cette lettre à Lizzy.

Darcy était soulagé que Charles ait fait le bon choix, il espérait juste que les choses avec les Palmers s'étaient bien passées. Il savait que Charles avait dû avoir une perte sur ses terres, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour les faire fructifier de nouveau, mais il n'avait pas recouvré ses frais il lui fallait quelques années. Il lui faudrait soit la vendre et engendrer une perte ... ou s'accrocher à la propriété, et une fois les choses un peu calmées y revenir. Au pire des cas, il pourrait embaucher quelqu'un pour les faire tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en faire acte à son futur fils.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un léger coup avant qu'Elisabeth n'entre dans la pièce. Elle avait un éclat rose sur ses joues causée par sa promenade avec Georgiana et Kitty. Elle était plus que belle, et il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qui n'avait pas été présente à Londres. Il savait que, comme lui, elle préférait la vie rurale à la vie en ville, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, car il était très heureux de vivre sa vie à la campagne.

Elle sourit et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, son endroit préféré pour elle ... eh bien, son endroit préféré pour elle sans public.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira son parfum enivrant mélangé à l'odeur de l'air frais. Juste la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras était assez pour le détourner de son entreprise, mais il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait pas attendre ... à l'exception de l'embrasser ... Ce qui certainement ne pouvait pas attendre.

Elisabeth, comme c'était habituellement le cas, semblait tout aussi désireuse de l'embrasser. Il décida de tirer le meilleur parti de sa position sur ses genoux et passa une main sous sa robe et le long de sa cuisse intérieure vers sa chaleur de soie. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité s'infiltrer à travers le coton mince de ses sous-vêtements quand il la caressa, elle se mit à gémir envoyant un éclair de désir à son aine et le faisant gémir.

Il avait besoin d'elle ... maintenant!

Ils furent interrompus, comme ça semblait toujours être le cas ces derniers temps, par un coup frappé à la porte.

Il soupira de frustration quand il reposa doucement Elisabeth sur ses pieds et à contrecœur se déplaça pour aller ouvrir. Plus vite il voyait qui était là, plus vite ils pourraient revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se rajusta discrètement dans l'espoir de cacher les preuves de son excitation ... mais son pantalon ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ... donc à la place il attrapa un livre et le posa devant lui.

C'était Mme Reynolds. Vu qu'elle les avait déjà surpris dans des situations compromettantes deux fois la semaine dernière, il doutait qu'elle croyait qu'il lisait.

«Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir» commença-t-elle de sa voix habituelle, ses yeux firent l'aller retour entre lui et Elisabeth presque trop rapidement pour le remarquer. Son petit sourire lui disait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir ... elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient ... et malgré son air de désapprobation, il savait que tout était pour le spectacle.

S'il était heureux, alors elle était heureuse.

Il était très satisfait de la facilité avec laquelle Mme Reynolds et Elisabeth s'entendaient et vu qu'elle était la chose la plus proche d'une mère qui lui restait, il était ravis qu'elle approuvait sans réserve son choix.

Elisabeth était exactement ce dont Pemberley avait besoin ... juste ce dont il avait besoin.

« Elle a dit que vous la connaissait peut-être par M. Bingley. Son nom est Miss Emily Palmer. » il reconnut le soupçon d'une question dans le ton de sa gouvernante. Il savait qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'une femme apparemment célibataire venait faire à Pemberley.

Il se demandait la même chose.

Il resta immobile un instant, son esprit incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était là. Comment savait-elle même où le trouver? Était-elle venue ici pour causer des ennuis? Ou avait-elle besoin d'aide et attendait-elle en quelque sorte qu'il le lui fournisse?

Pourquoi était-elle ici?

Il regarda Elisabeth à titre indicatif, mais elle semblait tout autant perdue que lui. Mais sa femme était une femme d'action, alors elle redressa ses cheveux, lissa les plis de sa robe et le rejoignit à la porte avant d'aborder Mme Reynolds.

« Je vous remercie. S'il vous plaît accompagnez-la dans le salon bleu et faites envoyer un plateau de thé, cela sera grandement apprécié» l'affection de sa femme pour celle plus âgée était évidente dans sa voix et il l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela.

Il replaça le livre qu'il tenait sur la table, son utilité n'était plus nécessaire à la lumière de leur visiteuse et il jeta un œil à sa femme. Il n'était pas surpris de voir les mêmes questions passées dans ses yeux.

«Eh bien? Allons en finir avec ça et voir ce qu'elle veut. » il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser près de son oreille: «Et alors nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés » ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Oui, mon amour. » Ronronna-t-elle presque en réponse, sa couleur encore légèrement accrue de leur bref intermède.

« Bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle est ici. Quelle affaire pourrait-elle avoir avec toi? » elle lui lança un regard entendu «J'espère que Charles ne l'a pas envoyé ici pour te faire face. »

« J'hésite à spéculer » répondit-il, en rentrant sa main dans son coude et il l'escorta hors de la pièce «Et toute affaire qu'elle a est avec nous deux. C'est préférable que de rester seul avec des étrangères, ma chère » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en traversant le couloir vers l'avant de la maison.

Le salon bleu, comme Elisabeth aimait tant l'appeler, était le plus proche salon de l'entrée principale et était rarement utilisé, sauf dans de rares cas comme celui-ci, lorsque l'appelant était inconnu. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise de laisser entrer plus loin dans sa maison, qu'il n'était nécessaire, des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle les visiteurs n'étaient pas autorisés à visiter l'intérieur de la maison pendant que lui ou sa famille étaient présent.

Il eut la pensée fugace que peut-être ils pourraient rester dans le «salon bleu» après le départ de Miss Palmer et voir si les banquettes étaient aussi confortables que celles dans le «salon jaune».

Strictement à des fins de recherche.

Il hésita devant la porte et donna une compression à la main de sa femme avant d'entrer dans le salon pour trouver une petite brunette avec des yeux bleus lumineux qui les attendait. Elle était certes jolie, mais pas assez pour le tenter. Il sourit à l'ironie de cette pensée et souhaita pouvoir la partager avec Elisabeth.

Elle appréciait son humour. C'était encore une autre chose qu'il aimait chez elle.

Elle se tenait à leur entrée. Si elle fut surprise de voir qu'Elisabeth l'accompagnait, elle ne le montra pas. En fait, elle avait l'air très raide et stricte et pas du tout comme Charles l'avait décrite. En la regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle avait de profondes cernes sous ses yeux et malgré son expression détendue, elle semblait nerveuse, ses mains étaient fermement serrées à ses côtés.

Quelque chose la contrariait.

Il présenta lui-même et Elisabeth et l'invita à prendre place quand le plateau de thé arriva. Personne ne parla pendant qu'Elisabeth servit habilement le thé. Emily semblait presque reconnaissante d'avoir quelque chose pour occuper ses mains quand elle prit sa première gorgée.

Il décida de parler en premier, vu qu'elle paraissait incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire. « Comment pouvons-nous vous aider Miss Palmer? »

Elle eut l'air momentanément surprise par sa voix, mais regagna rapidement son calme avant de répondre. « Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me voir Mr. Darcy » elle hocha la tête vers Elisabeth, « Mrs Darcy. »

Elle prit une autre gorgée de thé avant de la remettre sur la table «Je suppose que par vos expressions que Cha ... M. Bingley vous a parlé de moi. Ai-je raison de cette hypothèse? »

Lorsque les deux hochèrent la tête elle poursuivit «Puis-je parler franchement? J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire ... et ce sera assez difficile ...» elle s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration, « je préfère juste en finir le plus rapidement et de façon aussi concise que possible, si cela vous convient. »

Elisabeth répondit pour eux deux «Mon mari et moi apprécierons vraiment si vous le faisiez Miss Palmer. »

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et semblait avoir un débat interne, avant de finalement leur offrir un sourire crispé et d'hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que ce serait mieux si je commençais dès le début » elle se tourna vers Elisabeth qui lui souriait et hocha la tête pour l'encourager, ce qui eut l'air de la mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

« Mon père » elle hésita, les yeux fermés, comme si elle souffrait.

William eut soudainement un très mauvais sentiment que cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir. Quand il sentit Elizabeth enfiler ses doigts étroitement sous les siens, il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Emily se racla la gorge et reprit «Mon père, que vous connaissez ou pas est propriétaire du terrain voisin à celui de Cha ... M. Bingley ...» elle s'arrêta quand il l'interrompit tranquillement.

«Peut-être, pour vous permettre de raconter l'histoire plus facilement , vous pourriez juste l'appeler Charles. Nous n'allons pas prendre ombrage de cette familiarité», il s'arrêta, «nous sommes conscients de la situation, ou du moins nous l'étions jusqu'à il y a trois semaines» ajouta-t-il en aparté.

Elle sourit faiblement et hocha la tête de nouveau avant de continuer.

« _Charles_ ... » ajouta-t-elle en accentuant son prénom, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi « comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, a acheté la propriété voisine à la nôtre. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois quand il nous a rejoint pour le dîner, environ une semaine après son arrivée dans le Somerset. Il semblait être un homme très aimable, très heureux et très agréable » elle s'arrêta de nouveau et ferma les yeux comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de douloureux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et reprit la parole.

« Il avait l'air d'assez bien s'entendre avec mon père, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. Mon père peut être un homme aimable quand il le désire » sa voix était amère.

Il aurait voulu maintenant, avoir lu le dossier de M. Palmer.

«Mon père m'a clairement indiqué dès le début, qu'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse de mon mieux pour encourager les affections de Charles. Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec mon père, mais des prétendants à Somerset qui répondent aux critères exigeants de mon père ne courent pas les rues, j'étais donc très heureuse de faire connaissance avec Charles et voir s'il y avait une sorte d'attraction mutuelle entre nous. »

Elle fit une pause pour prendre un verre de son thé, il en profita pour jeter un regard sur Elisabeth et voir comment elle réagissait à l'histoire jusqu'ici. Elle avait l'air perplexe et lui donna un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour faire face à Emily.

«Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'aimais passer du temps avec Charles. C'était facile de parler avec lui, il était attrayant et semblait vraiment juste avec ses locataires, ce qui me disait qu'il était un homme bon et compatissant. Le temps que nous passions ensemble paraissait solidifier dans l'esprit de chacun, en particulier mon père, que l'annonce officielle viendrait bientôt. »

Elle hésita et plissa son front.

«J'aimais bien Charles» dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait de la compréhension, «Je le faisais vraiment ... mais ... il n'y avait vraiment pas de passion, et il n'était pas exactement l'homme le plus ... intelligent ... de ma connaissance» elle s'arrêta pour évaluer leurs réactions à son appréciation peu flatteuse de l'intelligence de Charles. Il avait du mal à lui tenir rancune de son honnêteté, il s'était parfois aussi senti de cette façon au sujet de Charles.

Lorsque qu'elle n'obtint pas de récriminations à sa déclaration, elle eut l'air de se détendre légèrement avant de reparler.

« Je ne veux faire aucune offense envers votre ami, mais je ne vois aucune raison de cacher la vérité à ce point » Elle leur fit un autre faible sourire «Peu importe, j'avais décidée que s'il me le demandait, j'accepterai sa proposition. »

Il se demandait si Elisabeth avait du ressentiment envers Emily, vu qu'elle était, ou du moins, avait été, la concurrente de Jane. Sa femme donna à sa main un resserrement rassurant. Il pourrait jurer qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait de temps en temps.

Il se recentra sur Emily.

« Ce n'est pas la raison la plus altruiste de se marier, je le sais, mais notre société n'est pas exactement structurée de cette façon n'est-ce pas ? » Sa question était évidemment rhétorique, elle eut un rire amer à une chose qu'elle seule savait. «Je n'avais pas de grandes attentes pour tomber amoureuse de Charles, je l'ai déjà fait une fois dans ma vie et ça ne s'est pas bien terminé » elle s'arrêta comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait révéler.

«Vous voyez, j'ai commis l'impardonnable faux pas social de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un jugeait indigne de moi. Quand mon père l'a découvert ... eh bien ... vous pouvez imaginer sa réaction » elle hésita «nous avions décidé de faire étalage des conventions et fait des plans pour s'enfuir ensemble » sa voix s'altéra « D'une certaine manière mon père l'a découvert ... et je n'ai jamais revu Robert de nouveau. »

Ils détournèrent tous deux les yeux pour laisser un moment à Emily de se calmer. Elisabeth en profita pour remplir toutes les tasses de thé et servir le gâteau, un geste qu'Emily sembla apprécier et elle offrit à Elisabeth un petit sourire de remerciement.

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé nouvellement réchauffé avant de reprendre la parole.

«Je soupçonne mon père d'avoir, en quelque sorte, emmené Robert loin, mais je n'ai jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit, et finalement, la question a été abandonnée. Quand Charles est arrivé, je l'ai reconnu pour ce qu'il était, ma meilleure possibilité de sortir de sous le contrôle de mon père pour de bon » elle sourit timidement,« je me rends compte que cela doit paraitre mercenaire, mais j'appréciais vraiment Charles et j'aurais travaillé dur pour être la meilleure épouse possible pour lui. »

Tout à coup elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux suppliant rivés vers eux. « S'il vous plaît sachez que je le pense vraiment. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie été de blesser Charles. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un homme bon ... un homme d'honneur ... » elle s'arrêta tout à coup, comme si elle était consciente de faire la lumière sur la duplicité de Charles.

« Comme vous le savez très bien, la proposition n'ait jamais venu. Il dansait avec moi chaque danse, nous avons marché ensemble sans chaperon autour de la succession ... et nous sommes devenus amis ... ou du moins je le pensais » elle regarda ses mains qui étaient serrées fermement sur ses genoux.

Avait-elle essayé de le forcer en les mettant dans une position compromettante, ou avait-elle juste voulu lui permettre de ne pas tenir compte du diktats social parce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui faisait la cour?

Il essayait d'être juste envers Emily, mais il avait des doutes sur le niveau d'intimité qu'elle lui avait permis. Elle aurait dû être préoccupée par sa propre réputation, même si Charles ne l'avait pas fait.

Sa voix semblait moins sûre maintenant.

« Charles avait dit à mon père qu'il devait aller à Londres pour affaires pendant une semaine ou deux, ou du moins c'est ce que mon père m'avait dit à l'époque. Ça ne fut que quand Charles est revenu il y a une semaine, que j'ai découvert la vérité » elle cligna rapidement des yeux et les détourna, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle tentait de prendre une tasse de thé.

Était-elle contrariée par la défection de Charles? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit, car elle n'avait pas l'air de tenir énormément à lui. Sa situation avec son père devait être pire qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

Ou ratait-il quelque chose d'évident?

Quand elle recommença à parler, sa voix tremblait un peu «Je savais qu'il était de retour dans la région, il n' y a pas de secrets dans les petites villes, mais presque une semaine s'écoula avant que Charles ne vienne nous rendre visite, l'air très nerveux et agité, il semblait presque soulagé quand il fut informé que mon père était sorti. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à me voir et pour être honnête il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. »

Elle secoua la tête exaspérée «J'aurais dû savoir alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'étais juste contente qu'il soit revenu, comme je le croyais à l'époque, pour moi. Nous avons parlé de banalités jusqu'au moment où il eut l'air de venir à une résolution , il m'a demandé de faire un tour avec lui dans le jardin. J'ai juste su que c'était ça ... il allait proposer. »

Elle avait l'air de se perdre dans ses pensées une fois de plus. Elle le faisait beaucoup et c'était assez distrayant.

Il lança à Elisabeth un regard interrogateur, sa patience était en déclin, mais elle secoua la tête ... pour qu'il patiente.

Il n'était pas habitué à devoir attendre quand il voulait des réponses.

Ils mordaient dans leurs gâteaux et buvaient du thé, chacun tentant de paraître indifférent à la femme assise en face d'eux qui avait apparemment oublié leur existence.

Il se racla la gorge doucement dans l'espoir de la sortir de ses pensées. C'était, après tout, leur maison, et il n'avait aucune envie de divertir une femme repoussée par Charles « plus longtemps » que nécessaire.

Surtout, quand il pourrait être occupée à des activités plus agréables.

Comme terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec Elisabeth dans son étude.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était pas très aimable, mais il était vraiment malade de toujours avoir à nettoyer les dégâts de Charles. N'était-ce pas de quoi il s'agissait? Elle était évidemment venue ici pour une raison.

Était-ce pour de l'argent?

Il se raidit quand une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Était-elle enceinte? Charles avait-il commis l'acte impardonnable de compromettre complètement cette femme? Et si oui, pourquoi Charles ne lui avait-il pas dit?

Parce que Charles savait comment il allait réagir à _ce genre_ de nouvelles, voilà pourquoi.

Alors que son esprit errait sur plusieurs hypothèses, sa colère face à son ami dégénéra, jusqu'à qu'Elisabeth commence à ressentir sa détresse croissante et caresse doucement son bras dans le but de le calmer. Il apprécia le contact, même si il ne contribué guère à apaiser sa colère grandissante.

Elle le sentait se crisper, et sans aucun doute son esprit était aussi occupé à essayer de déterminer les raisons pour qu'Emily soit ici.

Si seulement elle pouvait juste leur dire ... si seulement elle ...

Ses pensées de plus en plus hostiles furent interrompues quand elle reprit la parole.

« S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi » balbutia-t-elle «ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, mais j'ai fait la promesse à Charles que je viendrais et que je remplirai mon serment. »

Ses mots, au lieu de clarifier les choses, les rendirent encore plus confus.

Elle continua là où elle s'était arrêté, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de parler.

« Une fois dans le jardin, Charles était hésitant à expliquer pourquoi il était parti. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir donné l'impression de me faire la cour, il m' a parlé de Miss Jane Bennet et qu'ils étaient déjà fiancés. Il m'a informé qu'il allait retourner à Meryton pour aider à la planification du mariage dès qu'il aurait parlé à mon père. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux tristes. «Je l'avoue, ça m'a pris complètement par surprise. Pendant tout le temps où nous avions interagi, Charles n'avait jamais fait allusion au fait d'être fiancé. Je ne l'aurai jamais poursuivi, ni permis ses attentions si j'avais su. S'il vous plaît croyez-moi. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement affligée, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la croire ... pour ça du moins.

« Il a pris congé une fois qu'il avait partagé ses nouvelles avec moi, je suis sûre qu'il pouvait voir que j'étais bouleversée et il avait l'air sincèrement désolé de m'avoir « trompée » comme il le disait, mais le mal était fait et j'étais une fois de plus coincée dans une situation intenable sans issue en vue » elle hésita.

Il savait en quelque sorte que la mauvaise partie était à venir, ses épaules étaient tendues tandis que ses yeux se précipitaient dans la pièce à la recherche d'une distraction ... ou d'une ancre.

«Mon père n'est pas rentré cette nuit-là jusqu'à très tard et il a passé le lendemain matin enfermé dans son bureau. Ma mère était resté dans sa chambre, quelque chose qui se passait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps vu que sa santé se détériore, alors j'ai été les chercher pour le déjeuner. C'est alors que l'un des serviteurs m'a informé que mon père avait beaucoup bu et refusait de manger. J'avais hâte de lui parler, mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas de s'approcher de lui quand il avait bu. Mon père n'est _pas_ un homme gentil quand il boit. »

Elle semblait parler de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure de son histoire comme si elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

Ce n'était pas un bon signe et il sentit sa tension revenir.

« J'ai mangé un déjeuner tranquille et j'allais sortir me balader, je pensais que faire un tour pourrait calmer mes nerfs, quand j'ai entendu mon père crier après quelqu'un dans son bureau. Je pensais que c'était un domestique qui avait involontairement provoqué sa colère, même si la plupart savait s'éloigner de lui et de son bureau quand il était ivre. Un serviteur ou deux l'avaient appris à la dure. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire ce que je pouvais pour intervenir au nom de cette personne avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ... il était généralement moins susceptible de s'en prendre à moi ... »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, ses yeux flous comme si elle voyait la scène se rejouer dans sa tête. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce, plus incertaine.

« En m'approchant, j'ai reconnu l'autre voix qui se disputait avec mon père. C'était Charles. Je ne pouvais pas beaucoup entendre de ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était évident que mon père était très, très en colère. Je l'ai clairement entendu appeler Charles de «lâche menteur» et Charles tentait, je suppose, d'apaiser mon père. »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et déglutit « La prochaine chose que j'ai entendu ... j'ai entendu ...» elle regarda Darcy droit dans les yeux, ses yeux débordant de larmes.

Son ventre se serra de peur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse son histoire, tout en sachant qu'elle le devait. Il essayait de saisir son ancre, ressentant un certain degré de confort quand la main d'Elisabeth se glissa dans la sienne.

«J'ai entendu un coup de feu ... puis le bruit d'un corps touchant le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je savais que je devais faire quelque chose. Soit mon père, soit Charles, avait été touché ... et j'avais besoin de savoir» elle parlait presque trop rapidement, mais chacun de ses mots étaient comme des coups pour lui.

Il savait ce qui allait arriver ... et il voulait pouvoir l'arrêter ... L'arrêter de dire ses mots.

« J'ai réunis quelques-uns des plus forts serviteurs de la maison et ai doucement ouvert la porte. Mon père était affalé sur son bureau, les yeux vitreux, un fusil suspendu à ses doigts lâches ... et Charles ... Charles était couché sur le sol dans une mare de sang ... une balle dans la poitrine. »

Darcy pouvait sentir sa poitrine se resserrer et Elisabeth enrouler ses bras autour de lui, les larmes coulantes silencieusement de ses yeux pendant qu'elle essayait de le réconforter. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Elisabeth, sentant sa détresse, posa la question qu'il n'était pas en mesure de demander.

Sa voix était épaisse de larmes, elle parlait presque trop doucement pour être entendu, « Est-il ... est-il ... Qu'est-il arrivé à Charles? »

Emily eut l'air surprise de cette interruption, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui avait été demandé. Ses yeux leur donna la réponse qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre. Elle avait l'air infiniment triste.

Il voulait lui crier dessus, crier sur M. Palmer, crier sur tout le monde, mais il avait surtout envie de crier sur Charles pour s'être mis dans une situation qui avait finis sa vie prématurément.

Son corps commença à trembler et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se maîtriser beaucoup plus longtemps, mais il _n'allait pas_ s'effondrer devant cette femme. Il tiendrait à distance la douleur qui menaçait de l'engloutir... jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être seul ... jusqu'à ce _qu'ils_ puissent être seuls.

Comme si elle sentait son besoin d'entendre les détails restants, Emily continua, sa voix était désolée et ses yeux larmoyants.

«J'ai envoyé un des serviteurs chercher le médecin, et un autre pour un agent. J'ai pu prendre le fusil de mon père aisément ... Vu qu' il semblait en état de choc face à ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai essayé d'arrêter le saignement sur le torse de Charles ... mais ... ça ... ne ... s'arrêtait ... pas. »

Sa voix tremblait.

«Il m'a demandé de venir plus près ... Charles, je veux dire ... m'a demandé de venir plus près. Il pouvait à peine parler. Il s'est excusé pour la façon dont il m'avait traité ... et m'a prié de vous trouver» balbutia-t-elle, un petit sanglot lui échappa, mais elle poursuivit.

«Il m'a supplié de vous trouver et de vous dire qu'il était désolé ... et ... et ... et ... merci ... pour être son seul ... véri ... véritable ... ami. »

Emily perdit la bataille avec ses larmes et s'effondra contre l'accoudoir.

Elisabeth pleurait silencieusement et le regarda pour voir comment il tenait. Il avait du mal à garder le contrôle.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle finisse pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'elle.

Il savait qu'il était irrationnel de la blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Charles, mais la douleur était rarement rationnelle.

Elisabeth offrit à Emily un mouchoir avant de quitter la pièce et de revenir avec une bouteille de cognac et trois verres. Elle versa une quantité généreuse dans chaque verre avant de lui en donner un et d'en placer un autre dans la main d'Emily pour l'encourager à boire avant de prendre elle-même une gorgée.

Il avala le liquide enflammé d'un seul coup et à sa grande surprise, Emily fit la même chose. Ça semblait lui donner le sang-froid dont elle avait besoin pour terminer l'histoire.

Elisabeth prit sa main entre les siennes et les tint serrées, elle était la bouée de sauvetage dont il avait besoin.

«Mon père ne s'est même pas débattu quand l'agent est arrivé et l'a placé en état d'arrestation. Le médecin est venu peu de temps après ... mais Charles était déjà ... il était trop tard. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux désolés une fois de plus, «j'ai appris par ma mère que mon père était profondément endetté et que la succession devra être vendue pour les payer, laissant ma mère et moi sans rien. Non pas que cela puisse importer mon père. Il sera soit pendu, soit mourra en prison, ou sera exilé » elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le sort de son père.

« Peu importe, nous sommes ruinées. Evidemment, il comptait sur l'argent de Charles pour le sauver ... pour nous sauver ... et ne l'a pas bien pris quand Charles a rompu les choses. »

Elle semblait s'être un peu ressaisie, elle se leva, visiblement désireuse de partir maintenant que sa promesse était remplie.

Elle avait une dernière chose à dire cependant, «Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir à être celle qui vous annonce cette nouvelle. Charles parlait si bien de vous à plusieurs reprises » elle s'arrêta, « L'agent s'est renseigné et a pu communiquer avec son avocat. C'était le même homme qui l'avait aidé à acheter ses biens, son nom figurait au dossier. Aux dernières nouvelles, son corps a été envoyé à sa famille à Scarborough pour l'enterrement. »

Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, elle quitta rapidement le salon, aucune des parties concernées ne se souciaient du manquement de bienséance.

Ils étaient tout aussi heureux de la voir partir qu'elle ne l'était.

William relâcha enfin la bride serrée qu'il avait sur ses émotions et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il pleura sa douleur, sa colère et sa culpabilité.

Elisabeth enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait, le berçant doucement en chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait encore et encore.

Et cela était suffisant.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde va bien?**

**J'attend vraiment vos réactions sur ce chapitre, comme je vous l'avais dit au chapitre précédent c'est le dernier avant 5 épilogues.**

**Vous vous attendiez à ça? La mort de Charles?**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le premier épilogue contenant 2 POV celui de Mr Bennet et celui de Jane.**

**Bonne semaine, bisous. Emilie **


	20. Mr Bennet-Jane

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**coco5331: **merci pour ton com, il reste les 5 épilogues et ensuite se sera terminé, **Laurence: **Merci je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, bonne lecture, **amimi31: **je ne suis que la petite traductrice la vraie cruelle c'est l'auteur lol, **Marie: **Coucou merci pour ton com et surtout pour ta fidelité j'espère que ce premier épilogue te plaira, **mimija: **Merci à toi de me suivre dans cette aventure, contente que ça te plaise, **Gridaille: **Merci pour ton com, tu vas découvrir la réaction de Jane dans ce premier epilogue.

* * *

**M. Bennet POV**

Le calme.

La paix et la tranquillité.

C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Je suis le père de cinq filles et d'un fils qui, malheureusement n'a pas survécu. J'ai réussi à maintenir ma succession autant qu'on pouvait s'y attendre étant donné qu'elle sera remise à mon décès à une personne extérieur et j'ai été obligé d'écouter Fanny se plaindre de «ses nerfs» pendant près de trente ans.

Cela devrait suffire à me qualifier pour la sainteté.

Parce que, cher Seigneur, cette femme peut se plaindre, geindre et crier à des décibels non destinés à des oreilles humaines. Sans oublier, conduire un homme sain d'esprit à boire ... est-ce vraiment difficile de comprendre pourquoi je préfère ce refuge, la sérénité calme de mon bureau, entouré de mes livres?

Fanny n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il fut un temps, avant que notre fils décède, qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle était une jeune femme extrêmement belle avec un amour de la vie qui complétait parfaitement ma nature introspective, tout comme ma Lizzy, elle était exactement le genre de femme que je voulais pour m'aider à gérer mon domaine nouvellement hérité. Elle était jeune, mais j'étais tellement amoureux quand je lui ai demandé de m'épouser que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et j'avais marché sur les nuages pendant plusieurs jours après qu' elle ait acceptée.

J'avais eu tellement de grands projets pour nous et je savais que je pourrais tous les accomplir avec Fanny à mes côtés.

Nous nous sommes mariés pendant une cérémonie tranquille à Londres et Fanny était tombée enceinte peu de temps après. C'était un temps glorieux et elle rayonnait pratiquement au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse progressait. J'avais travaillé dur pour trouver des locataires et les installer dans la succession, mais ce n'était pas important car je pouvais marcher à la porte à la fin de la journée et voir son visage souriant pendant qu' elle prenait amoureusement soin de moi.

Tout cela a changé après qu'elle ait accouché de notre fils. Le médecin nous a dit qu'il s'était étranglé avec le cordon et n'avait aucune chance.

Fanny n'a jamais été la même après cela. Il lui a fallut un an avant même de sourire à nouveau, puis elle fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour essayer d'avoir un autre fils.

Après que Jane soit née, le plus beau bébé sur lequel je n'ai jamais posé les yeux, elle semblait être heureuse pendant un certain temps, après tout, elle avait voulu une fille ... le prochain, elle était déterminée, serait un garçon.

Ça ne le fut pas et ma précieuse Lizzy paya le prix de la déception de sa mère.

Chaque fille successives l'envoyaient plus profondément dans une sorte de manie excessive; elle priait tous les jours pour un héritier mâle ... son seul devoir en tant que femme, selon elle ... et elle prenait chaque «échec» personnellement.

La course fut enfin terminée après la naissance de Lydia. Les complications de sa naissance rendirent Fanny incapable de concevoir à nouveau.

Fanny fut dévastée et elle s'accrocha à sa bouée de sauvetage Lydia. Son dernier enfant.

J'était tout autant dévasté. Autant que j'aimais chacune de mes filles, j'avais moi aussi envie d'avoir un fils.

Après avoir compris qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour un héritier mâle, je perdis mon désir de faire autre chose que le minimum requis pour maintenir Longbourn ... pourquoi le devrais-je? Elle serait entraîné loin et pas une de mes filles ne seraient en mesure d'en hériter.

Pendant que les filles grandissaient, Fanny reconnut Jane comme la beauté de la grappe, celle qui accrocherait un mari riche et la sauverait. Elle commençait déjà à planifier. Sa peur d'être «jeté dans la haie » la dévorait, chacune de mes toux ou une égratignure devenaient «ma fin» et le début de «son destin».

Même si je savais qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle deviendrait après ma mort, c'était vraiment très fatiguant de l'écouter en permanence sur ce sujet. Si elle avait été si inquiète, elle n'aurait pas dépensé chaque dernier shilling de son argent de poche pour des choses superficielles, elle les auraient économisés.

Qui a besoin d'autant de dentelles ?

La Fanny que j'avais aimée, l'insouciante fille heureuse, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Celle qui me restait était amère, effrayée et un peu harpie. J'ai essayé de l'aimer encore, je l'ai vraiment fait, mais après Lydia, elle a refusé de me laisser venir dans son lit plus longtemps. Ce fut le dernier acte qui tua le reste d'affection que j'avais auparavant eu pour elle.

Alors que Fanny raffolait de Jane comme sa «sauveuse» et Lydia comme son bébé, le reste des filles avaient tendance à être négligé. Toutes sauf Lizzy, qui ne pouvait rien faire de bien aux yeux de sa mère. Fanny, pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas très bien, semblait tenir Lizzy personnellement responsable de ne pas être le fils qu'elle avait prévu qu'elle soit.

Je pense aussi qu'elle a vu le même feu en Lizzy qu'elle avait elle-même possédé jadis, représentant une vie d'idéaux, d'espoirs et de rêves qui n'étaient plus possible, alors elle essayait de briser l'esprit de Lizzy comme le sien l'avait été. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste, Lizzy m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi sa mère ne semblait pas l'aimer, mais je lui avais dit de ne pas laisser cela la déranger.

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre moi-même ... d'ailleurs, il valait mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas.

En grandissant, Lizzy devint très vite ma partenaire favorite. Sa curiosité dévorante, notre amour partagé des livres et son esprit insatiable, malgré des temps injustes et le traitement cruel de Fanny envers elle me fit l'aimer au-dessus de toutes mes autres filles. Elle était une lumière brillante au milieu de mon existence grise.

Jusqu'à ce que _cet homme_ arrive et ne l'emmène.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle le détestait; nous avions partagé beaucoup de rires à ses frais. Puis elle était allé rendre visite à Charlotte Collins et revenait fiancée? Comment cela était-il arrivé?

Je savais qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour forcer la main de ma douce Lizzy, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse aimer un homme comme M. Darcy. Après tout, elle avait éconduit M. Collins, avec tout mon soutien ... Imaginez ce crapaud, il pensait qu'il était assez bon pour ma Lizzy ... et elle ferait la même chose avec lui.

Seulement, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle parlait d'amour ... _l'amour_ ... comme si elle pouvait aimer un tel homme égocentrique et fier. Mais elle le faisait. Et puis elle était partie ... sans un regard en arrière pour l'homme qui avait passé toute sa vie à lui dire à quel point elle était spéciale.

Elle m'a quitté.

Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour lui pardonner cela, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne lui avais jamais écrit, mais ensuite elle nous avait écrit pour nous dire qu'elle ne voulait plus que nous communiquions avec elle de nouveau. C'était vraiment douloureux. Ma douce Lizzy m'avait tourné le dos pour de bon. _Cet homme_ avait empoisonné son cœur et son esprit et elle était perdue pour moi.

Elle avait écrit une fois de plus, mais cela contenait les nouvelles de la disparition de M. Bingley, rien de plus. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait même pas prendre la peine de nous rendre visite pour nous le dire en personne.

Alors maintenant, elles sont toutes parties, sauf Fanny, mais elle passe beaucoup de temps en visite chez ses autres filles alors la maison est vide très souvent.

La maison est calme, je peux même entendre l'horloge dans la pièce, le tic-tac des minutes, des heures et des jours.

La maison est calme, je peux entendre mes pensées beaucoup trop fortes dans ma tête et même mes livres ne semblent pas avoir le même attrait qu'ils avaient toujours eu.

Je souhaiterai que ce ne soit pas si calme.

**Jane POV**

Je vois les deux filles courir hors de la pièce, des rubans traînant derrière elles; leurs cris excités résonnent dans le couloir étroit.

Je sirote une gorgée de mon verre et me retourne pour regarder à travers les petites fenêtres ce qu'il se passe dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Je savais que ce serait mieux si je plantai des fleurs différentes et retirai les mauvaises herbes qui poussent comme des parasites parmi les quelques taches de couleur restantes. Je savais que je devais faire un effort pour y remédier.

Mais je savais aussi que je ne le voulais pas.

Honnêtement, quel est le but? Les mauvaises herbes repoussent et puis je devrais le refaire encore une fois.

Je prends une autre gorgée à la place.

Mes entrailles se réchauffent quand le liquide glisse dans ma gorge.

Je suis rarement réchauffée de nos jours, alors je savoure ces moments.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Ma vie allait si bien. Mes rêves allaient finalement se réaliser. J'avais mon homme de rêve, je me préparai pour mon mariage de rêve en moins de deux mois et je vivrai dans une grande maison que je remplirai de beaux bébés en bonne santé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Je serai une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. J'aimais Charles et il m'aimait. Nous ne nous battrions pas comme Lizzy et Mr. Darcy, non, _nous_ serions parfaitement heureux pour le reste de nos vies. J'avais tout.

Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien.

Quand la lettre de Lizzy était arrivée, j'étais en colère. Comment osait-elle m'enlever mes rêves. Était-elle jalouse? Était-ce sa raison pour transmettre de telles nouvelles indésirables et malheureuses? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que mon Charles puisse être mort. Et qui était M. Palmer? Il n'aurait pas été tué par un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Je pensais que c'était des mensonges.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne le fasses plus.

Maman avait immédiatement accusé Lizzy et M. Darcy. Ses cris pouvaient être entendus dans toute la maison et seuls quelques morceaux de sa belle porcelaine avaient survécus à la tempête. Puis elle était partit dans sa chambre et n'était pas sortis pendant trois jours.

Papa avait reçu les mêmes nouvelles et avait dit que c'était probablement pour le mieux avant de rentrer dans son bureau et de fermer la porte.

Mieux pour qui?

J'avais encore attendu. Je savais que tout cela été une grosse erreur. Mon Charles ne voulait pas me quitter. Il viendrait pour moi et nous ririons de ce malentendu stupide ... et peut-être que je pardonnerai à Lizzy.

J'ai attendu pendant deux semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre arrive enfin de Lydia. Caroline avait appris la mort de son frère et Lydia se demandait si je voulais la rejoindre en Ecosse vu que je serai désormais une «vieille fille».

C'était vrai.

C'était absolument vrai.

Il m'avait laissée ... encore une fois. Il avait juré qu'il ne me quitterai plus ... et il l'a fait.

Je pris une grande gorgée.

Annette, âgée de neuf ans et Juliette, âgée de sept ans, traversent de nouveau la pièce m'encerclant avec leurs rubans, comme un mât enrubanné. Juliette me crie dessus qu'Annette l'a frappée, Annette crie encore plus fort que Juliette l'a poussée en première.

Je prends une autre gorgée et hoche simplement la tête.

Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je dit, ou pas, les filles continuent à crier. Elles n'ont que deux niveaux sonores ... bruyantes et endormies.

Annette renverse mon panier de couture et disperse la moitié de mes divers projets finis dans toute la pièce.

Juliette enfonce une aiguille à coudre dans mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

Je l'enlève.

Et prends une autre gorgée.

Le cuisinier arriva et annonça que le déjeuner était servi. Ça permettrait de maintenir occupées les filles pendant un petit moment.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Mais j'ai soif, alors je prend une grande gorgée.

Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de chose après la lettre de Lydia. Ce fut une période sombre, ponctuée seulement par les cris de maman et d'autres discours. Jusqu'au jour où elle a recommencé à roder.

Elle a dit que je devais assister à la prochaine assemblée. Que j'avais besoin de trouver un mari. Que je pourrais peut-être aller à Londres et rester avec ma tante Gardiner et trouver un autre homme riche et me fiancer à nouveau.

Elle a dit qu'elle demanderait à Lizzy et M. Darcy de me trouver un mari riche pour compenser le fait d'avoir fait tuer Charles.

Avaient-ils fait tuer Charles? J'essaie de me rappeler des détails exacts ... mais c'est trop vague, les détails perdus dans l'obscurité.

Je ne voulais pas aller à Londres.

Je ne voulais pas aller chez Lizzy.

Je ne voulais pas assister aux assemblées.

Elle m'y a fait aller quand même.

J'y suis allé. J'ai dansé. J'ai bu du punch. J'ai regardé.

Pendant des mois, j'ai regardé.

J'ai regardé les jeunes filles rire et flirter avec les jeunes hommes. Elles croyaient encore à une fin heureuse. Elles rêvaient encore à leurs glorieux mariages et à l'amour vrai.

Ça me rendait presque malade.

Et puis _il_ a commencé à me montrer de l'intérêt. Il avait deux fois mon âge et faisait trois fois ma taille. Il avait deux filles. Sa femme était morte.

Il possédait une maison en ville rattachée à l'arrière de son magasin. Il vendait des marchandises générales et vivait très confortablement.

Il voulait me faire la cour.

Je l'ai finalement laissé faire.

Nous avons parlé très peu, mais marchait beaucoup. Il m'expliquait la façon dont il prenait soin de son magasin et qu'il voulait que je prenne soin de ses filles.

Il voulait une femme pour lui et une mère pour elles.

Je voulais partir.

Il a proposé. Papa a donné sa bénédiction. Maman voulait que je trouve quelqu'un de plus riche.

J'ai dit oui.

C'était il y a deux mois.

Il est un homme bien. Très calme. Doux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas lui .

Il n'est pas Charles. Il ne pourra jamais être Charles.

Maintenant je suis assise ici. Et je sirote.

Je sirote du vin qui me réchauffe. Il me fait me sentir moins vide. Il me fait me sentir plus humaine.

Il me fait me _sentir_ .

Donc je sirote.

* * *

**Coucou et voilà le premier épilogue de cette histoire on arrive doucement vers la fin.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés du POV de Mr Bennet et de Jane, vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**Ils sont toujours aussi butés sur l'idée qu'ils se font de Darcy.**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience et on se retrouve très vite pour le deuxième épilogue du POV de Emily et de Mr Palmer (son père).**

**Bisous**


	21. Emily-Mr Palmer

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**fafa: **Coucou, merci pour ton com, évidemment que je veux bien que tu me suives, je viens à l'instant de demander l'autorisation à une auteure pour une nouvelle trad, je t'en dirais plus une fois que j'aurai la réponse, j'ai effectivement déjà lu cette fic une fois, elle est pas mal mais ce n'est pas ma préférée je ne sais pas si tu la déjà lu mais âmes soeurs de doddy est juste extraordinaire, bonne lecture, **coco5331: **Merci pour ton com je te laisse découvrir la suite, **Mimija: **Je me doute que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais c'était un peu courru d'avance, mais heureusement Lizzie et Darcy sont toujours unis, bonne lecture, **Marie:** Merci pour ton com, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ils ont cherchés ce qui leurs aient arrivés, j'espère que la suite te plaira, **Gridaille: **Exactement, je suis du même avis que toi, je te laisse découvrir la suite.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Je passe ma main paresseusement le long de son dos, appréciant la sensation de ses muscles quand ils se déplacent. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés de notre amour enthousiaste de la veille.

Il est beau et il est enfin à moi.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Cela faisait cinq ans que j'avais vu Robert pour la dernière fois. Il avait été un beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, grand, mince, dégingandé et si désireux de faire ses preuves. Il est toujours grand et beau, son corps est plus musclé, mais maintenant, il a un comportement plus assuré et porte un air de confiance tranquille qui ne fait qu'ajouter à son attrait.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il était venu avec son père pour vérifier ma jument qui avait développé une infection à la jambe. M. Martin avait une façon de s'occuper des animaux qui lui valait le respect de tous les propriétaires de la région et Robert était en formation pour suivre ses traces. C'était la première fois que je le voyais étant donné que d'habitude j'étais à l'école et j'avais su en le regardant dans les yeux que ça serait douloureux pour moi.

Mon père ne me permettrait jamais d'être courtisée par le fils d'un commerçant.

Peu importe à quel point j'essayai de l'éviter, je me retrouvai sans cesse attirée par les écuries où je savais qu'il serait. Il avait finalement eu le courage de me parler et à partir de ce moment , nous avions commencés une amitié. Tout l'été, il semblait continuer à trouver des raisons pour rendre visite à nos chevaux et nous passions des heures ensemble dans les écuries en prononçant seulement quelques mots. Tous deux juste content d'être dans le même espace, partageant des tâches et des regards furtifs.

Après un certain temps, il avait cessé de trouver des excuses et avait avoué qu'il venait tous les jours pour avoir une chance de me voir.

Ce jour-là, il m'avait embrassée.

C'était mon premier baiser, mais pourtant je savais, que c'était les seules lèvres que je voulais qui me touchent à jamais.

Nous avions passé des semaines à se retrouver où et quand nous le pouvions. Nous avions échangé de nombreux baisers, qui furent bientôt suivis par des déclarations d'amour et des promesses pour l'avenir. Nous étions dans notre propre petite bulle et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Jusqu'à ce que mon père ne décide qu'il était temps pour moi de me marier et commence les négociations autour de cigares et de cognac dans les salons des domaines voisins. Un défilé de gentleman et de veufs d'âges différents, âgés de quelques années de plus que moi étaient invités pour dîner, pour «inspecter la marchandise » et je me trouvais là pour être vendue au plus offrant malgré mes protestations véhémentes.

Un matin je fus informée que mon _fiancé_ devait arriver dans l'après-midi pour le thé et pour commencer à faire des plans de mariage, j'ai craqué et dit à Robert ce qu'il se passait. Il était livide de l'autoritarisme de mon père et avait décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de nous faufiler partout et de le rendre officiel.

Nous avions parlé à mon père ce jour-là.

Je ne pensai pas avoir déjà vu mon père aussi en colère, il nous interdit l'union et insista pour que j' épouse le prétendant qu'il avait choisi pour moi ou il conduirait Robert et son père à la faillite et à l'extérieur de la ville.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais laissé échapper que nous devions nous marier vu que je portai l'enfant de Robert. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais dit, c'était juste sortit de ma bouche avant que je puisse m'en empêcher.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui avait été le plus choqué par ma déclaration, mon père ou Robert, d'autant plus que ce dernier savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que je puisse être enceinte, ou mon _fiancé_ qui se tenait figé à la porte ouverte de l'étude de mon père, sa bouche béante et son poing partiellement levé comme s'il se préparait à frapper.

Inutile de dire qu' il n'attendit pas pour parler du mariage, il s'était enfuit après avoir informé mon père plutôt méchamment, qu'il retirait son offre de mariage. Mon père, si possible, avait l'air encore plus en colère et m'avait envoyé dans ma chambre afin que lui et Robert puissent avoir une «discussion».

Je n'ai jamais revu Robert par la suite.

J'avais été enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vérifié que je ne sois pas enceinte, mais à ce moment, le mot s'était échappé et toute chance que mon père puisse convaincre quelqu'un de m'épouser, était nulle.

Ma mère et mon père avaient été tous deux snobés par toute la ville à la suite de mon apparente «situation», et mon père en avait eu assez et avait envisagé de me renvoyer. Ça ne fut que quand le médecin qui m'avait examiné, avait laissé sortir sans le vouloir une nuit à la taverne que j'étais encore vierge, que les choses avaient commencé à se calmer.

Malheureusement pour mon père, mais heureusement pour moi, les hommes de la ville ne me trouvaient pas totalement convenable, il avait finalement admis sa défaite et avait commencé à boire à la place.

Plus tard, j'avais découvert que M. Martin était partis quelques jours après l'incident, mais je n'avais pas pu, malgré tout mes efforts, déterminer où Robert se trouvait.

J'avais pleuré pendant une semaine, refusant de manger pendant une semaine, refusant de parler à mon père pendant des mois et finalement nous avions renoncé à le chercher après deux ans. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à le faire. Chaque impasse me brisait un peu plus le cœur.

Ça ne fut qu'à l'arrivé de Charles que j'envisagea de me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais à ce moment, la situation avec mon père était hors de contrôle et je voulais juste ... J'avais juste besoin ... de m'éloigner de lui.

Il buvait et quand il buvait, il se mettait en colère et me blâmer pour tout gâcher. Et quand il était en colère contre moi, il lui arrivait de me frapper si je me trouvais dans le chemin de sa main, ce qui me semblait être assez souvent, d'autant plus qu'il me cherchait pour m'hurler dessus.

Il ne m'avait jamais blessée au point d'avoir besoin d'un médecin, mais il y avait des semaines où je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison parce que j'avais des contusions qui seraient trop difficiles à expliquer. Ma mère, bien sûr, enterrait sa tête dans le sable et prétendait que rien ne se passait.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle avait tout aussi peur de mon père que moi.

Charles était mon ticket vers la liberté.

Je sais que ça a l'air terrible. Je le fais vraiment, mais chaque fois que mon père buvait, il devenait juste un peu plus violent que la fois d'avant. J'avais peur qu'un jour il ne puisse pas s'arrêter.

Une fois que Charles avait commencé à nous rendre visite, mon père avait cessé de me frapper. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Charles voient ce qui se passait, mais quelle que soit la raison, j'étais reconnaissante de ce sursis.

Tous mes espoirs furent anéantis le jour où Charles m'expliqua qu'il était fiancé à une autre femme et qu'il partait pour l'épouser.

Je savais que je devais trouver un autre moyen d'échapper à mon père, même si cela signifiait être une gouvernante ou une dame de compagnie. J'avais commencé à faire des plans et collecter mes affaires. Je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ce serait la dernière goutte et que je ne survivrai pas à une autre rencontre avec mon père.

Ma mère, dans un rare moment de solidarité, m'avait donné un petit paquet à prendre avec moi. Il contenait une petite somme d'argent et tous ses bijoux. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Je l'avais embrassée ne sachant pas si je pourrais jamais la revoir et attendit mon père.

J'avais besoin d'aller dans son étude et d'accéder à la cachette d'urgence où il dissimulait l'argent dans le vieux globe sur son bureau. Je l'avais découvert purement par hasard un après-midi quand j'avais trébuché sur une des bottes de mon père et avait frappé le globe qui était tombé au sol. Il s'était entrouvert et avait révélé son trésor.

J'avais juste besoin d'attendre que mon père aille au lit pour pouvoir l'obtenir et partir le lendemain matin. Malheureusement, mon père était resté dans l'étude tard dans la nuit, j'avais donc décidée d'essayer à nouveau le jour suivant.

Le jour où Charles est venu parler à mon père.

Le jour où mon père a tué Charles.

Ma mère était trop malade pour sortir de son lit quand j'étais partie pour accomplir ma promesse faite à Charles. La culpabilité que je ressentais pour mon rôle dans sa mort, pour ne pas mentionner que _mon_ père, celui qui l'avait tué, m'avait forcée à avouer mon rôle dans la débâcle. Ce qui m'avait fait sentir encore pire, était de savoir que non seulement mes plans étaient détruit, mais qu'il y avait une femme là-bas, quelque part dont les espoirs et les rêves venaient d'être détruit.

Je n'avais peut être pas été amoureuse de lui, mais Charles était un homme bon qui n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le voyage m'avait pris presque une semaine. Charles m'avait dit où habitait son ami, il me suffisait donc seulement de m'y rendre. Je m'étais arrêtée à l'auberge et avais attendu le lendemain avant de me rendre à Pemberley.

Cela s'était passé infiniment mieux et terriblement pire que je l'avais prévu. Les Darcy avaient été très courtois, surtout compte tenu du rôle que j'avais joué dans l'assassina de Charles. Je n'avais pas prévu l'émotion qu'ils avaient affichée à mes nouvelles, cela m'avait bouleversée. J'avais également été très touchée par l'affection profonde que les deux évidemment partagés. Elle était évidente à chaque contact, chaque regard et chaque mot.

Mon cœur brisé se rouvrit pour Robert. Voir le niveau de leur amour et de leur engagement était tout simplement trop pour moi, je partis précipitamment une fois mon devoir accomplis auprès des Darcy. Mon prochain arrêt était à Londres.

Charles avait souvent parlé de ses sœurs et je ressentais l'obligation d'offrir mes condoléances en personne ... J'avais également ce sentiment de culpabilité que j'espérai apaiser.

J'avais enfin trouvé la résidence des Hurst à Londres, seulement pour découvrir qu'ils étaient hors de la ville pour le mois prochain. J'avais décliné l'offre de laisser un message.

Ce n'était guère une information que l'on laissait sur une note.

Je connaissais le nom de la ferme en Ecosse où sa sœur Caroline vivait, mais j'avais oublié son nouveau nom de famille, alors je priai qu'elle soit facile à trouver. J'avais décidé de rentrer d'abord à la maison pour vérifier sur ma mère, qui avait été malade quand j'étais partie, mais elle était dans les mains très capables de sa femme de chambre, Adeline. L'aller-retour m'avait pris moins de temps que prévu et j'étais arrivée à la maison deux jours plus tôt que prévu pour trouver ma mère prise en charge par le médecin.

Le stress de l'incarcération de mon père avait simplement été trop. Elle est décédée cette nuit-là.

Il m'avait fallut deux semaines pour enterrer ma mère, prendre des dispositions pour stocker les choses que je voulais garder et faire des arrangements avec l'avocat pour vendre les biens et rembourser les dettes importantes de mon père.

J'avais gardé le globe... et les six mille trois cent livres contenues à l'intérieur. Je me demandais pourquoi mon père avait tellement d'argent caché qui aurait pu être utilisé pour payer ses dettes, jusqu'à ce que je trouve sa valise remplie cachée dans la cabine à côté de son étalon favori. Il avait prévu de s'enfuir.

J'avais décidé de garder l'argent et de laisser la banque lutter pour tout le reste. J'avais emballé un sac, sellé mon cheval favori et laissé ma maison d'enfance, et tout ce que je n'avais jamais connu derrière moi. Je n'avais pas regardé en arrière.

J'étais monté jusqu'à Londres, avais vendu mon cheval et réservé mon voyage en Ecosse. Il me fallut près de deux semaines, sept diligences différentes, une tentative de vol et l'ensemble de ma patience. C'était en fait un très beau pays et j'avais décidé de passer du temps à l'explorer une fois que mon devoir serait complet.

La sœur de Charles vivait dans une ferme délabrée qui montrait des signes d'amélioration et de réparations. Il était évident que quelqu'un faisait l'effort pour l'améliorer. Je vis un homme grand réparant une partie de la clôture et essayai d'attirer son attention pour m'assurer que j'étais au bon endroit avant de commencer à frapper à la porte.

Quand il se retourna et que nos regards se croisèrent, je me figeai.

Je n'avais jamais, dans tous mes rêves les plus fous, imaginer que je le reverrai, alors me retrouver face à lui, après tout ce temps, fit presque s'arrêter mon cœur solitaire. Sauf qu'il avait l'air tellement différent de la façon dont je m'en souvenais.

J'avais toujours su que c'était lui. Peu importe à quel point il avait changé, je le reconnaitrai n'importe où.

C'était Robert. Mon Robert.

Il s'approcha finalement de moi, ses yeux remplis de la même émotion que j'étais sûre d'avoir dans les miens et me prit la main. Je ressenti le même élan de chaleur que j'éprouvais toujours quand nous nous touchions.

Nous avions tous deux commencés à parler en même temps ... mais il me laissa passer en première ... Il écouta attentivement mon histoire. Quand je lui avais expliqué ce que je cherchais, il eut l'air soudainement de revenir à lui et se recula maladroitement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il me parla de sa femme ... sa femme enceinte.

Mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus. Le retrouver enfin après tout ce temps pour qu'il soit lié à une autre.

C'était tout simplement trop.

J'avais parlé à Caroline, dire ce que je devais et prit congé peu de temps après. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je ne pouvais pas être dans la même maison que la femme qui partageait le lit de Robert. Qui partageait sa vie et qui portait son enfant.

Je ne me souviens pas comment j'étais rentré à l'auberge, je me souviens de la douleur et des larmes. Beaucoup, beaucoup de larmes.

Il arriva le lendemain et me pria d'écouter son histoire. Il m'a dit qu'il était malheureux et coincé dans un mariage avec une jeune fille immature et gâtée qui portait l'enfant de son amant mort. Un homme dont elle ne cessait jamais de parler.

Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque et il me parla de sa première femme. Puis il me dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer et me demanda de rester quelques jours de plus pour qu'il puisse me voir.

Je l'ai fait. Je suis resté une semaine.

Et puis nous sommes partis.

Je sais que ce n'est pas juste ce que nous faisons, mais j'avais essayé de faire la bonne chose et cela ne m'avait jamais mené nulle part. Et je n'étais pas disposée à le laisser repartir.

Il ne pouvait pas divorcer d'elle ou elle serait rejetée, alors il avait engagé quelqu'un pour gérer les choses, il avait établi une livraison hebdomadaire du marché, ouvert un compte pour Lydia et le bébé, et remplit toutes les formalités pour laisser sa moitié de la ferme pour Lydia dans le cas de son décès.

Robert Martin et Emily Palmer sont mort il y a trois mois dans un monstrueux accident de calèche.

Il y a deux mois, M. et Mme Robert Stratton ont achetés une petite ferme à Galway, en Irlande et attendent leur premier enfant.

Est-ce que ce que nous faisons est mal? Probablement. Surtout aux yeux de l'Église, mais nous nous en fichons.

L'amour nous a été volé une fois et pour le meilleur ou le pire je ne le laisserai pas repartir.

J'ai payé ma cotisation dans cette vie et maintenant j'ai l'intention d'en retirer ma récompense.

**M. Palmer POV**

Si froid.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie.

Ce n'est pas seulement la cellule ou le chiffon sale qui me sert de couverture dans cet endroit lugubre, ou même le vent glacial qui s'infiltre à travers les fissures et les crevasses ... non, c'est un froid osseux profond de la connaissance qu'aujourd'hui, je vais mourir.

J'ai tué un homme.

J'ai tué un homme innocent de sang froid et pour mes péchés j'ai été condamné à la pendaison.

Non pas que cela signifie quelque chose où que ça n'ait aucune incidence sur mon sort, mais je _suis_ vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment cela est arrivé. Ça c'est déroulé au ralenti et pourtant si vite que je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

J'étais en train de polir mon fusil pour le prendre avec moi. Mes dettes de jeu s'étaient trop agrandies et je savais que ça ne serait pas long avant qu'ils ne viennent et prennent tout, donc je devais partir. J'avais caché de l'argent de côté pour une telle urgence et je savais qu'il était temps. Je savais que la succession devrait être vendue pour payer mes dettes, mais il devrait en rester assez pour que ma femme et ma fille recommencent une vie ailleurs. Quelque part où la souillure de mes indiscrétions ne les suivrait pas.

Je savais que c'était une façon lâche de faire, mais j'étais, en substance, un lâche, alors c'était approprié.

Je polissais mon fusil et buvais, en essayant de me convaincre que ce que je faisais était le mieux pour tout le monde. Mieux vaut un mari et un père qui était parti, qu'un débiteur en prison et honteux. Cela m'avait fait replonger dans le cauchemar avec Emily cinq ans plus tôt.

J'avais bu, ne réalisant pas exactement quelle quantité jusqu'à ce que je commence à ressentir ma colère familière. La colère qui ne sortait que quand j'étais dans un état de faiblesse ... Que quand j'étais ivre. Je savais ce qu'il se passait quand je buvais, la colère referait surface et surplomberait mon esprit rationnel.

La colère envers Emily pour avoir ruiné mes plans pour son mariage qui m'aurait fourni l'argent dont j'avais besoin pour me sortir de la dette, la colère envers ma femme pour ne pas m'avoir donné un fils, mais surtout, de la colère contre moi-même pour ce que je faisais chaque fois que je laissais cette colère prendre le dessus. Je savais que j'étais faible, trop faible pour arrêter de boire, trop faible pour arrêter de jouer quand les pertes avaient commencé à s'accumuler.

Je me détestais parfois, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le cycle de se poursuivre.

Puis vint Charles Bingley comme un phare de lumière dans mon heure la plus sombre. J'avais pus sentir tout de suite que c'était un homme qui était facile à gérer et j'avais tout fait en mon pouvoir pour les mettre lui et Emily ensemble, allant même jusqu'à m'assurer qu'ils soient vus en tête à tête à cheval. C'était une assurance au cas où mes projets envers lui et son argent ne fonctionnaient pas.

Mais alors, je l'avais entendu parler à Emily dans le jardin ce jour-là et je savais que c' était terminé. Il était temps de mettre mes plans en action. Il était temps pour moi de partir.

J'avais commencé à ressentir la colère familière et savais que je devais arrêter de boire. Je ne voulais pas encore lui faire de mal, pas ce jour-là, pas ma dernière nuit dans ma maison et très probablement la dernière nuit où je la verrai. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Mais ensuite, il entra dans mon bureau et commença à expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas épouser ma fille ... pourquoi il serait incapable de rester dans la région ... À quel point il était désolé pour tout ce malentendu. Et la colère s'éleva une fois de plus, mais cette fois elle avait pour but cet homme ... cet homme qui avait été mon dernier espoir de salut ... mon dernier espoir d'être le genre d'homme que j'avais toujours voulu être.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, ma main était levée et le pistolet armé. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir appuyé sur la gâchette, je me souviens du bruit du pistolet et d'avoir entendu son corps tomber.

Tout ce qui suit est flou jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici. Froid et seul.

Froid, seul et effrayé plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, je vais mourir.

* * *

**Coucou, voilà le deuxième épilogue.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensés? Bon personnellement ce n'est pas mon préférée mais il nous éclaire sur ces deux personnages.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, on se retrouve très vite pour le troisième épilogue avec Caroline et Mr Thomas Martin (son mari).**

**Bon dimanche**


	22. Caroline-Mr Thomas Martin

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Gridaille: **Merci pour ton com, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, **fafa: **Coucou, j'adorerai pouvoir découvrir tes écrits sur P&P, le plus dur c'est de se lancer, après les critiques tu en tiens compte ou pas l'important c'est de te faire plaisir, il y a si peu d'histoire en français ça serait super d'en découvrir de nouvelles, biz. **Marie: **Coucou, merci pour ton com et ta fidélité, oui je compte bien traduire une autre fiction de P&P je suis actuellement en attente d'une réponse d'une auteure si elle ne veut pas je demanderai l'autorisation d'une autre, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, **coco5331: **Merci pour ton com, et oui on arrive bientôt au bout toute les bonnes choses ont une fin hélas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, **mimija: **Merci à toi de me suivre, je te laisse découvrir ce nouvel épilogue,

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Comment bon dieu en suis-je arrivée là? Coincée dans ce bled perdu au fond des bois au milieu de nulle part, avec une enfant gâtée comme colocataire, une servante, un bébé hurlant et un mari souvent absent.

Et maintenant, la mère de l'enfant gâtée, _Mme Bennet_ , cette harpie qui ne reconnaitrait pas la bonne éducation si elle la giflait au visage, a décidé qu'elle resterait plus longtemps.

_Elle_ a décidé ... comme si c'était _son_ droit de décider.

Faut-il s'étonner de pourquoi je ne supporte pas cette femme?

Pourquoi veut-elle même rester ici, quand elle ne fait que se plaindre ... de chaque ... petite ... chose ... ça me dépasse. Je suis coincée ici pour l'amour de dieu et même si _je_ ne veux pas être ici.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix cependant. D'autant plus que _ma propre sœur_ refuse de me laisser venir vivre avec elle. Elle m'a dit que les choses étaient mouvementées avec le nouveau bébé, et M. Hurst a estimé qu'il serait mieux si ils avaient le temps de se lier seuls sans aucune _distraction_ .

Apparemment, maintenant je suis une distraction.

Et ma seule sœur ne veut pas de moi autour d'elle. Non pas que je m'en soucie. Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas les bébés qui hurlent de toute façon.

En l'occurrence ... le miaulement qui vient d'une des chambres d'à côté en ce moment.

La cerise sur le gâteau de mon existence humiliante complète et totale, toutefois, est que mon cher, cher mari, le même homme qui m'a dupé en me faisant croire qu'il valait huit mille livres par an, a le contrôle de tout _mon_ argent, et tout ce que j'ai est une petite allocation.

Je reçois _une allocation_ de _mon propre argent_ !

Il m'a menti et maintenant il me blâme en disant _que je lui_ ai menti .

Il m'a fait croire qu'il était assez riche et que nous vivrons dans sa maison de campagne. C'est vrai nous sommes à la campagne. Impossible d'être plus à la campagne que nous le sommes maintenant. Cette maison donne l'impression que la maison des Bennet, Longbourn, ressemble à un palais.

Je n'ai pas vu mon mari depuis près de deux semaines, pas que je m'en soucie d'un iota. Et franchement, je ne sais même pas quand il va revenir, notre dernière dispute a été ... virulente.

Notre dispute était sur le fait de savoir où il allait vu qu'il n'était jamais ici ... dans sa _maison_ . Parce que, honnêtement, si je devais être coincée ici, il le devrait aussi, non?

Il semblait juste que nous soyons tous les deux aussi misérables.

Il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que je le lui dise.

Mais _il_ avait eu le culot absolu ... l'audace de suggérer que ... je l'avais trompé ... _Moi le_ tromper ?

Ses paroles sont toujours coincées comme une boucle sans fin dans ma tête, _« ... je l'admets »_ avait-il consenti d'un air penaud, « _ce qui avait d'abord commencé comme un mariage de convenance, suffisant pour obtenir le capital primordial pour faire le nécessaire en réparations et améliorations à la ferme dans laquelle je voulais investir, s'était transformé en vrais sentiments. Je t'avais trouvé douce et gentille et tu me faisais rire. J'avais de grands espoirs que nous aurions une vie longue et heureuse ensemble. »_

Ses paroles m'avaient effectivement prise par surprise, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fini et sa voix était devenu amère.

« _Puis, après une merveilleuse lune de miel, nous sommes arrivés ici, pour non seulement découvrir que la «ferme» que j'espérais améliorer était beaucoup plus petite et avait besoin de beaucoup plus de travaux que ce que j'avais été amené à croire pour la rendre rentable, mais que la femme que je pensais avoir épousée, la femme dont je commençais à me soucier, n'existait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle avait été remplacée par une mégère à la langue acerbe presque du jour au lendemain. »_

Il avait ensuite suggéré ... eh bien, crié à travers la pièce plutôt ... que j'avais agi de cette façon _volontairement_ pour le piéger dans le mariage.

Mais bien sûr que je l'avais fait.

C'est ce qu'on appelle_ vous rendre commercialisable._

Chaque femme à ces bals et ces dîners font _exactement la_ même chose pour essayer de décrocher un mari.

Pensait-il vraiment que je m'étais intéressée à lui pour sa beauté?

Le mariage est juste un arrangement commercial, tout le monde le sait. Un dans lequel, il est vrai, l'homme détient l'essentiel du pouvoir, mais si la femme joue ses bonnes cartes, elle sera prise en charge pour le reste de sa vie. Tant qu'elle fait son devoir et lui donne un héritier, son mari sera son tremplin vers des choses plus grandes et meilleures.

Seulement, _je_ semble être la seule coincée à payer le prix car _il_ s'enfuit, faire Dieu sait quoi, et dépenser tout _mon_ argent!

Certes, il n'est pas si naïf sur la façon dont les choses fonctionnent.

Je lui avais posé cette question précise ... eh bien, plus lui crier à travers la pièce ... et il avait juste jeté ses mains en l'air et claqué la porte sans répondre.

Il fait ça ... souvent. Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes censés avoir une conversation si il part tout le temps.

Il pense _qu'il est_ déçu, mais que dire de moi? Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont ma vie était censée se passer.

Mr. Darcy était censé être mon billet dans les premiers cercles de la société londonienne, un rêve inaccessible pour moi à ce moment-là dans ma vie. Charles avait peut-être de l'argent, mais c'était un groupe très soudé dans lequel vous deviez soit être né ou se marier. C'était vraiment tout à fait injuste.

Du moment où j'ai rencontré M. Darcy, cependant, je le savais. Il était si beau et avait une telle belle silhouette ... Je savais qu'il était destiné à être mien. Il avait un nom de famille très respecté, des connexions impeccables, une belle maison à Londres et une maison de campagne absolument somptueuse.

Une dont j'avais l'intention de devenir la maîtresse un jour.

J'avais juste besoin de lui faire savoir que je faisais partie de là-bas.

Au début, il semblait intéressé par moi. Il me gardait toujours une danse ou m'accompagnait au dîner et il me demandait mon point de vue sur les différents livres qu'il avait lus.

Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais _lu_ aucun d'entre eux, qui a le temps de lire? Mais heureusement, j'étais toujours capable de bluffer durant ce types de discussions et il semblait dûment impressionné par mes réponses. En fait, je semblait toujours le rendre muet par mes observations judicieuses.

C'est un don que j'ai.

Mais il n'avait jamais tout à fait l'air d'apprécier l'effort que je faisais quand il s'agissait de le protéger contre les femmes mercenaires. Je faisais en sorte de partager ce que j'avais appris sur les différentes jeunes dames avec qui il avait dansé, afin qu'il puisse les éviter à l'avenir.

Si quelqu'un devait mettre la main sur M. Darcy, ça serait moi.

Ce n'était pas égoïste ... Je donnais simplement un petit coup de main à ce qui était prédestiné.

Il se passa un moment avant que je ne le revoie après cela, il semblait presque m'éviter, mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

J'étais convaincue que nous serions parfait ensemble ... et j'étais sûre qu'il le savait aussi. Les hommes prennent juste plus de temps pour comprendre ce genre de choses. C'est assez ennuyeux en fait.

Mais Elisa Bennet a planté ses griffes sur Mr. Darcy et l'a retourné complètement contre moi, ruinant tous mes plans soigneusement élaborés ... Je veux dire ... interférant avec le destin.

J'étais complètement perdue sur ce qu'il pouvait voir dans cette fille de la campagne. Elle était passablement attrayante, mais en aucun cas belle, elle était capable de mener une conversation respectable, mais n'était en rien supérieur à moi intellectuellement ou spirituellement et elle n'avait absolument _aucun_ sens de la mode.

La future Mme Darcy serait considérée pour définir les tendances de la mode, de sorte qu'il était vital qu'elle soit une femme avec un goût et un style impeccable ... quelqu'un comme moi.

Elisa Bennet ne reconnaissait même pas une tendance, encore moins en créer une. J'avais la foi que M. Darcy reconnaitrait bientôt ses insuffisances criantes et reviendrait vers des femmes plus convenables ... _de bonnes femmes._

Je supposai à tort, je pensai qu'une fois qu'il quitterait Netherfield, sa fascination inhabituelle ou ce qu'il ressentait pour Elisa Bennet allait devenir un lointain souvenir.

Cela ne s'est pas produit.

_Elle_ devait être un détournement ou une distraction _temporaire_, il aurait même pu en faire sa maîtresse si il s'intéressait à elle pour son lit, et alors ... _alors_ ... il épouserait une femme de son propre cercle social ... comme moi.

J'avais passé des _heures,_ des heures, que je ne retrouverais jamais, à me rendre agréable à sa petite souris timide de sœur ... tout ça pour rien. Essayé de faire tenir à Georgiana Darcy une conversation décente était presque un exercice de futilité. Non pas qu'il avait apprécié _tous_ mes efforts fait en son nom.

Il n'avait pas respecté les règles.

Il l'avait épousée _elle_ ... Balayant les conventions, son devoir, même ses responsabilités, par la fenêtre ... et épousé l'inadaptée, peu attrayante, fille de la campagne complètement grossière.

Et Charles l'avait soutenu et même encouragé. C'était insupportable.

Charles.

Charles.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que mon petit frère était mort.

J'avais été en état de choc pendant plusieurs jours après avoir reçu les nouvelles de Louisa sur sa mort. Elle et son mari étaient rentrés chez eux plus tôt après leur voyage à l'étranger, pour trouver une note leur demandant de communiquer avec l'avocat de Charles immédiatement. Louisa m'avait écrit le lendemain pour me confier ses nouvelles tragiques.

Il m'a fallut un certain temps, mais j'avais finalement compris que je ne serai plus jamais en mesure de le voir.

Je ne suis pas totalement insensible, malgré ce que tout le monde pense de moi. J'aimais beaucoup mon frère et ça m'avait fait souffrir quand il m'avait fait partir. Je ne pensais pas que Jane Bennet était assez bonne pour lui ... mais j'aurai préféré le voir l'épouser plutôt que ... _sa_ ... mort.

Et il me manque terriblement ...

Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais la fille de l'homme qui lui a tiré dessus, Emile ou Evalene, ou quel que soit son nom, était arrivée à l'improviste, quelques semaines après la lettre de Louisa. Elle avait dit qu'elle ressentait le besoin de m'offrir ses condoléances en personne car Charles avait parlé _affectueusement_ de moi

Affectueusement? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement? Etait-il toujours en colère contre moi? M'aimait-il toujours? Qui était_-elle_ pour Charles?

Je pensais lui poser ces questions, mais elle avait agi très étrangement et était agitée durant toute sa visite. Elle avait aussi refusé le thé et avait fait ses excuses avant de partir seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée.

Je l'avais trouvée extrêmement grossière, ses mauvaises manières mettaient simplement en lumière sa mauvaise éducation.

Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à mon frère.

Ça ne fut que quand l'avocat de Charles contacta mon mari et lui expliqua les circonstances de sa mort, que je compris vraiment que Charles était réellement parti. Mon mari bien sûr, après m'avoir maladroitement tapoté l'épaule dans un spectacle apparent de sympathie, était plus qu'heureux de se mettre d'accord avec les Hurst, qui bénéficiaient également de l'héritage de Charles, de vendre tous ses biens et de partager les fonds.

Ils avaient tout divisés également. Partagé entre mon mari et le mari de ma sœur égoïste.

Je préfèrerai avoir mon frère que tout son argent ... De toute façon je n' _aurais pas_ son argent, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

Je m'ennuie de lui. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je le ferais, mais je le fais.

Il ressemblait tellement à notre père et le regarder était comme voir mon père à nouveau, parfois douloureusement. Mon père me manque aussi.

Maintenant, je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop souffert en mourant.

Une autre question que je n'ai jamais pu demander.

J'espère qu'il est mort rapidement ... alors il n'aura rien senti. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il ressente de la douleur, mourir tout seul comme il l'avait fait, sans famille ou amis autour pour lui tenir la main.

Mon pauvre petit frère.

Il était l'une des rares personnes dans ce monde qui m'aimait vraiment, et maintenant il a disparu.

Était-ce tout ce qu'il restait de ma vie maintenant?

Un mari qui ne m'aimait pas et qui partait plus qu'il n'était ici, une sœur trop occupée à vivre sa propre vie pour se préoccuper de moi et une colocataire également séparée de son mari ... même si elle était complètement inconsciente de ce fait .

Et maintenant, le stress de tout cela commence à avoir des effets physiques sur moi aussi. Est-il étonnant que je ne me sois pas sentie bien ces derniers temps et ne sois pas en mesure de garder quoi que ce soit? Avec tout ce dont j'ai à m'occuper, je ne suis pas surprise.

Au moins, mon _aimant et généreux_ mari a accepté d'apporter quelques améliorations à la maison, et d'embaucher un peu plus de servantes, avec _ma_ richesse nouvellement acquise.

Quel saint.

Il devra bientôt débourser des fonds pour de nouveaux vêtements si mon appétit ne revient pas. Je commence à perdre du poids et mes robes sont suspendues sur moi d'une manière peu attrayante.

Non pas qu'il s'en soucie. Il n'est jamais là assez longtemps pour le _remarquer_ .

J'ai pensé partir et aller vivre avec ma Grande tante Mathilde à Scarborough ... pendant environ trois secondes. Autant que je déteste ma situation de vie telle qu'elle est, c'est toujours préférable que de vivre avec cette vieille sorcière. Elle est presque complètement sourde, de sorte que chaque conversation est presque menée avec des cris, elle sent le chou, assiste à la messe deux fois par jour et s'attend à ce que ses invités à la maison l'accompagnent ... et je n'apprécie pas spécialement de passer quatre heures par jour, tous les jour, sur mes genoux.

D'autant plus que la seule chose pour laquelle j'aurais prié était d'être en mesure de _soulager mes genoux endoloris!_

Je me rends compte que cela pourrait être considéré ... peut-être, un peu ... blasphématoire, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfaite.

Ça n'était pas si terrible quand l'oncle Edward était encore vivant, il était un vieux fou ... mais il m' aimait et il me faisait sourire. Quand il est mort, tante Mathilde s'est enfoncée.

Lydia est peut être gênante, mais elle n'est plus aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'était au début et au moins elle respecte ma vie privée la plupart du temps. Sa mère, cependant, sa mère devait partir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir une journée de plus avec elle.

Je pourrais ... accidentellement ... L'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Ça la gardera au moins calme.

Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça mais, je plaisante ... la plupart du temps.

La seule bonne chose que je peux dire sur ma vie, c'est qu'au moins je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Ce serait trop horrible à envisager.

**M. Thomas Martin POV**

Elle m'a trompé complètement.

Ma femme ... m'a menti.

Je sais, je sais, j'ai en quelque sorte fait la même chose, mais on m'avait dit que la ferme, une fois rénovée, gagnerait 8000£ par an, alors c'était plus un «revenu anticipé» que le réel et donc je n'ai _techniquement _pas menti. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait épousé si je lui avais dit que je ne gagnais que six cents livres par an.

Il s'avérait en plus que je devais maintenant le gérer seul.

Robert, mon neveu, m'avait informé qu'un capital était nécessaire pour acheter des moutons dont la laine spéciale apporterait un gros profit, ainsi que rénover la ferme pour les accueillir et de faire des réparations sur la maison. Il avait obtenu des fonds en épousant une jeune femme compromise, mais une fois arrivé et qu'il avait vu l'état de la ferme, il m'avait dit que ses 5000£ ne seraient pas suffisant, et m'avait écrit pour me demander si je voulais devenir son associé .

Il avait omis de me dire la mesure de l'état de délabrement de la ferme, ou à quel point petite et mal entretenue était la maison. Dire que j'avais été déçu serait un euphémisme. Maintenant, je suis propriétaire de la moitié de ... eh bien, la moitié de quelque chose.

Puis, le même jour, où je découvre le _véritable_ état de ma nouvelle maison, je me rends compte que la femme douce que je _pensais_ avoir courtisée et épousée, était en réalité, une personne _totalement différente_ à la fois dans le tempérament et le comportement. Ce fut un coup dur.

J'avais vraiment espéré que nous pourrions construire quelque chose de spécial entre nous, quelque chose de durable et solide. Je voulais que mes enfants aient le genre de parents avec lequel j'avais grandi ... et maintenant apparemment cela n'allait pas arriver.

J'ai toujours voulu une belle petite fille à faire rebondir sur mes genoux et un garçon pour lui apprendre à monter à cheval. Je devrai peut-être me contenter que de l'un ou l'autre parce que je doute que mon _aimante_ femme va me laisser m'approcher d'elle à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas si grave, un seul suffit, et j'embaucherai une merveilleuse nounou car je doute que Caroline sera très impliquée dans la vie de l'enfant au-delà du rôle qu'elle joue maintenant.

Je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était enceinte quand j'étais là? Sa femme de chambre me tient informé de la santé de ma femme et de tous les problèmes dans la maison ... elle le doit, compte tenu de ce que je lui verse pour me tenir au courant ... et elle est convaincue que Caroline n'est pas encore consciente de son état, malgré les signes évidents.

Peu importe, j'ai décidé d'agrandir la maison, car je vais revenir et nous avons besoin d'une chambre en plus et d'embaucher plus d'aide. Tant qu'elle porte mon enfant, je veillerai à ce que Caroline soit aussi à l'aise que possible.

Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je même l'adoucir assez longtemps pour la convaincre de m'en donner un autre dans un an ou deux.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que ce troisième épilogue vous a plu.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de la vie de Caroline et de son mari?**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience et on se retrouve très vite pour l'avant dernier épilogue du point de vue de Lydia et de Mme Bennet.**

**A bientôt**


	23. Lydia-Mme Bennet

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**fafa: **Oui justement j'ai des nouvelles, l'auteur m'a refusée l'autorisation alors je vais devoir en trouver une autre, merci pour ton com, biz, **Gridaille: **ah ah, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre, **Mimija: **Merci à toi de me suivre dans cette aventure, bonne lecture, **Marie: **Merci pour ton com et ta fidelité, je vais vous poser une petite question après le chapitre pour m'aider à savoir quel genre de fic traduire, bonne lecture

* * *

**Lydia POV**

Je n'avais pas idée que les bébés faisaient tant de bruits.

Tout. Le. Temps.

Et dieu ... comment quelque chose de si petit peut produire autant de caca et de pipi? C' est effectivement tout à fait répugnant. La pauvre femme que maman a embauchée passe presque ses journées entières à changer ses couches.

Viles, choses dégoûtantes. Mieux vaut elle que moi.

Je sais que je suis censée aimer à mort Henry et même penser que son caca est adorable ... mais ça ne l'est pas ... et je ne le fais pas.

Tuez moi donc.

Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un joli petit bougre maintenant qu'il est un peu plus vieux et qu'il ne ressemble plus à cette maigre, violette, sanglante ... _chose_ ... à qui j'ai donné naissance. Je suis la première à l'admettre, quand il est né il avait carrément l'air effrayant. Je croyais qu'il devait y avoir une erreur horrible, il avait l'air à peine humain.

On ne vous explique pas ces choses avant de donner naissance ... ou même avant d'avoir des relations. Je suppose que, comme les rapports sexuels, l'accouchement est juste quelque chose que les dames sont censées découvrir à la dure par elles-mêmes.

C'est presque drôle en fait ... je suis tombée enceinte quand George a collé sa chose dure en moi ... et je suis tombée enceinte et fut forcée d'endurer neuf heures de douleur ... qui était très, très dure.

Ha!

George aurait apprécié l'humour là-dedans. Personne d'autre ne me comprend vraiment. Ni maman avec toutes ses règles, et certainement pas Caroline et son bâton enfoncé profondément dans ses fesses.

Henry, il est vraiment gentil parfois et a heureusement dépassé son aspect malheureux de la naissance. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi les bébés ressemblaient quand ils naissaient, ce n'est donc vraiment pas juste de me juger trop sévèrement pour avoir refusé de le toucher tout en hurlant de l'emmener ... et je voulais vraiment taper la sage-femme ... après qu'elle m'ait giflée … deux fois.

Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait fait pour me calmer, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle était tout le temps très laconique avec moi, mais avec maman lui offrant des conseils et la critiquant tout le temps, je ne pouvais pas blâmer la femme. Je lui en voulais d'agir comme si c'était une simple belle promenade facile dans le parc et que _j'_étais un gros bébé pour faire un tel tapage.

Mais, avoir des bébés fait _mal!_

Saint enfer ça fait mal.

Maman ne m'avait absolument pas aidée du tout. Avec toutes ses paroles de _réconfort_ ... « Je sais de quoi je parle Lydia, j'ai eu cinq filles ... et j'ai passé dix-sept heures dans le travail avec toi Miss, alors fais-y face »... « tu es obligée de crier si fort Lydia, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

C' _était_ si terrible que ça, et j'y _faisais face._ J'avais aussi crié et pleuré ... et peut-être ou pas jeté certaines choses ... et j'avais peut-être fait quelques commentaires peu digne d'une dame ... mais pour l'amour du ciel, _ça ... faisait __... mal !_

Et agir comme une dame tout le temps n'est pas aussi facile que cela le semble, laissez-moi vous le dire.

Toutes ces règles, fixées par d'ennuyeuses vielles femmes, destinées à empêcher les jeunes femmes d'avoir un quelconque plaisir. Elles avaient juste oublié comment s'amuser ... ou ne l'avaient jamais fait, même quand elles étaient jeunes ... alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir à écouter ce _qu'elles_ disent ou suivre _leurs_ règles?

Je préfère de loin toute cette chose d'être mariée. J'arrive à peu à près à faire ce que je veux, d'agir comme je le veux et maintenant je n'ai même plus à m'occuper de mon mari vu qu'il est allé se faire tuer.

Non pas qu'il était un homme vraiment mauvais, mais il était juste teeeeeeeellement ennuyeux. Ennuyeux, morne, terne. Il était mortellement agaçant parfois.

Pas comme mon George. George savait comment avoir du plaisir et ne pensait pas moins de moi, si je le faisais aussi. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait parce que je n'étais pas coincée comme toutes les autres filles qu'il connaissait.

Et mon dieu, que cette homme pouvait me faire du bien. Il m'avait dit qu'il était vierge, comme moi, mais il était bien sûr bon pour faire ressentir à mon corps des choses que je n'avais jamais imaginées ou ressenties ... et les choses qu'il me permettait de lui faire ... Ouf!

Je savais que ce que nous faisions était considéré comme mauvais, mais nous nous aimions alors comment cela pourrait-il être mauvais?

Mon George avait toujours l'habitude de me dire que nous ne pouvions dire à personne ce que nous faisions ensemble parce qu'ils seraient jaloux de l'amour que nous partagions. Il m'avait dit qu'ils allaient essayer de nous séparer et de nous faire sentir que ce que nous faisions était mal, alors qu'en vérité, c'était une chose naturelle et belle pour exprimer notre amour.

Mon George me disait toujours des choses douces.

Mais ensuite, il a été tué.

Ça faisait mal et pendant longtemps, j'avais refusé d'accepter qu'il soit mort, mais malgré ce que tout le monde semble penser de moi, _je_ ne suis pas si stupide. Je sais qu'il est parti et ne reviendra jamais. Mais j'ai tellement de bons souvenirs de notre temps ensemble ... et maintenant j'ai son fils.

J'aurais préféré l'avoir avec moi, mais c'est la deuxième meilleure chose.

Voyez, même moi je peux grandir.

Sur cette note, j'ai pensé à pardonner à Mr. Darcy et Lizzy pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon George. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment reprocher à M. Darcy d'être jaloux de George ... il était ... il était tellement ... tellement beau, doux, tendre, sincère ... et passionnant ... et juste ... _George_ ! Et M. Darcy est un bâton coincé dans la boue, qui ne sera jamais la moitié de l'homme qu'était George.

Je ne peux pas vraiment reprocher à Lizzy d'avoir voulut George aussi ... pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de femmes le voulaient ... mais il m'avait choisie!

Et honnêtement, je me sens un peu désolée pour Lizzy. Elle est coincée pour le reste de sa vie à avoir à souffrir des attentions de M. Darcy, et n'aura jamais la chance de vivre ce que j'avais eu ... Le vrai plaisir et le bonheur dans les bras de l'homme que vous aimez.

Oh là là, si elle savait à quel point les relations pourraient être bonnes, elle serait verte de jalousie.

En fait, J'aime un peu l'idée que Lizzy soit jalouse de moi. Miss parfaite avec toutes ses remontrances ... «tiens toi comme une dame, Lydia » ... « arrête de t'affaler Lydia »... « les dames ne montrent pas autant leurs jambes, Lydia »... « les dames ne vont pas crier dans la rue, Lydia »... « n'ait pas de plaisir, Lydia »... « soit tout aussi coincée que le reste d'entre nous, Lydia » ... _bla, bla, bla!_

À bien y penser, peut-être que je ne vais pas lui pardonner.

Elle et M. Darcy se méritent.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que je n'ai eu aucun plaisir en grandissant, j'avais été entourée par des gens qui me disaient toujours la façon de m'habiller comme une dame, d'agir comme une dame, marcher comme une dame et de parler comme une dame ... Me donnant envie d'hurler sur tout le monde.

Qu'en était-il de s'amuser?

Pourquoi voudrais-je être une dame si je ne pouvais pas m'amuser?

Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je suis veuve et les veuves peuvent faire à peu près tout ce qu'elles veulent. Je peux même prendre un amant si je veux ... pas que quiconque puisse se comparer à mon George ... donc je le ferai probablement jamais. Mais, si je voulais je pourrais.

C'est un avantage.

Je suis sûre que George comprendrait.

Si quelque chose m'était arrivé, après une très longue période de deuil où il aurait dépérit misérablement pour moi, j'aurais voulu qu'il finisse par passer à autre chose et être heureux.

Eh bien, aussi heureux qu'il le pourrait sans moi.

Il m'avait dit que j'étais la seule pour lui et qu'il mourrait sans moi, alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas voulut continuer à vivre si cela avait été moi qui était morte.

Il était tellement romantique et doux comme ça.

Je devais arrêter de penser autant à George ... ça me rendait toujours triste.

En parlant de tristesse ... Je voudrais que les gens arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais éclater dans des crises de larmes à chaque seconde juste parce que mon mari est mort. Honnêtement, c'était mortellement ennuyeux.

Cela et le noir. Avoir à porter du noir ... pendant une année entière! Je parie que certaines vieilles sorcières avaient inventé cette règle aussi. Le noir semblait hideux sur moi et je serai très heureuse quand je n'aurai plus à en porter.

Et j'ai absolument, positivement, mit mon pied à terre et refusé de même envisager porter cet hideux voile noir que maman voulait que je porte. Bien sûr, c'est adéquat lorsque vous avez _80_ ans , mais ... _pas_ ... quand vous avez à peine dix-huit ans.

Je vous jure, maman essaie délibérément de ruiner toute la bonne humeur que j'arrive à trouver.

Encore une fois des règles. Des règles, des règles, des règles. La vie serait tellement plus facile si toutes ces règles inutiles étaient supprimées et que les gens étaient autorisés à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ce serait amusant!

Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissante envers Robert. Il était en fait un mari idéal. Quand il était vivant il me dérangeait rarement et était absent la plupart du temps, puis il est mort jeune et m'a laissée bien prise en charge.

Robert m'a laissée sa moitié de la ferme, et tant que les prix de la laine ... font quelque chose ou autre ... et que je garde quelque chose des cultures, quelque chose, quelque chose ... de toute façon ... Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce dont l'avocat parlait ... il était tellement ennuyeux et long et il avait cet œil gauche qui était crispé très distrayant ... mais j'ai une maison, un peu d'argent chaque mois et d'autres personnes qui sont payées pour se soucier de tous les trucs d'affaires, donc je suis bien.

Je suis très reconnaissante envers Robert pour ça!

Maman a dit que je devrais quitter cet endroit et revenir à Longbourn, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que je retourne dans un endroit où quelqu'un me donnera d'autres règles.

J'aime maman, mais elle peut être un peu énervante de temps en temps. Elle passe tout son temps à bavarder avec les voisins ou à parler de la «souffrance de ses nerfs», et papa passe son temps à se cacher dans son étude et ne sort que pour les repas ... Et encore.

Non, je vais rester ici et être moi-même ... une femme ... peu importe.

Je préfèrerai que Caroline ne soit pas là, mais tant que je la laisse tranquille, elle fait la même chose pour moi.

Ce n'est pas comme au début ... oh mon dieu, c'était un cauchemar. Elle se promenait en agissant comme une reine, m'ordonnant de faire des choses pour elle.

Je l'ai vite dissuadée de cette idée folle. Si je devais faire un travail manuel pour manger ... alors elle devait le faire aussi.

Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre qu' elle était dans la même situation que moi. Elle a eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour ça ... tomber dans un tas de fumier de mouton frais ... tomber dans le bac à compost ... tomber dans la cuve de lavage sale ... et même tomber contre ma main une fois ou deux.

Nous étions à peu près bien après ça. Elle m'évitait et faisait sa part dans cet endroit et moi je faisais la mienne.

Maintenant, nous avons un peu plus de servantes et quelques mains supplémentaires autour de la ferme, donc mes journées de travail manuelles sont révolues.

Merci à Mary pour ça!

Elle et maman ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. C'est presque comique de les voir se tourner autours comme deux chats enragés. Ça produit de l'animation en soirée. Et, ici au milieu de nulle part, vous devez trouver des divertissements là où vous le pouvez.

**Mme ****Bennet POV**

Je me demande parfois pourquoi je prends même la peine de parler à certains moments, personne ne semble jamais m'écouter.

On pourrait penser que le fait d'avoir donné naissance si ... cinq fois, me donnait certaines notions de l'éducation des jeunes enfants. On pourrait penser que ma fille, qui n'a _jamais_ eu d'enfants jusqu'à présent, _écouterait_ sa mère.

Ecoutait-elle? Non.

J'ai les plus ingrates filles égoïstes de toute la planète. On pourrait penser que le fait d'avoir été en travail pendant dix-sept heures et_ faillit mourir_ dans le processus de la naissance pour Lydia, permettrait une plus grande considération de l'enfant qui avait faillit me tuer.

Est-ce le cas? Non.

Je suis totalement perdue de la raison pour laquelle ma plus jeune fille ne veut pas revenir à Longbourn, chez elle, où elle appartient, surtout maintenant que son mari est mort. Elle pourrait élever son fils dans un environnement beaucoup mieux que cette vieille maison. Elle pourrait avoir son père et moi comme compagnie et ne pas vivre avec une harpie enceinte, malgré le fait que ladite harpie ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est enceinte, quelques mains sur la ferme et deux femmes de chambre au milieu de la nature sauvage.

Enfant têtu. Elle refuse d'entendre raison.

Lydia était la seule de mes enfants qui m'écoutait, et maintenant, elle est devenue comme les autres juste parce qu'elle a eu un enfant. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Henry vu qu'elle a embauché une nourrice à temps plein, mais tout a changé depuis sa naissance.

Les enfants changent tout ... les enfants _affectent_ tout.

Le chagrin et la déception, pour ne pas mentionner le sentiment d'échec ... ils viennent immédiatement après l'accouchement. Ils viennent et ils restent.

Personne ne vous explique lorsque vous êtes dans le travail. Personne ne vous explique que l'enfant pour lequel vous avez prié, que vous souhaitiez et dont ... vous aviez _besoin_ ... pourrait être mort-né ou une fille.

J'ai attendu et espéré et prié. J'ai passé des accords avec Dieu et j'aurais même fait un pacte avec le diable lui-même si il m'avait donné un fils ... mais rien n'a fonctionné. Rien ne fonctionne. Les bébés viennent quand ils veulent, et ils sont des filles quand vous avez besoin qu'ils soient des garçons.

Evidemment, Lydia a eu son fils sans même essayer. Elle a eu son fils, mais maintenant, le père de son enfant et son mari sont morts, donc je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si elle est bénie ou maudite.

Je suis dans cet endroit qu'elle appelle sa maison depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment son mari attendait d'elle qu'elle gère une maison quand celle-ci répond tout juste aux critères d'une maison. Il y a une seule toilette, trois chambres partagées entre cinq et demi de personnes, pas de crèche à proprement parler, une salle de la taille d'un petit placard considérée comme un salon et une très petite cuisine.

Au moins maintenant ils ont plus d'un serviteur, à la différence d'à mon arrivé. Ma pauvre Lydia devait se débrouiller par elle-même, prendre soin des animaux, le jardin et faire _des corvées_ comme une simple servante. Mais à quoi Darcy avait-il pensé en croyant que M. Martin serait un bon mari pour ma délicate Lydia? Si seulement il avait écouté ma suggestion et choisit Lydia pour lui au lieu d'Elisabeth, alors je serais assise à Pemberley au lieu de ce taudis qu'ils appellent une maison.

Il n'y a absolument _aucun moyen_ qu'il puisse être heureux avec Elisabeth. Elle est construite comme un petit garçon, parle et se promène comme un garçon, passe tout son temps à l'intérieur des livres comme un garçon ... sauf qu'elle n'est pas un garçon. Elle n'est pas le garçon que j'attendais .. Elle ne sera _jamais_ le garçon que je voulais ... Dont j'avais besoin. Donc, vraiment, à quoi bon sert-elle?

Peut-être qu'ils se méritent l'un l'autre. Puis, elle pourra aussi bien être une déception pour lui en tant que femme, qu'elle l'a été pour moi en tant que fils.

Personne d'autre ne semble être le moins du monde concerné par le fait que Lydia soit coincée dans ce lieu sans mari. Cette femme Caroline, qui pense être tellement mieux que tout le monde, n'est plus si grande et puissante. Pas avec ses cheveux en désordre et sa robe froissée, mais elle marche encore ici, comme si elle était la reine du château.

Quel château.

Le mari de Caroline est une autre paire de manche, je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois depuis que je suis ici et soit il était ivre, soit ils se disputaient. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines cependant, pas depuis que Caroline a été contactée par cet avocat avec la paperasse finale pour la succession de son frère.

Elle pense que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je le fais. Elle pense qu'elle peut afficher son argent devant Lydia, essayer de la faire se sentir inférieur, mais si elle a tellement d'argent, alors pourquoi vit-elle encore ici?

Et autre chose encore. À quoi pensait le mari de Lydia de sortir et mourir comme ça? Je ne l'ai pas dit Lydia, mais il y a une certaine méfiance quant à sa mort, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque il était censé voyagé seul dans la voiture avec une autre femme. La quittait-il? Avait-il eu une liaison?

Bien sûr, Lydia est complètement indifférente à sa mort, les circonstances de sa mort suspecte ou non ne lui importaient pas, sa seule préoccupation était l'enfant de George.

Elle continue encore et encore à parler de lui et cela brise mon cœur de mère de savoir que l'amour de sa vie lui a été arraché avant même qu'ils puissent commencer une vie ensemble.

C'est la faute de Darcy aussi.

Tout revient toujours à lui ... à _eux_ .

Tout ce qui a mal tourné durant les deux dernières années peut être tracé de nouveau vers eux.

Et ça me rend malade que personne d'autre ne le voit mis à part Lydia. Ils ont trompés tout le monde, mais _je_ ne suis pas dupe. _Je_ les vois pour ce qu'ils sont.

Ils sont jaloux. Jaloux du bonheur des autres. Si jaloux qu'ils doivent enlever la joie des autres simplement pour se sentir mieux.

Je les vois clairement et ça ne changera jamais. Pas tant que j'aurai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet.

Pourquoi certaines personnes doivent être l'ennemi du bien. Toujours essayer de faire tomber les autres dans leur chute. Essayant de refiler leur propre misère sur les autres.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Lydia ne veut toujours pas m'écouter et rentrer à la maison, elle est aussi très têtue à propos de ses vêtements de deuil. Honnêtement, je le jure quelques jours cet enfant vit pour me vexer. Et ne me lancez pas sur la colère qu'elle a faite quand je lui ai parlé du voile noir. Ce n'est vraiment pas convenable pour elle d'être vue sans, mais elle refuse d'entendre raison et s'enfuit quand je mentionne qu'elle le porte quand elle sort.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'elle était si susceptible. C'est vraiment très frustrant et j'ai l'impression de voir un tout nouvel aspect de ma plus jeune fille ... et ce n'en est pas un dont je suis friande. Cette fille devient de plus en plus comme Lizzy avec la façon dont elle continue de tester ma patience.

Et maintenant ... maintenant ... elle veut assister au bal annuel de la récolte ... et elle veut porter la nouvelle robe pourpre qu'elle a faite ... Seigneur aidez moi, cette enfant sera ma mort.

Où sont mes sels quand j'en ai besoin? J'ai besoin de Hill. Hill sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin ... quand elle ne perd pas son temps quelque part. Je dois garder un œil attentif sur les serviteurs ou bien ils ne feraient pas une once de travail. Sots paresseux; tous jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux.

Oh, où est cette jeune servante ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de thé pour calmer mes nerfs et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de Lydia avant que je ne sois tentée de la frapper pour lui faire retrouver un certain sens. Son mari est seulement mort il y a quelques mois et elle veut parader devant la ville entière, qui, sans doute, sera consternée par son comportement indécent et elle sera évitée, ou pire, ragotée.

Certaines personnes sont tellement cruelles.

Où _est_ cette fille paresseuse avec mon thé?

Tous ... tous ... Des paresseux.

Mon petit-fils dort maintenant, après tout un combat pour le faire dormir après que Lydia l'ait nourri. Elle était catégorique au début qu'elle ne l'allaiterait pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle croyait en pensant que je devais trouver une nourrice au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun préavis. Ce n'est pas comme si elles se détendaient simplement au bar en attendant un travail ... non, là-bas ce serait une autre sorte de ... dame.

Le genre de _dame_ que je savais que Thomas visitait de temps à autre au fil des ans, malgré ses tentatives pour me le cacher. Je pouvais les _sentir_ sur lui quand il rentrait à la maison. L'odeur du parfum pas cher, de l'alcool rassis et musqué.

Ce n'est pas une odeur que vous oublieriez un jour.

Il pensait que je ne le savais pas. Mais je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Non pas que c'est ce qui importait le plus. Après Lydia, je n'avais vraiment plus besoin de partager son lit plus longtemps. Pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à cela?

Bonté divine, mais ce garçon ... Henry ... a de sacrés poumons pour lui.

Où est cette fille? Elle ne m'a toujours pas apporté mon thé. Et où est Caroline? Elle pourrait au moins aider vu que Lydia dort. Ce serait une chose chrétienne à faire.

Je pars à la recherche de mon plateau à thé, que cette fille a probablement laissé pour aller quelque part rêvasser au lieu de faire son travail. Où est tout le monde? Je regarde à l'extérieur et découvre un homme très poilu qui trait une brebis.

Non, c'est Ronnie Sinclair ... le gardien. Il a été engagé pour s'occuper des choses après la mort de M. Martin.

Je reviens pour m'assurer que ma Lydia ne soit pas seule. Personne d'autre ne semble se soucier de ce qui arrive à Lydia, sauf moi. Même son propre père a refusé de la laisser revenir à la maison avec nous, et ses sœurs ... ses sœurs l'ont abandonnée quand elle en avait besoin ... comme tout le monde.

Mais elle a besoin de moi. Je reste.

Au cours des six mois que je suis ici, je n'ai reçu que six lettres très courtes de mon mari, trois lettres de Jane, une de ma sœur Mme Phillips, et une chacune de Mary et Kitty.

Elles avaient gaspillé toute la lettre en jaillissant sur Pemberley, Georgiana Darcy, Pemberley, Mr. Darcy, Pemberley, Lizzy, et leur école. Ça serait tout aussi bien qu'elles n'écrivent pas de nouveau.

Elles sont évidemment tombées sous le charme des Darcy et elles peuvent tout aussi bien rester là-bas en ce qui me concerne.

Oh, où est le thé? Dois-je tout faire moi-même?

Peut-être que je devrais juste rentrer à la maison. J'ai vraiment du mal à tolérer cette femme Caroline et maintenant ma propre fille semble s'être retournée contre moi. Elle ne peut pas voir à quel point elle a besoin de moi pour la guider?

Mais je suppose que c'est la tristesse d'une mère dans la vie, être toujours sous-estimée par les enfants qu'elle a élevés toute sa vie.

Mon fils m'aurait apprécié lui ... il aurait été différent.

Filles ingrates ... jusqu'à la dernière d'entre elles.

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde va bien?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de cette épilogue sur Lydia et Mme Bennet? aussi stupide et butée l'une que l'autre.**

**Alors petite question j'avais demandé l'autorisation à une auteur de traduire son histoire mais elle a refusée, donc il faut que j'en trouve une autre, vous préférez une suite de l'histoire originale ou une version parallèle d'orgueil et préjugés? Une histoire douce ou plus difficile? Ou connaissez-vous une histoire en anglais que vous voulez voir traduite.**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience pour savoir vers quelle histoire me diriger**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le dernier épilogue sur Lizzie et Darcy**

**Bon dimanche**


	24. Elisabeth-William

**Breathe **

**Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen**

**Breathe est une création de knitchick**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lagasy pour sa correction**

**Gridaille: **Merci pour ton com, j'espère que cet ultime épilogue te plaira, **Mimija: **Merci pour ton com, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours, je te laisse découvrir celui-ci, **coco514: **Tu m'étonnes magnifique trio lol, bonne lecture, **Marie: **Merci pour ton com et surtout ta fidelité, tu vas pouvoir retrouver Lizzie et Darcy, bonne lecture,

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

Qui savait qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvait être si douloureux à certains moments?

L'année écoulée m'avait montré que l'amour faisait parfois plus mal que ce que vous n'auriez jamais cru possible.

Pourtant, nous sommes ici.

Les nouvelles de la mort de Charles avaient touché William plus durement que ce qu'il laissait penser, mais après les premières semaines, il semblait redevenir lui-même, mais bien plus calme que d'habitude. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que j'avais découvert qu'il ne s'en était pas remis, pas du tout, il avait tout simplement décidé d'intérioriser sa douleur afin de ne pas me déranger avec ça ... idiot, pensif, erroné, homme.

Enfin, après qu'il ait bu jusqu'à se saouler dans son étude et ne vienne pas au lit pour la troisième nuit consécutive, j'en eus finalement assez et le remis dans le droit chemin. Ce n'était pas joli. Je dus d'abord me mettre suffisamment en colère pour lui crier dessus et qu'il me hurle dessus en retour pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Il s'avéra que la culpabilité le rongeait et qu'il se blâmait pour presque tout. Il se blâmait même sur le fait que le mari de Lydia était mort, il prenait les choses un peu trop loin.

Une fois qu'il eut enfin libéré tous ces sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps, il fut en mesure de faire face à ses émotions au lieu de les enterrer. Nous avions fini par parler jusque tard dans la nuit et trouver un plan ... quelque chose de tangible ... Pour assouplir quelque peu sa culpabilité.

Il avait envoyé son propre avocat pour parler à celui de M. Martin pour s'assurer que la ferme était bien gérée, en outre, il avait mis en place une rente complémentaire pour Lydia et son fils et envoyait deux fils de ses locataires pour l'aider à gérer la ferme et aider à la rendre plus rentable. De cette façon à la fois Lydia et Caroline seraient toujours prises en charge.

Louisa et son mari étaient déjà bien financièrement, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les aider ... heureusement.

Personnellement, je pensais qu'il était inutile d'en faire encore plus pour Lydia, mais cela l'aidait à soulager sa conscience, donc je laissai faire. Comme ma tante me dit toujours ... choisis tes batailles ... et celle-ci ne valait pas un combat, surtout si cela lui offrait un semblant de paix.

Nous avions découvert plus tard que M. Palmer était mort et qu'Emily était décédée dans le même accident, même s'il était le mari de Lydia ... j'avais des doutes à ce sujet ... mais franchement, je me lave les mains de Lydia, alors c'est son problème, pas le mien. Mon mari a fait plus que sa juste part en ce qui concerne ma famille et bien que je l'aime tellement pour sa nature généreuse et sa générosité sans faille, c'en est assez.

Je réalise que ce n'est pas une attitude très chrétienne à avoir, mais j'ai souffert et me suis inquiétée assez longtemps entre les mains de mes parents et je refuse de le faire plus longtemps. Cela ne veut pas dire que je serais opposée à un rapprochement si l'une des mes sœurs ou l'un de mes parents avaient un changement de cœur ... mais, comme on dit, je ne retiens pas mon souffle.

Je suis très heureuse de notre «famille» telle qu'elle est actuellement.

Mary et Kitty se sont enfin habituées à Pemberley comme si elles étaient nées et avaient grandies ici et sont à peine reconnaissables en tant que les même mal élevées, impulsives et si j'ose dire ... ennuyeuses ... filles d'il y a un an. L'école et être avec nous a fait des merveilles pour elles. Elles sont plus confiantes, parlent plus doucement, ont de bien meilleures manières et développent leurs propres talents, Marie au piano, et Kitty qui a découvert avec étonnement un amour de la poésie qu'elle peut réciter avec beaucoup d'éloquence.

Heureusement, William avait réussi à convaincre papa de permettre aux filles de rester avec nous pendant les vacances et les étés jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient finies l'école. Avec maman toujours avec Lydia, et Jane avec sa nouvelle famille, il estimait qu'il valait mieux pour elles d'être avec nous.

Pour une fois, j'étais très heureuse de la paresse et de la complaisance de papa. Il avait pris le chemin de la facilité, faisant bénéficier une autre personne que lui-même.

Inutile de dire que les filles et Georgiana étaient ravies.

Après que William ait obtenu la permission de papa de garder Mary et Kitty, il eut enfin l'air de se détendre et de recommencer à sourire ... et refaire d'autres choses pour de bon à nouveau.

Nous avions dû apprendre à être plus créatifs et prudents lorsque nous voulions des rendez-vous galants en dehors de notre chambre à cause des filles étant à la maison pour l'été, mais ce défi semblait avoir déclenché un inconnu et oserai-je dire, très apprécié, côté espiègle à mon mari.

Son enjouement retrouvé et sa nature passionnée ne manquaient jamais de réchauffer mon cœur ... et d'autres endroits ... et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne compte mes bénédictions. J'ai une adorable nouvelle sœur, une tante et un oncle merveilleux, et tous les soirs ... et presque tous les matins ... Je me retrouve toujours avec bonheur enveloppée dans les bras de mon amoureux.

Lady Catherine, heureusement, a tenu sa promesse et refuse de nous reconnaître, ce dont je suis heureuse. Nous avons entendu par le colonel Fitzwilliam, qu'elle a encore fait fuir un autre surveillant, alors il prédit qu'elle aura bientôt besoin de liquider une partie de ses actifs pour rembourser ses dettes toujours croissantes.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver à une meilleure femme!

Ils disent que le pardon est divin ... mais ceux qui l'ont dit n'ont jamais rencontrés Lady Catherine!

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil, mais je n'ai jamais prétendue être parfaite.

William a essayé de m'apprendre à monter, mais je préfère marcher ... ou monter à cheval avec lui ... sauf que cela mène habituellement à d'autres activités … plus saines . Vous ne m'entendrez jamais me plaindre de cela. Mon mari est un homme extrêmement beau et fort, avec un caractère très sain et passionné ... et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

Merci à Mme Reynolds d'avoir fait que mon rôle en tant que maîtresse de Pemberley ait été relativement indolore et sans tracas. Tous les locataires adoraient les précédents M. et Mme Darcy et ont gracieusement étendus leurs sentiments pour maintenant inclure William et moi-même, ce pourquoi je suis très reconnaissante. En fait, l'une des tâches de maîtresse dont j'ai le plus hâte chaque semaine, est la préparation et la livraison des paniers de nourriture et de médicaments pour les ménages des locataires. Quelque chose qui n'a manifestement pas été fait depuis que la mère de William était vivante.

Malheureusement, les familles voisines n'ont pas été aussi accueillantes que les locataires et à la première assemblée à laquelle nous avons assisté, l'accueil avait été presque hostile. De toute évidence, plus d'un père avait espéré se connecter à Pemberley, et plus d'une mère avait fait des plans pour piéger le très riches et beau Mr. Darcy pour leurs minaudières, trop affectueuses et très collantes filles.

Heureusement, William avait rarement quitté mon côté et avait fait en sorte de toujours me toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre, envoyant un signal clair d'où se trouvaient ses affections. Il avait fallu chaque once de mon self-control pour ne pas frapper toutes les femmes qui avaient touché ou frôlé William ... ces coquines effrontées ... et j'avais dû lutter contre mon désir infantile de tirer la langue face aux regards envieux et hostiles que je recevais derrière son dos.

Je crois avoir déjà mentionné que je ne suis pas parfaite.

J'avais décidé, que plutôt que de m'énerver, de tout simplement garder la tête haute et de sourire sereinement ... qui pouvait ou pas avoir l'air ... très légèrement ... béat. J'étais aussi restée aussi proche de William qu'il était humainement possible sans paraître scandaleuse ... ou béate ... juste parce que je le pouvais.

Et j'avais pu ou pas avoir ... accidentellement ... frôlé sa virilité ... une fois ou deux ... en lui chuchotant des choses suggestives à l'oreille dans une tentative flagrante de l'encourager à couper court à la soirée.

Et ça marche.

A chaque fois.

Ai-je mentionné que je suis une femme chanceuse?

Je peux à peine imaginer la façon dont ma vie aurait tournée si j'avais quitté William à Rosings. Nous n'aurions probablement jamais été ensemble et même l'idée d'être sans lui me rend malade. Il est devenu la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et je ne sais pas comment exister sans lui.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, l'amour fait mal ... et maintenant je le ressens beaucoup ... mais j'espère plus pour longtemps.

D'autant plus que je le ressens depuis avant l'aube ce matin.

Et au grand déplaisir extrême de la sage-femme, William est ici avec moi à me tenir la main pendant que notre premier enfant fait son chemin dans le monde.

Notre magnifique, extraordinaire fils.

Frederick Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**William POV**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la vie puisse être aussi belle, mais Lizzy a apporté tant de joie dans mon monde que je ne peux pas imaginer passer un seul jour loin d'elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle m'a donné un fils.

Un beau fils en bonne santé.

Je suis un homme béni et je rends grâce chaque soir pour ma chance.

Ma belle, généreuse, Elisabeth.

En parlant de générosité ... la grossesse et la maternité ont fait des merveilles pour la poitrine de Lizzy ... un fait que j'exploite au maximum ... et aussi souvent que possible.

Heureusement, ça ne semble pas la gêner.

Ai-je mentionné que je suis béni?

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les femmes enceintes sont tenues de se cacher et de se couvrir avec des créations hideuses comme si c'était une honte alors qu' il n'y a rien de plus magnifique qu'une femme en pleine floraison.

Lizzy, que je trouve déjà être extraordinairement belle, était tout simplement exquise pendant la grossesse. La façon dont son ventre gonflait au-dessus de sa féminité luisante, ses seins pleins comme des cuillerées de crème fraîche qui ne demandaient qu'à nourrir et sa peau presque luminescente ... elle était un spectacle à voir. Si on m'avait laissait faire, elle n'aurait jamais porté de vêtements pendant les neuf mois entiers.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu le lui faire faire tout le temps, mais même recouverte, elle brillait assez de bonheur et de bonne santé ... elle était à couper le souffle!

Et maintenant, j'ai un fils et nous l'espérons beaucoup d'autres enfants sains dans les années à venir.

La vie est belle.

Les choses étaient un peu dures pour moi après la mort de Charles. La culpabilité que je ressentais me rongeait et malgré mes tentatives pour lui épargner ma peine, ma Lizzy m'avait remit dans le droit chemin. Elle est une vrai tigresse quand elle est énervée, et je dois admettre la provoquer délibérément parfois juste pour la voir dans toute sa gloire, à ce moment-là notamment, cela avait justement était ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détacher de ma stupide culpabilité induite.

Depuis, j'ai pris des mesures pour remédier à certaines de mes erreurs, même si Lizzy pense que c'était inutile et j'ai enfin pu faire la paix avec moi-même et avec la mémoire de Charles.

Même si mon ami me manque.

Nous avions passé quelques très bons moments à l'école, mais après le décès de mon père, je n'étais plus capable d'être l'homme irresponsable et insouciant que Charles avait appris à connaître et la dynamique de notre amitié avait commencé à changer. Lorsque le père de Charles est mort quelques années plus tard, je pense qu'il avait regardé vers moi pour remplir ce rôle, parce que non seulement j'avais beaucoup mûri depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais j'étais aussi plus un père qu'un frère pour Georgie.

J'aurais dû voir ce qu'il se passait et régler les choses correctement entre nous pour lui permettre de se développer davantage lui-même, mais j'avais tout simplement eu l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que j'avais faites lorsque j'avais hérité de mon domaine familial.

Avec le recul, ce sont ces dures leçons qui m'ont fait devenir l'homme responsable que je suis aujourd'hui, je vois maintenant que je ne faisais pas de faveurs à Charles en le protégeant.

Mais comme Lizzy me dit, je ne peux pas porter les fardeaux du monde et m'attendre toujours à être heureux ... alors j'ai choisi d'être heureux et décidé de laisser le monde prendre soin de ses propres problèmes.

Mon Elisabeth est une femme très maligne ... et extrêmement intelligente ... et pleine d'esprit ... et attentionnée ... et gentille ... et exaspérante têtue ... et même quand elle est piquante et argumentative, elle me coupe le souffle.

Elle est de loin, la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Oui, la vie est belle!

La vie est très, très belle!

* * *

**Coucou, alors tout d'abord merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, j'ai été ravie de me plonger dans cette univers austinien et je vais essayé de revenir très vite avec une nouvelle traduction d'orgueil et préjugés.**

**Je voulais également remercier ma Bêta Lagasy de m'avoir secondé sur cette histoire et d'avoir eu la patience de corriger mes innombrables fautes, alors encore merci.**

**Bon maintenant je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensés de ce dernier épilogue, Darcy et Lizzie ont eux des moments difficiles mais au bout du compte tout est bien qui finis bien. Le petite Frederick a rejoint leurs vie.**

**Alors j'attend vos coms avec impatience et j'espère vous retrouver très vite pour une nouvelle traduction, laissez cette histoire en alerte et je vous laisserai un message pour vous informez de l'évolution.**

**A bientôt**


End file.
